Face à face avec le passé
by Serleena
Summary: Lors d'une mission apparemment banale en Angleterre, Crowley Eusford fait une drôle de rencontre. Il découvre en effet le seul être humain au monde ... qu'il ne peut pas mordre. Et pourtant, ce sera une bonne chose pour lui. Oui, les chamboulements aussi.
1. Un miroir de soi

**Voici donc la nouvelle fic, centrée cette fois-ci sur Crowley Eusford. Notre vampiroux va faire une étonnante découverte, qui changera sa vie. Légers spoils sur les romans portant sur lui.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Année 2019 du calendrier des vampires.

Depuis le hublot d'un avion, Mikaela Hyakuya observait le paysage. Trois ans … trois ans déjà qu'il était devenu un vampire. L'un de ceux responsables du massacre de sa famille. Le pire étant que celui qui avait tué devant lui les autres enfants rescapés de la fin du monde, était en quelque sorte son maître. En tant que vampire, son ressentiment s'était beaucoup atténué néanmoins, mieux valait ne pas s'y fier. Le jeune âgé de désormais quinze ans espérait toujours fuir ce monde de vampires, et avec le seul membre de sa famille survivant, Yuuichiro Hyakuya, actuellement chez les humains rescapés. Pour l'heure toutefois, il faisait route vers l'Angleterre en compagnie de Ferid Bathory, Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle et Horn Skuld. Une mission de routine, comme il y en avait parfois.

Ceci, afin de détruire certains groupes d'humains pratiquant des recherches sur le fameux Séraphin de la fin. Dire que lui et Yuu en avaient fait partie. Qu'ils avaient subi des expériences alors qu'ils étaient très jeunes. Des enfants. Mais cela n'avait semble-t-il dérangé personne. Et maintenant, le monde avait sombré à cause de cela. Alors honnêtement, Mika avait de moins en moins de remords à éliminer ces stupides humains. Puis quand il voyait les cobayes … c'était horrible. Il se souvint notamment de la fois précédente, où le sujet l'avait supplié de le tuer. Ce qui avait été fait bien sûr, mais pas de sa main. Les voici donc repartis pour un tour. Pourquoi eux au fait ?

Pourquoi un groupe venant du Japon ? Eh bien, grâce à l'Armée Impériale Japonaise les vampires du cru avaient de l'expérience en la matière. Mika se détourna du hublot. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur Crowley. Tiens ? Il avait l'air … comment dire … nostalgique. Oui c'était le mot. Voilà qui était surprenant.

« _Vu son nom il est possible que l'Angleterre soit son pays d'origine._ » songea soudain Mika.

Crowley Eusford, 13ème géniteur de son état était pensif. L'Angleterre … depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas mis les pieds ? Très longtemps. Des siècles. Il était rentré chez lui après la catastrophe de la cinquième croisade, de 1217 à 1221. Mais … pour autant il n'avait pas remis les pieds au Manoir Eusford. Il avait élu domicile dans une petite ville où il avait dispensé des cours d'épée aux enfants nobles du coin. Puis … après une sombre affaire qui l'avait vu être transformé en vampire, il avait quitté son pays. Il avait erré de par le monde ensuite. Et voici qu'aujourd'hui Crowley y retournait. Tiens, qu'était-il advenu de sa famille déjà ? Éteinte au cours des siècles, il lui semblait. Et quand bien même, il ne se voyait décemment pas aller leur rendre visite.

Bientôt, les côtes anglaises furent en vue. Lorsque Crowley y porta ses rubis … plusieurs souvenirs remontèrent. Son enfance avec ses frères (tiens il s'en rappelait encore ?), la rencontre puis l'apprentissage avec son maître d'armes avec son meilleur ami à l'époque. S'il ne se rappelait plus de son visage, il se souvenait en revanche de sa personnalité. Et puis … le départ pour la Croisade. À quel point il croyait en Dieu à l'époque, sans le moindre doute. Venait ensuite la cruelle désillusion sur le champ de bataille. Il n'y avait rien eu de Sa part. Pas le plus petit signe, une once d'espoir, une raison à cette boucherie. Silence total. Crowley n'avait pas trouvé Dieu durant la guerre, mais bien le Diable. Car oui, c'était là-bas qu'il avait vu pour la première fois un vampire.

Celui-là en revanche, Crowley ne l'avait jamais oublié. Quand il était encore humain, Crowley avait juré de venger ses camarades morts à cause de lui. Las, une fois vampire le manque quasi total de désir dont faisait preuve cette espèce en avait décidé autrement. Sans compter le rang de ce fameux vampire. L'avion passa enfin au-dessus des terres. La tête du vampire aux mèches rouges se remplit à nouveau de souvenirs. Le séjour promettait d'être un peu pénible. Le jet dans lequel se trouvait le groupe de vampire amorça une descente. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe sortait. Un des leurs non-noble vint pour les accueillir et les guider à travers la capitale en ruines.

Chemin faisant, Ferid demanda un résumé de la situation.

« Nous ignorons encore où se trouve précisément le laboratoire. Mais nous savons qu'ils y créent des armes anti-vampires. C'est un des scientifiques que nous avons rencontré par hasard qui nous a révélé l'existence de recherches interdites. »

« Et cet humain ne vous a pas révélé l'emplacement du laboratoire ? » questionna Crowley.

« Non. Il nous a simplement menacé avec la conception d'une créature puis est mort durant la rafle de bétail. »

* * *

Les vampires furent conduits au domaine de celui qui les avait appelés, le quatrième géniteur Lord Ruthven. Ce dernier les reçut dans son salon. La première chose que pensèrent Mika et Crowley en le voyant, c'est que Ferid devait s'être inspiré de lui. Aristocratique de la tête aux pieds, l'allure d'un noble de l'ancien régime, la peau pâle mais d'une beauté notoire bref ils auraient pu passer pour des frères.

« Soyez les bienvenus en mon humble demeure, chers camarades. » salua-t-il.

Même le ton était emprunté. Mika faillit rouler des yeux. Ce que ces vampires pouvaient être prétentieux. Il les invita d'un geste gracieux et ample à prendre place sur un divan tandis que lui trônait dans un fauteuil luxueux. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'air morne apporta une carafe emplie de liquide rouge ainsi que des verres. Elle les remplit à la même hauteur chacun, puis passa les servir aux invités. Préférant ne pas froisser leur hôte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mika prit son verre mais se garda d'y toucher. Il avait pris ses précautions et avalé une fiole du sang de Krul Tepes.

« Bien. Je suis confus de vous avoir mandé céans, hélas je n'ai que peu de temps à accorder à cette navrante histoire. Vous a-t-on déjà rendu compte à ce sujet ? » reprit ensuite Lord Ruthven.

« Oui, durant notre trajet. Nous possédons quelque expérience sur les cobayes de laboratoire et la recherche dont ils font l'objet. » répondit Ferid.

« Cela est fort appréciable. J'ai tenté de localisé l'endroit naturellement, mais les humains semblent déterminés à protéger le lieu. Je n'ai qu'une estimation à vous offrir, là où les affrontements sont les plus courants et les plus acharnés. » révéla Ruthven.

Il claqua des doigts, et une autre servante apporta une carte qu'elle déroula sur la table basse séparant les vampires japonais du lord anglais. Le coin en question était entouré d'un cercle. Chacun se pencha un instant. Crowley nota que l'endroit ne lui était guère familier. Aussi reprit-il sa position initiale et reprit-il une gorgée de sang. Il écouta ensuite à peine Ferid discutailler avec Ruthven, ses yeux se promenant sur la décoration de la pièce. Des tableaux anciens, des tentures rouges, une bibliothèque, bref un peu comme chez la plupart des nobles de haut rang. Finalement, la discussion s'acheva enfin. Les nouveaux arrivants seraient logés sur place. Une des domestiques fut désignée pour les conduire à leurs appartements. Le groupe irait ensuite commencer sa mission une heure plus tard.

À l'heure dite, les vampires se trouvaient sur le toit d'un petit immeuble fissuré, observant les humains s'affairant en bas. D'après la carte, le laboratoire était non loin. Ferid suggéra de se séparer. Crowley et ses dames bondirent sur un autre toit. Ils descendirent ensuite dans une ruelle déserte.

« Ce laboratoire doit être gardé. » fit Horn Skuld.

« Exact. Et grand également. » ajouta Crowley.

Ils se mirent donc en quête d'un large bâtiment avec des humains postés devant. Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchèrent bien plus loin, tout au bout d'une rue. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun garde devant le grand portail en fer.

« Vous croyez que c'est là ? » questionna Chess Belle.

« Peut-être. Il faut avouer que des ardes devant attireraient immédiatement l'attention. » fit Eusford.

Une seule manière d'être sûr : aller vérifier. Les trois vampires cheminèrent vers la clôture métallique qu'ils franchirent d'un bond. Un vaste jardin les séparait de l'entrée. Ils usèrent de leur vitesse pour arriver près de la porte. Crowley écouta. Oui, il y avait bien des personnes là-dedans. Maintenant, était-ce des scientifiques ou simplement des réfugiés … l'homme leva la tête, examinant la bâtisse. Un peu plus loin, il avisa une fenêtre barrée par des planches. Le vampire s'y rendit et les arracha. Ses deux congénères suivirent. Il s'avéra que l'intérieur était entretenu. Le trio progressa dans les couloirs. Crowley intima l'ordre de ne pas être repérés tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être au bon endroit.

La place était certainement un lieu administratif autrefois. Quelques bureaux étaient abandonnés.

« Psst ! J'ai trouvé un escalier. » signala Chess.

Il descendait dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Crowley prit la tête, attentif à une quelconque présence humaine. Il perçut bientôt des bruits d'activité en bas, ainsi que des machines. Oui, ils devaient avoir trouvé ce fameux labo. Une fois en bas, les vampires se dissimulèrent derrière une imposante armoire métallique. Dans un tube en verre se trouvait le cobaye de cette expérience : un humain, dont les bras n'étaient plus que deux pics de chairs. Il n'avait plus de mains, ces dernières ayant fusionné pour se terminer en pointe, comme les pattes d'une mante religieuse.

« Pas de doute, c'est bien ici. Chess, va prévenir Ferid et Mika. Dis-lui aussi que nous commençons le nettoyage. » fit Crowley à voix basse.

« Tout de suite Crowley-sama. »

Chess partit rapidement. Crowley et Skuld se montrèrent. Mais avant que quiconque ne les remarque, ils détectèrent un danger. Un groupe d'humains tomba de l'étage du dessus, et se mit à leur tirer dessus. Les vampires esquivèrent les balles, quoique certaines pénétrèrent la chair dû à la quantité de coups tirés.

* * *

Crowley passa à travers une fenêtre, poussant un être humain devant lui. Il sortit son épée.

« Là. Ici nous serons plus à notre aise pour batailler. » lança-t-il à son opposant.

Son adversaire se releva. Des mèches brunes s'échappèrent d'une capuche. L'humain avait le visage masqué jusqu'aux yeux. Malgré cela, le vampire distingua des formes féminines. Lorsque l'humaine donc, eut sorti son épée, Crowley passa à l'attaque. Vif comme seule son espèce peut l'être, il chargea. Les lames entrèrent en contact. Pensant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et ainsi s'amuser un peu, il ne démontra pas son potentiel. Le 13ème géniteur se contenta donc de croiser gentiment le fer, du moins de son point de vue. Cependant … un détail commençait à l'intriguer. Il se mit à observer plus attentivement les mouvements de son opposant. Les sourcils du vampire se froncèrent. Ces attaques, feintes et parades lui étaient anormalement familières.

Soudain, la lame passa à ras de sa tête. Il contre-attaqua, et l'autre leva son épée pour bloquer. Les yeux rubis du vampire accrochèrent soudain une gravure sur la poignée.

« ! »

Une armoirie en or, représentant un cerf saillant aux croissants acculés. Autrement dit, un cerf cabré sur ses pattes arrières avec deux croissants de lune se tournant le dos au-dessus des bois. Les armoiries de sa famille.

« Où as-tu eu cette épée ? » interrogea Crowley.

« Mais en quoi ça vous regarde ? » lui répondit-on.

L'humaine poursuivit son offensive. Le vampire en face décida de tester un peu les connaissances de son opposante. Il lança plusieurs coups pour constater qu'ils étaient parés ou esquivés très exactement de la façon dont il s'y attendait. Ce qui ne manqua pas de piquer davantage son intérêt. Cette humaine connaissait ses techniques. Mais où diable les avait-elle apprises ? De quelqu'un à qui il avait enseigné dans le temps ? Probable.

« _Je vais utiliser une botte que seule ma famille connait. C'est mon maître qui nous l'avait enseigné et je ne l'ai apprise à personne d'autre._ » songea-t-il.

Crowley reprit le dessus sur l'humaine. Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner. Le vampire appliqua alors sa technique. Il se figea quand son adversaire résista. Ils restèrent à se regarder un moment. Elle aussi avait remarqué que ce combat était étrange.

« Toi … qui es-tu ? » questionna Eusford.

« Pourquoi ? T'as l'intention de m'inviter à prendre un verre ? » rétorqua la femme.

« Où as-tu appris ce coup ? Je croyais être le seul à le connaître. » insista le vampire.

« Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ! »

L'humaine se dégagea, puis posa une carte sur son épée, pointe au sol. L'herbe en-dessous se mit à pousser, grandit et forma une liane qui alla ligoter Crowley. Ce dernier poussa un soupir. Il entendit soudain Chess Belle l'appeler. Ah, les renforts arrivaient. Derrière l'humaine, Horn Skuld sortit par la grande porte. Elle aussi était en proie aux humains. Crowley brisa sa liane. Chess accourut à ses côtés et fit mine de s'en prendre à son adversaire.

« Non ! » clama le vampire.

Sa congénère freina son épée.

« Celle-ci … est à moi. » décida le vampire.

Chess observa son maître, qui avait l'air de s'amuser. Haussant les épaules, elle partit aider Horn Skuld.

« Bien, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, tu peux utiliser l'alchimie je crois. » reprit Crowley, l'épée sur l'épaule.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme utilisa une autre carte qui ressemblait à celles du tarot. Un rayon de flammes en sortit, que le vampire esquiva en bondissant. Voilà qui devenait de plus en plus intéressant. Cependant, il y avait une question en suspens à laquelle il entendait bien obtenir une réponse. Après les flammes vinrent les éclairs, qui touchèrent son épée.

« Aouch ! »

Le choc électrique lui fit lâcher son arme. Sentant l'humaine charger, le vampire leva la main. Il bloqua la lame en la tenant entre les doigts.

« Bon, et si tu me montrais ton visage un peu ? » sourit-il.

Son autre main arracha la capuche et le masque. Crowley passa alors de l'amusement à la surprise. Des mèches rouges comme les siennes cascadèrent autour du visage fin de son adversaire, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Ses yeux étaient saphir, comme … comme les siens lorsqu'il était humain. Le vampire eut la curieuse impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Les mèches rouges étaient typiques des Eusford, elles avaient commencé avec son arrière-grand-mère. Ses deux frères en avaient hérité aussi, avec une couleur plus ou moins prononcée, et plus ou moins étendue. Ainsi, la jeune fille devant lui n'avait-elle que deux mèches autour du visage, contrairement à lui dont elles formaient toute une frange, et une petite antenne rousse comme lui.

« Mais enfin qui es-tu ? » demanda le vampire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qui je suis ? » riposta la jeune fille.

Crowley afficha des yeux en bille. Était-elle aveugle ou bien stupide ? En attendant, elle dégagea son épée et recula. Le vampire la laissa faire, décidément perplexe. Leur ressemblance n'était pas une coïncidence. Ici en plus, sur sa terre natale. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. La jeune humaine attaqua à nouveau. Mais il avait perdu son intérêt pour le combat. D'un geste vif l'épée écarlate déchira les habits au niveau de la gorge. La déchirure et le sursaut que l'offensive engendra révéla un bijou qu'elle portait autour du cou. Une croix rouge qui fit aussitôt remonter des flashs de souvenir devant les yeux du vampire. Il secoua brièvement la tête pour chasser les images du passé.

« _La Croix des Templiers._ » se dit-il.

Crowley se revit alors recevant ce petit bijou ainsi qu'un chapelet le jour de la cérémonie qui l'avait vu passer d'écuyer à chevalier. Les visages de ses camarades, Victor, son meilleur ami qui s'était entraîné avec lui et avec qui il avait combattu en Égypte. Celui de Gilbert Chartres, un des rares survivants de la Croisade, celui de Gustavo un chevalier plus âgé, Rosso l'écuyer de Crowley à l'époque. L'horreur du champ de bataille. Il les revit tomber un par un. Le vampire entendait presque les sons des épées qui se croisaient férocement, les cris de guerre de l'époque.

Énervé par tout ce passé qui resurgissait tel un bouchon de champagne, Eusford désarma la jeune fille d'un geste rageur. Elle crut bien qu'il allait lui arracher le bras. La créature la saisit ensuite au cou et la souleva de terre.

« Dernière fois que je te le demande. Qui es-tu humaine ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Mais il serrait trop pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre. La petite croix rouge dansa devant les prunelles rubis. Crowley eut l'impression de l'avoir toujours autour du cou. Or il l'avait jeté au sol devant son manoir avec son chapelet, juste après être devenu un vampire.

* * *

De ce qu'il remarqua, la croix paraissait ancienne. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : était-ce la sienne ? Comment cette gamine avait-elle mis la main dessus ?

« Alors ? » demanda le vampire en la secouant.

Elle rouvrit un œil.

« Pourquoi … veux-tu … le savoir ? Ça changera … quoi ? » articula-t-elle.

Bonne question, songea le vampire, sa colère baissant un peu. Cependant, il n'aimait pas trop que ses interrogations restent sans réponse. Surtout si c'était un de ces stupides humains qui en était la cause.

« Réponds à mes questions et j'envisagerais de te laisser la vie sauve. » reprit Crowley.

« … »

« Où as-tu appris à te battre ainsi ? »

Pas de réponse, en revanche elle pointa la main qui lui serrait le cou. Ah. Le vampire la reposa au sol et desserra sa prise.

« Technique familiale. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et cette croix ? » reprit-il en montrant le bijou des yeux.

« Héritage familial aussi. »

Eusford se demanda un instant s'il avait réellement envie de connaître la suite des réponses. Il prit une inspiration.

« Ton nom ? »

« Et le vôtre alors ? Soyez poli tout de même. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Crowley Eusford. Satisfaite ? »

Il vit alors la colère quitter le visage de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, et il put voir ses pensées défiler dans ses iris bleutées.

« Le Crowley Eusford ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour du vampire d'afficher l'étonnement.

« Quoi ne me dis pas que tu me connais. »

« Si. »

« Oh et par quel moyen je te prie ? » demanda-t-il avec ironie.

« Parce que je m'appelle Eusford. Emily Eusford. Tu es mon ancêtre. »

Enfin la réponse à sa question. Inconsciemment, le vampire relâcha sa captive.

« Ma famille s'est éteinte il y a deux cents ans. » objecta le vampire.

« Non. Juste exilée et disgraciée aussi. »

Oh. Première nouvelle. En tout cas, la jeune fille n'avait pas peur de lui. Crowley baissa son bras, sans savoir comment réagir. Sa descendante … eh bien s'il avait su. En tout cas, voilà qui expliquait leur ressemblance.

« Crowley on décroche ! » appela Ferid.

Les humains repoussaient les vampires à coup d'alchimie. Après un dernier regard à Emily, il rejoignit les autres.

Pendant que Ferid rendait compte de leur échec à Ruthven, Crowley avait regagné sa chambre. Ainsi, sa famille était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il en pensait ? Il n'en savait rien. Honnêtement aucune idée. Il songea juste que son style d'épéiste s'était transmis. Et la croix rouge … une croyance passée aussi sans doute. Tsss, la religion quelle idée débile se dit-il. Venant de quelqu'un qui avait autrefois était si croyant la pensée pouvait surprendre. Le vampire resta un moment le regard rivé sur le paysage qu'il apercevait depuis sa fenêtre. Une heure plus tard, le vampire ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Il quitta le domaine du quatrième géniteur. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Les mémoires de son passé ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête et il devenait nerveux.

Ses pas le menèrent là où il avait rencontré Emily. Les humains avaient quitté les lieux visiblement. Crowley continua à avancer. Il entendit des bruits d'activité humaine au loin. Sans qu'il n'y prenne réellement garde, il se tourna en direction de ces sons et s'y rendit. Perché en hauteur, il observa les humains s'activer. Ils paraissaient sur le point de lever le camp. Soudain, des mèches rouges attirèrent son regard. Emily se fit bousculer par un homme qui ne s'excusa même pas. Un autre lui donna un coup d'épaule, et un autre tenta de la faire tomber en l'entravant avec un manche à balai.

« … »

Une boîte de conserve vide vola dans sa direction et lui heurta la tête. La jeune fille ne broncha pas. Les humains continuèrent leur déménagement. Mais une partie d'entre eux seulement quitta les lieux. Crowley crut reconnaître les scientifiques du labo ainsi que quelques soldats. Emily elle, resta sur place.

« Te voilà, Crowley-kun. » entendit-il.

Le concerné se contenta de tourner les yeux. Il informa néanmoins son semblable que leur cible avait plié bagage. De ce qu'il savait, ils n'avaient pas réussi à tuer le cobaye de laboratoire. Ferid lui demanda alors ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Je suis simplement venu voir où ils en étaient. Je me doutais qu'ils ne resteraient pas en place après notre attaque. » répondit Eusford en croisant les bras.

« Mais n'aurait-il pas été plus avisé de suivre ceux qui nous intéressent ? » souleva Ferid.

« Sont partis par là. » répondit Crowley en pointant une direction.

Le septième progéniteur pencha la tête. Il crut remarquer que le regard de son camarade était fixé sur un humain en particulier. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter un mot, le noble aux mèches rouges fit volte-face et s'en alla.

* * *

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Crowley se retrouva à venir plusieurs fois au même endroit. Il avait cru pouvoir se détourner des souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, mais en vain. Et à présent, l'image de sa descendante se superposait à ces souvenirs. Ses camarades étaient partis à la poursuite de l'autre groupe des humains.

« _Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'amener ici ? Les vampires n'avaient aucun désir sauf celui du sang. Pourtant, son corps semblait lui commander de venir là. Le vampire ne réfléchissait même pas à ce qu'il faisait, il venait c'est tout. Et il restait là, planté durant de longues minutes à observer. Il observait Emily Eusford. Sa descendante, probablement le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie. Mais pourquoi en revanche … il avait du mal à le définir. Crowley se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait posé le pied en Angleterre. Son passé lui revenait en pleine figure et lui laissait une impression d'inachevé. La nuit il rêvait de sa vie d'autrefois. Le vampire rêvait de ses anciens compagnons.

Après huit cents ans de vie, ils lui reprochaient dans ses songes de les avoir laissé tomber. Comment était-ce possible après tout ce temps ? En étant objectif, tout ici lui rappelait sa vie d'humain. Les paysages, les monuments, la langue … et maintenant quelqu'un qui portait son nom. Qui avait appris ses techniques et possédait une croix des Templiers. Le vampire sentait en son cœur comme un poids, presque du remords. Certaines choses pouvaient-elles rester ainsi ancrées dans le cœur ? Il avait vécu des choses particulièrement intenses et douloureuses avant sa transformation. Sa nature de vampire les avait atténuées, mais certes pas effacées. Car il s'en rappelait toujours.

Crowley soupira. Ah, Emily s'éloignait. Le vampire se demanda aussitôt quel goût avait son sang. Le même que sien au passage. Enfin, un petit peu vu l'âge qui les séparait. Ben tiens, il pourrait ainsi goûter à son propre sang d'une certaine manière. L'idée lui plut. Puis au moins, ce serait se débarrasser de cette curieuse habitude qui le poussait à venir. Crowley descendit donc de son perchoir. Il prit la direction de la jeune fille. Il accéléra le pas. Se mettant ensuite à courir, il finit par la rattraper et la plaqua au sol. Les bras aussitôt immobilisés, Emily n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut les mèches rouges et des yeux rubis. Eusford plongea aussitôt vers la gorge.

Et … rien. Il resta à un centimètre de la peau, sans pouvoir aller plus loin. Allons bon. Il referma légèrement la bouche, puis réessaya. Mais les canines ne touchèrent pas la chair. Crowley resta la bouche ouverte, se trouvant incapable de mordre. Ben tiens, manquait plus que ça. Il se redressa, perdu. Emily se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ancêtre ou pas, il restait un vampire et en général ça mordait ces choses-là. Alors pourquoi celui-là hésitait-il ? Ce n'était pas un débutant tout de même. La jeune fille connaissait son arbre généalogique, et ce vampire-là n'était plus de toute première main. Crowley souleva la brune par le cou, et passa à l'autre côté.

Non plus. Ça marchait pas plus à gauche qu'à droite.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

« Quand aurais-je eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ? » répliqua Emily.

À la connaissance du vampire, il n'existait rien en ce bas monde qui puisse empêcher un vampire de mordre sa victime.

« Je n'ai jamais hésité à mordre qui que ce soit, tu as bien dû faire quelque chose, maudit bétail ! »

« Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est peut-être l'âge hein ! C'est problème plus courant qu'on ne croit chez les hommes, monsieur le vacher. » rétorqua Emily.

Crowley se mit debout cette fois, tenant sa captive à bout de bras. Il leva une main, aux doigts recourbés dans une posture d'attaque évidente. Au bout d'une minute cependant, il la relâcha. Emily tomba sur les fesses avec un aïe sonore. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son ancêtre fichait le camp. La jeune femme resta là un moment à le regarder partir, pensive. Pourquoi diable en effet ne l'avait-il pas mordue ? Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Finalement, ne pouvant avoir de réponse à sa question elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et reprit son chemin. Elle avait été envoyée chercher des provisions. La jeune fille fouilla un magasin, puis revint avec un sac de boîtes de conserves ainsi que des pâtes et du riz. Elle aida à la confection du dîner du soir.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Emily quitta le campement. Passant par un chemin à mi-hauteur, entre des gravats et des lampadaires à moitiés couchés, la brune arriva ensuite devant une imposante demeure. Le manoir Eusford.


	2. Passé et présent

**Emily et Crowley commencent à faire connaissance et à s'apprivoiser également. Vampire et humain sous le même toit, sans agressivité est-ce possible ?**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Elle poussa la porte. Elle était la seule à oser s'aventurer hors du camp et pour aller dans la maison d'un traître qui plus est. La jeune fille alluma la lumière. L'électricité parvenait toujours au manoir, grâce à son père qui avait eu la bonne idée d'installer des panneaux photovoltaïques qui alimentaient la maison ainsi qu'un groupe électrogène. Une éolienne complétait l'équipement et assurait la relève des panneaux. Emily remarqua bientôt des traces de pas dans la poussière qui recouvrait le parquet vétuste. La jeune fille avait peu de temps à consacrer au ménage, sans parler de l'immensité de la demeure. Elle avança toutefois avec précaution, suivant les traces. En approchant des meubles, Emily remarqua des traces comme s'ils avaient été frottés. La brune s'immobilisa, puis leva la tête.

« Crowley ? » appela-t-elle.

Le parquet craqua un peu plus loin. La haute silhouette de son ancêtre apparut devant une porte.

« Bonsoir. » reprit Emily en avançant d'un pas tranquille.

« Comment as-tu su qu'il s'agissait de moi ? » questionna Crowley.

« Qui d'autre que toi pourrait bien venir ici. » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle déposa son épée sur des crochets au salon. Visiblement, elle ne s'alarmait pas de la présence d'un vampire sous son toit. Elle passa à côté de lui sans la moindre crainte et alla se poser, ou plutôt se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil au salon. Crowley cligna des yeux. La situation était aussi inédite que curieuse. Le vampire avait une fois de plus suivi une de ces pulsions qu'il avait depuis son arrivée. Il s'était demandé si cela était bien normal, avant de songer que Ferid Bathory lui-même suivait ce genre de conduite.

« Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda la jeune fille, les pieds sur un repose-pied.

Elle se servit un verre d'un liquide ambré. Crowley resta sur le pas de la porte, silencieux et inexpressif. Emily releva la tête vers lui.

« Tu peux approcher tu sais. Je ne mords pas moi. » lança-t-elle.

« Et quand bien même, ne t'imagine surtout pas que j'ai peur de toi, humaine. » rétorqua Crowley.

« Alors pourquoi reste-tu planté dans ton coin ? Ou t'es timide peut-être ? »

Elle ne manquait pas d'air. Crowley s'avança dans la pièce. Le manoir avait à peine changé depuis son départ. La déco un peu, mais les tableaux familiaux qui en composaient l'essentiel étaient toujours là, en plus nombreux. Il observa notamment une photo qui montrait Emily avec ses parents et une sœur. Le père avait les mèches rouges et ses filles aussi. Il n'avait pas vu la sœur, qu'il supposa décédée.

« Pour la petite histoire, je descends en droite ligne de la branche aînée. Ton frère aîné donc. » lança soudain Emily.

Crowley ne dit rien. La jeune fille termina son verre puis se leva. Toujours sans tenir compte de la présence du treizième progéniteur, elle quitta la pièce. Crowley approcha de la carafe en verre qui contenait le liquide.

« _Du jus de pommes ?_ » réalisa-t-il en se penchant.

Emily mit le couvert sur la grande table en bois qui trônait au milieu de la vaste pièce.

« Tu as faim ? Euh soif je veux dire ? » lança-t-elle.

« Et si je dis oui, que feras-tu ? » s'enquit Eusford.

« Je te paie un coup de rouge. »

L'expression amusa le vampire, dont un coin de bouche s'étira.

« Non merci. »

« Ah bon. »

Emily quitta de nouveau la salle à manger. Crowley poursuivit son exploration, et tout est parfaitement normal. Deux représentants d'espèces se déchirant dans une guerre sous le même toit, sans aucune agressivité était tout à fait ordinaire. Farpaitement. Emily revint avec une casserole dont elle déversa le contenu dans son assiette.

« Si tu veux t'asseoir, fais je t'en prie. » dit-elle.

Eusford se tourna vers elle.

« Dis-moi, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai l'air d'aller mal selon toi ? »

« Je me pose la question en effet. Tu sais que je suis un vampire, et ça ne t'alarme pas plus que ça on dirait. » lança-t-il.

« Ouais, mais d'une j'ai eu une journée de merde comme d'habitude, de deux t'es mon ancêtre et de trois t'as même pas réussi à me mordre. Alors bon. » énuméra la jeune fille.

Crowley roula des yeux à ce rappel.

« D'ailleurs comment ça se fait ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ? » reprit-elle.

« Aucune idée. »

Le vampire resta à distance. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à dîner.

« Sinon, tu as un accent. D'où tu viens ? » reprit-elle.

« Du Japon. Et je ne suis pas là pour papoter. Je ne discute pas avec du bétail. » cingla Crowley.

« Oh à ta guise la tique. M'enfin, m'étonnerais que t'aies mieux à faire. » riposta Emily.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » reprit le vampire, glacial.

« Hé. L'ouïe c'est plus que c'était au bout de 825 ans hein l'ancêtre. »

« Écoute-moi bien toi. Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à te mordre, mais je peux toujours t'arracher la tête. » avertit Crowley.

« Si tu le dis. En attendant, moi je m'en vais. Fais comme chez toi. » conclut Emily en se levant.

« Je SUIS chez moi. » rappela Crowley.

« Moi aussi. »

Emily débarrassa la table, la nettoya puis planta là son ancêtre qui poussa un profond soupir une fois qu'elle fut partie.

* * *

Se retrouvant seul, le vampire continua son exploration. Il découvrit ainsi les visages de ceux nés après lui, leur titre. Certains semblaient s'être élevés dans la société. Sa famille n'avait pas été de petite noblesse, mais quelques-uns avaient visé plus haut. Finalement, il arriva près de l'époque qui fut la sienne. Les portraits en question se situaient à l'étage, et il monta. Le couloir lui apparut familier. Crowley se revit y gambader avec sa fratrie. Ah, voici le portrait de sa famille, tout au fond du couloir. Il s'arrêta devant. Cela lui fit tout de même bizarre de revoir non seulement son visage d'humain, mais en plus celui d'enfant. Celui empreint d'innocence, qui rêvait d'être chevalier du Temple.

Quand il croyait encore avec ferveur en la foi chrétienne. Crowley ferma les yeux un instant.

« _Je ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça. Il m'est inutile de repenser à ma vie d'homme mortel._ » se dit-il.

Eusford sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna à demi. Emily s'avança de quelque pas, vêtue de son pyjama.

« Nostalgique ? » dit-elle.

« Les vampires ne ressentent pas de nostalgie, ni autre chose. Nous n'avons pas de désir contrairement aux humains. »

« C'est une bonne et une mauvaise chose. » reprit-elle, en croisant les bras.

« Hm ? »

« Un sage a dit : le désir est source de souffrance. Pourtant d'un autre côté il nous fait avancer. Mais si comme tu le dis tu ne ressens pas de nostalgie, alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » répondit Emily en le regardant.

Crowley baissa les yeux. Si seulement il savait. Son passé le rattrapait ici. Crowley avait beau savoir que le vampire responsable de la mort de ses compagnons d'armes n'avait jamais fait que se comporter en vampire, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. L'amertume lui revenait, davantage sous la forme d'une pensée négative, mais bien présente. Un peu de rancœur aussi, que sa nature traduisait par de l'agacement. Finalement, il fit volte-face et s'en alla. Le vampire quitta le manoir et retourna à celui de Lord Ruthven.

« Tiens vous êtes de retour. » salua son congénère.

Crowley ne répondit rien. Une domestique lui apporta de quoi étancher une éventuelle soif. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ferid et les autres rentrèrent eux aussi. Mais ils étaient échevelés et leurs vêtements déchirés ou râpés.

« Ah te voilà Crowley-kun. Où étais-tu passé ? » questionna Ferid.

« De ci de là. Mais vous, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » s'étonna le vampire.

« Eh bien, il s'avère que nos chers humains n'ont pas fait qu'une seule expérience. Ils possèdent des chiens de garde ma foi redoutables même pour des vampires. » commença Ferid.

« Des chiens de garde ? » répéta Eusford.

« Oui. Noirs, d'une taille monstrueuse et qui tiennent plus du loup que du chien. » ajouta Mika.

« J'ai même cru voir cinq doigts aux pattes avant. » continua Skuld.

« … »

Crowley termina son verre, tandis que d'autres furent apportés aux vampires. Ferid rendit une fois de plus compte à Ruthven, qui confirma que ces chiens ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il n'en avait jamais vu, cependant les marques laissées sur le corps de certains vampires indiquaient un animal. Voilà qui compliquait l'affaire. Chacun alla ensuite se remettre dans ses quartiers. Le lendemain toutefois, Crowley assista à une réunion pour décider de la suite à donner à cette histoire.

« Ils ont changé d'endroit une fois encore, et à cause de ces maudits animaux cette fois nous n'avons pas pu les suivre. » annonça Ferid.

« Il faut pourtant que nous arrivions à les empêcher de poursuivre leur expérience. Vous n'avez vraiment pas vu dans quelle direction ils sont partis ? » demanda Ruthven.

« Hélas non. Ils ont pris soin de créer un nuage de fumée pour masquer leur fuite. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais mettre à profit mes relations. J'enverrais un message aux autres vampires du pays avec ordre de surveiller un éventuel convoi humain. Dès que nous aurons confirmation qu'il s'agit bien du nôtre, vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous rendre sur place et l'exterminer. » décida Ruthven.

« Fort bien. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix je le crains. » accepta Ferid.

« En attendant, profitez donc un peu des lieux. » suggéra Ruthven.

La réunion fut close, chacun se dispersa. Crowley fut rapidement dehors, se mettant à déambuler. Il retrouva une église qu'il avait fréquenté avant la Croisade, le reste … n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu. Mais ça, il le savait. Continuant sa promenade, il revint sur les lieux du camp d'humains où se trouvait sa descendante. Il eut tôt fait de la repérer. Le vampire restait longuement planté sur son perchoir, puis revenait le lendemain. Ce petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu de ses camarades.

* * *

« Crowley. » appela Ferid.

« Hm ? Du nouveau au sujet du convoi ? » questionna le concerné.

« Non. Mais je ne suis pas venu discuter de ça. Tu es bizarre depuis environ quinze jours. »

« Bizarre ? Venant de toi c'est plutôt comique. » répondit Crowley avec un sourire.

« Roh ce n'est pas très gentil ça. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'attirer ici ? Tu espères prélever une partie du troupeau ou bien … »

Ferid posa les yeux sur un humain.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre celle-ci te ressemble. » constata-t-il.

Crowley tourna les yeux vers le septième géniteur. Il se frottait le menton, pensif. Sa ressemblance avec Emily était trop évidente pour lui cacher leur lien familial. Ferid s'accroupit.

« Ah oui ! Elle te ressemble vraiment. Comme c'est intéressant ! Voilà donc ce qui occupe ton esprit. Une descendante je suppose. » comprit le vampire.

« Et alors ? » répondit Crowley.

« À toi de me le dire ! Tu l'as déjà approchée ou non ? » questionna Ferid en se redressant.

Pas de réponse. À la place, Eusford tourna le dos à la scène.

« Hé pas si vite ! Alors ? Elle sait qui tu es pas vrai ? » reprit Ferid en approchant.

« Hmmm sauf ton respect tu me fatigues avec tes questions. » répondit le brun.

« Aaahaaan … tu avoueras que c'est plutôt rare comme expérience. Tu devrais en profiter pour goûter un peu son sang. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter de boire le sang de sa famille. » suggéra Ferid.

« _Le problème, c'est que je n'y arrive pas._ »

Et ça, Crowley se garda bien de lui dire. Ferid pourrait décider de l'aider sur ce point. Pas question qu'il passe pour un faible ou il ne savait quoi. Finalement, Crowley bondit sur un toit et s'éloigna de son congénère. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans autre incident notoire. Le soir venu, Chess remarqua que son maître s'éloignait.

« Me demande où il va comme ça. » dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

« Voir sa descendante je présume. » lança Ferid.

« Eeeeh ? » firent deux voix féminines.

« Mais oui. Crowley a découvert un membre de sa famille encore en vie aujourd'hui. » révéla le vampire.

Mika plissa les yeux. Famille … Yuu-chan.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il traîne avec un humain ? » demanda Horn, une main sur une joue.

Elle paraissait sceptique.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il l'observe. Je crois qu'ils ont déjà eu un contact. »

Horn Skuld échangea un regard avec Chess Belle, et même avec Mika. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Au manoir Eusford, Crowley saisit Emily au cou dès qu'elle franchit la porte et la plaqua contre un mur.

« Hmph ! »

Le vampire approcha les canines du cou. Toujours pas. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la mordre ? Énervé, il l'envoya bouler sur le sol.

« Bon sang ! Mais tu peux pas dire bonsoir normalement espèce de sauvage ?! » s'exclama Emily en se redressant.

Pour toute réponse, Crowley lança ses doigts recourbés comme pour lui arracher la tête. Là encore, sa main arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement. Tous deux restèrent à se regarder. Crowley baissa son bras.

« T'as eu une sale journée ou c'est tout le temps comme ça ? » questionna Emily.

La jeune fille arrangea ses vêtements. Le vampire de son côté, gardait le silence et un visage neutre. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait donc cette humaine pour qu'il soit proprement incapable de la blesser ? Était-ce la puissance des liens du sang ? Mais bon dieu ils avaient des siècles d'écart ! C'est pas comme si elle était sa fille enfin !

« Alors ? Tu m'expliques quelle mouche t'as piqué ou quoi ? » insista Emily.

Crowley se contenta de la dépasser avec un regard indéchiffrable. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Le vampire alla se jeter sur un fauteuil, tandis qu'elle allait se changer. Elle retrouva son ancêtre au salon, tête en arrière. Il la releva pour constater que la brunette se trouvait devant lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi qu'il dit. Je commence par quoi : ton salut spectaculaire ou ton observation de tous les jours ? » répondit la brune.

Le vampire arrondit les yeux un instant. Ainsi elle l'avait remarqué.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, humaine. » soupira-t-il.

« Ben voyons. Noble ou pas t'as vraiment aucune éducation. » rétorqua Emily.

« Je n'ai pas à avoir de manière avec vous autres troupeaux de bétail. Vous n'êtes là que pour nous servir de nourriture et rien d'autre. » reprit Crowley.

« Tsss ! Que tu n'aimes pas mon espèce, ça je peux le comprendre j'en suis pas fière non plus. Mais tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur l'être humain, nous au moins on arrivait à avoir le respect de ce qui nous nourrissait justement. En plus, je te ferais juste aimablement remarquer que sans humains, vous mourrez. » lança-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos. Comme lors de sa dernière visite, elle se prépara à dîner. Crowley resta planté dans son fauteuil. Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus total. Une heure plus tard, Emily vint se mettre dans un autre fauteuil devant la cheminée, un livre à la main les jambes repliées contre elle. Durant encore un quart d'heure, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole.

* * *

Crowley laissait ses pensées dériver. Il était venu dans l'espoir de régler cette histoire de blocage avec sa descendante, pour constater encore une fois son échec. Désespérant et exaspérant. Emily n'avait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire. Son épée n'était même pas une arme démoniaque, il aurait dû être capable de l'écraser comme un insecte. Le seul atout qu'elle possédait était ces espèces de cartes magiques, issues de la magie druidique et moyenâgeuse. Bref, pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard selon lui. Malgré cela, elle était hors de sa portée aussi bien que si elle avait été dans un blockhaus. La jeune fille de son côté, en était plutôt contente.

Même s'il ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, mieux valait qu'il ne puisse pas la mordre. Et très franchement, ce n'était pas elle qui allait l'aider à résoudre ce problème. Elle poursuivit sa lecture, ou plutôt tenta de lire car l'incident de tout à l'heure trottait encore dans sa tête. Finalement, elle fit claquer son livre avec un soupir. Le bruit interpella Crowley, qui tourna la tête vers elle. Nouvel échange de regard.

« _Bon et maintenant ? Au début j'avais pensé en savoir un peu plus sur lui, mais après réflexion je ne suis plus si sûre._ » songea la brune.

Personne n'avait su au juste ce qui lui était arrivé. À son retour de guerre Crowley avait été distant de sa famille. Ils l'avaient à peine croisé. Ce n'était que le troisième fils, mais ils n'avaient pas été en mauvais termes. Et un matin, le fils aîné avait découvert un chapelet et une croix de Templier sur le sol devant le portail. La croix qu'elle portait d'ailleurs autour du cou. Le chapelet était conservé en vitrine avec d'autres reliques familiales. Par habitude lorsqu'elle était en pleine réflexion, elle porta la main à son bijou. Crowley plissa un instant les yeux : il faisait pareil avec son rosaire autrefois. Elle remarqua son expression.

« Au cas où tu te poserais la question, cette croix est bien la tienne. Celle que tu as laissé pour seul souvenir à ta famille. Si tu veux je te la rends. » annonça-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? Et puis honnêtement, tu vois un vampire porter une croix toi ? » répondit mollement Crowley.

« Pourquoi pas. Si comme tu le dis les vampires n'ont pas de désir, ils ne devraient pas avoir celui de te juger. »

« Ça n'empêche pas de se poser des questions. » reprit Crowley.

Surtout que vu son décolleté, on ne remarquerait que ça.

« C'est toi qui vois. »

Crowley la fixa un instant. La jeune fille avait envie de lui poser des questions apparemment.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben … »

Emily changea de position et se redressa.

« _J'ai plein de questions à lui poser, dont certaines vraiment stupides. Bon, on va lui demander son histoire, et puis après je verrais._ »

Elle prit une inspiration.

« Comment tu en es arrivé à devenir un vampire ? » questionna-t-elle.

Le visage du vampire s'assombrit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

« Parce que j'ai perdu la foi. » dit-il.

« Et c'est tout ? » s'étonna Emily.

« C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

« Mmmh. Roh y'a pas que ça quand même. Allez, une p'tite histoire pour ta petite-fille ! » sourit la brune.

Le vampire la regarda comme si elle venait de lui demander de boire de l'eau.

« Steuplait papy ! » insista-t-elle.

« Qu … alors là je te préviens ne m'appelle pas papy ! Je ne suis pas ton grand-père ! » s'exclama Crowley en se redressant à son tour.

« Ouais t'as pas tort, tu serais plutôt un oncle en fait. Bon alors tonton, tu me racontes ton histoire ? »

« Mais tu me casses les pieds à la fin ! » répondit le vampire.

« Ça alors j'avais pas remarqué. N'empêche, ça a dû être un sacré choc pour quelqu'un de ton époque de découvrir l'existence des vampires. »

Il détourna le regard. En effet, pour un croyant de son calibre cela avait été difficile à encaisser. Il en avait même pris un pour le diable à l'époque. Crowley se laissa choir contre son dossier avec un soupir.

« Youhou. » entendit-il.

« Si je te raconte, tu me foutras la paix ? » demanda-t-il.

« Yep. Promis. »

Après un nouveau soupir, le vampire décida de débuter son histoire. Comme pendant les rares fois où il en avait parlé, il se laissa emporter par le flot de souvenirs. Emily l'écouta attentivement, résistant à l'envie de poser des questions de peur qu'il ne se taise. Le récit dura une bonne heure et demie.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile. » compatit Emily.

Crowley arrondit les yeux un instant. Le seul qui connaissait son histoire était celui qui en avait fait partie, Ferid Bathory. Et lui, la seule réaction qu'il avait eue avait été de rire. Le vampire songea également qu'Emily était le seul membre de sa famille à qui il avait tout raconté. Or elle ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son choix. Elle ne l'accusait pas d'avoir abandonné sa famille, d'être pris pour un monstre, choses qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit au moment où il était devenu un vampire. Bref, pas de jugement, juste de la compassion. Voilà qui l'étonnait un peu, les humains étaient en général prompts au jugement.

« Bien, merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'en parler. » reprit la jeune fille en s'étirant.

« Et toi ? » lança soudain Crowley.

« Quoi moi ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Comme tu le sais, je t'ai observée. Et j'ai cru voir que tu n'étais pas très appréciée de tes congénères. De plus, tu m'as dit que notre famille avait été exilée et disgraciée. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? » précisa le vampire.

Emily nota qu'il utilisait des pronoms pluriels pour les désigner. Notre, on … cela signifiait qu'il la reconnaissait comme un membre de sa famille.

« Tu vois le type là-bas ? Sur le portrait à côté de la bibliothèque ? » répondit la brune en montrant le mur en face de Crowley.

Près d'une grande bibliothèque, comme caché se trouvait le portrait d'un homme blond datant de l'époque du roi Georges III.

« John Eusford. Il s'est vendu à Napoléon lors de la bataille de Waterloo. Un espion qui devait lui transmettre des infos sur notre armée. Il a été arrêté, exilé avec toute sa famille et disgracié. Nous n'avons pu retourner au pays qu'au début de la 1ère guerre mondiale. Malgré que plusieurs Eusford se soient distingués avant John, les Lords n'ont retenu que cette trahison et nous ont tous jugé. L'étiquette de traître n'a pas disparu depuis. Une façon d'écarter une éminente famille du pouvoir j'imagine. Car nous montions crescendo dans la noblesse juste avant lui. L'un des nôtres était même près d'épouser une princesse, ce qui aurait assuré un rang royal par la suite. » raconta Emily.

Une seule tache et tout était fichu, songea Crowley.

« Bon, moi je vais me coucher. Si tu veux passer la nuit ici ça tient toujours. » conclut-elle en se levant.

Crowley ne répondit rien. Il ne se voyait pas rester ici encore pour le moment. Aussi se leva-t-il après quelques instants à méditer, et retourna-t-il chez Lord Ruthven.

* * *

Il croisa le regard interrogateur d'Horn Skuld. Sans doute Ferid avait-il cafté au sujet d'Emily. Il savait que la blonde ne l'interrogerait pas directement, aussi l'ignora-t-il. Et les convenances voulaient que la vampire ne l'interroge pas. Du moins pour elle …

« Crowley-sama ! » appela Chess.

« Hm ? »

« Ferid-sama nous a dit que vous fréquentiez une humaine, est-ce vrai ? »

Horn roula des yeux. Elle avait beau adorer sa camarade, elle lui taperait volontiers sur la tête par moment. Crowley se contenta de dévisager son aide durant un moment. Horn avait pour sa part déjà saisi le message : il n'avait pas à se justifier. Malheureusement, cela fut un peu plus long pour sa camarade.

« Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi, Chess. »

Il lui tourna le dos, laissant une vampire perplexe et un peu déçue. Horn s'en rapprocha, et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Elle aussi était curieuse, et suggéra qu'elles aillent vérifier de leurs propres yeux. En attendant, Lord Ruthven avait de sinistres nouvelles : les créatures que les vampires japonais avaient affrontées s'attaquaient à présent à ses sujets. Et ils semblaient redoutables même pour eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore trafiqué ces humains ? » émit Ferid.

« En tout cas, ces bêtes sont capables de différencier les vampires des humains. Ils ne s'en prennent qu'à nous. » ajouta Ruthven.

« Nous devons réagir. Il ne faut pas non plus perdre le convoi de vue. » reprit Ferid.

Après un instant de réflexion, il chargea Crowley d'enquêter sur cette nouvelle menace, tandis que lui, Mika, Skuld Horn et Chess Belle s'occuperaient du convoi. Le rouquin acquiesça. Il prit un verre de sang puis quitta le manoir. Tout d'abord, il alla vérifier de ses propres yeux la puissance de ces bêtes. En trouver une ne fut pas compliqué, elles résidaient visiblement au dernier endroit habité par les hommes. De quoi se nourrissaient-elles, il n'en savait rien. Bref, toujours est-il qu'il se fit attaquer, et qu'en effet les animaux étaient coriaces. Crowley parvint à éliminer son adversaire. Après quoi, il quitta les lieux, pensif. Si pensif qu'il en vint à se perdre. Il pesta tant et plus, monta à l'étage pour se repérer. Et marchant plus ou moins à l'instinct il retrouva le manoir Eusford. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit pour débuter sa mission.

« _Une idée débile en vérité._ » se dit-il.

En attendant, il entra. Il croisa Emily assise au salon, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Durant un moment, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole. Le soir venu, il retourna chez Ruthven. Crowley répéta ce manège pendant encore trois jours, avec ou sans conversation. Et puis, le roux finit par se rendre chez Emily plus tôt que prévu. Horn Skuld donna un coup de coude à sa camarade, et toutes deux firent mine de gagner leur chambre. Là, elles passèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de Chess, puis entreprirent de filer leur maître. Il devinerait probablement leur présence, aussi tâchaient-elle malgré tout de laisser une grande distance entre eux. Le 13ème géniteur gagna le manoir familial. Pendant ce temps, ses aides le contournèrent. De ce qu'elles entendaient, il sortait dans le jardin. Yeux ronds, les vampires l'aperçurent marcher tranquillement jusqu'à une jeune fille allongée sur une chaise.

« Salut l'ancêtre ! Alors, cool ta journée ? » salua Emily.

Une autre chaise avait été mise à disposition.

« Allez soit pas timide. Un verre ? » proposa la brune en tendant un verre rempli de liquide vermeil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Crowley en le prenant.

Il renifla le liquide.

« De la grenadine. Non, c'est du sang d'animal. »

« Tu crois vraiment que les vampires boivent ce genre de chose ? » répondit Crowley avec dédain.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Et t'as goûté au moins avant de dire j'aime pas ? » rétorqua Emily.

Crowely reporta les yeux sur son verre. D'un autre côté, il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais songé à goûter le sang des animaux.

« Cependant, tu aurais pu penser à quelque chose de meilleure qualité. » reprit-il.

« Tais-toi et bois espèce de bourge ! »

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Bourge. Ça vient de bourgeois, je te traite de snob. Et pas très futé avec ça : tu crois que j'ai du sang qui fermente dans des fûts de chênes à la cave ou quoi ? » rétorqua Emily.

« Tiens ta langue l'humaine ! Tu n'as pas envie de me voir en colère. » avertit Crowley.

« Ouais ! Ça été un tel succès jusqu'à présent tes fameuses colères ! Allez bois. »

Le vampire bougonna, et enfin prit une gorgée, avant d'afficher une mine agréablement surprise qui fit sourire sa descendante. Il but ainsi tout le verre, puis finit même par s'asseoir, sans s'allonger. Ses congénères échangèrent un regard : Crowley Eusford, vampire noble assis paisiblement aux côtés d'une humaine comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Les pôles terrestres venaient-ils de s'inverser ?

« Et sinon t'es là pour quoi au fait ? » interrogea Emily.

« Je suis en mission. Vous autres stupides créatures êtes en train d'essayer de créer une chose interdite. » révéla Crowley.

« Tiens donc, comme c'est original. Et de quel genre ? »

« Une expérimentation humaine à dire vrai. Et … »

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Emily.

Crowley grimaça sous le volume de décibels.

« J'ai dit : une expérience sur un humain. Visiblement tu n'es pas au courant, j'aurais juré le contraire. »

« Dis, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas spécialement bien vue. Y risquent pas de me confier tous les détails. » lança la brune.

« Certes. Mais vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés là. À présent nous avons droit à des chien-loups en dessert. Ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux vampires cela dit. » continua son ancêtre.

« Hmmm …. Voilà qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'ils sous-entendaient par arme ultime contre ton espèce. Ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux tiens dis-tu. Pour combien de temps ? Tu peux me dire à quoi elles ressemblent ces bestioles ? » demanda Emily.

« Je n'en ai vu qu'une moi-même, mais elles sont noires, particulièrement grosses et pourvues de cinq doigts. »

La jeune fille parue songeuse. Le fait est qu'elle se souvenait que certaines personnes soi-disant malades avaient disparues. Les scientifiques avaient avancé le décès des patients, toutefois Emily en avait rencontré un qui paraissait proche de la guérison. Et qui lui avait confié d'étranges rumeurs.

« T'aurais pas besoin d'un coup de main par hasard ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Eh ? Tu penses qu'un vampire, noble et de mon rang va s'abaisser à demander l'aide d'une humaine ? » répondit Crowley en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Eh bien, je ne vous savais pas aussi à cheval sur le qu'en-dira-t-on. Et sinon, pourquoi tu m'en parles ? Pourquoi tous ces détails si tu ne veux pas d'aide ? Je connais le coin, certainement mieux que toi en dépit de ton âge. Donc oui, je peux être utile. » répondit Emily.

« Hm ! Mais tu n'as pas l'impression que tu vas trahir ton espèce en m'aidant ? » sourit Crowley.

« Qui trahit qui en vérité ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis humaine que je vais dire amen à tout ce que font mes semblables. Certains prétendent que c'est vous qui avez lâché ce virus. Mais j'ai eu un autre son de cloche qui me parait plus crédible : nous l'aurions créé. Les vampires n'ont pas d'intérêt prononcé pour les humains, ça aussi je l'ai entendu de votre bouche. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous éradiquer, bien au contraire, ni d'un virus pour ça. Donc … nous sommes responsables de notre chute. » développa la brune.

Crowley resta silencieux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un humain reconnaisse les torts de son espèce. En attendant, il réfléchissait à sa suggestion.


	3. Voyage avec un vampire

**L'aventure commence pour les Eusford. Un voyage qu'ils n'oublieront jamais et qui ne sera pas sans conséquences pour eux.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

« Non mais dis-moi que je rêve ! Tu les as vu ? » s'exclama Chess, quoiqu'à voix basse.

« Oui merci je ne suis pas aveugle. » répondit Horn Skuld les yeux en bille.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est inhabituel. » fit une voix derrière eux.

« Iiik ! »

Mika se tenait un genou à terre derrière ses deux congénères. Elles soupirèrent de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que lui.

« Tu trouves aussi hein. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette fille ? » reprit Chess.

Mika leva les yeux. Sa vision lui permettait de distinguer le visage d'Emily Eusford. Il observa ensuite Crowley. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissait tendu, comme s'il était on ne peut plus normal d'être assis tout près. Ainsi, même lui pouvait être attiré par sa famille. Les liens du sang semblaient éminemment puissants. Le soleil se couchait doucement, quand Emily s'étira.

« Bon, je dois aller manger. Je verrais ce que je peux rassembler comme infos dans l'ancien labo. Mais je doute de trouver un truc intéressant. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être assez mobiles. » dit-elle.

« Reste le deuxième où mes camarades se sont fait attaquer. Au cas où. » informa Crowley.

« Entendu. Si tu veux passer la nuit ici libre à toi. Je crois que tu sais déjà où sont les chambres. Enfin si jamais tu dors. » reprit Emily en se levant.

« Oui, les vampires peuvent dormir. »

Elle le laissa sur la terrasse. Crowley se laissa retomber en arrière.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je trafique ? Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

S'allier à un humain, il ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Le climat du pays devait y être pour quelque chose, sans doute. Oui, ce devait être ça. Le vampire resta couché sur son transat un moment, si bien que sa descendante avait terminé son repas lorsqu'elle revint. Elle pencha la tête avec un sourire en le découvrant ainsi avachi. La brunette l'informa qu'il pouvait prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque s'il le voulait. Crowley prit note, sans répondre.

« Je partirais dès qu'il fera nuit. Tu restes là ou bien ? »

« Oui, j'aviserais selon ce que tu me rapporteras. »

« Ça marche. Bon je te laisse tonton je vais me préparer. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » lança Crowley.

« Comme tu veux, Grandes Oreilles. »

« QUOI ? »

Emily répéta sa phrase, plus fort. La porte d'entrée claqua. Crowley soupira, puis s'installa plus confortablement. Il sentait la présence des trois autres vampires plus loin, mais s'en désintéressa. La nuit tomba complètement. Le vampire entendit Emily quitter le domaine. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se leva et rentra. Il monta à l'étage, et se dirigea vers le fond. Stoppant devant une porte, il parut hésiter à abaisser la clenche. La porte grinça sur son passage. Son ancienne chambre. Mais tout était différent bien sûr. Un lit plus grand, plus récent. Le mobilier également avait changé. Il eut un bref flash de ce que la pièce était autrefois. Il s'y revoyait jouer avec des figurines en bois.

Dehors, les trois vampires s'étaient remis debout et s'interrogeaient. Chess serait bien allée demander des explications à son maître, mais Horn argua que cette intrusion ne serait pas forcément bien prise, appuyée par Mika. Ce dernier ajouta qu'il était préférable de rentrer. Il s'en alla le premier, suivi par Horn et enfin Chess Belle. Crowley les regarda partir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière. Puis il tourna le dos à la vitre.

* * *

De son côté, Emily était arrivée dans le bâtiment ayant abrité ce fameux labo qu'on lui avait demandé de garder sans savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il lui avait bien semblé apercevoir un truc étrange dans un tube de verre à l'arrivée des vampires. Des expériences humaines, quelle horreur. La brune entra aisément. Le lieu était désormais désert. Eusford prit le chemin du labo. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. La pièce était complètement vide. La grande armoire métallique aussi. Pas un ordi, pas un dossier rien. Elle soupira puis sortit. Chemin faisant, la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'aider un vampire, pourtant ennemi juré des siens. D'après ce que son ancêtre avait dit, ils cherchaient à éliminer le fruit d'une expérience interdite. D'ordinaire, les vampires ne croisaient que rarement leur chemin. Ils avaient surtout affaire aux Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

En étant objective, elle n'aimait pas sa propre espèce. Les vampires méprisaient peut-être les humains, mais à juste titre. Il suffisait d'ouvrir un livre d'histoire pour constater qu'ils étaient dans le vrai à leur sujet. Alors, si elle décidait de se rallier aux suceurs de sang, c'était certainement par rancœur envers les siens. Rancœur, dégoût … voilà qui était des raisons suffisantes. Poussant une porte, Emily découvrit une pièce avec des lits. Le coin médical. Là où elle avait sympathisé avec un garçon de son âge, présumé mort par la suite. Emily s'avança jusqu'à son lit, au milieu de la pièce et tira le rideau.

« _Emily, je crois qu'il se passe des trucs pas net ici._ » lui avait-il confié une fois.

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Une fois je suis sorti en douce. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on se balade soi-disant pour ne pas contaminer les autres. Mais je suis arrivé près du labo où j'ai entendu des espèces de grognements, on aurait dit un animal. Me suis approché, et j'ai regardé par le hublot de la porte. J'ai reconnu mon voisin de lit, qu'on avait déclaré mort la veille. Sauf qu'il était bien vivant, attaché à une table verticale. C'était affreux. Il … il avait les yeux tout jaunes, une espèce de fourrure noire sur le torse, et il se débattait._ »

Emily s'était avancée jusqu'à l'oreiller. Son ami avait paru très effrayé ce jour-là, et avait chuchoté ces paroles. Sa lampe torche éclaira soudain quelque chose derrière le lit. La brune se pencha et découvrit un trait dans la pierre, à hauteur du matelas. On aurait pu croire à une fissure s'il n'avait pas été si régulier. La jeune fille écarta le lit qui grinça sur le sol. En se baissant, elle découvrit un morceau du carrelage en bas qui se détachait. Elle y glissa les ongles, et parvint à le soulever. Une feuille de papier y était camouflée. Emily l'en sortit et le déplia.

« _Emily, j'ignore si tu trouveras un jour cette lettre, mais je tente quand même ma chance. J'ai compris ce qui se passe ici. Parce que je le vis à mon tour. Nous ne sommes pas là pour être soignés, mais pour servir de cobayes de laboratoire. Ces monstres essaient de nous transformer en bêtes. Je les ai vues … si je devais les décrire, je choisirais le mot loup-garou. Si un jour tu as l'occasion de tuer ces monstres, n'hésite pas. Sinon, répands la vérité. Merci pour tes visites qui auront été mon dernier rayon de soleil._ »

Elle laissa retomber la lettre sur ses genoux. La description qu'avait fait Crowley lui avait paru familière. Mais d'où auraient bien pu sortir ces créatures … maintenant elle savait. De l'imagination dépravée des hommes. Et elle se demandait pourquoi elle choisissait le camp des vampires. Emily serra les poings, froissant un peu la feuille de papier. Puis elle la replia, la glissa dans une poche et retourna au manoir Eusford.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle aperçut son ancêtre un livre à la main avec une expression … tourneboulée. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Dis-moi … où avez-vous que les vampires avaient la peau pailletée qui brille en plein jour ? » demanda-t-il.

Emily cligna des yeux puis comprit de quoi il parlait.

« Wohlà mais que lis-tu là malheureux ? » dit-elle en approchant.

Elle ôta le livre, le referma et le rangea.

« Blague à part, j'ai fait une découverte et pas des moindres. » annonça-t-elle.

« Oh ? »

Emily tendit à Crowley la lettre du labo. Une brève colère passa dans les prunelles écarlates.

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'aiderais. Le dégoût de mon espèce ça te suffit comme raison ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Décidément, ça ne tourne vraiment pas ronds chez les humains. Recréer des loups-garous, et pourquoi pas des farfadets pendant qu'on y est. » dit-il en repliant le papier.

Emily le reprit. Elle alla ensuite chercher une carte qu'elle déplia sur la table de la salle à manger. Armée d'un stylo, elle entoura le bâtiment ayant servi aux expériences.

« Bon, vous les avez suivis jusqu'où ensuite ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Là. Mon groupe a ensuite perdu leur trace. » répondit Crowley en montrant un point situé plus haut.

« Alors voyons … ils ont besoin d'un coin facile d'accès, grand sans doute pour cacher les cris de leurs cobayes … et bien sûr qui ne leur tombera pas sur le casque. Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup d'options. Je pense qu'on va commencer par ce secteur. Toute manière, ils ont dû s'éloigner suffisamment pour que vous perdiez leurs traces. » dit-elle en traçant un cercle sur la carte.

« Fort bien. Nous partirons donc demain de bonne heure. Tu as un véhicule ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas ça qui manque. »

La discussion s'acheva. Emily roula la carte, puis quitta la salle à manger. Son ancêtre jugea bon d'aller prévenir Ferid de sa découverte. Il trouva ce dernier sur un canapé un verre à la main, faisant tourner le sang qui s'y trouvait.

* * *

« Ara Crowley-kun. Que nous vaut le plaisir ? » sourit le vampire.

« Des informations sur l'enquête que tu m'as confiée. »

Crowley s'installa à côté, puis lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris. Ferid afficha un instant une mine sérieuse.

« Et donc ? Tu comptes voyager avec ta descendante ? Je devrais peut-être me trouver un animal de compagnie moi aussi. » songea le septième géniteur.

« Reste à savoir qui dressera qui. Voilà pour moi. »

Crowley se leva et s'en alla. En chemin, il entendit la voix de Chess Belle. La 17ème génitrice accourut.

« Crowley-sama ! Vous … vous retournez là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Je pars demain matin. »

« Mais … avec l'humaine ? »

« Bien obligé, elle connaît le pays. » répondit Crowley.

« Mais … mais … ce n'est que du bétail ! » continua Chess, incrédule.

« J'avais remarqué merci. »

Il s'apprêta à continuer son chemin, quand son aide lui formula une demande.

« Son sang doit être comme le vôtre … est-ce que je pourrais y goûter ? »

« Non. Tu risquerais de la tuer et j'en ai besoin. »

Chess fit la moue et regarda son maître s'en aller. Crowley rentra tranquillement au manoir et grimpa les escaliers.

Le jour suivant, Emily sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Ce fut à cet instant que son ancêtre en sortit, les cheveux détachés et la chemise ouverte. Il jeta un œil à la jeune fille et lui tourna le dos.

« _Woh pitaing ! Il est franchement bien gaulé l'ancêtre !_ » se dit-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain à son tour. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient sur le départ. Crowley avait demandé des bouteilles de sang à Ruthven en prévision du voyage, qui devaient arriver. Soudain, il perçut une présence. Chess Belle venait d'atterrir non loin d'Emily. La jeune fille plongea la main dans sa poche pour saisir ses cartes. Mais alors qu'elle les retirait tout juste, une poigne puissante saisit la vampire à la nuque et la plaqua contre le mur du manoir.

« Chess Belle. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Essaierais-tu par hasard de goûter à mon sang sans ma permission ? » dit Crowley.

« N-non … désolée. » fit la vampire.

« Alors dans ce cas, je te prierais de décamper. »

Il la relâcha, et Chess s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

« Merci. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi, mais merci. » fit Emily.

Soudain, Ferid fit son entrée porteur d'un sac à l'attention de Crowley. Il porta les yeux sur la jeune fille.

« Haaahaaan ! Voilà donc la jeune Eusford. » dit-il.

Crowley se porta à la hauteur de la brunette, qui affichait un air perplexe.

« Tu m'as bien dit que les vampires n'avaient pas de désir, y compris charnel ? » glissa-t-elle.

« En effet. »

« T'es sûr ? Quoique celui-là, il ne doit pas avoir de vue sur les filles. »

Crowley sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire lorsqu'il saisit l'allusion. Ferid lui remit le sac contenant des bouteilles de sang. Il leur souhaita bon voyage et de bien s'amuser.

« Ouais, ça va être drôle c'est sûr. » commenta Emily lorsque Ferid s'en alla.

« Allons-y. » répondit son ancêtre.

Ils quittèrent le manoir. Sur la route, ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix pour le véhicule. Emily vérifia leur jauge de carburant avant de choisir une voiture tout terrain. Crowley passa côté passager, elle tourna la clé laissée sur le contact. Mais le véhicule ne démarra pas.

« Ah. La batterie doit être à plat ou morte. » dit-elle.

« Nous sommes donc bons pour partir à pied, si j'ai bien compris. » devina Crowley.

« Y'a un magasin automobile à dix minutes à pied. On va aller voir par là dénicher de quoi la faire démarrer. »

Emily sortit et ouvrit le capot. Elle prit ensuite la tête du voyage jusqu'au magasin. En chemin, Crowley lamina un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse comme s'il se trouvait au parc.

* * *

Emily de son côté, continuait sa route et entra dans une boutique. Elle remarqua alors que son ancêtre attendait dehors bras croisés. Elle passa la tête à la porte.

« Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu es chargée de la voiture non ? À toi de faire en sorte qu'elle démarre. » répondit Crowley.

Ok d'accord. Emily sortit, marcha vers son ancêtre puis le poussa dans le dos vers le magasin.

« Hé ho ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en se dégageant.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour porter la batterie alors ramène-toi. »

« Attends une minute toi. On est peut-être disons, alliés faute d'un meilleur terme, mais je ne suis pas à ton service. » rappela Crowley les mains sur les hanches.

« Justement, si tu veux qu'on arrive à bon port bouge-toi un peu. Je ne suis pas non plus à ton service. Si tu veux que toute cette histoire se passe bien fais un minimum d'efforts. » rétorqua Emily.

Et de le pousser à nouveau vers l'entrée du magasin. Crowley se dégagea, mais elle le tira par le poignet. Tant bien que mal, il entra à sa suite. La brune fila entre les rayons en quête de ce dont elle avait besoin. Naturellement, son ancêtre resta planté à l'entrée.

« Yo ! J'ai trouvé. » appela-t-elle.

« C'est formidable. » commenta Crowley.

« N'est-ce pas. Alors ramène ton déambulateur par ici, le vieux. »

Crowley émit un grognement, se jurant bien un jour d'arriver à dépasser son blocage de morsure. La brune lui remit une batterie entre les mains. De son côté, elle saisit un sac contenant des câbles de démarrages, une roue de secours qu'ils portèrent dehors. Emily changea la batterie, puis demanda au vampire de démarrer la voiture. Le moteur ronronna.

« Ouf le coup de bol ! Bon, on garde les câbles au cas où, nous avons une deuxième roue de secours, je vais prendre aussi un bidon d'huile et ptêt du liquide de freins on sait jamais. » dit-elle.

Elle retourna chercher ce dont elle avait besoin au magasin. Finalement, ils purent partir. La brunette fit toutefois une nouvelle halte dans un magasin afin de compléter un peu ses provisions. Elle songea que ne pas avoir à payer quoi que ce soit était bien agréable mine de rien. Ils roulèrent pendant une heure en silence. Quelques monstres se montrèrent, que le vampire se chargea d'éliminer.

« Oh doucement quand tu atterris tonton. » commenta Emily lorsqu'il sauta dans le 4x4.

« Mais tu vas me perdre cette manie de m'appeler tonton ?! Et j'atterris comme je veux compris ? » riposta le vampire.

« Woooh calme ! T'as aucun humour décidément. Et tu auras beau dire, étant donné que t'es le frère de mon ancêtre eh bien tu es un oncle pour moi. » répondit Emily.

« Il y a trop d'écart pour ça. » souligna Crowley.

« Si tu le dis tonton. »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça ! »

« Irascible hein ? L'âge sans doute. »

Le vampire se tapa la tête contre la vitre. Si elle ne lui était pas utile il lui aurait sans doute arraché la boule. La brune garda le silence jusqu'à midi, où ils firent une halte déjeuner. Elle déballa un sandwich pendant que Crowley décapsulait une bouteille. Il n'était plus très loin du dernier endroit où les scientifiques avaient été aperçus. Ils inspecteraient l'endroit en quête d'éventuels indices. Une fois leur encas terminé, tous deux retournèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule. Emily conduisit jusqu'au supposé laboratoire. Crowley sortit par-dessus le capot, puis avança. À première vue, rien ni personne. Le bâtiment était un ancien garage automobile. Emily entra à sa suite. Sur le sol, on distinguait des traces dans la poussière. Des empreintes de pas et de roues.

Tandis qu'il examinait l'intérieur, Emily se décida à aller voir dehors. Elle remarqua la différence de couleur du bitume, due au stationnement prolongé d'un véhicule. Vu la taille du rectangle, il devait s'agir d'une fourgonnette. Maintenant, quelle direction avaient-ils bien pu prendre ? Eusford Junior avança de quelques pas, guettant un indice. Sur un pilier métallique délimitant un passage clouté, elle remarqua des traces de frottement.

« _Ce doit être récent … si cela datait d'avant la fin du monde la peinture serait plus passée. Là elle est bien visible. Ils donc ont raclé le fourgon._ »

Ceci à cause des autres voitures qui obstruaient le passage. Emily leva les yeux.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Crowley derrière.

« Une possible direction. Au vu des marques sur le sol, et de leur cargaison ils ont pris au moins une fourgonnette. Blanche d'après la marque de peinture sur ce pilier-là. Comme elle m'a l'air récente, j'en déduis que c'est eux et qu'ils ont dû partir par là. » exposa Emily.

« En effet. Mais ils peuvent ensuite avoir tourné n'importe où. » fit remarquer le vampire.

« T'as raison, au moins on a une idée du véhicule. Et de ton côté ? »

« Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur. Des marques de griffures, ce qui atteste de ta découverte sur ces bêtes. »

« Je vais aller voir. »

Emily rentra dans le local. Elle fureta partout. Mais rien, pas une feuille de papier. Elle découvrit la pièce où avait eu lieu la création des animaux. La brune aperçut de profondes griffures sur les murs et le sol. Cette transformation avait dû être douloureuse.

« Rien comme tu peux le voir. Mais en revanche ça empeste le fauve. » annonça Crowley.

Emily redressa la tête. Elle ne sentait rien …

« Mais oui c'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant le dos de sa main sur le ventre du vampire.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu as du flair. Bien plus que moi sans doute. Retournons dehors et dis-moi si tu sens une odeur de carburant ou de pneus. »

« L'idée est aussi curieuse qu'astucieuse. » sourit Crowley.

« Hé, j'ai de qui tenir qu'est-ce tu crois. » répondit Emily en souriant elle aussi.

Tous deux sortirent. Le vampire se rendit là où la voiture avait raclé le pilier de métal. Il sentit une mince odeur d'essence, presque effacée. En revanche lorsqu'il s'accroupit, il détecta bien mieux l'odeur de caoutchouc des pneus. Une piste. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de sa descendance, et ils retournèrent au véhicule.

« Lorsque tu sentiras une odeur plus forte, surtout préviens-moi : nous nous arrêterons avant sans quoi les bêtes vont nous repérer. » lança Emily.

« Je me doute oui. »

Crowley se percha sur le capot, adossé au pare-brise. La voiture se mit en route. De temps à autre, le vampire bondissait sur la route pour vérifier la piste, puis revenait d'un bond sur le véhicule indiquer la direction. Tout à coup, la jeune femme repéra l'enseigne d'une boutique animalière. Elle stoppa devant l'entrée, à la surprise de son ancêtre. Lorsqu'il lui demanda la raison de cet arrêt, Emily répondit qu'elle allait s'équiper. L'homme cligna des yeux. Finalement il descendit de la jeep pour aller la rejoindre. Emily était en train de déballer un petit tube métallique.

* * *

« Quel équipement espère-tu trouver ici au juste ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ça, répondit-elle en montrant le cylindre. C'est un sifflet à ultrasons. Puisque nous allons affronter des canins autant être prévoyant. »

« Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais je n'ai nul besoin de gadget de ce genre. Je suis un treizième géniteur, et certainement le plus fort de ce rang. » avança Crowley.

« Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un ancien Croisé sous-estimerait à ce point son adversaire. Si les scientifiques ont choisi de recréer des loups-garous ce n'est pas pour rien. Ces bêtes étaient connues pour être vos ennemis naturels. Autrement dit capables de vous abattre. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont prévu le coup de les mesurer à des nobles en les fabricant ? » répondit Emily.

Le vampire ne put que reconnaître la justesse de son argument. Les paroles de Ferid lui revinrent en mémoire : des chiens de garde redoutables même pour son espèce. Lui et les autres étaient revenus dans un sale état. Sans doute n'était-il pas superflu d'avoir un joker ou deux dans la manche. Il attrapa donc un sifflet qu'il sortit de son emballage. Même s'il doutait que les loups-garous n'aient jamais été qu'une légende inventée par les hommes. Mais … n'avait-il pas pensé la même chose des vampires ? Et de toute manière, le fait était que les humains créaient bel et bien ces loups-garous, sans doute inspirés par la légende. Il leur faudrait certainement un plan de bataille car cette fois-ci, sa force ne suffirait peut-être pas.

En théorie, les bêtes étaient capables de différencier humains et vampires. Alors pourquoi diable Emily avait-elle prit un sifflet ? Elle avait certainement l'intention de se battre, autrement dit de lui venir en aide. Crowley réfléchit à leurs atouts : il avait la puissance d'un vampire noble de son rang, Emily ses cartes. Dont il ignorait la réelle puissance au passage. La jeune fille avait toutefois été capable de le désarmer lors de leur première rencontre. Si elle avait davantage poussé, elle aurait peut-être pu le tuer. Levant les yeux de l'étagère devant lui, il chercha sa descendante. Il la vit revenir avec des flacons dans les mains.

« Et c'est pour quoi faire ça ? »

« Camoufler ton odeur. »

« Attends. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. » intervint Crowley.

« Hein ? Mais tu veux qu'ils te dépècent ou quoi ? » s'exclama Emily.

Le vampire la dévisagea. Ah c'est vrai, les humains étaient prompts à s'attacher. Eux et leur famille …

« Non. En revanche, il serait plus intelligent de les attirer dans des pièges. Quelque chose me dit que plus on s'approchera de notre but, plus y aura de chiens de gardes. Alors nous devrons les en éloigner au maximum. » expliqua Crowley.

« Hmmm … je suppose que tu as raison. Ce sera plus prudent en plus. Tu as une idée ? »

Il acquiesça. Le vampire conseilla de garder les flacons, car brouiller leur odorat serait utile. Ceci fait, ils reprirent la route. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi toutefois, Crowley lui ordonna de s'arrêter.

« Ils sont là. » annonça-t-il.

Emily sortit aussitôt du véhicule, dégaina son épée et ses cartes. Durant un instant, ce fut le silence le plus complet. Puis, cinq de ces fameux loups-garous firent leur apparition. Emily frissonna : ils étaient énormes, puissamment musclés et devaient bien atteindre le mètre au garrot. Se déplaçant pour le moment à quatre pattes, ils découvraient une mâchoire pourvue de crocs impressionnants. Oreilles en arrière, ils grondèrent en direction du vampire. Crowley eut un sourire en coin. Il aurait tôt fait d'exterminer ces animaux. Il sentit soudain une pression sur son bras.

« Doucement. Rappelle-toi de ton plan. » dit Emily.

Le corps de Crowley se détendit légèrement. Les bêtes grondèrent plus fort. Le vampire passa à l'attaque en premier. Il fila en droite ligne vers les fauves. Mais ces derniers s'écartèrent avec une vivacité étonnante. L'un d'eux se rua derrière le vampire et manqua de l'avoir par surprise. Le rouquin tendit la main et le stoppa à la gorge. Mais le loup se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et obligea Crowley à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Le vampire lança son épée. Hélas, une des bêtes saisit son poignet entre les crocs et le sectionna net. Le loup maintenu par Crowley lança une patte griffue prête à le déchirer.

« Kaï ! » s'exclama soudain l'animal.

Emily venait d'utiliser son sifflet. Crowley réagit au quart de tour. Son poing fracassa la mâchoire du canidé, et le crâne avec. Esquivant ensuite le prochain assaillant il ramassa sa main et la rattacha. De son côté, Emily activa une carte : la plaçant sur son épée elle toucha le sol. De la glace recouvrit alors le sol. Opérant un salto dans les airs, le vampire saisit sa chance. Son épée mit fin aux jours de deux des loups-garous. Il retomba sur le sol sans glace, juste pour voir une des bêtes lui coller un revers monumental qui l'envoya s'écraser contre la jeep. Emily prit le relai avec la carte du feu. Sauf que son adversaire bondit par-dessus les flammes. Le dernier loup vint également en renfort. Crowley se dégagea de la voiture. Il saisit une patte par le poignet et la tordit violemment, occasionnant une clé tandis que l'épée filait entre les deux yeux de l'autre loup.

N'en restait plus qu'un. Il esquiva un coup d'épée du vampire en sautant, et atterrit lourdement sur le coffre de la jeep. Descendant de la voiture, il la souleva et la balança sur son adversaire. Emily en profita pour tenter une nouvelle attaque. La pierre emprisonna les pattes arrière du loup. Ce qui fut plus que suffisant pour que le vampire lui tranche la tête.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison pour les ultrasons. » dit Emily en approchant.

Crowley essuyait son épée à un mouchoir, les yeux sur le cadavre de la bête. La jeune fille s'enquit de la santé de son ancêtre.

« Ils étaient anormalement rapides. Pour autant que je sache seuls les vampires le sont à ce point. » dit-il en rengainant.

« Ce qui voudrait dire … qu'on leur a injecté du sang de vampire. » devina Emily.

« Possible. Reste à savoir combien de ces monstres ont été fabriqués. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers la jeep. Complètement détruite. Il se rua néanmoins vers le véhicule qu'il retourna. Il arracha ensuite le coffre. Emily eut ensuite la surprise d'entendre une série de jurons.

* * *

« Ces saloperies ont totalement détruit ma réserve de sang ! » s'exclama Crowley.

Sa descendante plissa les yeux. Voilà qui était problématique en effet. Le vampire se redressa. Génial. Il n'avait plus rien à boire, et la seule humaine qui se trouvait avec lui était également la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas mordre. Encore que, il n'avait pas essayé en étant assoiffé. La voici qui s'approchait de lui.

« T'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution. Genre un animal errant ou autre. Viens, on ferait mieux de chercher tout de suite un abri et un peu de provisions. » dit-elle.

En attendant, elle récupéra un sac à dos contenant de la nourriture humaine, en vérifia et tria le contenu. La brune dénicha également une gourde métallique. Ils étaient encore en ville, ils devraient pouvoir trouver de quoi contenir des réserves de sang. Ceci fait, ils quittèrent la scène de leur affrontement. Le duo marcha ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Dans une boutique ils prirent des bouteilles en plastiques dans un rayon d'articles de sport. Arrivant soudain dans une ruelle, Emily se fit accoster par trois types à la mine patibulaire.

« Tiens tiens ! Regardez ce qui nous arrive les gars ! Une jolie petite poupée ! » lança l'un d'eux, un moustachu.

« Ça fait bien sept ans au moins que j'ai pas vu une femme ! Je nous croyais même les derniers rescapés de l'humanité ! » ajouta un de ces camarades.

« Eh ben dans ce cas, on va pouvoir repeupler ! » s'esclaffa le dernier.

Tout à coup, Emily les vit pâlir affreusement. Ceci ajouté au bruissement de tissu derrière lui suffit à savoir qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Pardon ? Vous voulez bien me répéter ça ? » sourit-elle.

Crowley se tenait derrière elle, la dépassant d'une tête, l'air menaçant.

« Un-un-un … » bégaya un des types.

« UN VAMPIRE ! »

Ils prirent aussitôt leurs jambes à leur cou. Hélas, ils ne purent aller bien loin et Crowley en rattrapa aisément un. Il eut beau implorer son prédateur ce dernier lui planta les crocs dans la gorge. Sa soif étanchée, il s'attela à remplir trois bouteilles de sang qu'il plaça dans un sac à dos tout neuf. Voilà qui lui assurerait une bonne réserve pour les jours à venir. De son côté, Emily s'était tranquillement assise devant le feu qu'avait allumé les trois types et mangeait un sandwich.

« Bien mangé ? » lança-t-elle en le voyant revenir.

« Tu es vraiment curieuse comme humaine tu sais. » répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« En dehors du fait que tu t'allies à un vampire, cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger que j'abatte un des tiens devant toi. » dit-il, le menton dans la main.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'étais pas fan de mes semblables. Et en ce qui concerne ces trois voyous, vu ce qu'ils pensaient me faire je ne vais pas les plaindre. » répondit Emily.

« Ce n'est pas faux. » concéda Eusford l'Ancien.

Elle termina son repas, puis se mit en quête d'un endroit où dormir. La jeune fille se blottit entre deux pans de pierre et étendit un sac de couchage. Crowley pour le moment, resta près du feu. Qu'il dorme ou pas ne l'affectait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin de récupérer de temps à autre, mais se fatiguait beaucoup moins vite qu'un humain. Deux heures plus tard, il vint s'allonger non loin d'Emily, adossé à un mur.


	4. Danse avec un vampire

**Quand Emily se mets en tête de distraire son ancêtre ... cela donne quelques surprises. Enfin, on s'occupe comme on peut.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le matin suivant, notre duo se remit en route. Crowley retrouva la piste du fourgon, et ils quittèrent bientôt la petite ville où ils avaient subi l'attaque des loups-garous. Emily remarqua qu'ils prenaient la direction de la frontière de l'Angleterre. Le couple dénicha un autre véhicule dont il fallut recharger la batterie. Emily aperçut soudain une personne entrer dans une maison. Elle et son ancêtre poussèrent la voiture, une citadine cette fois, jusqu'au logis. Emily toqua à la porte.

« Caisse queue sait ? » entendirent-ils.

« _En voilà un accent !_ » se dirent nos voyageurs.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années leur ouvrit. Il eut un sursaut en découvrant Crowley.

« Non n'ayez pas peur ! Il ne mord pas ! Enfin en dehors des heures de repas bien sûr. » lança Emily tout à trac.

« De toute manière, je n'ai pas soif. » ajouta Crowley.

« Mets caisse queue vous fête avec un vent pire ? » demanda le monsieur.

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais auriez-vous l'électricité ? »

« Oui bien sur eux. Sépare ici. »

Emily entra, Crowley jugea préférable d'attendre à l'extérieur. Le bonhomme amena la brune à une prise.

« Sait cul rieux de voir une hue maine en con pas nie d'un vent pire. » dit-il.

« Je sais bien. On ne vous dérangera pas longtemps, juste le temps de recharger une batterie de voiture. Enfin j'espère que ça marchera. » répondit Emily.

« Île vous ressent bleu. Vous êtes par an ? »

« Oui. »

« Aaaah saaait pour ça. Lait sans ciel, sait qu'île ne vous mort deux pas. »

« Euuh … oui. _Putain mais quel accent ! J'ai du mal à comprendre._ »

Elle sortit brancher l'extrémité des câbles à la voiture. Crowley regardait faire avec nonchalance. L'homme pointa le bout du nez, examina le vampire puis sortit avec précaution.

« Mets comme en se fête il qu'île ne vous mort deux pas ? » continua l'hôte.

« Nous avons un accord. » répondit la jeune fille après avoir pris le temps d'assembler les mots comme il faut.

« Un ah cor ? Sait peau cible un ah cor avec un vent pire ? » s'étonna le quadragénaire.

« Oui, d'autant plus qu'on est de la même famille, si éloigné que ce soit. »

L'homme observa Crowley de la tête aux pieds. Emily décréta qu'il leur faudrait patienter avant que la charge ne soit complète. Durant cinq minutes, personne ne bougea. Puis, Emily réalisa que leur hôte s'approchait de Crowley, un pas à la fois. Finalement, une fois qu'il fut assez près, il attendit un peu jaugeant de sa réaction, avant de lever un index pour toucher l'épaule du rouquin. Pas de réaction. Il recommença une minute plus tard. Crowley fronça les sourcils. Nouveau coup d'index. Le vampire sursauta cette fois. Appuyée contre la voiture, Emily détourna la tête pour cacher son rire.

« Dites ! Je ne suis pas censé mordre mais je peux toujours changer d'avis. » avertit Crowley au bout de la quatrième fois.

« Pardon. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, le vampire vit du coin de l'œil l'humain se pencher pour examiner son visage. Préférant s'éloigner avant de lui en retourner une, Crowley vint se positionner à côté de sa descendante. L'homme mit les poings sur les hanches, visiblement stupéfait de les voir en aussi bonne entente.

« Eh bain ça à l'or. » dit-il.

Il resta là pendant un moment, prononçant des « ah ben alors » de temps à autre avant de finalement s'en retourner chez lui. Crowley poussa un soupir de soulagement en même temps qu'Emily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me regarder comme ça ? Il n'a jamais vu de vampire ? » fit Eusford le vieux.

« Eh bien, il faut avouer que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut observer un spécimen d'aussi près en toute sécurité. Ou presque. » répondit Emily.

« Mouais. En attendant il commençait à m'énerver. » reprit Crowley.

« Moi il m'écorchait la comprenette avec son accent de je ne sais pas où. »

Elle s'assit sur le capot de la voiture. De temps à autre, l'homme passait devant une fenêtre et les regardait, comme s'il observait un phénomène paranormal. En attendant que la batterie soit rechargée, Emily décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Et son ancêtre préféra la suivre plutôt que de rester avec l'autre humain.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là au manoir de Ruthven, on avait reçu quelques messages sur le convoi des humains. Des vampires les avaient aperçus faisant route vers l'Écosse. Certains avaient pensé les appréhender, mais ils avaient eu affaire aux gardes à poil qui les avaient promptement mis hors course.

« J'espère que votre compatriote s'en sort. » lança Ruthven en pliant le dernier message.

« Sûrement, il est plutôt fort pour un treizième géniteur. » répondit Ferid.

« Certes, mais ces créatures commencent à m'inquiéter. Je vais demander à ce qu'on me fasse également un compte-rendu au sujet de votre ami, histoire de savoir où il en est.» reprit Ruthven.

Chess Belle eut un discret soupir. Savoir Crowley seul face à ces bêtes, avec une pauvre et faible humaine pour seule compagnie … si ça se trouve, un de ces maudits animaux l'avait égorgé. Chess secoua la tête. Allons, elle était bien placée pour savoir que son maître était puissant. Il s'en sortirait sans doute très bien. Sa camarade s'approcha d'elle, et elles s'éloignèrent pour discuter.

« Tu es inquiète on dirait. » fit la blonde.

« Évidemment. Tu as vu comme moi que ces animaux étaient très forts. Si Ferid-sama n'avait pas été là, ils nous auraient tués. Et on a laissé Crowley-sama enquêter tout seul!» dit-elle.

Horn baissa les yeux. Chess marquait un point.

« Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a tenu à y aller avec cette petite humaine ! Ce n'est certainement pas elle qui pourra l'aider ! Non Horn, nous devrions le rejoindre. Il a sûrement besoin de nous, c'est notre devoir d'être auprès de lui. » continua Chess.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Je vais aller en parler à Ferid-sama. Quelque chose me dit que ces animaux seront aussi là où notre cible se terre. »

Chess s'avoua soulagée, et la regarda aller exposer son point de vue au chef de l'expédition. Ferid réfléchit un instant. Selon lui, Horn Skuld avait raison mais comment savoir dans quelle direction il était parti ? Après un nouvel instant de réflexion, il décida de se baser sur la provenance du dernier message. Au final, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'ils croisent la route de Crowley. Chess n'était pas entièrement satisfaite avec cette décision, et aurait voulu partir directement à la recherche de son supérieur. Las, comme le lui rappela sa camarade elle ne saurait où se rendre exactement. Que cela lui plaise ou non, il lui faudrait attendre. Chess afficha sa contrariété. Mika demanda pour quand aurait lieu leur départ. Selon Ferid, ils pouvaient être prêts dès que leur hôte leur aurait fourni suffisamment de sang pour le voyage.

Du côté de Crowley, lui et sa descendante s'étaient posté en haut d'un immeuble et regardaient les nuages. Lors de leur balade, ils avaient croisé en montant dans le bâtiment, un groupe d'humains qui avaient eu si peur du vampire qu'ils en avaient fichu le camp par une fenêtre. Emily s'était alors demandé à voix haute s'il ne valait pas mieux relooker son ancêtre. Ledit ancêtre lui s'était demandé dans quel état il finirait l'histoire, et en venait à regretter que les vampires n'aient pas de psy.

« Crowley ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça fait quoi d'être un vampire ? » questionna Emily.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » fit Crowley.

« Par curiosité justement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut discuter calmement avec vous autres longues dents. »

Crowley prit une inspiration, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner.

« Eh bien, on se sent plus fort c'est sûr. Les soucis des hommes ne nous concernent plus. Nous ne désirons qu'une chose, du sang. Au point que ça en devient ennuyeux parfois.» dit-il.

« Et … ce n'est pas ennuyant de vivre aussi longtemps ? Comment tu occupes tes journées ? »

« En réalité, c'est ennuyeux. Les mêmes décors, les mêmes visages … non ce n'est pas très amusant en fait. » concéda Crowley.

« Ah bon ? Ben écoutes, refais ta déco de temps en temps, va skier quand il neige ou bien organise un bal. Ça occupe bien tout ça en général. » suggéra Emily.

Crowley arrondit les yeux. Les images de ses congénères dansant, Krul un pinceau à la main repeignant son palais ou Ferid juché sur des skis lui traversèrent l'esprit. Et il en attrapa un véritable fou-rire.

« _Eh ben ça alors ! C'est la première fois que je le vois rire._ » songea-t-elle étonnée.

« Ah là là ! Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu dis parfois. » reprit Crowley en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Je te propose simplement des solutions à ton ennui. Tu devrais essayer le ski, je t'assure que ça vaut le coup. » continua Emily.

« C'est ça. »

« Mais si je t'assure. Tiens viens avec moi. On va essayer autre chose. » reprit la brune.

Elle se releva, puis attrapa le poignet de son ancêtre pour le forcer à se lever. Crowley protesta comme à son habitude. Du reste la jeune fille eut du mal à le soulever, et finit même par tomber en arrière un gant noir dans une main. Le vampire soupira, quoiqu'amusé.

* * *

« Bon tu te lèves ou je te fais manger ton gant ? »

« HA ! J'aimerais bien te voir essayer ! »

Emily déploya trois cartes en éventail. Crowley haussa un sourcil en souriant. Voilà qui pourrait être amusant. Une des cartes fut activée, et le vampire se retrouva soudain soulevé par un fouillis de racines. Cependant, il bondit hors du tas de racines. Passant par-dessus sa descendante, il lui asséna une claque sur la tête.

« WAH ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Et il tomba sur le dos. Emily avait utilisé la même ruse qu'avec les loups-garous en répandant de la glace sur le sol. La glace lui emprisonna les bras et les jambes. Mais le vampire se libéra aisément. Il se rua vers Emily qui eut une curieuse idée : se jeter dans ses jambes. Littéralement. Le vampire la saisit alors par la ceinture et la souleva pratiquement à la hauteur de son visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu avais en tête là ? » demanda-t-il, un brin étonné.

« Pas ça, c'est sûr. » lui répondit-elle.

Crowley la reposa au sol. Puis prit d'une impulsion, il essaya à nouveau de la mordre. Sauf que …

« Aïeuh ! Mais ça va pas ?! » s'exclama-t-il une main sur le cou.

« Tiens je ne te savais pas aussi douillet ! » rétorqua Emily.

« Et toi t'as un problème jeune fille. Mordu par une humaine. Je suis déshonoré. » commenta Crowley.

« T'inquiètes, tu risques rien y'a plus de réseaux sociaux. Allez, viens te dis-je. »

Emily l'entraîna de nouveau par le poignet. Elle fit entrer dans un magasin de musique. Là, elle dénicha un poste qu'elle brancha et y fourra un CD.

« Là. Je voulais te demander aussi : comment on dansait au 13ème siècle ? » annonça-t-elle.

« Comment on … tu peux me dire ce qui te passe par la tête sérieux ? » s'étonna Crowley.

« Allez soit pas timide ! Personne ne nous regarde ! » insista Emily.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à danser ? » fit Crowley en se montrant.

« Je suis sûre que tu fais ça très bien. Mais bon, puisque tu insistes … »

Emily s'approcha tout en parlant. Une fois devant lui, elle le gifla avec son gant qu'elle tenait toujours.

« Je te défie à une battle de danse. »

Crowley cligna des yeux. Cette humaine avait VRAIMENT un problème. Sans doute était-il plus avisé à l'avenir de ne plus tenter de boire son sang. Sa maladie pouvait être contagieuse, et il ne tenait pas à perde la boule de cette manière.

« Alors tu relèves le défi ou t'as la trouille ? » reprit Emily en croisant les bras.

Mais son ancêtre semblait trop scotché pour répondre. Comme quoi, pas la peine de se casser la tête avec des armes démoniaques. Il suffisait de faire croire aux vampires que l'on était fou et ils n'osaient plus rien faire. Crowley finit par fermer les yeux, une main sur la figure l'autre sur la hanche. Quand exactement sa famille avait-elle prit un pet au casque ? Un air de musique qui résonna le fit sursauter. Emily finit par lui attraper les mains et le fit tourner.

« Whoa ! »

Il se retrouva collé à elle et opéra trois tours avec.

« Bon bon ! Ça va j'ai compris. Je te montre. »

Crowley prit le temps de se rappeler, avant de débuter par une révérence. Ensuite, il prit délicatement la main de sa partenaire qu'il leva, puis il passa derrière elle et devant. Le vampire lui expliqua ensuite quelques mouvements que la brune exécuta.

« Ben c'est dynamique comme un escargot. Bien à mon tour. » commenta-t-elle.

La musique suivante fut latine et entraînante. Emily posa directement les mains sur les hanches du vampire. La jeune fille lui demanda de balancer la taille de gauche à droite, et imprima le mouvement à son ancêtre. Ensuite, elle lui attrapa les mains.

« Pas mal dis donc ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien d'impossible pour un Eusford, sache-le. » sourit Crowley.

Ils tournèrent ensemble, s'éloignèrent puis se rapprochèrent, il la fit tourner. Ils dansèrent ainsi le temps de la chanson, puis la suivante qui fut dans un style différent. Et … Crowley remarqua à sa grande surprise que c'était amusant. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux chansons plus loin.

* * *

Vers le soir, la batterie de la voiture avait enfin chargé. Emily remercia l'homme qui leur avait fourni le courant. Ce dernier les regardait toujours comme deux extraterrestres. Crowley retrouva la piste du fourgon, et nota surtout qu'elle se mêlait désormais à celles des animaux, plus forte. Il en vint même à se demander s'ils n'en avaient pas lâché sur le chemin. Plus loin, il sentit la présence de vampires. Il demanda à Emily de s'arrêter. Juste quand un vampire encapuchonné atterrit devant le véhicule. Crowley se redressa dans la jeep.

« Êtes-vous un des hôtes de Lord Ruthven ? » demanda le vampire.

« En effet. Je suis Crowley Eusford, treizième progéniteur. » annonça le roux.

« Enchanté Eusford-sama. Moi et mon camarade avons pour mission de vous approvisionner en sang si besoin était. Mais je vois que vous êtes équipé. » reprit le vampire en jetant un œil à Emily.

« … »

« Elle a l'air délicieuse. » fit une voix à côté d'Emily.

« Toi aussi mon gars. » répliqua la brune.

Voilà qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le vampire. Crowley eut un sourire en coin.

« Avez-vous vu passer un fourgon blanc par hasard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Mais nous avons remarqué des espèces de loups rôder dans le coin. Soyez prudent Crowley-sama. Ils ont déjà tué trois des nôtres. » avertit le premier vampire.

« J'ai déjà eu affaire à ces créatures. Ils ont été créés par des humains. Informez les vôtres de ne pas s'en approcher. Ils sont de taille à vous exterminer. J'ai la situation en main.» répondit Crowley.

« Entendu. Souhaitez-vous vous restaurer ? Nous pourrions échanger quelques verres. » reprit le vampire, non sans jeter un regard à Emily.

« Cette humaine est à moi, et je ne vous autorise pas à y toucher. Mais j'accepte une réserve supplémentaire par précaution. » répondit Crowley en sautant par-dessus sa portière.

« Bien. » fit le vampire, un peu déçu.

En général les vampires n'étaient pas partageurs, aussi sa réaction était-elle normale. D'un point de vue plus personnel, Crowley n'avait pas envie que d'autres obtiennent ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Surtout s'il ne parvenait pas à la mordre, de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Puis manquerait plus qu'un vampire la tue par accident. Emily descendit, puis vint se placer aux côtés de son ancêtre. Dans la base qui servait de repaire aux vampires, on regarda passer la jeune fille avec étonnement. Se retrouver au milieu d'eux ne semblait pas l'émouvoir. Tandis que l'on proposait à Crowley un choix de boisson, elle se retrouva seule. Un vampire qui arriva sur les lieux, la repéra et l'attaqua. Mais la brune sortit discrètement une carte qui projeta un pieu de terre sur son opposant. Il le prit en plein ventre. Le vampire retomba à genoux. Il brisa le pieu d'un revers rageur. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à repartir à l'assaut. Mais soudain, il fut violemment projeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre un mur. Il glissa sur le sol.

L'impact avait profondément et largement creusé la pierre. Crowley abaissa sa main. Puis il tourna un regard incendiaire sur l'assemblée de vampires.

« Écoutez-moi bien vous tous. Je suis le treizième géniteur Crowley Eusford. Le premier qui touche encore à mon humaine sans ma permission … je le réduis en pièces. » avertit-il.

Un silence apeuré régna dans la base. Crowley attrapa une bouteille d'un geste vif, puis s'en alla d'un pas martial vers la sortie, Emily sur ses talons. Une fois dehors, elle le remercia pour son intervention.

« Hmph ! À charge de revanche pour la danse. » dit-il.

« Aaaah ! Donc ça t'as plu. » sourit-elle.

« C'était distrayant je l'avoue. »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire. Ils retrouvèrent leur véhicule. Crowley retrouva la piste, mais signala qu'il sentait surtout les loups-garous. Ces maudits humains devaient en avoir lâché sur le chemin. Nul doute que plus il en sentirait, plus ils seraient proches du but. En attendant, il dû prendre le volant pour la brune dorme. Comme l'avait pensé Emily, le duo sortit de l'Angleterre au matin. Peu après, le paysage changea et devint un peu plus désolé. Durant une petite heure, rien de notable ne se passa. Crowley tourna soudain la tête. Une forme noire se précipitait vers eux.

« En voilà un ! »

Le loup sauta. Emily donna un coup de volant et écrasa l'accélérateur. L'animal les talonna. Crowley saisit son épée qu'il sortit de son fourreau. Lorsque la bête se porta à leur hauteur il lui trancha la tête.

« On a droit à la meute comme la dernière fois. » constata Emily.

La jeune fille donna un coup de volant et freina. La voiture percuta une des créatures, tandis que le vampire flanqua un coup de pied dans le museau d'un autre, occasionnant un craquement. Tous deux remarquèrent ensuite que d'autres bêtes arrivaient. La brunette tourna et ils quittèrent la route. Le véhicule dévala une pente raide, les loups sur leurs talons. Emily demanda à son ancêtre de sortir les cartes de sa poche. Crowley s'exécuta.

* * *

« Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Trouve-moi celles du feu, de la terre et de la foudre. »

Crowley tria les cartes. Chacune représentait un élément avec son nom, dessiné avec raffinement et paré de brillantes couleurs. Il trouva celle avec un feu doré ardent dessus, une autre avec de la terre qui se soulevait et enfin un éclair. Emily réclama la terre en premier, qu'elle prit entre deux doigts. Ensuite, elle attrapa une dague qu'elle colla contre la carte. Le vampire remarqua alors des gravures sur la lame. Celles-ci brillèrent légèrement. Au sol, des pans de pierre jaillirent pour faire obstacle aux loups. Crowley lui donna ensuite le feu. Emily créa des fosses juste sous les bêtes, au moment de leur atterrissage. Du feu jaillit de ces fosses, et des couinements avertirent le couple que quelques animaux avaient succombé. Enfin, Eusford junior utilisa la foudre.

Un des loups fut touché et roula sur la terre. Mais un autre slaloma et se rapprocha de la voiture. Il la bouscula. Durant le laps de temps où par la force de l'impact l'arrière du véhicule se souleva, il mordit et déchira le pneu. Devinant l'accident, Crowley saisit Emily à la taille et il sauta hors du véhicule, haut dans les airs. Déséquilibrée tant par le choc que par la perte d'un pneu, la voiture alla s'écraser contre un rocher.

« Aïe mon sang ! » pesta Crowley en atterrissant.

Reposant ensuite Emily, il se rua vers le loup épée au clair. La créature esquiva un premier coup de lame, ripostant par un coup de griffes. Crowley bloqua une patte. Mais le loup le prit de court en le tirant en arrière. Le vampire voltigea avant de retomber sur ses pieds plus loin.

« Crowley ton sifflet ! » rappela Emily, les mains en porte-voix.

Le vampire porta le petit cylindre de métal à sa bouche, puis le coinça avec les dents. Il attendit ensuite que l'animal se précipite sur lui. Il emplit ses poumons d'air et siffla ensuite de toutes ses forces. Le loup pila avec un affreux couinement. Le vampire en profita pour lancer son épée. Le loup tenta toutefois de l'arrêter en saisissant la lame entre ses pattes avant. Crowley siffla encore, et cette fois parvint à transpercer son adversaire. Malgré cela, il écopa d'un coup de griffes qui l'envoya bouler. Le loup tomba en avant, s'empalant sur l'épée. Emily se précipita vers son ancêtre.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle les mains sur ses épaules.

L'animal avait réussi à lui déchirer l'épaule. Mais déjà les plaies se refermaient.

« Bien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils étaient plus forts que les premiers. »

Crowley se remit sur pieds. Il alla récupérer son épée, pendant qu'Emily se rendait à la voiture. Elle parvint à ouvrir le coffre. Là, elle retira le sac contenant la nourriture de son ancêtre. Crowley vint constater les dégâts.

« Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup cette fois. J'ai mis une couverture entre les bouteilles, et le sac dans la roue de secours. Ça les a préservées. » annonça-t-elle.

« Ouf ! Eh bien merci. Parce que trouver du sang dans ce coin désert aurait été quelque peu compliqué. » fit Crowley.

Il enfila le sac à dos.

« Par contre, je me demande si la voiture peut encore rouler. Faudrait déjà la sortir de là. »

Le vampire se chargea de déloger le véhicule de la pierre. Le côté conducteur était malheureusement complètement enfoncé. Ils étaient bons pour continuer à pied. Tous deux se mirent en route dès qu'Emily récupéra son sac à dos contenant ses provisions et son eau, ainsi que son sac de couchage roulé dessus. Ils revinrent sur la route qu'ils suivirent pendant trois bonnes heures. Ils arrivèrent pour la nuit dans une petite ville déserte. Emily comptait en profiter pour renouveler ses provisions et sa boisson, et qui sait se laver peut-être. Elle dénicha un grand magasin dans lequel elle se précipita. Mais Crowley la retint au moment où elle allait franchir la porte.

« Attends. Il y a peut-être des vampires là-dedans. » dit-il.

« Dans cette petite ville ? »

Il passa la porte le premier. À première vue, l'endroit était vide de présence. Emily suivait juste derrière. Tout à coup, Crowley la sentit farfouiller dans son sac.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« J'ai une idée, si ça fonctionne tu auras une petite surprise. » dit-elle avec excitation.

Le vampire la regarda filer dans les rayons avec une bouteille de sang. Il se gratta la tête, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire avec sa boisson. Il avança un peu pour la retrouver. Il la découvrit devant des congélateurs qui marchaient toujours, en train de verser son sang dans divers moules en silicones et d'autres en plastiques.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas gaspiller ma nourriture ? » interrogea Crowley.

« Mais non, tu vas voir. D'ici quelques heures ou demain matin. »

Emily déposa ses moules dans un congélateur sous le regard stupéfait de son ancêtre.

* * *

Plus tard, la brunette avait trouvé de la nourriture encore comestible, des habits puis sortit dénicher une douche dans une des habitations bordant la rue. Crowley la suivit puis patienta dans le salon d'un appartement. Il alla faire sa toilette après la jeune fille. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit, ses cheveux bruns détachés.

« Dommage qu'il n'y ai plus la télé, ça nous aurait fait passer la soirée. » lança Emily, sur un canapé en face d'un poste.

« Je suis plus curieux de savoir ce que tu trafiques avec du sang, toi. » répondit Crowley.

« Dis, dans le mot surprise c'est quoi que tu ne saisis pas ? » répondit la jeune fille en se levant.

Une surprise … voilà bien des siècles qu'on ne lui en avait pas fait, et il se demandait s'il allait apprécier. Toujours est-il qu'il préféra retourner au magasin surveiller cette histoire de congélation.

« Nop. J'ai repéré un magasin de sports, on va s'amuser un peu. » contredit la brune.

Comme d'habitude elle lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Crowley poussa un soupir. S'amuser non mais je vous jure. Même si effectivement c'était une façon de tuer le temps qui pouvait s'avérer plaisante. Dans le petit magasin en question, il la regarda déplier une table de ping-pong, lui refiler une raquette et se positionner derrière la table. Emily lui expliqua ensuite ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Le vampire lui retourna un regard peu convaincu.

« Bon sang mais fais un effort ! Tu te plains que la vie de vampire est ennuyeuse, et quand je te propose des distractions t'es pas d'accord. » lança-t-elle.

« Mais ce sont des activités d'humains ça. » souligna Crowley en brandissant sa raquette.

« Et ben propose-moi un jeu de vampire dans ce cas. »

« Nous ne jouons pas. »

« Donc tu préfères t'emmerder si j'ai bien compris. » en déduisit Emily.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Seulement je … » reprit Crowley.

« Tu quoi ? T'as peur du qu'en dira-t-on dans une ville déserte ? »

Le vampire soupira. Emily en profita pour lancer la balle, et il avança sa raquette par pur réflexe. La jeune fille répondit, et la partie fut lancée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle dura une demi-heure durant laquelle le vampire se retrouva à s'amuser. C'était différent des activités que pouvait proposer Ferid, nettement plus violentes pour ne pas dire sanglantes. Mais c'était malgré tout agréable. Plus loin dans le magasin, Emily trouva un trampoline. Elle grimpa dessus et se mit à rebondir gentiment pendant cinq minutes, se laissant tomber sur le dos et se remettant debout grâce au rebond. Son petit exercice terminé, elle se mit en quête d'autre chose. Crowley de son côté, regarda à gauche puis à droite, avant de monter sur le trampoline. La toile plia sous son poids. Il fit un mouvement pour tester sa souplesse, puis se lança. Un petit bond, deux petits bonds, puis trois … plus haut, plus fort …

« _C'est marrant ce machin !_ » pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Plus fort, encore plus fort, plus haut … sauf que … notre rouquin aux dents pointues avait oublié un détail crucial dans son jeu. Emily qui venait de trouver des raquettes de badminton ainsi que les volants, entendit soudain un bruit de fracas. Eusford la Jeune se retourna, pour voir un vampire la tête dans le plafonds un instant, agitant les bras et les jambes.

« Mais qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? » s'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant.

Crowley était étendu sur le trampoline, la tête entre les mains.

« C'est un engin du diable ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il roula sur le côté. Emily serra les dents, en proie à un rire qu'elle ne parvint pas à contenir. Crowley fit la grimace, rampa pour sortir.

« Mais enfin ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'y allais doucement ! » s'esclaffa Emily.

« Oh ça va ! »

Emily rit à gorge déployée durant un moment. Voilà une nouvelle arme à ajouter à la panoplie de tout bon exterminateur de vampire : un trampoline dans un endroit couvert. Si le vampire ne s'y fracassait pas le crâne, cela laissait toujours le temps de déguerpir. La brune invita son ancêtre à une partie de badminton, assurant que c'était sans danger. Crowley accepta, préférant s'éloigner de ce truc. Amusant certes, mais dangereux. Le badminton fut reposant. Enfin, façon de parler.

« Quand tu auras fini de coincer le volant dans ta raquette n'oublie pas de me prévenir. » lança Emily.

« Mgrrr. »

« Moins fort quand tu frappes le volant. Ça m'évitera de courir le chercher à l'autre bout du magasin aussi. » conseilla la brune.

« Et sinon, qu'as-tu d'autre à me proposer ? » interrogea le vampire dix minutes plus tard.

« Du basket. »

Et les voilà en train de marquer des paniers. Après ce petit intermède sportif, tous deux retournèrent dans l'appartement où ils avaient pris une douche pour passer la nuit. Crowley sifflota sur le retour.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » sourit Emily.

« Moui, à part quand j'ai troué le plafond c'était divertissant. » admit-il.

« Tant mieux. »

La jeune fille se choisit une chambre et souhaita bonne nuit au roux, qui lui répondit.


	5. Retrouvailles

**Crowley retrouve ses congénères et découvre autre chose.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre les jambes dans le vide, Crowley était songeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en revenant en Angleterre il retrouverait un membre de sa famille d'autrefois. Emily Eusford … elle avait aussitôt piqué son intérêt. Parce qu'elle portait le même nom que lui. Lorsqu'elle avait su qui il était, l'agressivité naturellement présente chez les humains face à leur prédateur avait disparu. À la place, il avait vu une kyrielle d'émotions défiler dans ses prunelles : la surprise bien sûr, puis de la curiosité, de la joie même et aussi … une note d'espoir. Bref, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez un humain qui le regardait. Pour sa part, il s'était découvert incapable de la mordre. Pourquoi, ça il l'ignorait encore au jour d'aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient commencé à s'apprivoiser. Et puis, était arrivée cette histoire de loups-garous. Crowley s'était vu en parler à sa descendante qui lui avait aussitôt proposé de l'aide.

Elle connaissait mieux le pays que lui, voilà qui l'avait décidé. Au fur et à mesure du voyage, le vampire notait qu'ils se rapprochaient. Emily n'aimait pas les humains, n'étant pas acceptée par eux à cause du choix d'un ancêtre deux siècles plus tôt, qui avait trahi sa patrie provoquant la disgrâce de la famille. Depuis, l'étiquette du traître collait à la jeune fille. Elle était également lucide sur la responsabilité de son espèce concernant l'état du monde actuel. Cette enquête lui fournissait certainement l'occasion de prendre l'air loin de ses semblables. Et puis … la jeune fille s'était visiblement mis en tête d'égayer le voyage et de le distraire par la même occasion. Tout d'abord, elle le faisait danser, puis jouer au trampoline et au ping-pong, au badminton pour terminer par du basket. Eh bien mince, Crowley avait trouvé ces activités amusantes.

À son grand étonnement, il trouvait la compagnie de sa descendante agréable. Bon, elle avait de drôles d'idées tout de même. Pour oser proposer tout ça à un vampire. Mais lui, il avait accepté aussi. Pas facilement, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas clairement refusé non plus. Si ses camarades apprenaient ce qu'il avait fait, ils en tomberaient à la renverse. Est-ce que le vampire regrettait ? S'il était honnête il répondrait pas vraiment. Repassant les jambes à l'intérieur, Crowley se rendit dans la chambre d'Emily qui dormait à poings fermés. La vision du roux lui permettait d'y voir pratiquement comme en plein jour. Debout près du lit, il la regarda dormir. Tiens et s'il réessayait la morsure ? Ce serait peut-être plus facile maintenant qu'elle ne le regardait pas faire. Eusford posa un genou à terre. Toutefois, au moment où s'approcha la jeune fille remua dans son sommeil et lui flanqua un coup au nez en se retournant.

Crowley se tint le nez, assis sur le sol. Il secoua une main. Elle y était allée franco pour quelqu'un qui dormait. Il remua le nez pour vérifier que tout allait bien, puis se repositionna. Il écarta les cheveux bruns, puis se rapprocha du cou. Mais … comme toutes les fois précédentes, le vampire eut la drôle d'impression qu'il y avait une barrière. Cette fois, il prit le temps d'analyser son ressenti : le blocage d'accord, seulement il distinguait autre chose. Comme une légère … répugnance. Il fronça un sourcil, la bouche ouverte à quelques centimètres de la gorge d'Emily. Comment ça de la répugnance ? Le vampire se rapprocha, si près que les crocs frôlaient presque la peau. C'était bien ça pourtant, une sorte de répulsion. Faible, comme quelqu'un qui rechigne à goûter à un aliment inconnu. Crowley referma la bouche et s'écarta.

Se pourrait-il que goûter à son sang le dérange inconsciemment ?

Techniquement, il ne devait pas en rester grand-chose dans les veines d'Emily. Mais apparemment, ça suffisait à la protéger de lui. Quoique … il n'avait jamais tenté en étant vraiment assoiffé. Et si jamais il n'y arrivait pas même dans ces conditions ? C'est que la première attaque de loups-garous lui avaient coûté ses premières bouteilles de sang offertes par Ruthven pour son voyage. Il en avait retrouvé en route, en partie grâce à Emily mais avait failli les perdre la veille. Que se passerait-il alors ? Un vampire assoiffé était des plus dangereux. Or lui l'était déjà sans cela. Crowley soupira doucement. Se retrouver sans nourriture, il n'y tenait pas. La soif était douloureuse pour les vampires. Il se rassit, dos contre la table de chevet, yeux clos. Et le jour se leva.

Crowley sentit un contact sur son épaule, et rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les mirettes saphir interrogatrices d'Emily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans répondre. Emily plissa les yeux.

« T'as encore essayé de me mordre ? »

Crowley détourna les yeux. Emily soupira.

« Vais finir par te flanquer une muselière si tu continues. » dit-elle en sortant du lit, lui jetant sa couverture sur la tête au passage.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est le propre d'un vampire de mordre un humain. » répondit Crowley avec ennui, ôtant la couverture.

« Ben justement, je trouve pas ça très propre moi. J'espère au moins que tu te laves les crocs entre chaque morsure. » lança Emily.

Crowley leva la tête au ciel. Que devait-il comprendre au fait ? Qu'il avait une haleine de phoque ? La brunette alla prendre un petit repas. Son ancêtre resta planté dans la chambre, le cul par terre tenant toujours la couverture dans une main.

« Allez vire de là la relique, je dois m'habiller. » lança Emily en revenant.

« La relique non mais dis donc ! Un peu de respect pour tes aînés jeune fille ! » répliqua Crowley.

« Mais je te respecte vénérable ancêtre. Tu rendrais bien sous cloche derrière une vitre. »

« T'en es une belle de cloche quand tu t'y mets. » rétorqua Crowley en se levant.

« C'est de famille. »

« Roooh ! »

« Profites-en pour aller te brosser les dents. » conseilla Emily.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça Emily ? » questionna Crowley en se retournant.

« Bah quoi ? Tu laves bien les dents non ? »

« Oui bien sûr. De temps à autre. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« De temps à autre ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Le sang est moins salissant que tes aliments, figure-toi. » informa Crowley en croisant les bras.

« Faut voir. Sur les murs et le sol je trouve ça plutôt crade en fait. Sans parler des bactéries que tu dois véhiculer. »

« Misère mais peut-on m'expliquer le sens de cette conversation ? Et je suis sain merci. » s'exclama soudain Crowley.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis, l'ancêtre. »

Un autre fait notable de leur relation, c'est que leurs conversations n'avaient parfois ni queue ni tête. En réalité, le fait qu'ils soient ensemble était déjà invraisemblable quand on y réfléchissait. Crowley décida de quitter la pièce avant de perdre la boule. Encore.

« Bref, fais autre chose pendant que je m'habille. Genre … tiens est-ce que ça va aux toilettes un vampire ? »

Le vampire en question se frappa le front contre la porte.

« T'as vraiment des questions à la con, tu le sais ça ? » dit-il en la regardant.

« Ouais je sais, j'y ai pensé le soir où tu m'as jetée contre le sol. J'avais devant moi un vampire qui ne peut pas me mordre et avec qui je peux discuter, et tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit c'est des questions débiles de ce genre. » fit Emily, blasée.

Crowley fronça les sourcils dans une expression de désespoir, puis s'en alla. La jeune fille se vêtit, puis fila illico vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

« Tu es bien pressée. » remarqua Crowley en la suivant.

« Oui, je veux voir si mon expérience d'hier a fonctionné. »

Quelle expérience, se demanda le vampire. Il se souvint soudain qu'elle avait congelé du sang. Dans des moules. La brunette fila vers le congélateur. Elle eut un petit cri de joie en constatant la solidité du liquide rouge. Elle attrapa une assiette plus loin, et démoula plusieurs petites formes dedans. Ensuite, elle tira sur des bâtonnets fermant d'autres moules.

« Bonbons au sang et glace sanguine ! Allez, dis-moi ce que t'en penses tonton. » dit-elle en lui tendant une glace.

« Je ne suis pas ton oncle, bordel ! » siffla Crowley.

« Oh tu jures à présent ? Quelle éducation monsieur le noble chevalier. »

Crowley lui fit les gros yeux, puis saisit sa glace d'un geste vif. Emily posa l'assiette contenant les bonbons sanguins à côté de lui et le laissa déguster. Le vampire reporta les yeux sur sa friandise. Une glace au sang. Alors celle-là elle était pas mal. Au moins c'était original. En été, ce serait certainement appréciable. En forme d'esquimau la glace paraissait appétissante. Il passa la langue dessus. Pas mauvais. Tenant la glace dans la bouche, le vampire se tourna vers son assiette. Il prit un bonbon en forme de madeleine miniature. Il ôta sa glace et croqua le bonbon. La sensation était étrange.

« Alors c'est comment ? » interrogea Emily plus loin.

« Ch'est bon. »

« Yay ! »

Crowley la rejoignit armé de son assiette et de sa glace. Il mangeait alternativement l'un et l'autre. Emily le vit soudain se figer, puis tourner la tête vers l'entrée du magasin. Des personnes venaient d'arriver, à ce que constata la brunette. Des vampires. Emily reconnut celle qui avait tenté de la mordre.

« Ara Crowley-kun, te voilà. Mais … qu'est-ce que tu manges ? » fit Ferid en entrant.

Lui et les autres avaient voyagé de nuit, ce qui leur avait permis de rattraper le duo. Emily se rapprocha de son ancêtre.

« Wan won won. » répondit le rouquin, la glace lui obstruant la bouche.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Ferid.

« Désolé. Je disais : ah c'est vous. »

Le septième géniteur cligna des yeux, l'observant lécher un bâton rouge. Il tenait également une assiette remplie d'il ne savait quoi, rouges également.

« Par le nom sacré de Mikaela Crowley, veux-tu bien me dire d'une ce que tu manges et de deux ce que tu fais dans un magasin ? » reprit Ferid.

« Je petit-déjeune. Ceci est une glace au sang, tu veux goûter ? » proposa Crowley en lui tendant une glace dans son moule.

« Une glace au sang ? » s'étonna Ferid.

Chess Belle et Horn Skuld s'affichèrent intéressées. Leur maître leur en proposa une, qu'elles acceptèrent. Ferid haussa les épaules et prit la dernière.

« C'est original. Rafraîchissant … en été ce sera bien. Congeler du sang, j'avoue ne pas y avoir songé. » décréta-t-il.

Chess paraissait ravie de la trouvaille. Voyant son ancêtre jeter plusieurs bonbons dans sa bouche, Emily crut bon de l'avertir.

« Doucement avec la glace Crowley, ça peut geler le cerveau. »

« Ayayayaïe ! » s'exclama Chess en se tenant l'arête du nez.

« En effet. » admit le rouquin.

Emily passa ensuite avec un plat contenant des boules rouges dans lesquelles étaient plantées un bâtonnet.

« Et c'est quoi ? » interrogea Crowley, qui achevait sa glace.

« Sucettes. »

« Avec du sang aussi ? »

« Non de la vodka. Je les ai faites devant toi je te signale. » répondit Emily.

Elle en proposa à chaque vampire, sauf Mika qui refusa. Chacun étant servi, Ferid demanda à Crowley où il en était dans son enquête. Il fit un signe de tête à Emily pour qu'elle résume la situation. Ainsi, ils avaient découvert que ces soi-disant loups-garous étaient en réalité une nouvelle expérience des Hommes. Ils étaient étonnement rapides et Crowley les soupçonnait d'avoir été fabriqués avec du sang de vampire. Les derniers qu'ils avaient affrontés semblaient plus forts que les premiers. Plus gros également.

« Hmmm … j'ai pu constater moi-même qu'ils étaient effectivement coriaces. Comme tu le penses Crowley, ils doivent avoir été conçus pour protéger l'autre expérience. Ce qui nous complique la tâche. Si même toi tu as du mal, nous avons intérêt à y aller avec précaution. » résuma Ferid.

Ce dernier ôta son bâton de sucette de la bouche et en piocha une autre.

« J'avoue que sans l'idée d'Emily ou même ses cartes, j'y serais probablement resté. Plus on se rapprochera des hommes plus il y en aura. Et plus ils seront forts également. » ajouta Crowley appuyé contre un congélateur.

Les vampires affichèrent l'étonnement en le voyant admettre si aisément avoir été aidé par un être humain.

« Et euh … quelle était donc cette idée ? » questionna Ferid.

Crowley montra son sifflet à ultrasons qu'il portait autour du cou, et expliqua de quoi il s'agissait. Il ajouta disposer également de bouteilles de parfum destiné à perturber l'odorat des bêtes.

« À ce niveau-là et vu où on se trouve, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux concocter un truc plus agressif. Genre un mélange de poivre, de piment, moutarde bref quelque chose qui agresse bien le museau. » lança Emily.

« Bonne idée. Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper. » fit Crowley.

Emily hocha la tête et s'éloigna aussitôt. Ferid la regarda partir, puis reporta son attention sur son congénère.

* * *

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. » dit-il.

« C'est le cas. Bien qu'un peu bizarre elle est facile à vivre. J'admets aussi qu'elle a des idées utiles. Ces foutues bêtes sont de taille à nous abattre, nous devons donc prendre des précautions. » répondit Crowley.

Il fit passer l'assiette de friandises de sang, qui furent ainsi terminées.

« Mais que feras-tu une fois notre mission ici terminée ? » interrogea Ferid.

Crowley qui ôtait un bâtonnet de sucette de la bouche, suspendit son geste. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Concentré sur l'avancée de sa mission, il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir à après. Au moment où il lui faudrait sans doute se séparer d'Emily pour rentrer chez lui au Japon. Aussi garda-t-il le silence.

« Quelle question ! Crowley-sama rentrera avec nous bien sûr. » fit Chess Belle.

« Aaahaaan. Sûrement, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » reprit Ferid avec son sempiternel sourire.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Chess.

« Ferid-sama, vous ne pensez tout de même pas … » lança Horn.

Mika afficha sa surprise en même temps qu'elle. Puis il retrouva son air impassible. Ainsi donc, la famille compterait-elle encore pour un vampire, même après des siècles ? Non, sans doute le jeune se faisait-il des idées, après tout Crowley n'avait rien dit de spécifique.

« Penser à quoi ? » insista Chess.

Ce fut le moment qu'Emily choisit pour revenir.

« J'ai fait un premier mélange avec tout ce que j'ai trouvé de plus piquant. » annonça-t-elle en montrant un vaporisateur.

Elle remarqua aussitôt la curieuse ambiance qui régnait. Elle tourna les yeux vers son ancêtre qui parut soudainement préoccupé. L'autre là, Ferid, paraissait bien s'amuser pendant que la femme blonde affichait un air choqué. Seule celle aux cheveux bleus était aussi perdue qu'elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Emily.

« Non tout va bien. Montre-moi un peu ton travail. » répondit enfin Crowley.

Il dévissa la tête du vaporisateur, et huma l'odeur qui en sortait. Il détourna la tête avec une grimace et en toussant.

« Pas de problème, ça devrait aller. » dit-il en rebouchant le tube.

« Bien, je vais en faire pour tout le monde alors. »

Crowley sortit du magasin, mais fut rattrapé par Ferid.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » rappela-t-il.

« Parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'y ai vraiment pas réfléchi. » avoua-t-il.

« En tout cas, il y a une symbiose entre vous deux. »

« Ah tu trouves. » fit simplement Eusford.

« Hm hm. Elle n'a absolument pas peur de toi, et de nous non plus. En revanche, je vois de la méfiance à notre égard dans ses yeux. Par contre pour toi … je perçois de l'affection. » développa Ferid.

« Chic alors. »

Ferid lui barra soudain la route.

« Et toi, comment vois-tu ta descendante ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avec mes yeux. »

« Haaahaaa. Je suis passé chez des sujets de Ruthven en route, pour nous assurer de notre chemin. Dans leur base j'ai remarqué un profond impact. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Ils ont essayé de la mordre ? » interrogea Ferid.

« En quoi est-ce si important ? Nous avons une mission je te rappelle. » répondit Crowley.

« Ooooh il élude la question. Donc elle a de l'importance pour toi. Ils ont essayé de la mordre et ça t'as déplu. » devina le vampire avec un sourire.

Crowley serra le poing du côté opposé à son interlocuteur.

« Il me semblait bien avoir vu de la peur chez eux quand j'ai innocemment posé la question. » continua son congénère.

« Tu as fini ? » soupira Crowley.

« Qui aurai cru que tu t'attacherais à une petite humaine ? Enfin, tu as le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le reprocher. » continua le vampire.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » rappela Crowley.

« Peut-être mais tu ne le nie pas non plus. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là au magasin, Chess demanda des précisions à sa camarade. Quand elle sut de quoi il retournait, la vampire aux cheveux bleus poussa un grand cri de surprise.

« Doucement Chess. » la sermonna Horn.

« T'es pas sérieuse ? Crowley-sama ne va pas s'encombrer d'un animal ! » dit Chess à voix basse.

« J'en ai peur. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Ils sont proches, aucun doute là-dessus. Si jamais il la transforme je ne serais pas surprise. » dit Horn.

« Mais … mais … »

« Et en plus, elle pourrait bien être sa favorite. » ajouta la blonde à mi-voix.

« QUOI ?! »

« Mais tu vas baisser d'un ton à la fin ?! »

« Je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir seul avec elle ! »

Chess Belle se mit à faire les cents pas en marmonnant. De son côté, Emily n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'entendre, avec tout ce boucan. Elle resta pensive. Elle non plus n'avait pas pensé à ce qui se passerait après la mission.

« _Moi un vampire ?_ » se dit-elle.

Elle essaya de se représenter avec les yeux rouges, oreilles et dents pointues. D'un côté, elle se sentait triste de devoir se séparer de Crowley. De l'autre … arf, elle n'en savait rien et préférait ne pas y penser. Elle doutait qu'il veuille la ramener avec elle, vu qu'elle avait l'air de lui casser les pieds. La jeune fille termina son mélange, tâchant de reléguer cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête. Ceci fait, elle sortit du magasin. Emily remarqua aussitôt la façon dont les vampires la regardaient. Différemment. D'après les deux femmes, c'était limite comme si une menace venait vers elles, surtout la plus petite. Le type à l'ancienne s'amusait, le blond ne laissait rien paraître tout comme Crowley.

« _Ça va être joyeux cette mission._ » pensa-t-elle les yeux en bille.

Emily montra les vaporisateurs qu'elle lança à chacun. Elle préféra toutefois marcher derrière le groupe de vampires, se retrouvant ainsi aux côtés de Mika. Le groupe marcha en silence durant un moment. Soudain, tout le monde stoppa. Un groupe de vampires vint les encercler. L'un d'eux, visiblement le chef de par son attitude, les toisa avec dédain.

« Je ne vous connais pas vous. Qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous et que faites-vous ici ? » lança-t-il.

« Pour commencer, on dit bonjour. Nous sommes envoyés par Lord Ruthven au sujet de bêtes qui s'attaqueraient à notre espèce. Sans doute en avez-vous entendu parler ? » lança Ferid.

« Oui nous sommes au courant. Cependant nous ne sommes pas de la faction à Ruthven. Ici c'est moi qui gère les affaires. Et nous n'avons pas besoin qu'une bande d'étrangers viennent se mêler de nos affaires. » reprit le noble.

Il circulait tout en parlant, et arriva à la hauteur d'Emily qu'il dévisagea.

« Et que peut bien faire une humaine avec un groupe de vampires ? Elle devrait être confinée dans une base. » reprit-il.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » rétorqua la brunette.

Le vampire afficha une expression de colère.

« Comment oses-tu me répondre sale bétail ?! »

Il leva la main pour la frapper. Mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Il tourna la tête. Crowley reposa sa descendante sur le sol, qui paraissait désorientée. Vu la vitesse du tour qu'elle avait fait en étant arrachée du sol, il y avait de quoi.

« Cette humaine est à moi, donc si tu as quelque chose à y redire c'est à moi que tu t'adresses. » avertit-il.

« Tu devrais lui apprendre les bonnes manières. » conseilla le vampire.

« Hm ! Voyez-vous ça. Quel est ton rang l'ami ? » répliqua Crowley.

« 13ème. »

« Aaaah le même que le mien. Intéressant. » reprit le roux avec un sourire carnassier, la main sur la poignée de son épée.

Ce geste suffit à ajouter à la tension environnante. Le reste des vampires posa la main sur son arme, y compris le groupe de Ferid.

« Crowley, on n'a pas besoin d'un conflit supplémentaire. Mieux vaut faire un détour, tu ne crois pas ? » conseilla Emily.

Ferid semblait du même avis, en tout cas pour éviter un conflit. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, déclarant qu'ils commençaient à se comporter comme des humains. Ce que l'autre 13ème géniteur ne prit pas franchement bien.

« Silence gamin, sur un autre ton quand tu parles à un septième géniteur. » l'interrompit Ferid avec un ton glacé.

Voilà qui coupa la chique à tout le monde. Ferid accepta de quitter l'endroit et de faire un détour, mais en retour il demanda à son congénère de propager la nouvelle de leur présence, car ils n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer en cas de problème. Forcé d'accepter, le nouveau venu ordonna le départ. Il leur indiqua la largeur de son territoire, afin d'être sûr de ne pas les recroiser. Ferid se tourna pour repartir dans l'autre sens, quand il remarqua que Crowley tenait toujours Emily par la taille. Il la relâcha une fois qu'il fut certain que le danger était éloigné. Le groupe se remit en route. Emily avait croisé le regard narquois de Ferid. Ce vampire-là … il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Autant les deux autres filles elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose tant que Crowley était là, autant lui … elle sentit d'instinct qu'elle devait s'en méfier. Par contre le dernier, le blond … Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas les yeux rouges ni les oreilles en pointe ?

* * *

Parlant du jeune vampire, lui aussi trouvait curieux la relation que le 13ème géniteur avait cette humaine. Que lui trouvait-il donc ? Étaient-ils devenus amis ? Des amis dans un monde pareil. Une amitié entre humains et vampires. Sur ce point Mika n'était guère bien placé pour la juger. Après tout, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver Yuuichiro, lui-même humain. Dans son cas pourtant, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de devenir un vampire. Or cette jeune fille choisissait délibérément d'être aux côtés des vampires. C'était … très bizarre, pour ne pas dire anormal. En attendant, elle cheminait de nouveau aux côtés du roux. Emily déplia une carte. Elle repéra l'endroit où se ils trouvaient.

« Hmm … » dit-elle, pensive.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Crowley.

« Il se passe que l'autre idiot nous pousse à faire un sacré crochet. Et que si ça se trouve, notre cible est pile au milieu de sa juridiction. Comment allons-nous suivre la piste maintenant ? » expliqua Emily.

« En effet ça pose problème, maintenant que tu le dis. » fit Crowley en s'arrêtant.

Il prit un pan de la carte qu'il tira vers lui pour mieux voir. Emily lui montra d'où à où le territoire de son congénère s'étendait. Voyant leur arrêt, les autres se rapprochèrent. Eusford l'Ancien exposa le problème. Chacun échangea un regard, puis se mit à réfléchir à une solution. Si jamais la piste des loups se poursuivait dans le territoire de l'autre 13ème géniteur, il leur faudrait passer sans être vus. Or, tous ceux de sa faction sauraient dorénavant qu'ils étaient là. Le rang de Ferid et le fait qu'ils étaient missionnés par Ruthven qui était en quatrième position pouvait les maintenir en respect, avança Mika.

« Éventuellement. Mais faudrait pas que ça nous retarde. » dit Crowley.

« Donc, tenons-nous en bordure de frontière comme promis, mais si jamais la piste de ces bêtes passe plus avant sur ses terres, nous irons. Cette mission est prioritaire après tout. » décida Ferid.

« Il devrait nous en remercier, ces bestiaux s'attaquent certainement aux siens. On fait tout le boulot et il a le culot de se plaindre. Faudrait qu'il consulte sérieux. » lança Emily.

Elle replia la carte sous le regard amusé de Crowley et Ferid. Le détail de la direction réglé, le groupe se remit en marche. Durant un moment, les loups parurent s'être contentés des frontières. Un peu plus tard, les vampires firent une pause pour se restaurer. Emily en profita pour déjeuner elle aussi. Elle se demanda par contre ce qui se passerait lors de la tombée de la nuit. Eux, ils pouvaient y voir mais elle non. Sans parler de la nuit blanche. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'osa pas poser la question. Lorsqu'elle était seule avec son ancêtre, elle savait qu'il s'arrêterait automatiquement. Mais là … le chef du groupe n'aurait certainement pas autant d'égard. Lorsque chacun fut prêt à repartir, ils se remirent en route. À part quelques Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive.

La jeune fille vit avec préoccupation le soleil se coucher, et ils continuaient toujours d'avancer. Il était près de disparaître à l'horizon, quand Crowley glissa un mot à Ferid.

« Bien ! Nous allons passer la nuit ici. » déclara-t-il en faisant face au reste du groupe.

Emily fut étonnée, mais soulagée. Seules Chess et Horn affichèrent leur surprise. Mika était encore habitué à dormir, aussi apprécia-t-il l'arrêt. Mais il avait bien vu Crowley murmurer à l'oreille de Bathory. Il avait certainement sollicité cette pause pour son humaine. Il lui jeta un regard. Elle était déjà occupée à se choisir un abri pour la nuit. Mika décida de s'approcher d'elle. Emily leva la tête à son approche. Si la plupart des vampires étaient polyglottes, lui ne connaissait qu'un petit peu d'anglais appris à Sanguinem.

« Je … suis Mika. » dit-il dans un anglais approximatif.

« Emily Eusford. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle continua ensuite de dérouler son sac de couchage.

« Pourquoi toi avec Crowley ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Parce qu'il en a besoin. » dit simplement Emily.

« Pourquoi avec vampire et pas … pas … »

« Humains. Parce que je n'aime pas les humains. Et eux non plus ne m'aiment pas. »

Mika arrondit les yeux. Il avait bien compris qu'elle n'aimait pas son espèce et que c'était réciproque. Il aurait voulu lui dire que les vampires eux n'aimaient pas que leur nombre augmente. Cependant, il ignorait toujours les intentions du roux au sujet de sa descendante. S'il décidait de faire d'elle une des leurs, il n'aurait rien à y redire. Cela faisait partie des prérogatives d'Eusford.

« Mais toi, pourquoi tes yeux ne sont-ils pas rouges ? Et tes oreilles normales ? » questionna Emily en s'asseyant sur son sac.

Mika fronça les sourcils, indiquant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« C'est qu'il n'a pas encore bu de sang humain. » répondit alors Crowley, tout près.

« Oh. Il est donc un vampire depuis peu alors. » comprit Emily.

« Non, ça fait trois ans déjà. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il fait ça. »

Crowley traduisit ensuite à Mika la teneur de leur conversation. Mika hocha la tête puis s'éloigna. Emily était pensive. Il refusait de boire du sang humain. Son ancêtre précisa qu'en principe les vampires ne buvaient pas directement à la source, à cause d'une loi vampire à ce sujet, sauf sur le champ de bataille. Les ressources avaient diminué depuis la fin du monde et il fallait les préserver. En pratique en revanche, certains ne se tenaient pas à cette règle. Alors pourquoi le jeune ne voulait-il pas boire comme les autres ?

« _Une seule réponse : parce qu'il ne veut pas être comme les autres vampires. Il ne veut pas être un vrai vampire. L'aurait-on forcé à en devenir un ?_ » songea-t-elle en regarda Mika, assis sur un capot de voiture.

Mais qui et pourquoi ? Mika espérait-il redevenir humain ? Sans doute. Il devait sûrement avait une très bonne raison pour cela. Emily haussa les épaules, puis se coucha. Crowley se releva et s'éloigna.

« J'hallucine. On s'arrête pour faire dormir une vulgaire humaine. » fit discrètement Chess Belle.

« Mika aussi dort encore, Ferid a dû accepter à cause de ça. » ajouta Horn.

« Et c'est Crowely-sama qui l'a demandé en plus. T'as raison je crois, elle a sûrement déjà sa préférence cette peste. »

« Ne fais pas de bêtise Chess Belle. Il ne te le pardonnera pas. » conseilla Horn.

Sa camarade ne dit rien. Quelques instants plus tard, la 17ème génitrice s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où dormait Emily. Regardant à gauche et à droite, elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Si elle l'étouffait dans son sommeil, personne ne s'en rendrait compte et elle serait débarrassée d'une rivale. Il faudrait juste que ce soit discret. Tiens elle pourrait utiliser son sac de couchage pour l'étouffer. L'humaine n'aurait pas la force de la repousser. Chess s'agenouilla et tendit une main, quand soudain elle sentit une chose acérée sur sa gorge. Tournant l'œil, elle découvrit la lame d'une épée. Avec Crowley au bout. Il la força à se lever et à s'écarter d'Emily.

« Je t'apprécie vraiment Chess Belle, mais si tu oses lui faire du mal … je m'occuperais de ton cas personnellement. Ai-je été clair ? » dit-il avec une froideur inhabituelle.

« Très clair, Crowley-sama. Mes excuses. »

Crowley rangea son épée. Chess se sauva. Le noble reporta ses yeux sur Emily qui dormait. Il repensa à ce que Ferid lui avait dit. Que ferait-il une fois sa mission terminée ? Il en était venu à aimer la compagnie de sa descendante. Et bientôt il lui faudrait y renoncer. Crowley plissa les yeux. Voilà qui n'était guère plaisant. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Le vampire soupira. Il n'était pas encore temps d'y penser. Pourtant, il sentait que la jeune humaine avait un étrange pouvoir sur lui. Comment avait-elle fait pour qu'il se soucie d'elle ainsi ? En dehors de son nom de famille elle n'avait rien de spécial. Elle était comme tous les humains de ce pays. Alors comment ? Comment avait-elle pu s'assurer la protection d'un géniteur de son calibre ? Crowley dut admettre qu'Emily constituait un mystère pour lui.

Il repensa à leur séparation future. Puis il entrouvrit la bouche.

« _Je n'ai pas envie … non je ne veux pas. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle. J'aime ce que je vois dans ses yeux. L'absence de peur. Le fait qu'elle me sourit en me voyant. Cette affection. Mais … que dois-je faire ? La transformer ? Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. La condamner à l'ennui éternel._ » songea-t-il.

Mais lui … allait y retourner à cette existence d'ennui. Pourtant, ici avec Emily il en venait à oublier cet aspect de sa condition. Elle le divertissait, même avec une simple conversation. Et il allait s'en séparer. Jetant un œil autour, il remarqua que tout le monde sombrait finalement dans le sommeil. Cela fournissait une échappatoire aux vampires. Crowley baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Emily. La brune se retourna, et sa main atterrit tout près de celle du bicolore. Eusford retira son gant blanc, puis rapprocha ses doigts et les entremêla à ceux d'Emily. Il sentait qu'elle était attachée à lui. Pour une fois, il comptait pour quelqu'un. La jeune fille l'acceptait complètement, sans faire cas de sa nature. Il était un membre de sa famille, point. Même lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés la première fois, il n'avait pas vu une once de peur. Juste de la détermination.

« _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ »


	6. Infiltration

**Les choses se corsent pour Crowley. Heureusement, il a des gens sur qui compter.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le jour suivant s'annonça plutôt mal pour le groupe. Ils avaient marché durant deux heures, avant que soudain Crowley ne demande à Emily de rester en arrière. Ce que la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout compris.

« Euh … mais ils sont dressés pour s'attaquer à ton espèce, pas la mienne t'as déjà oublié ? » rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais je te charge de trouver un véhicule pour assurer notre départ, surtout si ça tourne mal. » répondit le roux.

Emily pencha la tête sur le côté, et son ancêtre vit bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. La vérité c'est qu'il craignait que Chess Belle ne profite de la bataille pour la tuer.

« Ouais. J'imagine que mon niveau doit être bien médiocre à tes yeux. » soupira la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Jusqu'ici j'ai fait à ton idée, cette fois c'est à ton tour de faire ce que je te demande. » répondit Crowley.

« Bon d'accord. Sois prudent. »

« Appelle-moi si jamais tu as un problème. »

« Et avec quoi ? Un téléphone ? » reprit la brune, surprise.

« Non, mais je t'entendrais. »

« Et tu captes la télé aussi ? »

Crowley répondit d'un sourire, et alla rejoindre les autres. Chess fut satisfaite de ne plus l'avoir avec eux. Ils avaient donc continué, approchant d'une forêt. L'endroit parfait pour une embuscade. Et cela n'avait pas raté. Une dizaine de loups-garous les avait encerclés. Crowley fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu raison, ils étaient de plus en plus gros. La bonne nouvelle était qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but. Et la mauvaise aussi. Le vampire sortit lentement son épée, puis lui demanda de boire son sang. Les pointes de métal transpercèrent aussitôt sa main, la lame devint écarlate. Les bêtes grondèrent plus fort, puis toutes ensemble se jetèrent sur les vampires.

De son côté, Emily avait trouvé un pick-up. Naturellement comme la plupart des véhicules la batterie était naze, après sept ans sans rouler. La brunette se demanda comment faire. Aller chercher une batterie neuve lui prendrait trop de temps. Pourtant, il fallait de l'électricité pour que la voiture démarre. Où en trouver ? Autour d'elle, tout était désert. Si seulement elle avait pu récupérer les câbles de démarrage.

« _Et pour les brancher à quoi au juste ?_ » pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle devait trouver une solution, et rapidement. Elle devait être prête si jamais les vampires battaient précipitamment en retraite. Emily se tritura le cerveau. Elle fouilla le pick-up en quête de la solution à son problème. Tiens, il était pourvu de câbles de démarrage. Mais cela ne réglait pas le cas. Fourrant soudain les mains dans ses poches, la jeune fille sentit ses cartes. Machinalement, elle les sortit et les passa en revue.

« La carte de la foudre ! Et si … ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Elle la prit, rangea les autres puis sortit les câbles. Ouvrant ensuite le capot, elle les brancha puis les relia à sa carte magique. Ceci fait, la jeune fille l'activa avec son épée. La carte au sol brilla. Emily tâcha d'augmenter la puissance autant que possible. Malgré cela, il faudrait un peu de temps pour que la charge soit effective. De temps à autre, elle vérifierait si la voiture était en état de démarrer ou non. Emily chargea donc la batterie avec sa carte. Cela lui demandait aussi de l'énergie, et elle se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait tenir. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction qu'avait pris les vampires. Le combat avait-il déjà commencé ? De là où elle était elle n'entendait rien. Dix minutes plus tard, elle actionna la clé de contact. La voiture toussota un peu. Il y avait de l'espoir. Pourvu que ça marche.

* * *

Dans la forêt, le combat faisait rage. Crowley avait utilisé son sifflet dès les premiers instants, ce qui leur avait donné un avantage. Malheureusement, il avait aussi attiré leur attention. Pour le moment il en avait tué trois. Si seulement ces maudits animaux n'étaient pas aussi rapides. La bataille semblait difficile pour tout le monde, à part peut-être Ferid. Encore que, il était tendu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas combattu aussi sérieusement ? C'est sûr qu'à côté d'enfants sans défense ces animaux étaient une autre paire de manche. Un des loups lança un coup de griffes sur Crowley. Il recula mais une griffe accrocha la chaîne de son sifflet et l'arracha. Il venait de perdre un atout. Mais le vampire tourna sur lui-même pour esquiver un coup de mâchoire. Il sortit le spray contenant le mélange piquant d'Emily, et en aspergea la truffe de son adversaire.

La bête couina, il enfonça sa lame dans sa gueule. Un grand bruit attira son attention. Skuld Horn venait de percuter un arbre, qui s'effondra dispersant tout le monde. Mika parvint à tuer son opposant et s'en rapprocha. Un cri suraigu vrilla les tympans d'Esuford. Chess Belle qui venait de perdre ses deux bras arrachés par les loups. Un troisième la plaqua au sol.

« Chess ! » s'exclama Crowley.

Il fonça. Les deux loups responsables de la perte des bras de la vampire vinrent à sa rencontre. Il les balaya d'un puissant revers de lame. Celui qui maintenait Chess Belle bondit dans les airs en l'emmenant avec elle. Il ouvrit la gueule prêt à lui mordre la gorge. Heureusement, Skuld Horn et Mika intervinrent, le forçant à la lâcher. Crowley fonça. Récupérant ses bras, il les recolla à sa semblable. Chess tremblait. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle était passée près de la mort. Elle remercia chaudement son supérieur.

« Derrière vous ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il en arrivait d'autres.

« Nngg ! C'est pas vrai ! Ferid ça s'annonce vraiment mal ! » lança Crowley.

Ce dernier se prit d'ailleurs un coup de griffes et manqua de se faire démembrer. Serrant les dents, il finit par ordonner le repli.

« Grooow ! »

Une des bêtes jaillit du côté de Crowley et attrapa son épée entre les crocs.

« Crowley-sama ! » cria Chess.

« Court ! Dépêche-toi ! » répondit-il.

Il frappa le loup du poing, retourna un coup de pied à un autre puis s'enfuit rejoindre les autres.

« Plus vite Chess ! Court et ne te retourne pas ! » lança Crowley.

Mais à la course, quatre pattes valaient mieux que deux. Le vampire trancha des arbres sur son passage afin de ralentir les loups. Ceux-ci bondirent haut par-dessus les troncs, quand d'autres esquivèrent simplement. Il vit bientôt les loups se rapprocher de lui. L'un d'eux finit même par lui tendre un piège. Jaillissant de derrière un talus, il saisit une cheville et le fit chuter. Après quoi, il lança le vampire derrière lui, droit sur sa meute. À peine eut-il roulé sur le sol que Crowley sentit un énorme poids lui tomber dessus. Le vampire poussa sur ses bras pour se relever. Jusqu'à ce qu'une patte ne lui aplatisse la tête au sol.

« Hmph ! »

« Tiens tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ? » entendit-il.

Tant bien que mal, il tourna la tête pour découvrir un homme d'âge mûr lui sourire avec sarcasme. Il tenait une carte sur laquelle était représentée une chaîne à tête de serpent. Plusieurs chaînes métalliques jaillirent de la carte pour s'enrouler autour du vampire. Les loups s'écartèrent. Crowley tenta de briser les chaînes, en vain. L'humain attrapa sa natte et souleva sa tête.

« Bien bien ! Tu m'as l'air puissant toi. Nous allons pouvoir améliorer nos petits animaux. Ils t'ont plu au fait ? Aussi rapide que ton espèce et visiblement plus forte. » reprit l'homme.

« C'est donc toi le responsable qui a conçu ces choses ? » fit Crowley.

« Un de ceux-là oui. Inutile de te débattre, ces chaînes magiques ne cassent pas comme ça. Bien, je vais te faire visiter mon domaine. »

Un des loups chargea Crowley sur son épaule et l'emporta.

* * *

Plus loin, Chess était arrivée en panique auprès d'Emily et lui avait ordonné de démarrer son pick-up. Emily avait arraché les câbles, tourné le contact et la voiture avait rugi. Les vampires se jetèrent dans le pick-up, et la brune démarra dans un crissement de pneus. Ferid passa ensuite à l'avant, demandant à ce qu'elle s'éloigne aussi vite que possible.

« Ça ne s'est pas passé comme sur des roulettes on dirait. » fit la jeune fille.

« Non. Ces animaux sont particulièrement forts. Ils ne se régénèrent pas comme nous, mais ils sont aussi rapides et intelligents. Ils savent qu'ils doivent désarmer leur adversaire pour avoir une chance de gagner. » expliqua Ferid.

Il était soucieux. Si les humains multipliaient leur fabrication, ils auraient de quoi massacrer les vampires. Une fois tout le Royaume-Uni reconquis, ils pourraient aisément se répandre en Europe, fabriquer d'autres bêtes et reprendre tout le continent. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne débarquent au Japon. Cependant, il n'était pas dit que ces loups-garous pourraient vaincre les plus hauts membres de leur espèce.

« _Mais ils peuvent encore les améliorer jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient capables. Sans compter leur nombre. Nous devons impérativement détruire les données de leur fabrication et tous les éliminer._ » songea Ferid.

Soudain, il entendit les hurlements des aides de Crowley qui réclamaient que l'on s'arrête. Il passa la tête à la fenêtre, et vit leur air paniqué.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Crowley-sama n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas dans le pick-up ! » répondit Skuld.

Ferid arrondit les yeux.

« Arrêtez-vous ! Dites-lui de s'arrêteeeeerr ! » hurla Chess.

« Emily arrête-toi. Crowley n'est pas revenu avec nous. » lança Ferid.

« HEIN ? »

La jeune fille freina, un peu fort cependant et tout le monde s'accrocha. La jeune fille sortit en toute hâte et se dirigea vers l'arrière. Pas d'ancêtre.

« Il est resté là-bas ? Mais comment ça se fait ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais j'en sais rien ! Il m'a dit de courir et de ne pas me retourner ! Alors j'ai couru et après … après … » répondit Chess Belle au bord des larmes.

« Merde ! » fit Emily.

Ferid plissa les yeux. Si les humains avaient pu capturer un noble de la trempe de Crowley c'était très mauvais signe. Ils se serviraient sans nul doute de son sang pour améliorer leur créature.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Ferid ? » interrogea Mika.

« Il faut aller le chercher ! » s'écria Chess.

« Non. » lança Emily.

Toutes têtes se tournèrent avec étonnement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller. Ils vont vous repérer tout de suite. Moi en tant qu'humaine je passerais plus inaperçue. » dit-elle.

« J'y vais aussi. J'ai remarqué qu'ils hésitaient à m'attaquer. Ils doivent douter que je sois un vampire. » annonça Mika.

Il sauta du pick-up. Ferid traduisit les propos de Mika, tout en demandant à chacun comment ils comptaient communiquer. Les intéressés échangèrent un regard.

« On se débrouillera. » répondit Emily.

Ferid donna donc son accord. La jeune fille fit signe à son compagnon de mission de passer à l'avant du véhicule. Mika obtempéra et lui laissa le volant. Ils firent route vers la forêt à une allure soutenue. Emily avait peine à croire que son ancêtre ait été … ait pu être vaincu. Elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose de sa force, mais pour le peu qu'il avait montré il lui avait semblé particulièrement coriace. Même pour un vampire de son rang. Cependant, ces loups-garous étaient des adversaires d'un nouveau genre. Seul contre tout une meute c'était différent. Elle avait vu à quel point cela avait été difficile la première fois. Mika lui fit signe d'arrêter en bordure de forêt. Il sortit et approcha. Les bois étaient silencieux, ce qui laissait présager le pire. Lui et Emily dégainèrent et entrèrent.

Le jeune vampire la conduisit sur le lieu de l'affrontement. Un arbre était brisé, la terre labourée. Les corps des loups vaincus étaient toujours là. Nos héros s'écartèrent pour rechercher une trace de Crowley. Lorsqu'Emily remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas son corps, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait dû s'en sortir vivant. Elle vit soudain Mika arriver rapidement près d'elle. Il montra son oreille puis le ciel. Sans doute percevait-il un bruit qu'elle-même ne pouvait entendre. Mika lui adressa ensuite un signe de la main. Tous deux se mirent à courir vers le véhicule. Il la fit passer côté passager, puis prit le volant. Là, il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Emily se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre. Elle lui posa la question, désignant à la fois son oreille et lui.

Mika chercha comment lui répondre. D'autant qu'il préférait éviter de lâcher le volant. Tant pis, elle ne connaitrait pas la réponse tout de suite. Mika se concentra sur le ronronnement qui lui parvenait. Un hélicoptère. Le 13ème géniteur devait certainement être amené dans un laboratoire. S'ils prélevaient son sang et l'injectaient à d'autres loups-garous … ils n'auraient pas le cul sorti des ronces. Déjà que la situation était compliquée. Le vampire conduisit sans relâche, se fiant au bruit de l'hélicoptère.

« _Comment sont-ils parvenus à le capturer ? Enfin, les loups ont dû se charger de l'immobiliser, mais après ? Pour l'amener à l'hélico ?_ » s'interrogea-t-il.

De quel puissant armement disposaient-ils ? Pourraient-ils y faire face juste à eux deux ? Il soupira. Leur mission d'origine avait pris un tour pour le moins inattendu. Le vampire conduisit toute la journée. La nuit approchait et ils n'avaient toujours pas rejoint ne serait-ce que visuellement l'hélico. Emily mangea en route. Lorsqu'il sentit la soif arriver, Mika piocha dans son sac une fiole de sang. Il la décapsula avec les dents puis but. Ce qui amena sa coéquipière à songer que la dernière fois que son ancêtre avait bu c'était la veille. Combien de temps un vampire pouvait-il tenir sans boire ? La nuit arriva. Mika jeta un œil à la jauge d'essence. Elle avait baissé d'une barre. Il se demanda s'ils en auraient assez pour arriver à bon port. Les heures défilèrent. Emily sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle lutta contre le sommeil, mais ce dernier finit par l'emporter.

Pas pour longtemps hélas, car elle se réveilla en sursaut une demi-heure plus tard. Un cauchemar. Mika conduisait toujours vaillamment, et lui jeta un simple regard. Emily oscilla entre sommeil et réveils en sursaut toute la nuit. Au matin, elle n'était guère reposée. Seule l'inquiétude pour Crowley la maintint en alerte.

* * *

Le vampire de son côté, se vit jeter dans une vieille cellule. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans un château abandonné. Les chaînes furent fixées au mur, le laissant bras écartés à genoux sur le sol. Eusford tenta de les briser. Ces fichues chaînes magiques étaient très solides. Il gesticula avec rage, en pure perte. Et il commençait à avoir soif. Il arrêta de se débattre. Étant donné que la meute toute entière s'était jetée sur lui, les autres devaient s'en être tirés.

« Quand allons-nous prélever son sang ? » fit une voix derrière la porte.

« Une fois que la soif l'aura affaibli. Ce sera plus prudent. » répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

« RAAAAARR ! » rugit le vampire derrière.

Le cliquetis métallique des chaînes résonna. Il s'agita durant un long moment, tirant qu'il pouvait. Mais en quoi elles étaient faites ces maudites chaînes ? Crowley revit l'homme qui l'avait capturé. Il tenait une carte. Le même genre que celles d'Emily sans doute. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait pouvoir briser celles qui le maintenaient captif. Emily … pourvu que Chess Belle aie l'intelligence de comprendre que sa descendante était la seule à pouvoir le libérer. Les quelques jours qu'il avait passé en compagnie de la jeune fille avaient été paisibles comparés à maintenant. Crowley se rejeta en arrière, retombant assis la tête et le dos au mur. Il eut un sourire cynique. Capturé par des humains. Eh bien, qui aurait cru ça. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Au mur, là où les chaînes étaient fixées se trouvait peint un cercle qu'il devina magique.

Évidemment, l'attache était renforcée. Est-ce qu'il pouvait atteindre ce dessin ? Crowley bougea, tendant la main vers la peinture. S'il parvenait à briser le cercle, il pourrait alors arracher les chaînes du mur. Sauf que … le côté opposé à celui qu'il cherchait à atteindre le retint. Trop court.

Le vampire essaya alors de se disloquer une articulation du poignet pour le glisser hors des chaînes. À cet instant, il perçut depuis la porte une incantation. Les chaînes autour de lui se resserrèrent, l'étouffant presque.

« Je serais toi mon gars, j'éviterais. Je viens d'ajouter un petit sort amusant à tes liens : plus tu débattras ou tentera de t'en libérer, plus elles serreront. »

« Attends un peu que je sorte de là. Je te découperais en dé. » avertit Crowley.

« Ouais, fais-toi plaisir. J'en connais d'autres qui seront ravis de te transformer en passoire. » lui répliqua-t-on.

Silence. Crowley se laissa de nouveau tomber contre la pierre du mur. Le voilà dans un beau pétrin. À part attendre les secours, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Mais il se sentait humilié. Ces maudits humains allaient le lui payer.

Deux jours. Il avait fallu deux jours à Mika et Emily pour retrouver l'hélicoptère. Et ce dernier était posé sur une piste, dans un petit aérodrome où ils doutaient que Crowley soit retenu. Emily était catastrophée : comment savoir où était retenu son ancêtre ? Dans quelle direction aller ?

« _Du macle Emily, du clame, DU CALME. Réfléchis posément et tu vas trouver._ » se dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations. Deux jours de plus sans boire pour son ancêtre. Il devait être assoiffé déjà. Elle fronça les sourcils. Concentration. Mika de son côté, réfléchissait aussi, observant les alentours en quête d'un indice. Ils avaient certainement utilisé un véhicule. Mais par où était-il parti ? Il résolut d'inspecter l'hélicoptère. Il remarqua que ce qui correspondait à la jauge de kérosène, à en juger par le pictogramme dessus, était pratiquement vide. Voilà pourquoi ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Soudain, il s'entendit appeler. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Ton nez Mika, sers-toi de ton nez. » dit-elle.

Elle pointa un index sur le nez du vampire, le touchant presque, puis renifla l'air. Elle voulait qu'il retrouve la piste à l'odorat ? Mika haussa les sourcils. Emily acquiesça, l'incitant à tenter le coup.

« _D'un côté elle n'a pas tort, je dispose d'un bon odorat en tant que vampire. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, et on n'a pas d'autre solution._ » songea-t-il.

Emily vit avec soulagement qu'il avait saisi l'idée, car il se mit à humer l'air, yeux clos. Mika les rouvrit soudain. Là ! Une odeur d'essence. Ténue mais néanmoins présente. Il avança dans sa direction. La brunette le rattrapa puis posa la main sur son épaule. Là, elle s'accroupit et l'invita à faire de même. Mika se baissa donc. Ah oui, il sentait une odeur de pneus maintenant. Il adressa un petit sourire à sa camarade, indiquant qu'il avait compris et qu'il tenait une piste. Ne restait plus qu'à la suivre. Ils revinrent à leur véhicule. Ce dernier n'en aurait plus pour longtemps avant d'être à cours de carburant. Emily prit le volant, roulant à vitesse modérée pour économiser l'essence, et pour que Mika puisse sentir la piste.

Ils roulèrent pendant encore une bonne partie de la matinée. Un château perché sur une colline fut en vue. Mika perçut également l'odeur des bêtes fauves. Il croisa les avant-bras pour que la jeune fille s'arrête, montra la pédale de freins. Emily s'arrêta. Mika était tendu. Les loups devaient certainement monter la garde aux alentours. Il leur fallait réfléchir au moyen de s'infiltrer sans être repérés. Ils sortirent du véhicule.

« _Si vraiment Crowley est là-dedans, nous devons absolument y entrer. Voyons, un château possède des passages secrets, mais où sont-ils ?_ » se dit Emily.

« _Ils doivent monter la garde là-dedans. Ma vitesse peut me permettre d'arriver sans être vu, mais pour elle ?_ » réfléchit Mika.

Emily sortit soudain une carte de son sac qu'elle déplia sur le capot du pick-up. Mika se rapprocha. La jeune fille pointa le château, puis son index glissa sur la ville la plus proche. Elle tapota ce point sur la carte en regardant Mika. Celui-ci la regarda interrogateur. Emily montra de nouveau le château, puis tendit une main à l'horizontale et avec l'autre, mima le geste d'aller en-dessous en bougeant deux doigts et les fit remonter au niveau de sa main. Le vampire comprit qu'elle souhaitait utiliser des passages secrets. Passer par en-dessous, comme dans les passages secrets. Il leva le pouce. Et le fait d'aller en ville permettrait sans doute de trouver des brochures touristiques qui pouvaient mentionner ces passages. Ils remontèrent dans le pick-up.

* * *

Mal … ça faisait mal. La gorge du roux était desséchée. Crowley avait cessé de tirer sur ses chaînes. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais eu à souffrir de la soif. Or là, ça faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte de sang. Son humeur était sauvage. La porte de sa prison s'ouvrit soudain. Crowley leva un œil morne. Un humain … du sang. Il tendit les chaînes au maximum.

« Sang … du sang … »

« Ça tombe bien, je viens pour ça. » lui répondit-on.

Crowley remua de gauche à droite, mais les maillons le comprimèrent. L'homme en face lui apposa quelque chose autour du visage. Rouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une muselière. Cela le rendit fou de rage. Si bien que l'humain le frappa fort à la tête, le faisant tomber.

« Hé ho ! On se calme la sangsue ! Ton espèce ne se gêne pas pour maltraiter les miens, alors je me gêne pas non plus ! »

Crowley sentit ensuite une piqûre dans le cou. Il gronda, inutilement bien sûr. Ils possédaient un échantillon de son sang, qui rendrait encore plus puissantes leurs bêtes. Le vampire resta sur le sol, furieux de son impuissance et des agissements des hommes.

Dehors, Emily et Mika avaient trouvé un office de tourisme. Chacun avait prit une brochure différente et lisait avec attention. Mika fut soulagé de constaté qu'il y avait une partie en Japonais. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'interpellèrent mutuellement. Ils se montrèrent ensuite leur brochure, qui mentionnait un passage ouvert au public. Leur objectif atteint, ils sortirent de l'office. Mais alors qu'ils étaient près du véhicule, un grondement retentit. Un loup perché sur le toit d'une voiture. Chacun dégaina aussitôt. La bête grogna puis bondit. Emily activa la carte de l'air, et vaporisa le mélange agressif. Le loup stoppa et éternua à plusieurs reprises. Mika fonça. Le loup esquiva un coup de lame. Mika enchaîna les coups. Emily sortit une nouvelle carte, celle de la foudre. Le loup prit une décharge qui permit à Mika de l'achever.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, puis rengaina. Mika commença à s'éloigner, quand il remarqua que la jeune fille fixait le cadavre. Il la regarda s'en approcher, puis … soulever une patte et la frotter contre elle. Mika sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Mais enfin que faisait-elle ? Emily lui donna l'explication en désignant la truffe du loup, puis elle et lui.

« _Chercherait-elle à camoufler nos odeurs ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas._ » pensa-t-il.

Mika vit donc lui aussi se parfumer au Louloup n°5. Ensuite, ils se mirent en route à pieds afin de ne pas alerter les gardiens. Ils s'avancèrent en direction d'une forêt attenante au château où le passage se situait. Durant une heure, rien ne vint troubler leur progression. Soudain, Mika plaça un bras en travers d'Emily. Des loups. Les bêtes tendirent le museau, et parurent intriguées de sentir l'odeur d'un des leurs. Nos héros guettèrent leur réaction. Pendant deux minutes, rien ne se passa, les loups ne parvenant pas à prendre une décision. Une odeur connue sur des silhouettes inconnues. Mika et Emily firent un pas en avant. Pas de réaction. Tout doucement, ils avancèrent parmi les loups qui paraissaient tenir un conciliabule. Finalement, la ruse de l'odeur fonctionna, et ils les dépassèrent sans encombre.

Ils accélérèrent le pas avant que l'ennemi ne change d'avis. Cependant, un détail sur cette rencontre leur vint à l'esprit : en admettant qu'ils parviennent sans encombre jusqu'à Crowley, comment allaient-ils franchir la forêt sans être repérés ? Avant qu'ils ne trouvent une réponse, l'entrée du passage souterrain fut en vue. Une petite grotte grillagée. Mika l'arracha. Emily sortit une lampe torche. Ils progressèrent dans le noir pendant un bon kilomètre. Enfin, une porte en bois se présenta à eux. Mika s'avança et écouta. Personne. Doucement, il poussa. Fermée. Il glissa donc la lame de son épée et fit sauter la serrure. Il passa en premier et referma derrière Emily.

« _Bon, nous y sommes. Reste à savoir où se trouve l'ancêtre._ » pensa Emily.

Aux cachots très certainement. Et ceux-là en principe, ils étaient toujours au rez-de-chaussée. Ils avancèrent avec précaution, Mika en tête. Il entendit bientôt deux personnes dans un couloir par loin. Le vampire passa la tête à un angle. Puis soudain, il s'élança vers eux avant qu'Emily ne puisse comprendre. Le blond revint ensuite avec deux scientifiques parés de blouses blanches. Mika en ôta une à son propriétaire puis s'en para. Comprenant l'idée, Emily fit de même. Ils se fondraient davantage dans le décor ainsi. Les blouses camouflaient également les épées jusqu'à un certain point. Ainsi, deux autres membres du personnel du château ne firent pas attention à eux. Mais où étaient ces fichus cachots ? Le couple tourna ainsi en rond pendant une heure.

Soudain, Mika attrapa Emily par le coude. Il montra un mur. Un plan. Bien sûr, l'endroit ayant été touristique il possédait un plan. Ils s'en rapprochèrent. Emily frotta avec sa manche pour enlever la poussière. Quelques instants plus tard, son index trouva les cachots.

« _Parfait. Sus au vieux !_ » se dit-elle.

Elle et Mika reprirent leur route. Poussant une porte en bois, ils descendirent un petit escalier de pierre. Mika trouva la cellule, entendant Crowley respirer derrière. Emily entra. Le vampire releva la tête. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une blouse blanche. Sa colère remonta et il se remit à rugir et à vouloir briser ses chaînes.

* * *

« Crowley arrête c'est moi ! » s'exclama Emily en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais Mika la retint. Le noble était assoiffé visiblement, et ça le rendait fou. Il tuerait sans doute la jeune femme dès qu'elle serait à portée de crocs. Il remarqua la muselière, et fronça les sourcils. Ces humains ne reculaient devant rien.

« Oh t'as fini ton cirque l'ancêtre ? » s'exclama soudain la brune.

Une seule personne de sa connaissance osait l'appeler de la sorte. Crowley s'arrêta net, et releva la tête.

« Emily ? »

« Ouais. Bouge pas que je t'enlève ce machin. » dit-elle en avançant.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » s'exclama Crowley.

Voilà qui étonna la jeune fille. Même Mika qui comprit malgré tout. Il y tenait à sa descendante visiblement, au point de lutter pour ne pas la mordre.

« C'est trop dangereux. » reprit le roux.

« Et on fait quoi alors ? On te laisse moisir ici ? Je suis venue te chercher, je ne repartirais pas sans toi. Je vais approcher, alors arrange-toi pour ne pas partir en chouquette. » répliqua la brune.

Crowley ne put retenir un sourire. Emily s'avança, mais fut retenue par Mika qui secoua la tête. La jeune fille sourit, ôta sa main et lui fit signe d'avancer avec lui. Le blond défit la muselière de Crowley. Emily de son côté, retroussa une manche et s'entailla l'avant-bras avec une dague.

« Lève la tête et ouvre la bouche. » dit-elle.

Crowley s'exécuta et reconnut l'odeur du sang. La soif se fit plus impérieuse que jamais. Emily plaça son bras au-dessus de lui, pas très haut puis pressa la blessure. Le sang s'écoula dans la bouche du vampire. La jeune fille se baissa ensuite et tendit son bras au vampire qui se désaltéra un peu. Mika partit faire le guet.

« Là, ça va mieux ? » demanda Emily en retirant son bras.

« Oui … »

Il n'avait pas assez bu mais c'était bien plus supportable. La jeune fille lui indiqua qu'il boirait plus tard. Elle s'attela ensuite à étudier les chaînes. Crowley l'informa de la mise à jour qu'elles avaient subies.

« Ouais je connais, j'ai la même carte. »

La brune sortit son épée. Elle se mit à réciter une formule. La magie tourbillonna dans l'air. Eusford Junior leva ensuite son arme qu'elle abattit sur les chaînes. Ces dernières éclatèrent en mille morceaux. Emily se plaça ensuite sous l'épaule de Crowley qu'elle aida à se relever. Mika prit la tête du groupe.

« Il faut détruire cet endroit. » glissa Crowley.

« Ouais, avec les loups qui doivent être dedans c'est une très bonne idée. L'urgence c'est de te sortir de là. Nous reviendrons ensuite nous occuper de ces idiots. » dit-elle.

« Et s'ils se sauvent encore ? » objecta le vampire.

« Ça j'en doute. » sourit-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle l'informa qu'ils allaient prendre leur camionnette blanche, et lui demanda de traduire à Mika. Ce dernier acquiesça. En chemin, le vampire élimina rapidement tout ceux qui se mirent en travers de leur route. En passant devant la salle d'armes, Crowley y aperçut son épée. Il se dégagea et alla la chercher. Le trio se mit ensuite à courir vers la sortie. Quelqu'un donna l'alerte. Découvrant d'autres véhicules stationnés dehors, Emily sortit la carte du feu, de la terre et de l'eau. Elle brûla donc, défonça ou noya les véhicules. Mika grimpa dans la camionnette blanche et la démarra. Emily fit signe à Crowley de venir à l'arrière, afin qu'elle puisse le faire boire. Mika fit crisser les pneus.

« Le fourgon doit être connu des loups, ils ne devraient donc pas attaquer. » dit Emily.

Mika conduisit aussi vite que possible. Crowley ferma les yeux. Il était peut-être sorti de là, mais il se jura bien d'y revenir pour tout détruire lui-même.

Le trio passa la forêt infestée de loups sans encombre. Emily narra à son ancêtre de quelle manière ils avaient retrouvé la piste. Crowley hocha la tête. Il sentait encore sa soif le tarauder.

« Bien, à nous deux. » dit la brune.

Il la vit ôter la blouse blanche, puis dégager son cou.

« Hé. Tu te souviens que je n'arrive pas à te mordre ? » rappela Crowley, assis au fond jambes tendues.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'aide. Tu n'auras pas besoin de mordre. »

Elle reprit sa dague et incisa sa peau, après s'être rapprochée de Crowley. L'odeur du sang envahit le vampire. Il saisit alors la jeune fille par la taille et la rapprocha vivement de lui. Emily se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, ses bras autour d'elle. Le vampire étancha enfin sa soif, aspirant le liquide vital. Il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille se promener dans sa crinière. C'était un peu douloureux pour elle, la succion tirant sur la plaie. Mais qu'importe. Il irait mieux, c'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit. Mine de rien, Emily avait eu peur de ce que ces fous auraient pu lui faire.

« Contente de te revoir en un seul morceau, la relique. » dit-elle à son oreille.

« Gnnn ! »

Mais il sourit. Il releva la tête au bout d'une minute. Le sang d'Emily était bon, sans être délicieux ni exceptionnel. Juste bon. Crowley lécha la plaie qui coulait encore.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il.

« Pas de quoi. »

Emily sentit les doigts du vampire caresser son dos. Il resta le nez dans son cou, léchant de temps à autre le sang qui s'échappait encore de la plaie. Le vampire songea que la senteur de la peau d'Emily était agréable. Il se sentait … bien. Serein. Apaisé. La souffrance ressentie plus tôt refoulait de son esprit à chaque inspiration du parfum féminin. Crowley était songeur : la jeune fille était entrée dans un endroit bourré de loups-garous et de scientifiques fous … la langue du vampire resta collée à la peau, figée dans son mouvement. Elle était venue pour lui. Le vampire rentra la langue. Un humain qui se portait à son secours. Vu que cette histoire partait en vrille depuis le début, Crowley résolut de ne pas s'en formaliser. Et puis, c'était son humaine. C'était donc normal. Valà.


	7. Le sang des Eusford

**Dernier acte pour les vampires en Angleterre. Et un certain noble va prendre une décision. Spoils sur les romans de Mikaela le vampire.  
**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je recommande le blog de Chilly Territory, qui en fournit une traduction en anglais, ainsi que de bonnes analyses sur le vampiroux.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, et surtout pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut suffisamment bu, Crowley demanda à la jeune fille si elle avait de quoi soigner sa plaie. Celle-ci avait emporté une trousse de premiers soins avec elle, et alla se mettre un pansement. Il sentit un courant d'air frais quand elle se leva. Un peu désagréable.

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu empestes le fauve comme ça ? » interrogea Crowley tandis qu'Emily déballait un pansement.

« Je trouvais que ça faisait plus couleur locale. En réalité, ça nous a permis à moi et Mika de nous fondre dans le décor. Les loups ont été perturbés de sentir une odeur familière sur des personnes inconnues. » expliqua la brune.

Donc ils avaient usé d'un camouflage. Il devina que l'idée devait venir d'elle, car Emily était la seule à pouvoir avoir une idée si saugrenue : se frotter à un loup-garou. Enfin, au moins avait-elle de la ressource.

« Et sinon ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop maltraité ? » s'enquit-elle en venant prendre place près de lui.

« À part un coup à la tête et surtout la soif, non. Mais ils … » répondit Crowley.

« Un coup à la tête. Qui t'as fait ça ? Et la muselière ? » coupa Emily.

Crowley n'était peut-être pas un expert en émotions humaines, mais il décela parfaitement bien la colère. Il arrondit les yeux. Une humaine qui se mettait en colère parce qu'un vampire avait été maltraité. Il eut un petit rire. En dehors de cela, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle humaine ni un vampire lambda. Ils étaient parents, ceci expliquant cela.

« Je m'en occuperais de retour là-bas. Mais le plus grave, c'est qu'ils ont prélevé mon sang. » révéla Crowley.

« Ouais ça on s'en serait douté. Tu m'en cause des soucis décidément. » commenta Emily.

« Comment ça je t'en cause ? J'ai rien demandé moi ! » protesta Esuford le Vieux.

Il allait continuer quand il remarqua son sourire. Elle le taquinait évidemment, et lui il tombait dans le panneau. Crowley se tut non sans grogner, ce qui la fit rire. La jeune fille étouffa ensuite un grand bâillement. Le vampire à côté nota alors qu'elle paraissait très fatiguée. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et bientôt Emily sombra dans le sommeil. Quelques instants plus tard, elle glissa sur le côté, celui de Crowley bien évidemment.

« ! »

La tête d'Emily touchait son épaule, pourtant il ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il sentit même un sourire naître sur son visage. Le reste du trajet se déroula paisiblement. Mika arrêta le camion blanc non loin du domaine de Lord Ruthven. Tous trois descendirent du véhicule. Ils marchèrent en direction du domaine, quand la jeune fille s'arrêta. Il n'était peut-être pas avisé qu'elle entre dans le domicile d'un vampire haut-placé. Emily signala donc qu'elle retournait au manoir. Crowley hocha la tête. Il la regarda partir, sentant comme une désagréable sensation. Il tourna les talons.

« Crowley-saaamaaaa ! » entendit-il.

Chess Belle se rua vers lui et lui sauta au cou. S'il afficha la surprise, il ne la repoussa pas.

« Vous êtes revenu ! Comment allez-vous ? Que vous ont-ils fait ces bêtes stupides ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais très bien Chess. J'avais juste soif. Par contre, je dois voir Ferid et Ruthven tout de suite. »

Il rentra au manoir. Horn Skuld l'accueillit également, se disant soulagée de le revoir. Crowley arriva ensuite au salon, où Ferid et Ruthven se trouvait déjà.

« Te revoilà ! Mais tu reviens sans ta petite humaine ? » dit Ferid.

« Elle est rentrée chez elle. Je dois vous parler d'urgence. » répondit Crowley.

Un verre de sang lui fut proposé, qu'il refusa. Ferid émit alors un couinement surexcité. Crowley l'ignora. En revanche, il leur parla du prélèvement de sang, du château ainsi que la probable impossibilité pour les humains de s'échapper. Le moment était donc venu de les exterminer une fois pour toutes. Ruthven hocha la tête, puis demanda s'il était vrai qu'une humaine avait fait partie de la mission. Le 13ème géniteur hésita à répondre, et demanda si cela était gênant.

« Bizarre serait le mot juste. Je ne pensais pas le bétail d'une aide quelconque. » fit Ruthven.

« Mais elle l'a été. »

« Vraiment bizarre. » commenta Ruthven.

Bizarre ou pas, il était temps d'y aller selon Ferid. Ainsi, le groupe retourna au château en utilisant la camionnette.

* * *

Au château, ce fut la panique lorsqu'on s'aperçut de la disparition du vampire. Il reviendrait, et en force. Or quand les scientifiques voulurent encore une fois s'enfuir, ils constatèrent que cette fois-ci cela leur serait impossible. Ils avaient bien avancé leurs expériences, ils ne pouvaient pas tout lâcher maintenant. Alors mieux valait sans doute n'emporter que le strict minimum. Quelqu'un objecta que c'était déjà le cas. Ils ne pouvaient absolument rien laisser sur place. Il leur fallait de toute urgence un moyen de transport. Ils disposaient de deux jours, il leur fallait partir immédiatement en chercher.

Les vampires de leur côté, étaient en route à fonds les ballons dans le fourgon blanc. Leur avantage étant de pouvoir se passer de dormir ils devraient arriver plus tôt que prévu au château. Ou pas comme le signala Mika, qui avait déjà effectué le trajet. Mais une chose était sûre : en dehors de lui, chacun était impatient d'en découdre. Le vampire blond parla du passage secret, mais Crowley était d'avis d'entrer par la grande porte. Ce à quoi Ferid objecta qu'il était mieux de surprendre tout le monde étant donné ce qui les attendait dedans, à savoir les loups-garous.

« Au fait, tu devais être exposé à la soif durant ta captivité. Ce qui signifie que tu as dû boire du sang humain pour te remettre. Or le seul disponible était celui de ta descendante. Alors dis-moi, quel goût il a ? » questionna Ferid.

« Normal. » fit Crowley.

Le septième géniteur eut l'air déçu. Crowley songea qu'il était heureux que personne ne sache qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à la mordre. Emily lui avait offert son sang, sans quoi il serait probablement en train de virer démon à l'heure qu'il est. Assis à l'arrière du camion, il appuya la tête contre la tôle du véhicule et ferma les yeux. Au matin du deuxième jour, le groupa arriva en vue du passage. Pile … quand les humains en sortaient. Crowley fut le premier à descendre du camion.

« Parfait. Ça tombe vraiment bien que vous soyez là. » dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Son épée devint rouge sang. Soudain, les loups-garous restant bondirent. Crowley serra les dents. Il n'avait plus son sifflet. Tant pis, il s'en passerait. Tout à coup, un son vrilla les oreilles des animaux mais aussi celles des vampires. Puis ce furent des éclairs qui se répandirent. Une des bêtes esquiva puis se rua sur Crowley. Le vampire s'apprêta à la recevoir, quand un pan de pierre jaillit juste devant. Le loup percuta la pierre, la défonçant et se tuant sur le coup. Crowley s'écarta de l'impact.

« Emily ? Que fais-tu là ? » questionna le rouquin en découvrant la jeune fille qui avançait vers lui.

« Une petite balade bucolique. Si on en finissait en famille, l'ancêtre ? » répondit-elle en pointant son épée.

« Pourquoi pas gamine. Montre-moi si tu as bien suivi l'enseignement familial. » sourit Crowley.

« J'espère que t'arrivera à suivre sans te coincer le dos. » répliqua Emily avec un sourire.

« Tsssk ! »

Tous deux s'élancèrent ensuite dans la bagarre. La jeune fille tâcha de déblayer devant Crowley, afin qu'il puisse atteindre les hommes. Ces derniers s'étaient rués dans le passage secret. Emily courut à la suite de son ancêtre, même si ce dernier allait cent fois plus vite qu'elle. Finalement, le vampire rattrapa un premier groupe d'hommes. Il en tua un, avant que des chaînes ne s'enroulent autour de lui. Emily arriva et rompit le sort. Elle répliqua aussitôt par la carte de l'air et créa un brouillard. Crowley en profita pour cette fois tuer la plupart des humains. Il reconnut celui qui lui avait posé une muselière. Le vampire lui démolit la mâchoire avant de le mordre. Les deux Eusford combattirent dos à dos, enchaînant les coups sans se gêner comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie. D'ailleurs l'aîné paraissait bien s'amuser.

« Sale monstre ! » fit le possesseur des cartes en arrivant pour sauver ses camarades.

Crowley faillit s'interrompre quand Emily barra la route à son congénère. De l'eau percuta l'homme au ventre. Ils engagèrent ensuite le combat avec leurs épées.

« Comment peux-tu être du côté des vampires ? » demanda le scientifique.

« Parce qu'eux au moins ne trafiquent pas leurs congénères, espèce de sale vermine ! » s'écria Emily.

Elle utilisa une nouvelle carte, mais son opposant para, puis riposta par un envoi de braises. La jeune fille se protégea avec une carte qui matérialisa un bouclier de métal. Pendant ce temps, elle contre-attaqua avec la carte des forêts. Une série de pics en bois fusèrent. La brunette en saisit un qui la propulsa à grande vitesse vers son ennemi. Là, elle le désarma et enfin enfonça sa lame entre ses deux yeux.

« Pas mal du tout. » commenta Crowley, l'épée en travers des épaules.

« Merci. Il est temps de nettoyer un peu. » dit-elle en montrant une nouvelle carte.

Cette dernière généra une tornade qui fut lancé contre les loups. Des éclairs la parcourait de temps à autre, et de puissantes rafales envahirent l'espace. La carte de la tempête. Les vampires s'écartèrent sur le passage de la tornade, laissant les loups se faire aspirer.

« T'aurais pu l'utiliser plus tôt celle-là ! » s'exclama Crowley, criant pour se faire entendre.

Emily plaça la carte du feu sur son épée. Les flammes filèrent en direction de la tornade, et le feu remplaça l'air. On entendit bientôt les hurlements de douleur des loups-garous. Crowley coula un regard à la jeune fille. Visiblement elle n'avait jamais utilisé son plein potentiel jusqu'à présent. Si elle l'avait voulu … contre lui … peut-être qu'elle aurait pu … non. Ce n'était pas assez puissant pour l'éliminer. Mais elle lui aurait donné du fil à retordre ça c'est sûr. La tornade de feu disparut, laissant tomber des corps complètements brûlés. Ferid émit un sifflement. Crowley perçut soudain une menace. Il fonça sur Emily qu'il emporta. En passant, un bruit de tissu qu'on déchire se fit entendre. Quand il s'arrêta et se retourna, ce fut pour découvrir un loup-garou gigantesque, dressé sur ses pattes arrière qui affichait certainement trois mètres de haut.

« Dis, je rêve où il y a des reflets rouges dans son pelage ? » demanda Emily, que Crowley tenait sous un bras.

« On dirait oui. Ce doit être celui qui a reçu mon sang. » répondit Crowley.

Il reposa Emily.

« Ah ! Eh bien félicitations tonton ! T'es papa. Il est un peu poilu et a trop de dents à mon goût, mais sinon … »

« Que personne d'inférieur à mon rang ne s'approche ! » lança Crowley.

Car cette bête-là n'aurait pas de mal à éliminer Chess Belle, Horn Skuld et Mika. Ferid s'approcha grâce à sa vitesse du duo Eusford.

« Alooors. Est-ce que par hasard notre petite Eusford Junior a un plan ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Écoutez-moi bien. » dit Emily en s'approchant de lui.

« Vous allez … remonter votre pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et secouer une jambe. Ça devrait l'attirer. »

* * *

L'expression qu'afficha Ferid en comprenant qu'elle voulait qu'il s'annonce comme une danseuse de cabaret, au moment de franchir les rideaux était le genre de souvenir qui resterait gravé à jamais dans la mémoire de Crowley. Il se détourna aussitôt pour cacher le fou-rire qui déjà secouait ses épaules.

« Crowley-kun. Est-ce que par hasard ta descendante se fiche de moi ? » appela Ferid.

Il remarqua alors son semblable qui riait.

« Crowley ! »

« Oui-hihihi ! » répondit celui-ci en se retournant.

Le rouquin serrait les dents autant qu'il pouvait. Ferid mit les mains sur les hanches. Le loup qui émit un grondement terrifiant calma le rire du 13ème progéniteur. Fini les plaisanteries, il fallait agir. D'autant que la bête s'élança. Crowley l'esquiva de justesse, mais se prit un coup de griffes. L'animal pila et repartit aussitôt. Il fut néanmoins stoppé par Ferid qui lui enfonça son épée dans l'épaule.

« _Zut j'avais visé la tête._ » songea le vampire.

Le loup saisit alors son adversaire au cou et serra si fort que Ferid crut bien qu'il allait lui arracher la tête. Heureusement Crowley vint en renfort accompagné d'Emily. Le loup intercepta la lame de Crowley et envoya le vampire sur la jeune fille. La bête envoya ensuite sa gueule hérissée de crocs sur son adversaire. Le vampire envoya un coup de poing qui dévia la mâchoire, puis se prit un coup de patte qui l'envoya s'écraser des mètres plus loin, aux pieds des autres.

« Crowley-sama ! » s'exclamèrent ses aides.

« Restez où vous êtes ! » répondit le vampire, un genou à terre.

L'animal fit trembler le sol en s'élançant. Un sifflement l'arrêta quelques mètres après. Emily lança la carte de la foudre, et la bête bondit pour éviter les éclairs. Le loup résolut de se débarrasser de cet adversaire à priori plus faible. Il lui fonça dessus. Crowley, devinant le danger se précipita en même temps. Il arriva au niveau du loup et lui flanqua un coup d'épaule. Déséquilibré, l'animal exécuta un superbe roulé. Ferid en profita pour s'élancer. Le loup également et lui administra un monumental coup de tête en plein dans le ventre. Le vampire passa à travers un arbre.

« Merde ! » pesta Crowley.

« C'est dire à quel point t'es coriace ! WOUPS ! » fit Emily.

Crowley venait de bondir haut en l'air en l'emportant, lui coupant le souffle. La jeune fille lança les chaînes métalliques, la bête bondit sur le côté. Alors elle se décida à utiliser le mélange qu'elle avait concocté. La brune avait déniché chez elle des ballons gonflables qu'elle avait rempli du mélange.

« Tiens avale ! » lança-t-elle en lui envoyant un ballon.

Comme elle l'avait espéré le loup avala direct le projectile, et l'éclata.

« Kaï ! »

Il retomba sur le sol. Ferid revint à ce moment-là sur le devant de la scène, rendant à la bestiole la monnaie de sa pièce. Il tenta à nouveau de le tuer, mais la bête opposa une pierre à son épée. Il lui renvoya un coup de patte, que le vampire esquiva. Il sentit l'offensive de Crowley. Empoignant un arbre, il le déracina et balaya l'air devant lui. Le vampire lança une attaque qui trancha le tronc. Il revint face au loup qui tenta à plusieurs reprises de le griffer. Ferid reprit son attaque. Durant un moment, ils parvinrent à infliger plusieurs coupures à l'animal. Ce dernier bloqua alors les armes, puis ramenant brutalement ses pattes l'une contre l'autre fit se percuter les vampires.

« Aïe ! »

Il les plaqua ensuite au sol, près à leur déchirer la gorge. Une racine jaillit, s'enroula autour de lui et l'arracha du sol.

« Bon sang ! Il est coriace celui-là ! » fit Ferid en se redressant.

« Hmph ! » approuva Crowley en roulant sur le côté.

Il tourna la tête vers sa descendante, qui utilisant la carte de l'air se propulsa suffisamment haut pour échapper au loup-garou. Elle atterrit dans un arbre.

« Maintenant Ferid ! » s'exclama Crowley en se remettant debout.

Ils devaient profiter de ce que l'animal était en l'air pour l'abattre. Il ne pourrait pas les esquiver. Les deux vampires coururent vers le tronc, y bondirent puis se propulsèrent. Le loup baissa la tête. Il coucha les oreilles en comprenant que cette fois était la bonne. Les lames s'enfoncèrent dans sa poitrine. Le loup couina puis retomba sur le sol. Les deux vampires suivirent puis enfoncèrent plus profondément leur arme. C'était terminé. Crowley retira son épée, puis se rendit au pied de l'arbre.

« C'est bon on l'a eu. » annonça-t-il.

Il entendit ensuite la jeune fille entreprendre de descendre, et l'aida à retrouver le sol.

« Eh ben ! Ce fut épique. » commenta Emily en découvrant le corps de la bête.

« Nous devons nous assurer que plus personne n'aura accès à ces recherches, et il nous reste encore l'autre à tuer. » dit Ferid en reprenant son arme.

Chess Belle vint complimenter son maître sur son combat.

« Allez assister Ferid, toutes les deux. » répondit-il.

« Et vous Crowley-sama ? » interrogea Horn Skuld.

« Je rentre. »

Il prit Emily dans ses bras, ce qui occasionna un grognement de la part de Chess, puis fila. Il sauta haut au-dessus des arbres.

« Alors la vue te plaît ? » demanda-t-il.

« Wow ! Mais tu sautes super haut ! » s'étonna la jeune fille.

Crowley sourit. Il lui fit ensuite tester la vitesse de pointe qu'il pouvait atteindre.

* * *

La nuit arrivant, ils décidèrent de rester dans la petite ville près du château. Crowley s'était arrêté sur le toit d'un immeuble, face au soleil couchant.

« Ce fut une sacrée aventure tu trouves pas ? » fit Emily.

« En effet. Assez étrange aussi. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je jouerais à des jeux humains. » répondit Crowley.

« Et moi que je rencontrerais mon ancêtre. »

Et qu'humain et vampire s'allieraient, en toute confiance, sans agressivité. Qu'ils iraient même jusqu'à s'amuser ensemble. Incroyable.

« En tout cas, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu l'ancêtre ! » reprit Emily en lui assénant une claque sur l'épaule.

« Mouais. Euh … »

Il parut hésiter, se mordillant la lèvre.

« Moi non plus. Et euh … je n'ai jamais dit ça à un humain mais … merci de ton aide. Elle fut utile. » lança Crowley en la regardant.

Emily arrondit un instant les yeux.

« Pas de quoi tonton. »

« Mgrrr. »

« Héhéhé ! »

Crowley soupira. Un petit silence contemplatif suivit. Puis le rouquin reprit la parole.

« Tout de même … j'en reviens pas que tu n'aies pas peur des vampires. »

« Et pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? » voulut savoir Emily.

« Parce que je … enfin je prends le sang des gens pour survivre. »

Une ombre était passée dans le regard rubis. Emily plissa les yeux, avant de se tourner complètement vers lui.

« Et ? »

« Comment ça et ? » s'étonna Crowley.

« Oui, et. Tu bois le sang des humains, c'est comme ça c'est ta nature. Dans la nature, les animaux s'entre-dévorent. Les humains tuent aussi pour se nourrir. C'est ainsi. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es mauvais. »

Il baissa un instant les yeux. Au fond d'eux, les vampires se voyaient comme des monstres. Mais elle … ne donnait pas cette impression. Emily acceptait pleinement la nature de son ancêtre, presque comme une chose normale. Crowley ne sut définir ce qu'il en pensait. Ne le voyait-elle donc pas comme un monstre ? Le vampire hésita, puis se décida à lui poser la question, un peu timidement. Et Emily répondit par la négative. Non il n'en était pas un à ses yeux. Les humains ne buvaient pas de sang, et pourtant ils commettaient des atrocités. Alors bon. Le vampire finit par sourire, le visage assez rayonnant.

Le soleil se coucha. Emily s'étira, puis déclara rentrer. Crowley la rejoignit un moment après, au moment où elle se coucha. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un sourire, il y répondit de même. Le jour suivant, il découvrit Emily en train de déverser son sang dans un verre. Elle essuya la plaie puis la pansa. Lorsque le vampire s'approcha elle lui tendit le verre qu'il prit sans hésitation. Ceci fait, ils retournèrent au manoir, croisant sur la route l'homme chez qui ils avaient rechargé une batterie et qui les regarda passer avec le même étonnement. Sauf que cette fois, cela les fit rire doucement. Finalement, ils furent de retour au manoir.

« Bon, on y est. » dit Emily.

Le vampire ne répondit rien, les yeux sur le manoir. Le soir était tombé. Aussi avança-t-il en direction de la porte. Emily afficha un grand sourire avant de le suivre. Le reste des vampires devaient être arrivés eux aussi. Peu importe. Crowley resta dans le salon pendant qu'Emily se restaurait. Ils bavardèrent ensuite un peu sur la terrasse. Le roux finit même par s'endormir sur sa chaise longue.

« _Il est vraiment mignon quand il dort._ » songea Emily en le contemplant.

Elle riva son regard sur le ciel étoilé. Crowley s'agita dans son sommeil, avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » interrogea sa descendante.

Elle s'assit pour se rapprocher de lui. Crowley hocha la tête. Il avait rêvé de ses compagnons d'autrefois, qui l'avaient attaqué en le traitant de monstre. Il avait été incapable de se défendre. La brunette à côté l'enjoignit à en parler, mais il refusa. À la place, Crowley préféra se rendre dans sa chambre. Emily finit par aller dans la sienne. Le matin suivant par contre, elle retrouva un ancêtre l'air un peu sombre.

* * *

« Mauvaise nuit on dirait. Tu ne veux pas en parler tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en lui tendant un verre de sang.

« Ça changerait quoi ? » questionna Crowley avant de boire.

« Eh bien ça te soulagerait. M'enfin si tu préfères cauchemarder c'est toi qui vois. »

« De toute manière, cela devrait passer une fois que je serais rentré. » reprit Crowley en déposant son verre.

Le visage d'Emily s'assombrit lorsqu'il mentionna son départ.

« Tu n'en sais rien. Ça peut te poursuivre un moment. Tu m'as déjà raconté ton passé, pourquoi pas tes rêves ? Ils doivent être liés en plus. » insista la jeune fille.

« Oui enfin, c'est rien. Juste … »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai juste rêvé de ma vie d'autrefois. Rien de dramatique. » biaisa Crowley.

« Me demande à quoi ça doit ressembler, un drame chez les vampires. Si vous avez si peu de désir que ça. » songea Emily à voix haute.

« Bref, ça va passer. » conclut Crowley.

« Mais que tu es têtu. Il t'arrivera quoi si tu en parles ? Tu vas perdre un croc ? »

« Et toi aussi t'es entêtée. Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix savoir de quoi je rêve ? » répliqua Crowley.

« Parce que ça te perturbe. Tu as le visage sombre, et j'aimerais bien t'aider. » répondit Emily.

Crowley leva la tête au ciel. Par moment il se demandait comment ils avaient pu voyager ensemble sans qu'il ne lui aplatisse le crâne. Il soupira toujours, les yeux sur le visage de la brunette qui attendait patiemment qu'il se confie. Ils restèrent une minute à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil. Deux minutes …

« C'est quand tu veux. » lança Emily.

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas avant de savoir hein. » devina Crowley.

« J'aime quand on se comprends, tonton. »

« RAH ! »

Il se frotta le visage. Après encore une minute, il se décida enfin à lui raconter son cauchemar. Emily l'écouta patiemment.

« Tu devrais peut-être … aller les voir sur leur tombe. Elles sont dans une église qui date de ton époque. » suggéra-t-elle.

« Inutile, ça passera tout seul. »

« Tu en es sûr ? Ça a mis combien de temps à passer la première fois ? »

Crowley se tut. Se rendre sur la tombe de ses anciens camarades chevaliers. Et une fois là, que ferait-il ? Le vampire secoua la tête. En attendant, il retourna chez Lord Ruthven. Ferid annonça qu'ils étaient prêts à partir et n'attendaient plus que lui. Crowley ne répondit rien. Chess fut satisfaite qu'il soit revenu seul.

« Tout va bien Crowley-kun ? » questionna Ferid, le voyant arrêté plus loin.

« … »

Crowley garda les yeux au sol. Puis finalement, il fit volte-face et s'en alla.

« Crowley ! Reviens ici ! » s'exclama Ferid.

Il savait ce que le rouquin avait en tête. Or, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Aussi se mit-il à le pourchasser. Mais le rouquin connaissait mieux le coin que lui, et surtout où se trouvait le manoir Eusford. Cependant, il devait faire un crochet pour occuper Ferid.

* * *

Crowley passa devant l'église dont avait parlé Emily. Il l'avait aperçue lors du début de son séjour. Il s'arrêta, observant l'endroit un moment. Puis, il approcha et poussa la porte, songeant que Ferid n'allait plus tarder. Dedans, les squelettes des gens venus assister à la messe de Noël. Il passa entre les rangs. S'il se souvenait bien, cette église avait une crypte. Il poussa la pierre qui en obstruait le passage et descendit. Il distingua bientôt les tombes des Chevaliers Templiers. Sur la plus proche, il déchiffra le nom : Gilbert Sartres. La tombe était vide, son corps ayant été rapatrié en France.

« _Alors comme ça, tu es devenu un vampire. Une créature du diable._ » crut-il entendre.

« Mon pauvre Gilbert, tu es bien naïf. N'as-tu donc pas compris à ton retour de croisade que Dieu n'existait pas ? » répondit Crowley à voix basse.

Il eut l'impression d'entendre l'expression choquée du chevalier. Il passa ensuite sur les autres tombes, entendant leur question.

« Eh oui, je suis un vampire. Un noble qui n'a plus de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. Si Dieu n'est pas content il n'avait qu'à m'en empêcher. J'ai cru en lui de toute mon âme et tout ça pour rien. Il n'a jamais été là quand j'en ai eu besoin. Alors, je suis passé à autre chose. »

Il n'avait jamais raconté à qui que ce soit qu'il avait vu un vampire au pied des remparts de Damiette. À l'époque il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui les avait attaqués. Et qui l'aurait cru ? On l'aurait dit affaibli par le choc, par la bataille mais personne n'y aurait prêté foi. Il assura à ses camarades qu'il obtiendrait sa revanche, puis les enjoignant à revoir l'histoire des hommes et à comparer. Un rien après, il entendit Ferid arriver. Bien, il était temps.

« Te voilà ! Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu en as l'interdiction formelle ? » dit le noble.

Crowley ne répondit pas. A la place, il poussa un bout de colonne qui s'effondra vers son comparse. Ce dernier bien sûr, bondit pour l'éviter tandis que le roux défonça le mur. Il ressortit et retourna au manoir. Emily lui retourna un regard surprit mais content.

« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus. » dit-elle en approchant.

« Emily, viens avec moi. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle fut surprise.

« Il n'y a rien qui te retienne ici. Tes semblables te méprisent pour un fait qui appartient au passé et contre lequel tu ne peux rien. Alors … je peux faire de toi une des miennes. » ajouta Crowley.

« Tu sais que je ne parle pas un traître mot de japonais ? » dit-elle.

Malgré ça, elle posa sa main dans la sienne. Crowley répondit qu'il lui apprendrait. Par contre, la transformation serait douloureuse.

« Entendu. De toute manière, j'ai perdu foi en l'être humain depuis longtemps. Et cette histoire d'expériences humaines m'a renforcé dans mon ressenti. »

Il la conduisit dans la chambre de la jeune fille, puis lui demanda de s'allonger. Il prit place au bord du lit, puis lui demanda une nouvelle fois si elle était sûre de son choix. Emily hocha la tête. Là, il se mordit la lèvre avec une canine. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle. La brune le vit avec stupeur approcher vers son visage.

« Il faut que tu boives mon sang. » précisa-t-il à voix basse.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Crowley joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Emily sentit le sang vampirique couler sur sa langue. Elle avala. Aussitôt après, elle sentit une intense douleur l'envahir, et son corps se cabra. Crowley la plaqua sur le matelas, la regardant se débattre. Emily retenait ses cris de douleur, impressionnant son ancêtre au passage. Lui avait crié comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Emily sentit vaguement ses canines supérieures s'allonger. La pupille de ses yeux devint verticale. Finalement la douleur disparut, la laissant évanouie. Crowley écarta des mèches cheveux collées par la sueur. Ferid arriva à cet instant, légèrement furibard. Il découvrit alors Crowley assis sur le lit, Emily en face. Le noble n'entendait plus le cœur de la jeune fille battre. Il était arrivé trop tard.

« Crowley. » fit Ferid d'un ton colérique.

Le concerné tourna à peine la tête.

« Tu l'as fait … non mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de la transformer ? » s'exclama le noble.

« Hors de question que ton sang coule dans les veines de ma famille. » répondit simplement Eusford.

« Mais … tu te rends compte que tu la condamnes à une vie d'ennui ? Tu sais bien que ce genre d'acte n'apporte ni le bonheur ni la gratitude à long terme. Et quand elle en aura marre, elle te trahira ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qui nous attends si jamais on découvre ton secret ? » continua Bathory.

« Elle ne me trahira pas. Puis elle est du genre imaginative, elle saura combattre l'ennui. » fit Crowley, les yeux sur Emily.

« Ben voyons ! Et comment tu peux le savoir, tu ne la connais que depuis quelques semaines à peine. » fit Ferid en levant les bras.

« Je le sais c'est tout. Je lui expliquerais tout. Nous ferons comme si tu l'avais transformée. » reprit Crowley.

« Non mais j'hallucine ! »

Plus tard, la jeune fille reprit connaissance. Ferid pour sa part, préféra s'en aller.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda le vampire.

« Oui … je me sens … en super forme. » répondit Emily.

« Bien. Tu ne seras un vrai vampire que lorsque tu auras bu du sang humain. Il … euh … il t'arrivera de tuer tes proies, mais avec un peu d'entraînement tu pourras te contrôler.» commença Crowley.

« D'accord. » répondit-elle en se relevant.

Le vampire roux expliqua ensuite brièvement qu'il avait été transformé par un vampire plus haut placé que Bathory, et d'une manière illégale, ainsi que ce qui l'attendait si le secret était éventé. Emily hocha la tête. Ensuite, Eusford lui proposa d'aller lui chercher du sang, si elle le désirait. Emily demanda plutôt un cours de chasse en particulier. Mais son ancêtre objecta qu'il devait partir rapidement, et n'avait pas le temps de l'initier. Emily en profiterait pour rassembler quelques affaires. Crowley retourna donc chez Ruthven. Ferid le suivit. Crowley saisit une bouteille de sang, puis retourna au manoir. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se figea sur le seuil de la chambre. Emily avait revêtu un pantalon noir un peu moulant, avec une ceinture chaînette dorée ainsi qu'une brassière qui descendait jusqu'au milieu du ventre, avec une bande blanche au milieu, munie d'une fermeture éclair au centre. Les yeux rubis remontèrent de bas en haut.

* * *

« Euh … tu sais on s'habille plutôt avec des vêtements comme les miens. » fit Crowley.

« Tu plaisantes ? Ça va peut-être à un type de 825 ans, mais pas à une fille de dix-huit. » répliqua Emily.

Elle approcha de lui, prit la bouteille qu'il tenait avant de la déboucher et de boire aussitôt une bonne rasade.

« En route l'ancêtre ! » clama Emily en claquant des doigts.

Elle lui lança la bouteille qu'il prit au vol, puis sa valise. Crowley regarda dans le vide.

« J'espère que j'ai pas fait de connerie. » lâcha-t-il.

Crowley la rattrapa, puis lui mit sa cape sur les épaules pour la protéger du soleil. Il lui assura également qu'il avait une seconde protection. En voyant arriver la jeune fille, les autres vampires arrondirent les yeux. Emily avait déjà les yeux rouges. Mika fronça les sourcils : ainsi, elle avait choisi le camp des vampires. D'un côté, il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas rester chez les hommes. Chess Belle lâcha un _hmph !_ avant de tourner le dos.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter ? » interrogea Emily.

« Ils n'auront pas le choix. Un géniteur a le droit de transformer qui il désire. » informa Crowley.

« Bien, il semblerait que nous soyons au complet. » conclut Ferid.

Ils firent ainsi route vers l'aéroport. Une fois dans l'avion et sur son siège, Emily posa les pieds sur celui inoccupé devant elle, sortit un i-pod ainsi qu'un casque qu'elle casa sur sa tête. Le tout sous l'œil perplexe de sa désormais nouvelle espèce. Ferid jeta un œil à Emily. Il n'aimait pas ça. Crowley l'avait piégé en la transformant, il lui avait désobéi pour la première fois en 825 ans. Cette gamine avait de l'influence sur lui. Enfin, quand elle saurait quel gouffre séparent les vampires, elle se tiendrait à carreau. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était une menace. Elle pourrait même servir de garantie contre Crowley, certainement mieux que les deux autres.

Bien plus tard, Crowley emmena la jeune fille visiter Sanguinem pendant que Ferid rendit compte à Krul Tepes de leur voyage en Angleterre.

« Pas terrible la déco. Enfin c'est toujours mieux que dehors et je vivais déjà dans de l'ancien donc bon. » commenta Emily.

« Tu passeras les prochains jours avec moi. Je dois t'enseigner tout ce qui est inhérent à la vie des vampires, et notamment nos règles. Tu connais une des plus importantes sur la morsure, je t'apprendrais ensuite les différents rangs existants. En ce qui te concerne, tu es noble parce que transformée par un géniteur. » exposa Crowley.

Des enfants s'écartèrent sur leur chemin. Emily leur jeta un bref coup d'œil. Son ancêtre lui expliqua qu'ils gardaient les enfants ici pour leur sang.

« J'ai l'impression que l'élevage c'est pas trop votre fort. » lança Emily.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna Crowley en la regardant.

« Sont maigres ces gamins. Si vous voulez du sang de qualité il faut bien les nourrir. Et veiller à leur bien-être aussi. » répondit Emily.

« Tu es encore récente, mais bientôt tu penseras autrement. Nous ne nous soucions pas de leur confort.» expliqua Crowley.

« C'est dommage. Enfants bien nourris et heureux, sang délicieux. »

« … »

Soudain, la voix de Krul Tepes les interpella. Elle avait eu vent de l'arrivée d'Emily et venait à sa rencontre. Ferid lui avait expliqué l'aide de la jeune fille durant leur mission, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait accepté spontanément d'être des leurs. Il lui avait donc offert son sang en récompense, et la laissait avec son ancêtre. Vu que Ferid était un excentrique, cela ne surprit pas.

« D'ordinaire nous n'aimons pas que notre nombre augmente, mais soit la bienvenue. Ferid m'a parlé de ton aide précieuse apportée à ton ancêtre. » dit-elle.

« C'est tout à fait cela, Altesse. » répondit Emily.

« Ces humains sont d'un bizarre décidément. Pourquoi avoir choisi notre camp ?» questionna Krul.

« Ainsi que je l'ai dit à l'oncle là derrière, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais humaine que j'étais forcément d'accord avec tous leurs actes. Honnêtement, les vampires ne feront jamais pire que les hommes. » répondit Emily.

« En effet, c'est un juste raisonnement. Bien, je vous laisse. »

Crowley emmena ensuite sa descendante à Nagoya, à l'hôtel de ville où il résidait. Emily avoua préférer de loin ce bâtiment plutôt que la capitale, ce qui fit sourire son ancêtre. Depuis une fenêtre, Chess Belle et Horn Skuld les regardaient arriver.

« J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il l'ait ramenée. » commenta Chess.

« Inutile de tempêter à ce sujet. C'est le privilège de Ferid-sama de transformer qui il désire en vampire. Et si jamais elle a les faveurs de Crowley-sama, je te conseille vivement de bien t'entendre avec elle. » répondit Horn Skuld.

Chess soupira. Il était certain que Crowley aurait une préférence pour sa descendante. Elle l'avait déjà, il suffisait de se rappeler comment il se comportait avec elle en Angleterre.


	8. Du côté des vampires

**La relation entre Crowley et Emily s'est approfondie, et ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Mais la jeune fille de son côté, découvre autre chose.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Voilà désormais un an qu'Emily avait rejoint son ancêtre au Japon. Elle possédait désormais des oreilles en pointes. Son caractère restait relativement inchangé, dû notamment à la présence de ce qui la connectait toujours à sa vie humaine, nommément son ancêtre, peut-être en plus froid. Ce qui avait occasionné quelques changements à la Mairie : par exemple elle avait ramené successivement une table de ping-pong avec les accessoires, un trampoline, placé en extérieur et un peu de musique. Emily planifiait également des activités en extérieur, usant d'anciennes structures des humains et ses cartes pour les faire fonctionner. Au moins plus personne ne s'ennuyait là-dedans. Chess était toujours jalouse de la relation privilégiée que la jeune vampire entretenait avec Crowley. Ainsi que l'avait prédit Skuld Horn, Emily était la préférée du grand rouquin. Il avait une attitude très différente envers elle et envers ses aides. Lui et la jeune vampire avaient une relation ambiguë. Chess s'en était ouverte à sa camarade.

« Tu savais qu'elle a le droit de boire son sang directement à la source ? » lança Chess.

« Ah … ah bon ? » fit la blonde.

Le sang de son maître était leur nourriture préférée à toutes les deux. Rien que d'y penser Horn salivait. De plus, le sang de Crowley étant particulièrement bon, Emily avait dû s'entrainer à ne pas l'en vider complètement.

« Oui ! Lui aussi il boit son sang de temps à autre. Et puis tu devrais les voir, on dirait qu'ils se font un câlin ! » continua Chess.

Crowley ne les avait jamais mordues. Pourtant, la morsure vampirique procurait un plaisir tant à la victime qu'au mordeur assez conséquent. Mais entre vampires c'était interdit, aussi les deux concernés tâchaient-ils d'être discrets là-dessus.

« Chess, je te l'ai assez répété ton attitude ne changera rien. Tu risques même d'irriter Crowley-sama. Pour ma part, j'avoue qu'elle se comporte bien. Elle est respectueuse et obéissante avec moi. Bon, les activités qu'elle a ramenées ici sont peut-être un peu excentriques, mais au moins on ne s'ennuie pas. » confia Horn.

« T'es de son côté ou quoi ? » s'exclama Chess.

« Mais comment faut-il te le dire ? Tiens, toi qui étudies les humains, parle-lui. Elle les connait bien elle saura répondre à tes questions. » suggéra la blonde.

« Grmph ! »

Crowley entra sur ses entrefaites, des papiers dans les mains. Il s'installa au bureau les pieds sur le bois comme à son habitude. Emily arriva un rien après, porteuse d'une carafe et de quatre verres qu'elle déposa sur le bureau.

« Voilà, c'est le sang du type dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. » annonça Emily en versant un verre.

Elle le tendit à Crowley, qui prit le verre et but sans quitter son papier des yeux. La jeune fille servit ensuite les deux autres nobles. Chess lui lança un regard incendiaire qu'elle ignora.

« Tu es sûre que c'est bien lui ? » questionna Crowley.

« Certaine. »

« Il a vraiment meilleur goût. » constata le vampire en observant le liquide rouge.

« Parce qu'il est mieux nourri. Comme les autres d'ailleurs. » répondit Emily.

Elle avait décidé de changer un peu les méthodes d'élevage des vampires. Ainsi, les enfants ou autres humains plus âgés confinés dans les bases alentours recevaient-ils une meilleure nourriture qu'ils cultivaient désormais eux-mêmes. Cela les occupait, améliorait leur moral et la qualité de leur sang. Leur régime était sain, composé de légumes, quelques fruits et un peu de viande. On avait capturé des lapins qui résidaient dans des clapiers. Les enfants s'en occupaient très bien, et savaient que c'était des animaux destinés à leur consommation.

« Étonnant. Mais c'est une bonne chose. » reprit Crowley.

Emily s'assit comme de coutume sur le bureau, et se servit un verre. La jeune fille s'était très bien adaptée à sa nouvelle vie, d'autant que son ancêtre la laissait libre de ses mouvements. En outre, elle passait beaucoup de temps en journée et la nuit à apprendre les arts martiaux. Et cela se voyait : son corps possédait désormais une fine musculature. Crowley l'entraînait également, même s'il avait tendance à y aller particulièrement en douceur avec elle. Il assistait aussi aux entraînements dispensés par ses aides, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir. Ce qui agaçait la jeune vampire et occasionnait quelques prises de bec.

« La guerre va bientôt reprendre. D'après mes informations nous devrons nous rendre à Shinjuku. » informa Crowley.

« Shinjuku. Ces pantins de l'Armée Impériale des démons du Japon osent venir nous affronter. » commenta Horn Skuld.

« Bah ! On les écrasera comme d'habitude. » dit Chess.

« Vous croyez qu'en leur tapant sur la tête ils finiront par comprendre ? » intervint Emily.

« J'en doute hélas. Preuve en est que tu étais toi-même, et es toujours, assez entêtée. » lança doucement Crowley.

« Oui mais moi c'est de famille. » répondit Emily.

Crowley lui retourna une expression ironique. Il annonça ensuite qu'ils partiraient dès le lendemain. En attendant, il demanda ensuite à la jeune fille de se préparer pour sa leçon de japonais. À présent, elle avait de quoi converser normalement, malgré quelques fautes encore. Un instant après, il arriva dans un petit bureau, Emily patientait les pieds dessus. Dans la bouche, une de ses désormais célèbres sucettes au sang que tous les vampires s'arrachaient.

* * *

« Cornichon ha. » salua-t-elle.

« Tu veux bien me répéter ça s'il te plaît ? » demanda Crowley en approchant.

« Konichiwa. » reformula Emily en ôtant son bonbon.

« C'est mieux. Un instant j'ai cru que tu me saluais en me traitant de cornichon. »

« Et je suis sûre que tu serais toujours aussi appétissant. »

Le vampire se mordilla la lèvre en souriant. Il s'assit en face d'elle, à califourchon sur une chaise. Il lui demanda ensuite de lui lire le passage d'un livre. La leçon dura une heure et demie. Après quoi, ils passèrent au cours d'épée. Crowley aidait la jeune fille à parfaire le maniement de son arme. Par contre, il s'avérait qu'Emily était toujours capable d'utiliser ses cartes. Ce qui corsait le combat et amusait toujours beaucoup Crowley. Il termina ses cours privés deux heures plus tard.

« Une partie de ping-pong l'ancêtre ? » proposa Emily.

« Avec plaisir. »

La vie s'écoulait ainsi paisiblement à Nagoya. Puis vint le jour de la bataille à Shinjuku. Crowley s'absenta un instant. De leur côté, les filles reçurent la visite d'un vampire. Il venait de la part de Ferid pour leur maître.

« M'en charge. » lança Emily.

Elle fila aussitôt par une fenêtre. Une fois en bas, elle huma l'air. La vampire fonça ensuite dans les rues. Lorsqu'elle arriva là où se tenait Crowley, elle vit passer une grosse voiture qui faisait la roue. Pas doute, elle était proche songea-t-elle les yeux en billes. La brune se rapprocha un peu et prit place sur un morceau de pierre, une jambe pendant dans le vide. Elle observa Crowley batailler avec un groupe de gamins en uniforme. L'un d'eux aux cheveux noirs fonçait vers le roux. Soudain, une puissante bourrasque heurta l'adolescent qui boula juste devant Crowley.

« Ara Emily-chan ! Tu m'as suivi ? » sourit Crowley en tournant la tête.

« Non du tout. Seulement ta piste. Quand tu auras fini de jouer, j'ai un message pour toi de la part de Karl Lagerfeld. » informa la jeune fille en retirant une carte de devant son épée.

« O_o Qui ça ? »

« Ferid. »

Crowley retint un rire. De son côté, l'ado brun se releva sabre en mains, prêt à repartir à l'assaut. Il se regroupa aux côtés de sa camarades aux cheveux violets.

« Je te débarrasse ou bien ? » reprit la brune en désignant les jeunes.

« Non ça ira. Mais de quelle piste parlais-tu au fait ? » interrogea Eusford l'Ancien.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas laissé d'empreinte de pas à sa connaissance. Emily descendit de son perchoir et se rapprocha.

« Tu as un parfum naturel que je reconnaîtrais entre milles. » dit-elle en posant l'index directement sur sa peau.

Crowley arrondit les yeux, retint vainement un large sourire puis toussota.

« Dis-moi maintenant ce que me veut Ferid. » répondit Crowley.

« Que tu le rejoignes au front. »

Crowley rengaina.

« Très bien. C'est un peu dommage mais bon. Nous nous reverrons sûrement, petits agneaux. » lança le roux en tapant dans le dos de Yuuichiro.

Le jeune sursauta. Le noble repartit ensuite accompagné d'Emily. La brigade de Shinoa fut soulagée d'être intacte. Yoichi regarda l'endroit par lequel les vampires étaient partis, pendant que Yuu maudissait l'écart de niveau entre lui et l'homme vampire.

« _Ça n'existe pas les vampires amoureux si ?_ » se demanda Yoichi.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression de Crowley lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa congénère. C'était … tendre. Et le geste qu'elle avait eu envers lui, ce contact droit sur sa peau. Voilà bien la première fois qu'il était témoin de ce genre de comportement. Enfin, pas que cela changeait quoi que ce soit pour lui et ses camarades.

* * *

De leur côté, Emily et Crowley filaient sur les toits. Chess Belle et Horn Skuld les avaient rejoints. Et le 13ème géniteur se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de demander à la plus jeune d'entre eux de rejoindre une base vampire. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle sache se battre. Mais l'adversaire possédait des armes capables de tuer des vampires.

« _Elle était bien plus vulnérable en Angleterre et pourtant elle était présente. Bon, je garderais un œil sur elle et tout ira bien._ » songea-t-il.

Sa légère inquiétude ne disparut pas pour autant. Mais si jamais il lui en parlait, elle s'énerverait. Finalement, ils furent en vue du champ de bataille. Ferid était là aux côtés de Mika, prêt à combattre. Mais il renonça en présence du 13ème géniteur. Les humains choisirent alors de battre en retraite. Sauf que Ferid n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser s'en aller aussi aisément. Mika se dirigea alors vers l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qu'Emily reconnut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » glissa-t-elle à Crowley.

« Aucune idée, sauf qu'il kidnappe un humain. » répondit le roux.

En attendant, il était l'heure d'attaquer. Les vampires se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Crowley voulut recommander à sa descendante de rester près de lui, mais ils furent séparés par des soldats et vampires. Il pesta, et se concentra sur sa cible. Du reste, Emily s'en sortit très bien. Elle n'avait pas été formée en partie par son ancêtre pour rien, et possédait en outre une expérience bien avant de le connaître. Elle dévia un coup de sabre avec sa dague, passa derrière le soldat et le mordit au cou. Crowley affrontait Shinoa. Il stoppa soudain la faux en la tenant entre trois doigts. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il ne lui accordait pas vraiment d'attention, tête tournée sur le côté cherchant quelque chose. Shinoa serra les dents. Malgré qu'il ne soit qu'en partie concentré, le vampire parvenait à lui tenir tête sans trop de problèmes. Elle essaya de dégager son arme. Cela eut pour effet de la rappeler au bon souvenir du vampire.

« Toi tu m'ennuies. » dit-il.

Il lui administra une pichenette au front qui l'envoya à terre. Crowley cherchait Emily des yeux. Ce fut un bouquet de soldats voltigeant dans les airs qui le renseigna. Il vit une forme floue. La seconde d'après, du sang pleuvait en abondance. Emily secoua son épée. Crowley sourit, constatant qu'elle se débrouillait. D'autres soldats arrivaient, et elle effectua un salto arrière qui la mit hors de portée de la vue du roux. Et Crowley n'eut pas le loisir de la chercher davantage. Yuuichiro venait de perdre le contrôle. Il s'écarta de l'adolescent qui envoya une attaque.

« CROWLEY ! » s'exclama Emily plus loin.

Le 13ème géniteur était perché sur un morceau de mur, examinant les dégâts causés. Elle soupira de soulagement. Yuu s'en prit de nouveau au vampire, mais ce dernier tint bon. Emily monta sur un immeuble afin de suivre le combat et intervenir en cas de besoin. Soudain, un éclat attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête. Oui, il y avait quelqu'un là-haut. Mince, et Crowley qui était pile dans la trajectoire. La vampire fonça vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'éclat. Elle arriva tout en haut d'un toit sur lequel un homme se tenait allongé, un fusil devant lui. Shinya Hiiragi perçut soudain une présence derrière lui. Il fit volte-face, pointant son arme. Mais Emily flanqua un coup de pied dedans qui la renvoya pratiquement en plein visage du soldat. Ceci fait, elle le saisit au cou et le souleva.

« Bien le bonjour. Dis donc l'humain, c'était quoi ce machin là en bas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Shinya ne répondit pas. À la place, il brandit de nouveau son arme dans l'optique de la blesser avec la baïonnette. Mais Emily le jeta sur le sol. Toutefois, en retombant Shinya tira.

« Whoah ! » s'exclama Emily, en regardant passer les tigres blancs.

Elle était perchée sur le rebord du toit. La jeune fille sortit la carte de la foudre et balança des éclairs. Après quoi, elle utilisa celle de la terre. Des lianes en sortirent et ligotèrent le Major.

« Ça y est tu es calmé, on peut discuter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te révéler quoi que ce soit, vampire ! » répondit Shinya.

« Qui sait. Alors dis-moi, tu as déjà vu ce genre de phénomène ou pas ? » continua Emily.

Shinya cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de ses lianes. Il s'étonna également qu'un vampire ait recours à ce genre de stratagème. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle tira sur les lianes toujours reliées à la carte … et envoya le major dans le vide. Ce dernier fut déroulé par les plantes à grande vitesse, avant d'être remonté tel un yo-yo. Emily le rattrapa en haut.

« Alors ? Tu te décides ou bien ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Plutôt mourir ! » rétorqua Shinya.

« Hmmm … »

L'homme brandit de nouveau son fusil et tira. Cette fois, Emily sentit les bêtes l'effleurer. Shinya utilisa sa baïonnette et sectionna les lianes. Il tira à nouveau. Les coups de fusil alertèrent Crowley en bas, qui leva la tête. Il aperçut soudain un filet d'eau, et une silhouette. Il arrondit les yeux.

« Ferid, il va falloir que je te laisse. » lança-t-il.

« Hmm ? Oh ? Bof, de toute manière nous devons battre en retraite. D'autres humains arr … OUPS ! »

Des éclairs dorés s'abattirent, et Ferid relâcha Guren. Crowley en profita pour filer. Que trafiquait donc cette gamine ? Emily lança un coup de pied retourné qui envoya le pauvre Shinya sur la porte du toit. Il la heurta avec son de cloche.

« _Merde ! Depuis quand les vampires connaissent-ils les arts martiaux ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Les coups de poings qu'elle lui avait portés ainsi que la façon dont elle composait avec son arme indiquaient un adversaire coriace. Emily avait d'abord frappé là où il était difficile de se défendre, à savoir aux tibias, aux genoux puis ensuite au ventre. Le tout à grande vitesse.

« Emily ! »

« _Un autre noble ! Manquait plus que ça._ » songea Shinya qui se relevait avec peine.

« Oh Crowley. Contente de te voir intact. » lança la jeune fille.

Le vampire descendit du rebord et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle avait le contrôle de la situation. Shinya en profita pour décamper.

« Eh bien ? » insista Crowley.

« C'était un sniper, et tu étais dans sa ligne de mire. Je pensais également en profiter pour lui extirper des infos, mais il n'a pas pipé mot. » expliqua Emily.

« La prochaine fois reste près de moi veux-tu. Les humains d'ici sont d'une autre trempe qu'en Angleterre. » recommanda Crowley.

Emily haussa un sourcil avec un sourire.

« T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes. »

« D'où t'as vu que j'étais inquiet toi ? » répliqua aussitôt Crowley, gêné.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » ironisa la jeune fille.

« Parce que euh … je veille sur mes subalternes c'est tout. Je serais aussi venu s'il s'était agi de Chess ou Horn. » répondit le rouquin.

« Ouais ! C'est ça. C'est gentil à toi de veiller sur moi, mais je m'en sors très bien toute seule en général. » reprit la brunette.

« Oui mais … quand même, tu fais partie des nôtres alors je me dois d'être présent. Au cas où. » fit Crowley.

Il se sentit idiot. Le bicolore savait très bien que son comportement envers elle était différent. Emily ferma un bref instant les yeux avec un sourire. Elle demanda ensuite où en était la situation au sol. D'autres soldats étant arrivés, les vampires battaient en retraite.

* * *

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, ils font genre ils ne sont pas au courant. » résuma Emily, une fois rentrée.

Le quatuor de vampires était de nouveau dans le grand bureau à la Mairie de Nagoya.

« Ils en savent forcément plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien nous dire. » lança Horn Skuld.

« Je crois que seuls quelques-uns savent de quoi il retourne. Les autres ont eu l'air surpris. » répondit Crowley.

« Et Ferid t'as juste dit qu'il avait fait ce pourquoi il était venu, sans plus. » reprit Emily.

Le 13ème noble acquiesça. Voilà qui plongea Emily dans une intense réflexion. Ainsi, Ferid n'était pas venu uniquement pour la bataille. Pourquoi avait-il aussi changé d'avis au moment de tuer les humains ? Simplement à cause de l'arrivée de Crowley c'était curieux. Il aurait au contraire dû en profiter, connaissant la dangerosité des armes démoniaques. Sauf s'il espérait autre chose. Emily n'aimait pas Ferid. Elle le trouvait trop maniéré, trop mielleux dans son comportement pour être honnête. Lors des premiers jours suivant son arrivée, elle avait appris qu'il existait différentes factions dans la nation vampire. L'entente n'était pas naturelle entre eux, moins qu'entre les humains. Les luttes de pouvoir devaient donc être fréquentes. Ferid serait un ambitieux que cela n'étonnerait pas Eusford Junior.

« En tout cas, ce fut amusant. » décréta Crowley en croisant les mains derrière la nuque.

« Et leur sang était plutôt bon. » ajouta Chess Belle.

« Amusant hein. » fit Emily à mi-voix.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Emi-chan ? » questionna Crowley un brin étonné.

« Disons que ce qui manque de te tuer ne me fais pas rire, non. » répondit la jeune fille en se retournant vers lui.

« Allons, n'exagère pas. Mais merci d'être allée dire deux mots au sniper. » reprit-il en attrapant quelques cheveux entre ses doigts.

« Mouais. Tu es sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à Ferid ? » demanda Emily.

« Mmmh à peu près oui. En tout cas pour nous divertir il est doué. Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche ?» répondit Crowley.

« Trop chichiteux pour être sincère. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

« Pour une fois, je partage son avis, Crowley-sama. » intervint Horn Skuld.

Chess ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête.

« Et que suggères-tu dans ce cas Emi-chan ? » interrogea Crowley.

« Ce que le bon sens commande : méfies-toi de lui. »

Crowley la dévisagea un instant. Se méfier de Ferid. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il lui vouait une confiance aveugle loin de là, cependant il n'avait pas non plus le choix. Il poussa un soupir, en se renversant davantage sur sa chaise. Emily quitta la pièce un moment après. Elle se rendit en salle d'entraînement. Ce mystère planant autour du plan de Ferid ne quittait plus son esprit. Et Crowley semblait prendre la menace un peu trop à la légère. Or là, cela mettait tout le monde en danger y compris lui. Emily marcha vers un pilier en bois comprenant plusieurs manches destinés au travail des mains.

« _Va falloir s'entraîner grave si je veux pouvoir protéger Crowley en cas de besoin. Mais Ferid étant plus fort que moi, je vais devoir le battre sur un autre terrain que la force. Il est encore trop tôt pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je me demande si Chess Belle et Horn Skuld me prêteront main-forte au cas où. Elles aiment beaucoup Crowley aussi, donc il y a des chances que oui._ » se dit-elle tout en accomplissant ses mouvements.

La vampire avait appris notamment grâce à des films ainsi que des livres. Ensuite, elle avait travaillé ses réflexes en utilisant une machine lançant des balles de tennis qu'elle avait trouvé dans une salle de sport. Elle avait endurci ses mains grâce à des sacs de frappe dans la même salle. Un dojo désert lui avait également fourni matière à s'entraîner et elle avait rapatrié quelques accessoires.

« _D'après ce que je sais de Mika notamment, Ferid et la reine Krul ne s'entendent pas à merveille non plus. Il sait pour les Hyakuya. Il savait pour Mika et ce Yuuichiro._ » songea-t-elle.

La porte derrière s'ouvrit, laissant passer Crowley. Il observa un instant la jeune vampire exécuter différents gestes dans le vide. Le roux avança vers elle.

« Encore et toujours à t'entraîner. C'est tout à ton honneur, mais ce sont des trucs d'humains tout ça. » dit-il derrière.

« Ces trucs d'humains comme tu dis m'ont permis de tenir face au soldat sur le toit tout à l'heure. » répondit Emily.

Crowley passa un doigt nu sur le cou de la brune. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite autour de sa taille. Il baissa ensuite la tête puis la mordit en resserrant sa prise. Le vampire avait enfin réussi à passer son blocage, notamment grâce à elle. Et il s'était demandé quel était le suprême idiot qui avait interdit la morsure entre vampires. Sérieux, c'était un des meilleurs trucs qu'il ait connus. Emily ferma les yeux, une main se promenant dans la frange rousse. La morsure guérit lorsqu'il retira ses crocs.

* * *

« Tu m'as l'air préoccupée. » dit-il à son oreille.

« Avec ce qui vient de se passer il y a de quoi, tu ne trouves pas ? » répondit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Développe un peu. » demanda-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Les humains ont tout l'air d'être en possession d'une arme redoutable. Je l'ai vue t'envoyer voler comme une quille. Et Ferid n'a pas l'air de s'en alarmer plus que ça. Et toi … »

« Hm ? »

« Tu prends aussi tout ça à la légère comme si ce n'était qu'un passe-temps. » dit-elle yeux fermés.

Crowley plissa les yeux. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tort. Ce garçon avait été tout bonnement effrayant. Ferid lui cachait des choses il l'avait bien remarqué. Les gamins qu'il avait croisés étaient habiles en dépit de leur âge. Leurs armes étaient puissantes. D'où leur venait pareil savoir ? Il se redressa sans la lâcher et posa le nez dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle rassure-toi. J'ai bien vu que les humains possédaient des connaissances particulièrement avancées en matière d'armes démoniaques, et moi aussi je me pose des questions. » révéla Crowley.

« Tant mieux. Alors reste sur tes gardes. » conclut Emily en se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Hé ! » appela-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Tu n'as pas soif ? » demanda Crowley en montrant son propre cou.

« Seulement si tu es sage, la pièce de musée. » sourit la brune.

« Et allez ça faisait longtemps. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pièce de musée ? » répondit Crowley les mains sur les hanches.

« Commence par aller te dépoussiérer un peu, après on discutera. »

« Et toi essuie-moi le lait qui coule de ton nez, gamine. »

Emily ricana. Elle acheva son entraînement, puis déclara avoir besoin de se désaltérer. Ce qui fit sourire le concerné. Passant près de la salle, Horn Skuld surprit leurs silhouettes. Elle revint en arrière et regarda par la porte entrebâillée. Effectivement, Emily avait le droit de mordre leur maître, la veinarde. Ce dernier avait clos ses paupières, tête en arrière, un sourire sur le visage et sa main jouant avec les mèches brunes. Horn baissa les yeux puis s'en alla. Crowley veillait à donner de temps à autre de son sang aux deux autres vampires, mais il y avait à parier que la jeune fille y avait droit à volonté. Elle l'envia, mais se garda bien d'en être jalouse. C'était tout bonnement inutile.

Vers la fin de la journée, Emily vint trouver les deux aides de Crowley.

« Horn-sama, Chess-sama vous auriez deux minutes ? » demanda-t-elle sur le pas d'une porte.

Les intéressées la regardèrent avec curiosité. Emily s'avança vers elles.

« C'est au sujet de cette histoire de Séraphin. J'ai l'impression que Ferid mijote quelque chose et j'aimerais savoir de quoi il retourne. Notamment jusqu'à quel point cela impliquerait Crowley. » annonça-t-elle.

« Il n'est pas de notre ressort de fouiner dans les affaires d'un géniteur. Je comprends ton inquiétude cela dit. » commença Horn Skuld.

« J'entends bien Horn-sama, seulement cela met notre espèce en danger. Or si jamais Ferid nous prépare un sale coup … devinez qui tombera avec lui si jamais ça foire. » répliqua Emily.

L'argument interpella les génitrices, qui baissèrent le regard avant d'en échanger un.

« Mais je doute que Crowley-sama accepte que l'on enquête dans son dos. Il est censé être le bras droit de Ferid-sama. » intervint Chess Belle.

« Je sais, seulement il n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter. Je considère donc ne pas avoir le choix. Si vous refusez je comprendrais très bien. Pour ma part, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour le protéger. »

Chess arrondit les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du dévouement qu'Emily avait pour Crowley. Elle non plus n'aimait pas Ferid et était du même avis que sa camarade sur le fait qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Tout comme Emily, elle n'aimerait pas que quelque chose arrive à son supérieur. Crowley songeait avant tout à se divertir, mais s'il risquait sa peau elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Je t'aiderais. » lança Chess.

Horn lui retourna un regard surpris.

« Pour Crowley-sama avant tout. Moi non plus je n'ai pas confiance en Ferid-sama, et les humains font trop de trucs bizarres. » développa-t-elle.

« Merci Chess Belle-sama. » sourit Emily.

« Je suis avec vous. Notre devoir en tant que vassales est de protéger notre maître. As-tu déjà un plan ? » se décida Horn.

« Tout d'abord il nous faut rassembler des informations. Or nous en trouverons sûrement à Sanguinem. La question va être d'y justifier notre présence. » répondit Emily.

Chacune se mit à réfléchir un instant.

« Tu t'entraînes toujours il me semble. Tu peux demander à suivre le cursus des gardes de la capitale. Ainsi, tu seras sur place pour enquêter. Nous te rendrons visite de temps à autre pour suivre ton avancement. » proposa Horn Skuld.

« Excellente idée. Vous pourrez m'aider et orienter les recherches. Si jamais Ferid et Crowley se rencontrent, tâchez d'espionner. Nous rassemblerons ensuite ce que nous saurons et déterminerons la marche à suivre. » répondit Emily.

Les génitrices acquiescèrent. Durant la nuit, Emily vint trouver Crowley perché sur un toit. Là, elle demanda à lui parler puis lui annonça son désir d'être formée au sein de la garde vampirique de la capitale.

« Hé ? Pourquoi je suis un si mauvais prof que ça ? » demanda Crowley étonné.

« Pas du tout, et tu le sais très bien. Mais j'aimerais varier un peu, et rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. » sourit Emily.

Le noble la fixa un moment. Cela ne lui disait guère qu'elle s'en aille. Mais il était aussi bien placé pour savoir qu'il lui fallait acquérir de la force, sinon de l'expérience, pour survivre dans ce fichu monde.

« Bon … pourquoi pas. Tout ce qui peut permettre de s'améliorer est toujours bienvenu. J'en ferais la demande auprès de Krul Tepes. Par contre, tu veilleras à te fondre dans la masse d'accord ? Pas de danse, de musique et tout le reste. Tu devras changer de tenue également. » informa Crowley.

« Pour les activités, ça je comprends mais les vêtements c'est obligatoire d'en changer ? » fit Emily.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Et oui ça l'est. » sourit le vampire.

À dire vrai, Emily était prête à tout pour obtenir ces informations. Mais si elle n'avait pas tenté d'argumenter sur quelque chose, ici les habits, Crowley aurait trouvé cela suspect. Emily remercia son ancêtre, puis demanda à rester près de lui. Ce qui lui fut accordé aisément. La vampire songeait qu'il allait lui manquer, et la douce vie de Nagoya également. Toutefois, elle se consola en songeant qu'elle agissait pour le bien du roux. Le jour suivant, Crowley envoya sa demande à Sanguinem. Et trois jours plus tard, Emily faisait son entrée dans la capitale.

« _C'est d'un sinistre franchement ! C'est vieux, c'est sombre, heureusement que les vampires ne chopent pas la déprime._ » songea-t-elle.

Ferid vint à sa rencontre, se disant étonné mais enchanté qu'elle se joigne à eux. Emily le remercia, puis se tourna vers Crowley et les deux aides.

« Bien je vous laisse. Soyez sages en mon absence. » lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Toi aussi gamine. Tâche de ne pas trop en faire. » rétorqua Crowley.

Emily lui tourna le dos après un dernier regard. Le vampire la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il poussa un léger soupir puis prit le chemin de Nagoya. Cela allait être bien calme là-bas sans elle.


	9. La vie à Sanguinem

**Crowley découvre qu'Emily a fait des siennes à Sanguinem, tandis que l'enquête de la jeune vampire progresse.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Crowley s'ennuyait. Voilà trois mois qu'Emily était partie à Sanguinem pour s'entraîner. Le noble tapotait des ongles sur le bois de son bureau. Il avait bien essayé de s'occuper seul avec le matériel qu'elle avait ramené, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le trampoline l'avait distrait un temps avant qu'il n'abandonne comme le reste. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait encore plus maintenant qu'avant son arrivée. Ce qui l'amena à s'interroger. Il se sentait bien quand Emily était là. Calme, détendu, d'humeur joyeuse. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas connu semblable état d'esprit ? Quand, même, l'avait-il connu ? Dire qu'il lui avait fallu aller à l'autre bout du monde pour ça. Cependant il ne regrettait rien. Les vampires désiraient surtout du sang, mais il leur arrivait de vouloir ressentir des sentiments romantiques ( _ndla :_ _véridique, détail apporté par l'auteur du manga_ ). Le roux s'interrogeait. Ferid lui avait fait une remarque sur l'attachement qu'il portait à Emily. Le noble avait pris un air détaché, semblant ne pas comprendre où son camarade souhaitait en venir. Il faisait mine de ne pas réaliser qu'il était toujours pressé de retrouver Emily. Qui n'était pas là. Crowley s'avachit complètement sur le bureau, avec un profond soupir. Et leurs échanges sanguins lui manquaient également.

« _Et si j'allais la voir tiens ? Les cours des gardes sont chargés mais elle aura bien cinq minutes à m'accorder._ » songea-t-il.

Normalement, il était tenu de lui lâcher la bride, ainsi qu'elle lui avait plusieurs fois demandé. Et puis, ils ne tenaient guère à ce qu'on connaisse leur proximité. Sa décision prise, Crowley se redressa et sortit par la fenêtre. Il courut vers Sanguinem, malgré son aversion pour la course, sentant son impatience grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Toutefois, il prit le temps de se recomposer une attitude digne avant d'entrer. Le garde à l'entrée lui adressa un salut respectueux auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Un peu après, il accéléra le pas. La salle d'entraînement … la salle d'entraînement … ah. Voilà il y était. Crowley fouilla la salle du regard, cherchant des mèches rouges. Un sourire orna ses lèvres quand il aperçut enfin l'objet de ses recherches, buvant un peu de sang un peu plus loin. Emily se figea, puis rouvrit les yeux.

Cette odeur qui lui parvenait soudain… tournant la tête, elle aperçut Crowley appuyé contre la porte qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Emily vint aussitôt à sa rencontre. Crowley sortit, puis la ramena aussitôt contre lui quand elle franchit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« À ton avis ? Je viens te voir. » répondit le vampire tout aussi ravi.

Il approcha son nez du sien, le toucha puis descendit vers son cou. Mais Emily s'écarta, et le retint par une canine. Crowley lui retourna un regard surpris. En voilà des manières ! Mais la jeune fille semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. La vampire bondit soudain et se planqua derrière une statue. Ferid arriva presque aussitôt après, avec un air franchement agacé.

« Tiens t'es là toi. » lança-t-il.

Tiens t'es là toi ? Crowley haussa un sourcil. Voilà qui était inhabituel de la part du 7ème géniteur. Il jeta un œil à la salle d'entraînement.

« Un problème Ferid-kun ? » questionna Crowley.

« Je cherche ta descendante. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? » lança Ferid.

« Non je viens tout juste d'arriver. Mais pourquoi il y a un problème ? »

« OUI ! Je vais lui apprendre à me mettre du hard métal dans mon nipote ! Encore ! » s'exclama Ferid en montrant alors un petit appareil muni d'écouteurs.

Crowley écarquilla les yeux. Depuis … quand … Ferid utilisait-il ce genre d'appareil ? Et c'était quoi du hard métal ? Ferid pesta durant un instant puis s'en alla, laissant un 13ème géniteur éberlué. Deux minutes plus tard, Mika parut à la porte de la salle. Il observa un instant avant de sortir, la main sur le chambranle. Emily pour sa part, sortit de derrière sa statue. Leur regard se croisa. Emily sourit puis lui adressa un clin d'œil. Mika ricana. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle. Crowley avait suivi cet échange sans rien y comprendre. Le nom d'Emily retentit depuis l'intérieur de la salle.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois y retourner. Je te verrais plus tard, ma p'tite relique. » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

« La relique va te mordre tu sais ! » lança Crowley.

« J'espère bien.» lança Emily.

Crowley eut un petit rire. Bon, autant aller se promener un peu. Genre aller voir Ferid et lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait avec un … un quoi déjà ? Pipote ? Dépote ? Bref son machin là. Il marcha tranquillement dans les rues de Sanguinem. Il remarqua un petit détail en plus chez certains vampires. Ils secouaient parfois la tête, soit de manière circulaire soit de gauche à droite. Allons bon ! Que se passait-il par ici ? Il arriva bientôt devant le palais de Krul. Un mouvement en hauteur attira son attention. Quelqu'un qui levait les mains et qui les tournait en l'air. Pris de curiosité, et ne sachant pas la reine ni quelqu'un d'autre du genre à gesticuler dans ce palais, Crowley bondit jusqu'à un balcon. Il descendit ensuite, puis avança vers la fenêtre. Écartant ensuite le rideau, Eusford jeta un œil. Et se demanda s'il n'avait pas bu du sang de drogué.

Krul Tepes, 3ème génitrice et reine du Japon était présentement en train de danser et même de chantonner. Tout à fait. Elle avait un casque sur la tête relié au même genre d'appareil que Ferid, et agitait le haut de son corps. Crowley se dissimula derrière le rideau. HOU. LÀ. Il regarda à nouveau, pour voir Krul tourner gracieusement sur elle-même. La reine finit par sentir sa présence.

« Crowley Eusford. Si tu désires une audience sois gentil de la demander de manière formelle. Ou bien est-ce dans tes habitudes d'espionner les dames ? » lança-t-elle.

« Oui euh non. C'est que je … enfin vous … faites quoi ? » bafouilla Crowley.

« Je danse, et je n'aime pas que l'on me dérange pendant. » répondit simplement Krul.

HEIN ? Crowley sentit sa mâchoire descendre dans un formidable piqué. Comment ça elle danse ? Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui suis-je où vais-je, dans quel état j'erre ? Krul le fixait comme si tout était parfaitement normal Le vampire ne put que rester planté comme un piquet, cherchant vainement à comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué sa reine.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'impatienta Krul.

« Mais … mais … »

« Quoi ? Cela ne devrait pas t'étonner, après tout tu pratiques bien toi-même ce genre d'activité non ? » lança Krul.

C'est là que la lumière se fit. Emily. Le seul être au monde à avoir introduit des activités humaines chez les vampires. Il le savait, il l'avait testé avec elle en Angleterre puis ici à son retour. Et visiblement, elle avait initié les habitants de Sanguinem à la musique et à la danse. Crowley ferma les yeux, une main sur le nez. Heureusement qu'il lui avait demandé de se fondre dans la masse.

* * *

« Oui … oui il m'arrive de danser, Majesté. » répondit-il enfin.

« Bien. » fit Krul.

Elle s'apprêta à repartir, quand Crowley lui demanda de lui expliquer par quel miracle elle s'y était mise.

« C'est Emily Eusford la responsable. Elle a ramené ces appareils du dehors, remplis de musique et a commencé à s'en servir après ses cours. D'abord seule, puis avec Mika. J'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça très bizarre au début. Puis elle m'a proposé d'essayer, et j'ai trouvé cela divertissant. Cela m'aide à me vider l'esprit. Je n'ai pas encore son déhanché mais j'y travaille. »

Son déhanché qu'elle dit. Crowley eut la sensation d'être de retour du temps où Emily était humaine. Déjà, il savait que son invention de sang congelé faisait un malheur auprès de leur espèce. Et maintenant, la musique. Bientôt on surferait sur le net et on irait au ciné.

« Ah bon. Je … navré de vous avoir dérangé. »

Crowley fit une révérence, puis s'en alla. Alors celle-là, c'était la meilleure de tous les temps. Les vampires qui dansaient et écoutaient de la musique. Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point le phénomène pourrait s'étendre. Finalement, Crowley arriva au manoir de Ferid. Il y aperçut des enfants en train de danser eux aussi. Le vampire entra. Il entendit quelqu'un marmonner, ou plutôt fredonner. Suivant la source de ce drôle de bruit, Crowley arriva bientôt dans la bibliothèque de Ferid. Mais si Krul avait paru gracieuse en dansant, Ferid était tout simplement … ridicule. On aurait dit une vache folle. Sentant le fou-rire menacer d'exploser, Crowley partit en courant. Une fois dehors, il libéra son rire. Il rit à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Mieux valait retourner à la salle d'entraînement pour le moment. Justement, le cours venait de se terminer. Crowley vit Emily sortir en compagnie de Mika. Le jeune vampire avait lui aussi l'air plus détendu que dans son souvenir. Il salua Crowley avec un sourire et dit au revoir à Emily.

« Alors toi, j'attends tes explications. » lança Crowley.

« Eh ? »

Le noble lui expliqua alors ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Emily eut un rire en apprenant qu'il avait vu Ferid à l'œuvre. Elle aussi l'avait vu faire, Mika et elle en avaient été morts de rire. Ce à quoi Crowley répondit qu'ils avaient l'air proches.

« Oui, ça lui fait du bien de danser un peu. À mon arrivée il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : Yuu-chan. Maintenant, on entend parfois un air de musique. Ça n'a pas été simple, mais il s'y est mis plus vite que ses congénères. Et on aime bien pourrir l'i-pod de Ferid. » répondit Emily avec un sourire sarcastique.

Crowley soupira. Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave. Très curieux, mais pas grave. Emily gagna le logement qu'on lui avait attribué. Un simple petit deux pièces. Sitôt rentré, le vampire aux mèches rouges l'attrapa par la taille et lui rappela qu'ils avaient quelque chose en suspens. Emily lui demanda d'attendre qu'elle se change, ce qui le fit grogner de frustration. Deux minutes plus tard elle revint, portant la tenue qu'il lui connaissait : pantalon et brassière noirs. Crowley l'accueillit dans ses bras. Il pencha la tête vers son cou, inspirant un instant l'odeur de sa peau. Trois mois. Trois longs mois sans sentir ce parfum apaisant. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'elle s'en aille ? Il planta ensuite ses crocs dans la chair, se délectant de la saveur du sang et du contact. Il en ronronnerait s'il pouvait.

Un rien après, ce fut à son tour de recevoir le baiser mordant. Il en échappa un soupir de plaisir, tête en arrière d'abord, puis appuyée contre celle d'Emily. Cela dura peu évidemment, mais il se sentait comme soulagé. Après encore un instant à se repaître de la présence de l'autre, ils s'écartèrent. Crowley lui demanda comment elle se sentait à Sanguinem. Emily répondit qu'elle préférait Nagoya, mais depuis qu'elle y avait apporté de la musique la vie ici s'était améliorée. Son ancêtre fut content d'apprendre que leur QG avait sa préférence. Peut-être pouvait-il lui demander de rentrer avec lui. Après un moment où il l'écouta parler de sa vie ici, Eusford se décida-t-il à lui poser la question, quelque peu modifiée :

« Et quand penses-tu rentrer ? »

« Pas tout de suite j'en ai peur. Malgré que j'ai un bon niveau grâce à toi et à ma vie d'avant, je dois travailler encore un peu. » répondit Emily.

Crowley afficha une mine déçue qui la fit sourire. En vérité, la vampire avait besoin d'approfondir un peu son enquête. Elle avait eut confirmation, grâce à Mika notamment que Ferid et Krul Tepes étaient courant que lui et Yuuchiro étaient issus de la secte ayant cherché à fabriquer le séraphin de la fin. Et que Ferid avait délibérément laissé Yuu s'enfuir. Le jeune lui avait tiré dans la tête. Un 7ème géniteur abattu par un gamin de douze ans. Si ça ce n'était pas suspect alors elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Même si Mika avait été sur le point de mourir, il n'avait pas oublié la conversation entre Ferid et Krul. Elle les avait appelés séraphins. Donc elle savait ce qu'ils étaient. Elle était censée avoir éliminé tous les enfants issus de cette secte, pourtant un groupe avait vécu ici à Sanguinem.

Emily avait fait part de ses découvertes aux deux autres vampires au service de Crowley. Et aucune n'avait eu l'air d'être au courant. Soit que Crowley lui-même n'en savait rien soit qu'il n'en avait rien dit. Toujours est-il que les deux hauts nobles risquaient gros à jouer avec ce genre de créature. Pour Emily, cela confinait à la trahison. Restait à savoir combien de têtes allaient tomber lorsque le conseil saurait. Car la vampire ne se faisait guère d'illusions : ils finiraient par savoir. Or il y en avait une qu'elle devait sortir de ce guêpier. Pour cela, il lui fallait un dossier solide. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir jusqu'à quel point Crowley était impliqué.

« Et sinon, comment ça va à Nagoya ? » questionna Emily.

« Eh bien … » commença Crowley.

Si Chess avait paru ravie du départ d'Emily et avait tenté de se rapprocher de son maître, cela avait été peine perdue. Crowley ne lui avait pas porté plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire. Horn Skuld était la même. Emily relança la conversation.

« Ça peut aller. » finit-il par dire.

« Très convaincant. » répondit la brunette.

« Grmph. »

Même si c'était vrai, il n'allait pas lui avouer direct qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Un peu de fierté que diable. La jeune fille le délaissa pour aller prendre une douche. Le mot flotta un instant dans l'esprit de Crowley. Finalement, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily ressortit avec les cheveux mouillés. Elle sortit une bouteille de sang et en servit un verre au rouquin.

« Et sinon hmmm … tu restes là ce soir ? » demanda Emily.

Crowley afficha un mince sourire.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit-il d'un ton félin.

Le vampire resta à loger chez sa congénère. Il se coucha donc avec elle, chacun se pelotonnant contre l'autre avec un plaisir évident sur un matelas ramené par Emily.

« Et pas de morsure pendant la nuit compris ? » fit Emily qui lui tournait le dos.

« Rabat-joie. » sourit Crowley.

* * *

Le matin suivant, il fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Le parfum naturel de la vampire lui sauta aux narines. Crowley sourit. Emily était lovée dans ses bras, son souffle profond chatouillant le torse musclé du vampire. Il s'écarta doucement pour voir son visage. Eusford se sentit de nouveau serein. Il sentit la sérénité et la paix intérieure le gagner, comme si tout le reste devenait secondaire. Crowley se demanda comment Emily parvenait à obtenir ce résultat chez lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé connaître cela un jour. S'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Le vampire savait que c'était réciproque. Même s'ils n'en parlaient pas. C'était différent des relations humaines parce qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Pour des vampires c'était bizarre comme proximité. Mais il s'en fichait. Au rang qu'il occupait il avait peu de comptes à rendre.

Emily pour sa part, s'en moquait également habituée à ne pas écouter l'opinion des autres. Les yeux rubis se posèrent sur le cou fin de la brune. Il sentit l'envie de la mordre poindre, cependant il se retint. À la place, il se leva puis alla chercher une bouteille de sang. Il servit deux verres et en posa un sur une table de chevet, du côté d'Emily. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur ce verre. Elle sourit, tendit le bras et but. La jeune retrouva ensuite Crowley dans un fauteuil plus loin. Elle lui dit bonjour d'une voix … plus câline qu'elle n'aurait cru. Emily posa sa main devant sa bouche, gênée pendant qu'il souriait avec amusement, répondant sur un ton similaire.

Plus tard, le noble fut convoqué par Ferid pendant qu'Emily reprenait ses cours. Songeant que Crowley était chez lui sur qui elle enquêtait, elle se demanda de quelle manière elle pourrait connaître leur conversation. Comment réunir davantage de preuves contre lui ? Voyons, de quoi aurait-elle disposé avant quand elle était humaine ?

« _Un appareil photo, et de quoi écouter. Des micros, un dictaphone. Le genre de matériel que je dois pouvoir dénicher dehors. Il faut donc que je trouve un moment pour sortir._ » songea-t-elle en maniant son épée.

Également qu'elle veille à cacher ce qu'elle découvrirait. La matinée passa. Pour se détendre et avant de partir chercher son matériel, Emily décida de danser un peu. Quand on pense que les vampires s'adonnaient à ce passe-temps à présent. Cela avait été un peu long à mettre en place, puis finalement cela s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Comme quoi, le changement était toujours possible. Emily alluma son appareil, laissa la musique résonner un instant dans ses oreilles avant d'enchaîner quelques mouvements. Mais alors qu'une première chanson se terminait, elle vit son ancêtre arriver. Il l'observa un instant. En effet, elle bougeait bien. Quand elle était humaine c'était là ce qui la détendait toujours. Crowley lui fit signe.

« Viens on rentre. » annonça-t-il.

« Eeeeh ? Mais je n'ai pas fini mon entraînement ici. Je doute qu'on m'autorise à partir. D'ailleurs, faut que je file. » répondit-elle en ôtant ses écouteurs.

« Emily ! »

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie. Crowley ferma les yeux en soupirant. Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il se rendit donc dans la salle d'entraînement, puis marcha vers Emily qu'il prit dans ses bras sans plus de manières. Qui c'est qui commande ici.

« L-Lord Crowley ! » fit le vampire enseignant stupéfait.

« Je récupère cette jeune fille. Nous avons à faire à Nagoya. » annonça-t-il.

Il s'en alla sans attendre une réponse. Crowley ne prêta pas plus attention aux vampires qu'ils croisèrent ou aux enfants.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Emily.

« Je te ramène avec moi. » répondit le roux.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » continua la brune.

« C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir Crowley-kun. Noble de haut rang ou pas, cela ne t'autorise pas à enlever un garde. » lança Ferid derrière.

Mika se trouvait à ses côtés, lançant un regard interrogateur à Emily qui leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

« Emily m'appartient Ferid, depuis qu'elle est humaine. Elle n'a jamais eu vocation à devenir un garde à Sanguinem. J'ai été très clair là-dessus lorsque je l'ai envoyée ici : parfaire son entraînement et c'est tout. » répliqua Crowley.

« Dis donc toi, je ne suis pas un objet pigé le vioque ? » souligna Emily un index sur son torse.

Il était un brin possessif avec elle, et ce depuis pratiquement le début de leur relation. Du côté de Crowley, cela avait évolué : au début, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre puisse avoir ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir, ressentant son blocage comme une faiblesse. Aujourd'hui, ce serait davantage par jalousie, s'il fallait choisir un mot. S'en était-il rendu compte en revanche …

« Il n'empêche que tu es à moi. Sur ce, bonjour chez vous. »

Crowley leur tourna le dos. Emily lança un au-revoir à Mika qui répondit les mains en porte-voix. Car le 13ème géniteur filait déjà comme le vent hors de la cité vampire. En route, Emily questionna Crowley sur ce kidnapping qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. L'ancêtre venait en effet de flanquer par terre son enquête.

« Ferid m'a annoncé que la guerre contre l'armée du Japon se poursuit. D'après lui les humains vont nous attaquer à Nagoya. Ta place est donc à mes côtés. » raconta Crowley durant un saut.

« Et comment peut-il le savoir au juste ? » interrogea Emily.

« Il a ses sources. »

« Ben voyons. »

Crowley lui coula un regard. Elle ne faisait toujours pas confiance au 7ème géniteur apparemment. Il ne pouvait le lui reprocher, lui-même avait mis huit siècles au bas mot pour être ne serait-ce qu'ami, si on peut dire, avec Ferid. Emily croisa les bras. Bon, d'un côté elle préférait effectivement être avec lui pour ce nouvel affrontement. Ce serait l'occasion de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris. Crowley ne reposa Emily que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment administratif. Elle le suivit pendant qu'il se rendait à son bureau.

* * *

« Oh tu es déjà de retour ? » lança Chess Belle d'un ton neutre.

« Me suis fait enlevée figures-toi. » révéla Emily en désignant Crowley.

Chess haussa un sourcil. Horn Skuld salua également la jeune fille. Crowley informa ensuite ses aides de la future bataille à venir. Chacune hocha la tête. Ensuite, le vampire compila des informations envoyées d'autres factions par leur chef. Chess Belle observa l'expression de Crowley quand Emily s'assit tout près sur le bureau, de profil. Il souriait doucement, l'air apaisé. Voilà bien trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Emily lui apportait réellement un bienfait. Il lui faudrait donc en prendre son parti. Quelques instants plus tard, les filles sortirent du bureau pour se réunir. Horn Skuld demanda à la jeune vampire ce qu'elle avait découvert.

« Ferid et Krul sont impliqués dans cette histoire de séraphin. Tous les deux savaient parfaitement qu'il y avait des survivants Hyakuya dans Sanguinem. C'est pour ça que Krul a transformé Mika : il se rappelle qu'elle l'a qualifié de Séraphin. » révéla Emily.

« Mais alors … ils nous ont trahis ! » fit Chess Belle stupéfaite.

« En effet. Krul Tepes était chargée d'éliminer toute la secte Haykuya. Or il y a eu des survivants dont deux séraphins. Et aujourd'hui, un est aux mains de l'ennemi. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Le Haut Conseil des géniteurs ne va pas apprécier du tout. Et Crowley-sama pourrait bien être accusé de complicité. » ajouta Horn Skuld.

« Il faut voir. Nous devrions tenter de savoir ce qu'il sait et dans quelle mesure il est impliqué. Ferid est sournois, il n'a pas dû tout révéler à Crowley. Mais ça ne va pas être simple. » répondit Emily.

« Et tu as pu rassembler des preuves ? » questionna Chess.

« Juste des témoignages pour l'instant. Ainsi qu'une vieille liste comprenant les noms des survivants Hyakuya. Or une des tâches de la souveraine est de superviser la gestion du bétail. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir. » répondit Emily.

« Mais cela ne suffira pas pour contacter le conseil, même si tu es noble. Il nous faudra des preuves plus solides. Et de quoi prouver que Crowley-sama n'est pas complice. » reprit Horn Skuld.

« Ce sera la partie la plus dure. Nous savons qu'ils sont impliqués, mais à présent il faudra le prouver. » déclara Emily.

« Et … qu'est-ce qu'on fait si notre maître est aussi … » intervint Chess Belle.

Un silence suivi cette question informulée. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le mot traître, mais elles l'avaient compris. Les deux nobles regardèrent celle qui avait lancé toute cette machine.

« C'est aussi pour ça que l'on enquête. Voir s'il est innocent et comment l'en dépêtrer en cas de besoin. Il est encore trop tôt pour répondre à cette question Chess-sama. »

Cette dernière acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Crowley en paraissant.

« Discussion entre filles. » répondit aussitôt Emily.

Le vampire approcha du trio.

« Bon, en attendant si on s'amusait un peu ? » proposa-t-il.

Emily déclina, ne se sentant pas d'humeur. Elle préférait se pencher sur son enquête, l'amusement pouvait attendre. Crowley la regarda avec une pointe de déception, tandis que ses deux aides se proposèrent. Pendant qu'elles l'occuperaient Emily irait chercher ce dont elle avait besoin.

Dans la ville de Nagoya elle dénicha une boutique vendant autrefois des appareils photos. Elle en prit un perfectionné, avec un bon zoom et des prises de vue nocturne de bonne qualité. La vampire dénicha également un dictaphone. Mais elle espérait trouver aussi des petits micros. Lorsqu'elle revint à la Mairie, Crowley la cherchait.

« Où étais-tu Emi-chan ? »

« En promenade. »

Le vampire la dévisagea un instant, le visage lisse. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait en vadrouille. Tant qu'elle revenait et qu'elle ne fréquentait pas un autre vampire … presque malgré lui, Crowley vérifia son parfum naturel quand elle passa près lui. Bon, aucune odeur mâle étrangère, tout va bien.

« … »

Il cligna des yeux. C'était nouveau ça. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout qu'un autre se permette de goûter à son sang, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ni même de la toucher d'ailleurs. Elle était à lui, lui seul avait le droit. La brune de son côté, alla disposer le matériel pris qu'elle avait dissimulé dans son dos sous sa cape. Elle irait cette nuit à Sanguinem espionner le 7ème géniteur. En attendant, elle accepta quelques parties de basket avec les autres. Dès que la nuit commença à tomber, Emily attrapa son appareil photo puis fila par la fenêtre. Quelle chance que les vampires puissent courir si vite ! Et comme Crowley lui avait donné son sang elle posséderait une force non négligeable avec le temps, vitesse comprise. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva en vue de Sanguinem. Pile pour voir une silhouette floue filer.

« _À cette vitesse ce ne doit pas être le premier venu._ » se dit-elle.

Pour confirmation elle huma l'air. Beeerk, ce parfum-là de snob elle ne l'avait senti que chez une seule personne : sa cible. Emily fonça donc à sa suite, depuis les toits. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle remarqua qu'il s'approchait de la ville des humains. La brune fronça les sourcils : qu'allait-il y faire ? Elle le vit se positionner sur un toit, ayant l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Devinant qu'elle n'était pas venue pour rien, Emily prit son appareil photo. Pendant qu'elle y était, elle vérifia le sens du vent. Ensuite, elle s'allongea sur le toit où elle se trouvait puis observa la scène devant elle. Bientôt, la brune vit … un homme arriver. Un gradé à en juger par son uniforme.

« _Je te tiens._ » se dit-elle.

Emily un premier cliché de l'homme se dirigeant vers Ferid Bathory. Ensuite, une photo le montrant lui tendant un dossier. L'humain ne s'attarda pas. Sitôt qu'il fut parti Emily décampa. Elle n'attendit pas que Ferid s'en aille, elle en avait assez pour ce soir. Il pourrait facilement la repérer en plus. Or même si elle appartenait à Crowley ainsi que ce dernier n'hésitait jamais à le rappeler, il était plus haut-placé que le roux et n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'elle. La vampire fut de retour à Nagoya, et planqua l'appareil photo dans sa chambre. Déjà, elle avait une première preuve : Ferid vendait certainement des infos aux humains. La brune se mit en quête des aides de Crowley. Parlant de lui, le roux était assis de profil sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, baigné par les rayons de la lune.

Emily le contempla un instant. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas vue partir. Sentant un regard, Crowley tourna la tête. Ils s'observèrent un instant avec le sourire avant que la jeune ne s'en aille. Elle trouva Chess à qui elle fit part de son escapade. Elle ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait lorsqu'elle sut. Puis elle se leva et alla quérir Horn Skuld. Après quoi, elles retrouvèrent leur camarade dans sa chambre. Emily leur montra les photos qu'elles venaient de prendre. Un silence choqué régna.

« Rien que ça c'est déjà grave et passible de trahison. » fit Horn Skuld.

« En effet. Mais on ignore ce que contient ce dossier. » dit Emily.

« Vu la guerre qui se profile, des infos dessus probablement. » hasarda Chess Belle.

« Misère. Autrement, à qui pourra-t-on confier nos découvertes ? » demanda Emily.

« Horn et moi y avons réfléchi, et nous pensons que Lest Karr serait le plus indiqué. Il est du même rang que Krul et en lutte de pouvoir avec elle. Il est intelligent et posé, mais aussi plus fort qu'elle. Il est du genre à vouloir s'occuper de ce type d'affaires. »

« Va pour lui alors. Je vous fais confiance là-dessus. Je pense qu'on en saura plus lors de la bataille. » conclut Emily.

Elle rangea l'appareil pendant que ses comparses quittaient sa pièce. Un rien après, un bruissement de tissu. Crowley parut à la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle alla lui ouvrir puis le fit entrer. Le noble venait pour sa morsure du soir. La seule loi qu'il ne respectait pas et n'était pas près de le faire. Comme d'habitude, il prit le temps d'inspirer cette senteur féminine qu'il aimait tant. Quel calme, quel bienfait … une vraie drogue. Yeux clos, visage dans les cheveux bruns au creux de son cou, Crowley décida une chose : plus jamais elle ne s'en irait si longtemps.

« Whooaaaf … serre pas si fort ! » souffla Emily.

Crowley rouvrit les yeux. Oups, il oubliait sa force parfois. Il desserra sa prise, et la brune emplit ses poumons d'air. Elle lui flanqua un petit coup sur la tête. Il s'excusa.

« Pour la peine, c'est moi qui commence ce soir. » dit-elle.

« Mais j'aime bien commencer. » répondit-il.

« Ben soit sage alors. »

Il soupira tout en souriant. Le vampire inclina la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, son pouce caressant une joue. La main d'Emily passait dans ses cheveux. Elle resta un instant le front contre son cou, il la laissa savourer ce moment avant de plonger à son tour vers la gorge.


	10. Révélations à Nagoya

**Le tournant de l'histoire pour les vampires et les humains. Emily de son côté portera un coup fatal à son adversaire.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La bataille de Nagoya faisait rage. Pour le moment, Crowley se contentait de lire diverses feuilles. Ils avaient capturé une vingtaine d'otages humains et attendaient des nouvelles des autres. Chess était pour l'heure occupée à se restaurer, sous l'œil d'Horn et Emily. La brune savait maintenant ce que Ferid avait donné à l'humain : la location des nobles de la ville. Et il y avait à parier que celle de Crowley était également connue. Après tout, pour tromper ses ennemis il fallait savoir aussi tromper ses alliés. Emily se jura qu'elle n'allait pas le louper ce type. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le sermon qu'adressa Horn à Chess. Cette dernière venait en effet de tuer un des otages. Parfois Emily se demandait comment elle avait fait pour être une génitrice. Elle poussa un léger soupir. Après quoi, Horn demanda à Crowley ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

Pour toute réponse, il se rendit auprès du cadavre du soldat et en retira son arme. Il désirait savoir quelle arme était la plus puissante, entre celles des vampires et celles des hommes. Ce fut Chess qui en fit les frais. Emily ferma les yeux quand la vampire heurta violemment un mur. Mais par la suite, ce qu'il dit éveilla l'intérêt d'Emily. Ainsi, Crowley pensait que les hommes gagnaient du pouvoir trop rapidement à son goût. Il confirmait qu'il avait bien des soupçons et qu'un haut noble pouvait en être la cause. Il formula même deux noms, dont celui du 7ème géniteur. Emily le vit avancer son index vers la lame.

« Inutile. Te blesse pas avec ça, si ça jamais cela s'étend t'auras l'air fin avec un bras en moins. » intervint-elle en retenant son poignet.

« Rassure-toi Emi-chan, ce n'est pas une petite coupure qui va m'handicaper. » répondit Crowley en souriant.

Néanmoins, il lâcha l'arme qui tinta sur le sol. Il se rapprocha ensuite d'une fenêtre. Il y resta un moment. Soudain, Eusford fit volte-face. Il saisit Emily à bras-le-corps et l'éloigna de la fenêtre. Une explosion retentit. Il tint ensuite une espèce de volatile vert dans une main, et sa descendante sous un bras.

« Quelqu'un a commandé du poulet ? » demanda Emily.

Et un poulet de Tchernobyl visiblement, vu comme il brillait. Crowley le balança au loin, reposa Emily puis s'approcha du trou béant dans le mur.

« En tout cas, faudrait revoir le service de livraison. Parce que bon, balancer une commande à la gueule des clients, ça le fait moyen. » reprit Emily.

Crowley gloussa.

« Ils sont là les enfants. » dit-il.

« Enfin un peu d'action, je commençais à rouiller. » commenta Emily en se positionnant à côté de lui.

Ils apercevaient le groupe de soldats plus loin. Aucune attaque ne suivit celle de l'oiseau vert. Signe qu'ils préparaient autre chose.

« Tu veux que je les pousse un peu ou pas ? » demanda Emily.

« Ne sois pas impatiente. Ferid va vouloir connaître les menus détails, alors nous allons simplement capturer leur chef. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez des autres. » décida Crowley.

« Bien ! » répondirent-elles.

Les hommes en bas s'élancèrent. Crowley les observa patiemment aller délivrer leurs camarades.

« C'est parti. Alors, qui est le chef là-dedans ? » dit-il.

« Le brun là. » lança Emily en pointant Guren.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » questionna son ancêtre.

« Son uniforme est différent, signe qu'il est spécial. Il est décoré. » expliqua la vampire.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, Guren bondit juste devant Crowley. Le vampire para une première attaque, pendant qu'Emily s'éloignait d'un bond. Ce faisant, elle découvrit un autre soldat qui brandissait un fusil.

« Bye bye ! » lança Shinya.

« Après toi ! » lança Emily en l'attrapant par une cheville.

Elle le jeta derrière elle, contre le mur du fond. Crowley saisit Guren et l'envoya rejoindre son camarade. Shinya brandit son fusil et tira. Emily répondit par la carte du bouclier qui stoppa les tigres. Les quatre vampires s'approchèrent ensuite des deux hommes.

« Tiens mais je te reconnais ! T'es mon yo-yo de Shinjuku ! » sourit Emily.

Shinya grinça des dents. Il n'avait pas oublié sa spectaculaire chute dans le vide, et en faisait encore des cauchemars.

« Dis Crowley, on a le droit de garder un jouet ? » demanda soudain Emily.

« Hmmm … si c'est toi qui me le demande je suis tenté de dire oui. Après tout, le brun doit savoir ce que je veux. Ça ne posera pas de problème je suppose. » sourit le roux.

Un jouet. Shinya déglutit. Manquerait plus que ça. La vampire se tourna vers le blond avec un sourire effrayant. Guren partit aussitôt à l'attaque. Crowley l'intercepta. Emily hésita à s'occuper de Shinya. Son ancêtre se débrouillait bien, mais savait-on jamais. D'ailleurs, Horn lui demanda la permission d'intervenir.

« Naaaah, je gère. » répondit le vampire.

« Sûr ? » lança Emily.

« Mais oui. Allez, va chercher ton jouet. Mais sois prudente. »

* * *

Emily se tourna alors vers le Major. Ce dernier brandit son fusil et tira. Mais la noble pirouetta dans les airs, esquivant les bêtes. Elle atterrit tout près de Shinya qui lança sa baïonnette. Emily la dévia d'une main, puis saisit le fusil, souleva l'officier avec et l'abattit sur le sol. L'homme décrivit un grand arc de cercle avant de tomber sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Néanmoins, il roula vite fait sur le côté et se remit à genoux. Là, son arme réapparut. Mais la jeune noble était plus rapide que lui. Shinya pesta : il voulait aider Guren et le voici aux prises avec une sangsue qui le prenait pour un jouet.

« WOURF ! » souffla le major.

Emily venait de lui donner un coup de pied au ventre. Shinya bloqua ensuite un coup de poing. Elle utilisa de nouveau ses jambes mais cette fois il s'éloigna. Lorsqu'Emily s'approcha, Shinya tenta de lui balayer les jambes avec son fusil. Il y parvint, et voulut aussitôt lui enfoncer sa baïonnette dans le cœur. La vampire bloqua avec sa dague, placée le long de son avant-bras puis y ajouta la carte de l'air. La bourrasque souleva Shinya qui fut projeté en l'air. Emily usa ensuite celle de l'herbe, et des racines fusèrent vers le militaire. Shinya se jeta sur le côté. Juste pour la voir lui foncer dessus et le percuter avec son genou pile au début de la cage thoracique.

L'homme s'écrasa contre un mur. Sa vision devint floue. Il distingua malgré tout son adversaire. Shinya leva un fusil tremblant. Emily lui arracha, puis le ligota avec sa carte des chaînes. Son jouet capturé, elle leva la tête pour voir où en était Crowley. Il dispersa une attaque de Guren.

« Shinya ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

Mais le major était ficelé par des chaînes de métal. Emily s'assit carrément sur lui. Crowley planta son épée dans l'épaule du lieutenant-colonel.

« Guren ! » s'écria Shinya.

« Oh c'est vrai, faut pas que je te tue. » se rappela Crowley.

Guren déglutit. Lui et son coéquipier étaient mal en point. Shinya était capturé et lui en passe de l'être. Il ne restait plus personne pour diriger la mission. Sauf peut-être Goshi et Mito.

« Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'interrogatoire. » déclara Crowley.

À l'instant où il finissait sa phrase, le sol se craquela sous ses pas. Un garçon à la crinière noire ébouriffée en jaillit.

« Yuu ? » s'exclama Guren.

Crowley bloqua le coup de sabre.

« Sauvez Shinya ! J'ai un plan pour moi ! » s'écria Guren.

« Ah non ! Lui je le garde. » répondit Emily.

Elle se leva puis souleva le major saucissonné d'une main. Il était temps de l'emporter en lieu sûr.

« Tu gères, Crowley ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui. Va ranger ton jouet. »

Emily se sauva. Shinya gesticula comme un ver mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Soudain, elle perçut quelque chose. Une créature noire orangée lui fonçait dessus. Emily s'écarta de la trajectoire.

« Bon, reste là bien sagement mon petit. » déclara-t-elle en reposant doucement Shinya contre un mur.

Elle le mit en position assise, puis dégaina son épée. Emily sortit deux cartes. L'eau, qu'elle combina à la tempête. De puissants vents jaillirent d'abord, avant que des trombes d'eau n'emplissent le couloir. Shinya arrondit les yeux. D'où ce vampire tenait-elle pareille puissance ? En tout cas, il lui fallait se sortir de ce guêpier. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être un jouet pour vampire. Il tenta d'attraper des talismans dans son uniforme. Soudain, il vit ses chaînes briller.

« Là. J'ai renforcé tes liens. Ces chaînes ne sont pas ordinaires, même Crowley n'est pas arrivé à les briser. » annonça Emily.

Shinya pâlit. Mais malgré cela, il tenta le coup. Mais quand il prononça son incantation, les chaînes serrèrent davantage. Sachant le captif sécurisé, Emily reporta son attention sur le couloir. L'eau avait disparu. La vampire fonça. Elle découvrit deux jeunes filles, du même âge sans doute, complètement trempées couchées sur le sol. Emily saisit celle porteuse de la faux par le cou et la plaqua au mur. Sa camarade blonde réagit et sortit son espèce de hache géante. Emily se retourna, présentant Shinoa comme bouclier humain. Mitsuba arrêta son arme tout près du cou de son sergent. Puis la noble utilisa Shinoa comme massue et l'abattit sur Mitsuba.

Ensuite, elle les ramassa par le cou et retourna dans la salle où Crowley affrontait Yuuichiro.

« Hey. » lança Emily.

Elle jeta les deux adolescentes aux pieds de Chess Belle et Horn Skuld qui assistaient Crowley.

« Un p'tit rafraîchissement ? » proposa-t-elle.

Yoichi arma son arc. Emily sortit la carte de la foudre, qui détruisit les flèches. Suivit celle du feu qui créa une barrière entre elle et les adolescents venus au secours de leurs camarades. Voyant ensuite que les ados revenaient à elles, Emily les frappa l'une contre l'autre.

« Shinoa ! Mitsuba ! » appela Kimizuki.

Emily souleva Shinoa et la mordit. Horn pour sa part, se désaltéra au cou de Mitsuba. Yuu décida de secourir ses camarades. Mais Emily lui envoya Shinoa dans le ventre. Horn se débarrassa de Mitsuba de la même façon. Guren ordonna aux jeunes de fuir. Shinoa reprit connaissance, et enjoignit son équipe à partir. D'autant que des hélicoptères arrivaient. Yuu ne voulut rien entendre, et se fit emmener par Kimizuki. Emily alla voir où en était Shinya. Toujours ficelé. Elle le traîna dans une pièce et l'y enferma.

« Oh Goshi ! T'es bien venu à la rescousse toi aussi non ? T'attends quoi ? » s'exclama Guren.

Emily revenait sur ces paroles. Pile quand des soldats adultes défonçaient des vitres.

« Économisez vos forces ! Trouvez Shinya et évacuez-le ! » ordonna Guren.

Un des soldats lança une illusion. De la lave se mit à couler des murs, le décor changea.

« Whoah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Emily.

« Une illusion. Tout va bien. » répondit Crowley derrière elle.

Il posa une main sur ses yeux. Aussitôt, la chaleur qu'elle avait cru ressentir disparut. Crowley s'attela ensuite à la protéger des attaques des humains. Emily utilisa sa carte du bouclier afin de lui permettre de bouger sans s'encombrer d'elle. Afin de disperser l'illusion, Crowley lança un coup d'épée qui entailla tout le côté du bâtiment. Les soldats s'enfuirent.

« Bon, et maintenant que t'as taillé une baie vitrée, on fait quoi ? » demanda Emily.

« On obtient des infos, Emi-chan. » sourit Crowley.

La jeune fille décida d'aller chercher Shinya. Elle le ramena avec elle par précaution, en le portant dans ses bras. Le quatuor de vampires se réunit dans une salle parlementaire. Elle lui ajouta un bâillon. Elle prit ensuite place à côté de Crowley sur une table, assise en tailleur. Chess Belle avait décidé de commencer l'interrogatoire.

* * *

« Inutile de le frapper Chess-sama. Il ne dira rien. » intervint Emily avec nonchalance.

Shinya leva les yeux avec étonnement. Assister à cet interrogatoire le répugnait.

« Oh ? Comment le sais-tu ? » fit Crowley.

« Ça se voit. Il l'a dit lui-même, il n'est pas très aimé. Et ce regard … c'est celui de quelqu'un qui a connu l'humiliation, et je sais de quoi je parle. De plus, il doit être habitué à la douleur physique avec son entraînement. Il est en outre prêt à se sacrifier, donc il mourra plutôt que de parler. » exposa Emily.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? » demanda Chess qui tenait Guren par les cheveux.

Emily eut un petit sourire, puis tourna la tête vers Crowley. Ce dernier acquiesça, et elle descendit de son perchoir. La noble s'accroupit en face de Guren.

« Alors, tu ne veux rien dire hein ? Qui vous a donné ces pouvoirs ? » lança-t-elle.

« Keh. Une déesse. » répondit Guen moqueur.

Mais au sourire que lui retourna Emily, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre.

« Nous y voilà. » dit-elle en se redressant.

Perplexité vampirique.

« Les humains n'emploient pas ce genre de mot à la légère. Il désigne une personne particulièrement importante. Vu que cela sort de la bouche d'un homme … je dirais quelqu'un qu'il a aimé. » commença-t-elle.

Le regard de Guren s'assombrit tout comme le visage de Shinya.

« Oooh. Ça c'est de la tristesse. Amour malheureux donc. Mmmh … Hey Crowley, quelles sont les plus grandes organisations magiques du pays ? » demanda Emily sans quitter l'officier des yeux.

« Hyakuya et Mikado no Oni, mais quel est le rapport ? » répondit le noble.

« Tout simplement parce pour développer des armes démoniaques, il faut des connaissances ésotériques avancées. L'utilisation de talismans le prouve. Donc c'est quelqu'un de ces milieux-là qui a permis le développement des armes. Une déesse … une fille issue d'une ces sectes. Il n'est pas aimé donc cela pourrait découler d'un conflit entre factions. Ou familles dans le cas présent. Voyons voyons … elle ne devait pas être bête pour arriver à lui donner des armes démoniaques. » continua à penser Emily.

Elle fixa Guren un moment.

« La fin du monde, due à cette histoire de séraphin. Les organisations étaient-elles rivales ? » reprit la vampire.

« Oh que oui. Nous avons fouillé leurs fichiers, ils étaient en guerre. » répondit Crowley.

« Tiens. C'est drôle, ça me rappelle la course à l'armement nucléaire entre Allemands et Américains. Une guerre peut accélérer les recherches et … bingo. C'est bien ça. » sourit la brune.

« Eh ? » lui répondit-on.

« Il vient d'avoir une réaction cardiaque. C'est donc bien une rivalité qui a conduit à ces recherches. Mais une guerre ouverte entre deux puissantes organisations c'est risqué. Qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenché ? » continua Emily.

La jeune fille se pencha encore vers Guren. Lui, il n'était pas bien vu. Un amour malheureux …

« Cette fille appartenait à qui ? Mikado no Oni ? Bien. La raison la plus simple pour que tes sentiments ne puissent être retournés. Et elle, elle t'aimait ? »

Pas de réaction. Alors, la vampire lui demanda de se rappeler de cette fille. Ses yeux, sa chevelure, son rire ou son sourire, sa beauté, et sa douleur de ne pouvoir être avec elle. La fin du monde et son probable décès. Shinya mordit son bâillon. Il savait que Guren aurait forcément une réaction à tout cela. Il en souffrait toujours après tout.

« Nouvelle réaction cardiaque, et dans les yeux la tristesse est passée. Alors elle t'aimait hein. Voilà le genre de prétexte parfait pour un conflit, témoin la Guerre de Troie et Roméo et Juliette. Une vengeance pour ne pas pouvoir aimer librement celui qu'elle désire. Et tant qu'à faire, autant les détruire. Avec ces armes. Mais où les a-t-elle eues ? Comment les a-t-elle développées ? » continua Emily.

Guren ne prononçait plus un mot. Mais on voyait bien qu'il était angoissé. Cette vampire avait posé les bonnes questions avec les bonnes déductions, et le corps du captif lui confirmait chaque hypothèse. Mais comment pouvait-elle aussi facilement comprendre ? Les vampires n'avaient aucun intérêt dans les petites histoires des humains. Sauf si … si elle était récente en tant que telle. Elle devait donc savoir comment fonctionnait l'humanité et les percer à jour. Dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. Cette fille avait reconnu immédiatement une personne humiliée. Et au vu de ses paroles, certainement parce qu'elle aussi en était passé par là.

« Serait-ce un humain le responsable ? » reprit Emily.

Silence.

« Un vampire ? »

Rien. Aussi formula-t-elle différemment sa demande, de la même manière qu'elle avait fait pour connaître la responsable de la guerre. Avec des détails, des souvenirs. Or si Guren pouvait contrôler son visage, le cœur et les yeux étaient une autre histoire.

« Un vampire donc. »

« Alors il y a un traître parmi nous ! » s'exclama Chess Belle.

* * *

« Fuiiii ! Impressionnant Emi-chan. Nous en avons appris beaucoup en un rien de temps. Un vampire aurait donc bien partie prenante dans la fin du monde, et du séraphin de la fin. Il a fourni aux hommes le moyen de développer leurs armes et le tabou. » fit Crowley avec un sifflement admiratif.

Il caressa la tête de la noble qui sourit. Soudain, une vitre explosa derrière eux. Yuuichiro était de retour. Crowley repoussa Emily du bras, puis alla le bloquer juste avant qu'il n'atteigne Chess Belle. Chacun perçut immédiatement le changement chez l'adolescent. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas pour tenir tête à Crowley. Il fallut l'intervention de Guren pour mettre fin à l'affrontement. Sauf que Crowley eut des paroles qui énervèrent davantage le jeune. Emily fronça les sourcils. Il devrait être un peu plus prudent tout de même. C'était bien beau de s'amuser, mais la noble pensait qu'il y avait un temps pour tout. L'adolescent devint furieux, au point qu'une corne noire poussa soudain de sa tête.

Tout le monde afficha un air choqué. Voilà donc ce que les armes des humains cachaient : la possibilité de les transformer en démon. Crowley afficha un air de pure délectation. Yuu avait un air terrifiant sur le visage. Emily porta la main à ses cartes. Elle préférait que Crowley n'ait pas à affronter ce truc, si puissant qu'il soit comme vampire. Heureusement, un des camarades du gosse vint mettre un terme à l'affrontement. Il disparut en emportant le jeune. Shinya ferma les yeux. Au moins les jeunes étaient saufs. Crowley rangea son épée.

« Bon. Nous avons appris quelques petites choses intéressantes. » déclara Crowley.

Emily rangea son épée et ses cartes. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Shinya qu'elle débâillonna. Il lui retourna un regard incendiaire qu'elle soutint avec calme. Puis elle tourna le dos et revint auprès de Crowley.

« Je vais amener le prisonnier à Ferid. Vous pouvez rester ici. » répondit-il à sa question.

Il rangea son épée, puis saisit Guren qu'il chargea sur une épaule. Emily pour sa part, alla amener Shinya dans sa chambre.

« Maintenant qu'on est seuls, je vais t'expliquer les règles du jeu. C'est très simple : si tu te comportes bien je prendrais soin de toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te maltraiter, alors ne fais pas l'idiot, compris ? » dit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet, plutôt mourir. »

« Relax te dis-je. Tu seras sûrement mieux ici que chez les hommes. » répondit Emily.

« Quoi ? Je ne vois pas comment je peux être heureux en tant qu'esclave ! » rétorqua Shinya.

« Tu ne seras pas un esclave, juste un compagnon de jeu. Et oui tu seras mieux ici. Parce que … tu as le même regard que ton camarade brun. »

Shinya en fut muet. Ça aussi, elle l'avait remarqué. Pour autant, il n'en fut pas plus heureux ni satisfait.

« Je ne serais pas le jouet d'un monstre. » répéta-t-il.

« Un monstre hein. Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de gens qui enrôlent des enfants dans une guerre. De gens qui ont provoqué la fin du monde. Tes malheurs découlent des actions de tes semblables et non des miens. » répliqua Emily implacable.

Shinya baissa les yeux. La vampire quitta la chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint elle laissa tomber des habits que portaient les prisonniers des vampires. Voyant sa réticence, Emily l'assomma. Lorsque le Major reprit connaissance, il remarqua qu'elle lui avait mis les vêtements gris, les bracelets aux poignets et chevilles. En revanche, il portait un drôle de collier autour du cou.

« Il est électrique. Je sais que tu tenteras de t'enfuir. Il a une longue portée. Tant que tu ne seras pas sage tu le garderas. » informa Emily, assise dans un fauteuil plus loin.

Un collier électrique ? Comme pour les chiens ? Shinya serra les dents, et fit apparaître son fusil. Emily posa la pointe de son épée sur le sol. Un cercle apparut sous les pieds de Shinya. Elle l'avait tracé durant son inconscience, et le pentacle brilla. Une grande douleur envahit soudain le corps du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose. La souffrance cessa deux minutes plus tard, laissant un soldat pantelant. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras et leva la tête vers son tortionnaire.

« Ce que tu viens de subir s'appelle un exorcisme. Je ne vais certes pas te laisser avec de quoi nous poignarder dans notre sommeil. » répondit Emily.

Ainsi, elle allait le priver de son démon. Évidemment. Le front de Shinya retomba sur le sol. Emily resta à côté de lui le temps qu'il se remette.

« Tu as faim ou soif ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai soif oui. » répondit Shinya.

« Alors viens avec moi et pas d'entourloupe. »

Elle le fit sortir en premier. Elle marcha à ses côtés durant quelques instants. Shinya laissa un écart grandir un peu entre eux, puis soudain prit la fuite. Il dévala un escalier. Mais tout à coup, il sentit une décharge dans le cou, et faillit chuter. Mais il devait tenir le coup. Soudain, il sentit une poigne puissante le saisir par le col, et qui le fit chuter. Emily le regarda. Le soldat invoqua son fusil. Mais l'arme eut du mal à se matérialiser. Ce qui fut suffisant pour que la vampire réagisse. Premièrement, il se prit une nouvelle décharge. Après quoi, elle l'empoigna et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Emily lui planta les crocs dans la gorge.

« Hnng ! » gémit Shinya.

Il sentit sa volonté faiblir. La douleur fit rapidement place à une sensation agréable qui alla croissant. Emily préleva une bonne quantité de sang qui le fit tomber dans les pommes. La vampire le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta là-haut.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Horn Skuld était en mission. Elle avait suivi son maître à la rencontre de Ferid. Et elle l'avait entendu mentionner au 7ème géniteur que ce dernier avait vendu leur location aux humains. Elle arrondit les yeux. Reportant les yeux sur Guren, elle se rappela que le soldat était sur les photos d'Emily. Ferid apaisa son camarade en expliquant qu'autrement il aurait été soupçonné. Finalement, Krul annonça que tous devaient se rendre à l'aéroport. Ferid retint un peu Crowley. Il lui demanda de rester à ses côtés. Horn les regarda s'éloigner. Crowley s'arrêta, et se tourna en direction de la blonde. Qui plongea dans sa cachette juste à temps. Finalement, le rouquin s'éloigna. Horn sortit et fonça à la mairie.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'Emily. Shinya venait de reprendre connaissance. Il découvrit un verre d'eau devant lui. Il tendit le bras et but. Sa gorge le brûlait, il sentit le liquide apaiser la brûlure avec soulagement. La vampire lui apportait de quoi se désaltérer en dépit de sa tentative de fugue.

« Skuld-sama. » salua Emily.

« Je dois te parler. » dit-elle.

Horn rapporta ce dont elle avait été témoin.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait interroger ton animal de compagnie. Il avait l'uniforme d'un gradé, il doit savoir des choses. » dit-elle.

« Je pense surtout que nous devons aller voir ce qui se trame là-bas. Crowley pourrait avoir besoin de nous. » répondit Emily.

La jeune fille matérialisa une chaîne magique avec sa carte. La tête de serpent de la chaîne ouvrit la mâchoire et la referma autour du cou de Shinya. Emily en planta l'autre extrémité au mur avec un pentacle. Après quoi, elle suivit sa congénère. Shinya soupira. Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il arrive à se libérer. Il décida tout de même d'étudier le pentacle magique au mur. Il approcha. Européen. Mince, lui ne connaissait surtout que le japonais. Nouveau soupir. Un vrai miracle.

De leur côté, les vampires filaient en direction de l'aéroport. Chess Belle avait été informée et suivait. Quand elles arrivèrent enfin en vue, elles repérèrent la silhouette de leur maître aux côtés de Ferid. Ils étaient fort éloignés des autres vampires. Au centre de l'aéroport, une boule de lumière était apparue, dévoilant un ange. La créature souffla dans une trompette. Le sol se souleva. Des chaînes avaient harponnés des humains. Les vampires s'approchèrent un peu tout en veillant à rester discrètes. Ce fut un affreux spectacle.

« Crowley-sama ! » s'exclama soudain Chess Belle.

Horrifiées, les trois vampires virent leur maître attaquer Krul Tepes. Et y perdre un bras avant qu'elle ne lui brise le cou.

« Rah putain ! Alors là les filles, ça va être coton de le tirer de là. » lança Emily.

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? » s'exclama Chess.

« À cause de Ferid tiens. Il faut absolument qu'on réagisse tout de suite. Allons à Sanguinem. Maintenant ! » répondit Emily.

Elles filèrent. Elles empruntèrent une voiture qu'Emily fit démarrer. La capitale étant pratiquement vide, personne ne remarqua leur présence. Horn ouvrit la salle où se réunissaient la reine et Ferid, pour entrer en contact avec le Haut Conseil. Chess lança l'appel à l'attention de Lest Karr. Elles attendirent ensuite avec angoisse que le noble réponde. Finalement, la mine intriguée du 3ème géniteur apparut. Chess et Horn en restèrent figées d'intimidation. Emily prit l'affaire en main et s'avança.

« Noble Lest Karr, je dépose à vos pieds mes respectueux hommages, et vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour avoir osé vous déranger. » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

« Et qui es-tu donc ? » demanda Lest.

« Emily Eusford. Je vous appelle car la situation est extrêmement grave ici au Japon. Nos deux plus hauts dirigeants sont je le crains impliqués dans le tabou du séraphin de la fin.» dit-elle.

« Comment ? » s'exclama Lest.

Emily lui raconta alors ce qui se passait. La bataille de Nagoya, l'apparition du premier séraphin et du deuxième. Elle parla de ses soupçons envers Ferid Bathory et Krul Tepes. Lest Karr arrondit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. La brune lui montra ensuite la liste contenant le nom des orphelins Hyakuya. Ensuite, elle montra les photos depuis son appareil. Elle avait pris les évènements de l'aéroport, sauf l'attaque de Crowley sur Krul. La mine du souverain de l'Allemagne devint sombre. Emily conclut par l'attaque de Ferid sur la reine.

« Mon seigneur a été forcé de lui obéir, mais croyez bien qu'il le soupçonnait de traîtrise. Il n'avait simplement pas de preuve concrète. Mais j'ai enquêté et vous présente mes conclusions. En vous sollicitant encore une fois votre bienveillance et votre clémence pour vous avoir dérangé.» termina Emily.

« Tu as bien fait de m'alerter sur ce problème, jeune vampire. Nos lois sont formelles : le séraphin de la fin est tabou et doit le rester. De plus, Ferid Bathory aurait dû nous alerter dès qu'il a eu connaissance de l'existence des survivants Hyakuya. Il ne lui appartenait en aucune manière de punir Krul Tepes. Il a usurpé le privilège du Haut Conseil. » déclara Lest Karr.

« La honte nous accable, maître. Si nous pouvons vous être d'une aide quelconque ce sera un honneur pour nous. Mais de grâce, soyez extrêmement prudent Seigneur. À présent que les humains possèdent deux séraphins, il devient très dangereux pour le Haut Conseil de venir au Japon. » avertit Emily.

« En effet, si nous venons tous nous deviendrons des proies faciles. Pour l'heure, je compte venir au Japon afin de confondre les deux traîtres. » annonça Lest Karr.

« Ferid risque de vous contacter incessamment pour vous faire part de son action. » reprit Emily.

« Certes. Laissez-le faire, et continuez de l'espionner. Je me chargerais de lui. » ordonna Lest Karr.

La communication s'acheva. Les trois vampires soupirèrent de soulagement. Cela s'était bien passé. Pour autant, Emily savait que rien n'était joué, bien au contraire. Tout continuait et ne faisait même que commencer, ainsi qu'elle le souligna à ses comparses. Elles quittèrent la capitale pour retourner à Nagoya. Pile une seconde avant que Crowley n'arrive à son tour.


	11. L'herbe sous le pied

**Le tombé de rideau arrive, mais le résultat risque fort d'être en demi-teinte.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Emily retrouva Shinya qu'elle libéra de sa chaîne. Le soldat était assis sur le sol.

« Il s'est passé des choses graves à Nagoya. Tu as échappé à quelque chose tu sais. » annonça-t-elle.

Shinya fronça les sourcils. La vampire lui narra alors ce dont elle avait été témoin. Le Major fut tour à tour choqué, stupéfait puis horrifié. Surtout quand elle mentionna l'implication de Guren.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Pourquoi je te croirais ? Guren ne ferait jamais une telle chose. » répondit Shinya.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est parfois plus raisonnable de croire ses ennemis … » dit-elle en tripotant son appareil photo.

« … que ses amis. C'est bien ton camarade là, avec le 7ème géniteur ? »

Emily fit défiler les clichés sous le regard mortifié de Shinya. Sa lèvre trembla quand il vit les soldats empalés par des chaînes. L'ange avec son démon dans le dos. Et … Guren massacrant indistinctement soldats et vampires. Il baissa la tête, profondément choqué. Emily éteignit son appareil.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je partage ta stupeur. Nos deux dirigeants sont des traîtres. Je me répète mais tu seras bien mieux avec moi. Tu seras bien traité ici. » reprit Emily.

Shinya ne releva pas. Comment … comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Pourquoi Guren les avait-il tous trahis ? Il déglutit. Crowley fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Me revoilà, Emi-chan. Aaaah je vois que tu as donné une allure présentable à ton jouet. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, mais il est encore un peu rebelle alors t'approche pas trop. Il va me falloir du temps pour l'apprivoiser. » répondit-elle.

Crowley acquiesça. Il lui parla ensuite des évènements de Nagoya. Shinya releva la tête. Emily feignit la stupeur complète, mais engueula sincèrement le 13ème géniteur pour avoir attaqué la reine. Et le Major vit avec étonnement le roux si puissant plier devant sa congénère. Il avait l'air embarrassé. Quel lien avaient-ils donc ? En les observant il nota leur similarité capillaire. Étaient-ils donc parents ? Toujours est-il que Crowley quitta la chambre un peu penaud. Emily se passa une main dans les cheveux. Puis se tourna vers Shinya qui la regardait.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, pas du tout. »

Shinya s'assit, ramenant les genoux contre lui. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Kureto n'enverrait pas de secours pour lui, il le déclarerait mort. Il n'avait eu jamais d'usage concret pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rien été pour son frère. Et maintenant, celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, pour qui il avait tout risqué en venant le rejoindre avait trahi. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Cette vampire avait dit qu'elle le traiterait bien, mais pouvait-il la croire ? Elle lui avait bien apporté de l'eau, et lui proposait de manger. En tout état de cause, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il soupira. Emily s'assit dans un fauteuil. Le Haut Conseil serait averti des agissements de Ferid, et Lest Karr en personne viendrait demander des comptes. Cependant, elle ignorait toujours quel sort serait réservé à Crowley. À part attendre elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus.

Elle quitta la pièce un moment après. Shinya resta prostré, incapable pour une fois de se décider. Le regard au sol, il se repassait les photos du massacre cherchant vainement une raison. Venant de Kureto, il comprenait plus ou moins. Mais Guren … avait-il été possédé par son démon ? Mais comment avait-il pu le laisser faire ? Emily revint dans la pièce, et posa un plateau garni d'une assiette devant lui. Il leva un visage étonné.

« Mange. La journée a été rude, tu dois reprendre des forces. » dit-il.

Shinya baissa les yeux vers la nourriture. L'odeur de la viande et des légumes le fit saliver.

« Va mange sans crainte. Je n'ai pas de raison de t'empoisonner. » reprit la vampire en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Shinya prit lentement les couverts, et dîna. Il avait bien plus faim qu'il n'aurait cru et avala tout. Son repas était accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau de 75cl qu'il vida. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Emily se leva et débarrassa. Après quoi, elle revint en traînant un matelas qu'elle déposa devant lui, ainsi qu'un oreiller et une couverture. Shinya fut agréablement surpris: de ce qu'il savait de Yuu et des autres humains ayant vécu chez les vampires, ils n'avaient pas été aussi bien lotis. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il la remercie. Par contre, elle l'enchaîna de nouveau. Il soupira. Forcément. Shinya prit place sur son matelas. La vampire resta sur son lit. Crowley revint voir Emily en espérant avoir droit à sa morsure.

* * *

« Tiens ? Il reste avec toi ? » remarqua-t-il.

« Tant que je ne suis pas sûre de lui, oui. » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Shinya remarqua que le vampire le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Comme s'il n'était pas content d'apprendre qu'il restait dans la même pièce que la jeune vampire.

« Hm hm. Sinon, je suis venu boire un peu. » annonça Crowley.

« Non. »

Il arrondit les yeux. C'était la première fois en un an et des brouettes qu'elle refusait qu'il la morde.

« Tu m'en veux pour cette histoire à Nagoya. Je t'ai pourtant expliqué les raisons de ce geste. » dit Crowley.

« Et je t'ai expliqué ce que j'en pensais. Tu risques gros, très gros. Et encore une fois tu as l'air de le prendre à la rigolade. » répliqua Emily.

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je courre partout en m'arrachant les cheveux ? » s'exclama Crowley.

« Je me demande si je ne préfèrerais pas tiens ! Enfin est-ce que tu réalises que le Haut Conseil pourrait très mal prendre votre geste ? Ce n'était pas à vous de capturer la reine !» s'exclama Emily.

Tiens tiens, songea Shinya. Un conflit entre vampires. Entre ceux qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas en tirer parti. Crowley leva la tête au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais ! Je connaissais les risques, mais je n'avais pas le choix. » répliqua Crowley.

Emily plissa les yeux, l'air déçu.

« On a **toujours** le choix, Crowley. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. »

Crowley la regarda un instant. Puis il fit volte-face, sortit d'un pas rageur et claqua la porte. Emily ferma les yeux. Shinya était pensif. Il n'aurait pas cru que la brune, certes noble mais malgré tout moins que Crowley, puisse s'adresser ainsi à lui et lui imposer sa volonté. Elle avait une ascendance certaine sur lui.

« N'imagine pas que cela pourra te servir. À part moi, personne ici ne se souciera de toi. » lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Décidément, elle était un adversaire redoutable. La façon dont elle avait percé à jour Guren, prévu le comportement de Shinya et deviné ses pensées était inquiétant. Cela démontrait une expérience de ce genre de situation. Toutefois, le soldat sentait qu'elle avait raison. Les trois autres risquaient fort de le tuer si jamais il faisait un pas de travers. Donc, autant être sage. Il s'allongea complètement. Arriverait-il à dormir après cette dure journée ? Emily éteignit la lumière.

Le jour suivant, Hiiragi se réveilla. Emily lui déposa un plateau contenant des fruits et des céréales. Elle lui ôta sa chaîne et lui remit son collier. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, la vampire décida de lui faire visiter un peu le domaine. Les toilettes où l'eau coulait toujours. Shinya demanda à y passer, elle le laissa faire. La vampire avait durant la nuit disposé une brosse à dents et un dentifrice. L'homme fit une brève toilette sous la surveillance d'Emily. Elle lui fournit également une paire de baskets. Elle l'amena ensuite dans une pièce devenue la salle de jeux des vampires.

« Si tu veux jouer à quelque chose, c'est ici que ça se passe. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tente ? » annonça-t-elle.

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » répondit le soldat.

« À ta guise. Mais occupe-toi l'esprit, c'est que tu as de mieux à faire. »

Shinya ne répondit rien. Horn et Chess vinrent à sa rencontre. Emily reconduisit son humain de compagnie dans sa chambre.

« Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? » demanda Chess Belle.

« Guetter l'arrivée de Lest Karr. Et continuer à surveiller Ferid, voir si nous pouvons étoffer notre dossier, ou s'il soupçonne quelque chose. » répondit Emily.

« Bonne idée. Mais dis-moi, Crowley-sama parait tendu aujourd'hui, vous seriez-vous disputés ? » questionna Horn Skuld.

« Je l'ai en effet engueulé pour avoir attaqué Krul. Il aurait pu y rester. Et qui sait ce que le Haut Conseil va décider à son sujet. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, ce à quoi j'ai objecté que si. Il aurait pu faire ce que nous avons fait. » expliqua Emily.

Les deux vampires ne répondirent rien. Elle avait raison, lui aussi … la vampire tourna la tête vers sa chambre, puis s'excusa auprès des siennes. Shinya venait de filer par la fenêtre. Emily lui envoya une décharge, qui l'avertit de son arrivée. L'instant d'après, la noble le chargea sur son épaule et le ramena dans la chambre. Le soldat songea alors à utiliser son arme. Mais Emily lança un nouvel exorcisme qui le laissa au sol.

« Je ne te punis pas. Mais je dois t'enlever ton démon. » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas … à toi de décider. » osa l'homme.

« Allons sois réaliste. Tu laisserais un vampire en pleine forme dans tes locaux ? »

Bien sûr que non. Emily le laissa tranquillement reprendre contenance. Shinya soupira. Il se redressa et alla s'écrouler sur son matelas. Combien de séances aurait-il à subir ? Aucune idée. En attendant, autant réfléchir un peu à sa situation. Il avait appris qu'au sein des vampires il y avait des tensions. Assez graves apparemment. Et dans son camp … un officier avait trahi. Enfin, de son point de vue. Mais comment Kureto avait-il réagi ? Et ses camarades, étaient-ils vivants ? Son équipe, celle de sa petite sœur, il n'en savait rien. Pour sa part, il était étroitement surveillé.

« Alors dis-moi, étais-tu au courant pour cette histoire de séraphin ? » demanda soudain Emily.

« Non. »

« Je te crois. Tu as eu l'air choqué quand je t'ai montré les photos. Sais-tu qui l'a conçu ? » continua la brune.

« Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais tout te révéler ? Vous iriez aussitôt massacrer tous les miens. » répliqua Shinya.

« D'un autre côté si vous n'aviez pas fait les cons, vous n'en seriez pas là. Personnellement je n'ai pas envie de tuer tous les humains. Seuls les vrais responsables, pour une simple raison de gaspillage alimentaire. » répondit Emily.

« De toute façon je n'en sais rien. »

« Possible. Tu ne devais pas être très aimé chez les tiens. Mais tu as peut-être une petite idée malgré tout. Enfin, je ne crois pas que ça changera grand-chose. » fit Emily.

La vampire décida de s'absenter un peu dans la journée. Elle attacha son soldat, puis sortit. Quelques instants plus tard, Shinya eut le déplaisir de voir débarquer Crowley.

« Où est ta propriétaire ? » questionna-t-il.

« Je n'appartiens qu'à moi. » répondit Shinya.

« Plus maintenant. Emily a décrété que tu serais son jouet, ou son animal de compagnie peu importe. Où est-elle ? » reprit Crowley.

« Je ne suis ni un jouet ni un animal. » insista Shinya.

« Tu préfères être un casse-croûte peut-être ? Et réponds à ma question. »

Shinya songea qu'il valait sans doute mieux éviter de l'énerver. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point il lui avait été aisé de vaincre Guren.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est. Nous ne sommes pas proches à ce point. » répondit l'homme.

Crowley l'observa un instant. Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'elle devienne plus proche de l'humain que de lui. N'ayant rien de plus à en tirer, il sortit.

* * *

Emily de son côté, était retournée à Sanguinem. Elle entra discrètement. La brune rabattit sa capuche sur la tête. Elle décida de se rendre au palais. Ferid y retenait certainement sa souveraine. La vampire erra quelque temps avant d'entendre la voix du géniteur. Elle hésita un instant avant d'approcher. Elle sortit son dictaphone et appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement.

« Comment as-tu osé levé la main sur ta reine, Ferid Bathory ? » fit Krul Tepes.

« Haahaaan, la question devrait plutôt être comment avez-vous pu trahir votre espèce, Majesté. Vous saviez que des sujets des Hyakuya vivaient parmi nous. » répondit Ferid.

« Tu le savais aussi. Je te rappelle que tu en as laissé s'échapper un. Tu l'as envoyé chez les humains. Au moins ici, ils étaient sous notre contrôle ! » reprocha Krul.

« Possible oui. Mais j'ai éliminé les autres, j'ai réparé votre erreur. »

« Tu parles ! Tu l'as fait par simple amusement, je te connais. Après tout, le jeune Mika t'offrait son sang, ce qui est parfaitement interdit. Eh oui, je suis au courant de tes petits trafics. Toujours est-il que tu l'as laissé te voler un plan de la ville ainsi qu'une arme. C'est donc que tu avais prémédité sa fuite. » accusa Krul.

Dehors, Emily sourit. Un poteau en plus pour le gibet de Ferid. Soudain, elle n'entendit plus rien. Craignant d'être repérée, la jeune vampire bondit après une colonne et monta aussi haut qu'elle put. Ferid sortit en trombe de la salle, et regarda autour de lui. Après trois minutes anxiogènes pour la jeune noble, il retourna dans la salle. Emily descendit lentement, puis attendit avant de se montrer. Elle écouta avant de juger si elle pouvait approcher.

« Le Haut Conseil sera bientôt prévenu de tes agissements, Krul Tepes. Tu connais comme moi leur sévérité. » reprit Ferid.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, songea l'espionne.

« Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça Ferid Bathory ! »

« Pourtant je ne vois pas qui ici pourrait m'arrêter. » répliqua le géniteur.

Emily préféra arrêter là les frais. Elle s'éloigna vite et sortit de la capitale. Elle retourna à Nagoya satisfaite. Elle revint dans sa chambre. Shinya s'y trouvait toujours, la chaîne au cou. Crowley arriva au moment où elle le détachait.

« Te voilà. Où étais-tu passée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dehors. » répondit-elle.

La jeune fille sortit une carte qu'elle appliqua sur le torse de Shinya.

« Bon, ton démon s'est affaibli. Dans peu de temps tu en seras débarrassé. » annonça-t-elle.

« Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? » questionna Crowley.

« Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire à présent. Vers qui va ta loyauté ? » répondit la vampire en se retournant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit de ton ressort de me demander cela Emily. » répondit Crowley en haussant les sourcils.

« Je te le demande car je m'inquiète pour toi Crowley. Que va-t-il advenir de toi quand les géniteurs de haut rang sauront que tu as attaqué un des leurs ? Vont-ils te faire tomber avec elle ? » répondit-elle en approchant.

Crowley ne répondit rien. Elle s'inquiétait … sûrement pas autant que les humains, mais tout de même. Et pour être honnête, lui aussi s'interrogeait. Devait-il suivre Ferid jusqu'au bout ? Pouvait-il seulement faire marche arrière ? Le 7ème géniteur était plus fort que lui, il pourrait décider de s'en débarrasser.

« Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai agi car je pensais capturer un traître. Si je n'avais pas obéi Ferid aurait pu me tuer. » souligna Crowley.

Emily soupira. Son argument se tenait.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien pour l'heure, j'aimerais savoir si tu vas continuer à me faire la tête. » répondit Crowley en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Emily finit par lui sourire.

« Non … je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en vouloir bien longtemps de toute manière. » dit-elle.

Crowley lui sourit, et Shinya jura que c'était de la tendresse qu'il voyait sur son visage. Il en fut bouche bée. Était-ce possible ? En tout cas voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il avait plié devant elle. Ces deux vampires possédaient un lien fort. Emily passa la main sur la tête de Shinya, puis sortit non sans effleurer la main de Crowley. Une fois dehors, il eut enfin droit à un bisou mordant. Emily ramena ensuite des livres et magazines pour l'officier. Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle s'attela à apprivoiser le militaire : en lui apportant de quoi améliorer son confort, en lui offrant de la bonne nourriture, des loisirs, et il commençait même à aller et venir à sa guise. En contrepartie, il devait offrir son sang. Emily lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait s'il le désirait en verser dans un verre plutôt que d'être mordu.

Shinya dut bien admettre qu'il était bien tombé : Emily était gentille avec lui, ne le forçait en rien si ce n'est de rester à la Mairie. Il était bien nourri, bien logé et avait de quoi s'occuper. Il disputait même parfois une partie de basket, ping-pong ou autre avec la vampire et même les autres. Par contre, Emily ne lui vouant pas une confiance totale lui laissait encore son collier électrique et la chaîne quand elle s'absentait. Le Major de son côté espérait toujours rentrer à la base un jour. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la désastreuse mission. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu des autres le rongeait. Un matin, Chess Belle toqua à la porte de la chambre. Emily la vit ensuite l'entrouvrir et lui faire signe de venir. La brune laissa le soldat dans la chambre.

« Qu'y a-t-il Chess Belle-sama ? »

« Horn vient de me dire que Lest Karr-sama est arrivé non loin de Sanguinem. Un de ses messagers est venu la trouver. » informa la vampire.

« Oh. Alors, il nous faut y aller. » fit Emily.

Crowley arriva à cet instant. Il informa le groupe que tous étaient convoqués à Sanguinem. Les deux filles échangèrent brièvement un regard. Emily alla informer le soldat de son absence et lui mit sa chaîne. Mais l'homme remarqua le regarda qu'elle lui lançait. Profond. Elle lui caressa la tête puis s'en alla.

* * *

Une fois à la capitale, Crowley découvrit Ferid Bathory qui pour une fois ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Lest Karr avait pris place sur le trône de Krul Tepes. Le vampire roux fronça les sourcils : que faisait-il ici et comment pouvait-il s'asseoir à la place de la souveraine ? Enfin ex-souveraine ? Il s'inclina profondément devant lui tout comme ses congénères, gardant ensuite un genou à terre et la tête basse. Lest Karr se leva ensuite avec grâce.

« Je suis venu ici au Japon après avoir été informé de la situation. » commença le noble.

Ferid afficha une mine inquiète. Qui lui en avait parlé ? Comment était-il au courant ?

« Ainsi, j'ai eu connaissance de l'implication des Hommes dans la création du Séraphin de la Fin mais surtout … de Krul Tepes. J'ai appris également que l'un d'entre vous a usurpé l'autorité du Haut Conseil en jugeant la reine du Japon à notre place. Et que cette personne a omis de nous signaler l'existence de survivants de la secte Hyakuya, à l'origine de l'expérience taboue. » énuméra Lest Karr.

Ferid Bathory déglutit. Il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un puisse lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en avertissant le Haut Conseil avant lui, et en dévoilant ses manquements. Crowley pour sa part, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était connu qu'il appartenait à la faction de Ferid, il risquait d'être jugé en tant que complice. Et les vampires sous ses ordres également. Son regard se tourna vers Emily à sa gauche. Il eut l'envie de se jeter sur elle pour faire barrage de son corps face à la colère de Lest Karr.

« J'en ai discuté avec les Hauts Géniteurs et ai obtenu l'autorisation de passer en jugement les deux traîtres. À savoir Krul Tepes pour avoir caché l'existence des Hyakuya et Ferid Bathory, pour avoir usurpé notre autorité, caché de concert avec sa reine les Hyakuya ainsi qu'agent de renseignement auprès des humains. » annonça Lest.

Pour le moment, tout se passait comme Emily l'avait espéré. Lest ne parlait pas de Crowley ce qui était bon signe. Ferid était pâle, enfin s'il pouvait l'être davantage.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense Ferid Bathory ? » questionna ensuite le 3ème géniteur.

« Monseigneur, je n'ai agi que dans l'intérêt de tous. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller à l'encontre de ma reine. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai été sûr de sa traîtrise que je suis passé à l'acte, vous épargnant ainsi un déplacement inutile. » répondit l'accusé.

« Inutile ? Si tu nous avais averti plus tôt nous n'en serions pas là, avec les humains ayant réussi à créer deux séraphins ! Il ne t'appartenait en aucune manière de lever la main sur un membre du Haut Conseil. Que tu sois loyal c'est une chose, mais tu dois te conformer à nos lois comme tout le monde. » répliqua Lest Karr d'un ton colérique.

Ferid serra les dents. Mais qui, qui ici avait bien pu lui barrer ainsi la route, contrecarrer et mettre par terre ses plans ? Qui avait tout gâché ?

« Bien. Y aurait-il eu des preuves supplémentaires de recueillies depuis que j'ai été appelé ? » interrogea Lest, sans avoir l'air de s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

« Oui. » lança Emily.

Crowley et Ferid tournèrent la tête vers elle, avec stupeur. Lest lui demanda de se lever et lui apporter ses preuves. Les yeux du 7ème géniteur virèrent à l'orage. C'était donc elle. Elle avait enquêté sur lui et avait tout découvert. Mais comment avait-elle pu contacter le Haut Conseil ? Il jeta un œil à son bras droit. Crowley était aussi stupéfait que lui. La propre voix de Ferid s'élevant dans l'air le sortit de ses pensées. La petite vipère l'avait enregistré lors de son interrogatoire avec Krul. Il était fichu. Il savait qu'il aurait dû garder un œil sur elle. Il l'avait crue inoffensive. Lest écouta l'enregistrement sans rien montrer.

« Je te remercie, jeune vampire. Tu fais honneur à ton maître et ta lignée en ayant dévoilé cette sombre affaire. Que désires-tu en récompense ? » demanda Lest.

« Simplement que Crowley Eusford ici présent soit reconnu innocent. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de se dresser contre Ferid Bathory. Il le soupçonnait d'ourdir un complot sans en avoir de preuves. L'accusé s'est bien gardé de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, j'en suis certaine. » répondit Emily.

« Accordé. À présent, que l'on me conduise vers Krul et que l'on mette Ferid Bathory aux arrêts. » ordonna le noble.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas disposé à se laisser faire. Fou de rage de s'être fait battre par un vampire récent et de moindre lignage que le sien, et d'avoir fait échouer un plan millénaire, il décida qu'il ne serait pas le seul à tomber. Il attendit qu'Emily s'éloigne de Lest Karr, puis lui fonça dessus. Manque de chance, il fut arrêté en route, quelques instants avant qu'il n'atteigne son but.

« Crowley. » fit Ferid, bras tendu.

Bien évidemment. Il se retournait contre lui pour la défendre. Pas étonnant, même lui avait remarqué leur lien profond. Ferid se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait affaire à lui. Mais pas maintenant. Eusford avait visiblement trouvé la raison pour dépasser sa passivité. Une de se battre. De son côté, le vampire avait surtout réagi d'instinct. Mais il n'hésiterait pas. Le roux tenait Bathory par le poignet, face à lui. Le 7ème géniteur amorça un mouvement pour saisir son épée. Mais le roux lui tordit le bras et lui retourna un coup de pied au ventre qui l'envoya loin en arrière. Ferid dégaina en même temps que son adversaire.

« ASSEZ ! » tonna une voix.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Lest Karr saisit Ferid au cou et le plaqua violemment au sol. Le sol se fendit sous l'impact qui coupa le souffle au noble déchu.

« Tu es en état d'arrestation Ferid. Si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je prononce ta sentence ici et maintenant, tu as tout intérêt à te tenir tranquille. » dit Lest Karr d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Les soldats du Haut Géniteur en profitèrent pour menotter le vaincu. Il fut ensuite amené hors de la salle du trône. Lest Karr congédia tout le monde. Emily lui indiqua où elle avait surpris la conversation entre Ferid et Krul.

* * *

« Emily. » lança Crowley.

La brune se tourna. Horn et Chess, qui avaient commencé à montrer des signes de victoire, se figèrent au ton de sa voix. Le noble paraissait réellement mécontent, ce qui les étonna.

« Tu as enquêté dans mon dos. Tu te rends compte que tu as porté de graves accusations contre un noble ? Tu avais peut-être raison mais tu aurais dû en référer à moi. Au lieu de ça, tu t'es mise en danger et tu as outrepassé tes droits. » dit-il visiblement en colère.

Emily plissa les yeux sans répondre. Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Les regards des deux autres vampires allèrent de l'un à l'autre.

« Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance avec des agissements pareils ? » reprit Crowley.

Emily se garda bien de lui répondre qu'au vu de son attitude désinvolte, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

« Va-t-en d'ici. Pour le moment je ne veux plus te voir. » dit-il.

Emily tourna aussitôt les talons. Elle sortit de la salle et s'enfuit en courant. Quelques larmes coulèrent qu'elle essuya rapidement. La vampire fut de retour à la mairie. Elle fit irruption par la fenêtre, ce qui fit sursauter Shinya. Il la regarda rassembler des affaires dans un grand sac. Elle fit ensuite sauter sa chaîne et sortit une petite tige de métal de la poche du soldat. Shinya arrondit les yeux. Elle lui avait donné de quoi fuir, au cas où. Elle le prit par le poignet et le souleva.

« On s'en va. Prends ce qu'il te faut, tout de suite. Je t'expliquerais en route. » dit-elle.

Emily tendit un sac à dos au soldat, puis le pressa. Shinya y jeta quelques livres, des fruits et un peu d'eau. Après quoi, la vampire le prit dans ses bras et sortit par la fenêtre. Elle fila à grande vitesse hors de Nagoya. Plus tard, Shinya osa lui demander ce qui leur valait cet exil. Emily plissa les yeux. Elle raconta ensuite qu'elle avait révélé les malversations d'un des siens aux autorités vampires afin de protéger quelqu'un. Mais que le concerné n'avait pas bien pris ses agissements et lui avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Le soldat plissa les yeux. Ce Crowley très certainement. Vers le milieu de la journée, Emily déposa Shinya. Elle le regarda un instant, puis lui ôta son collier.

« Tu peux aller. » dit-elle.

Il la regarda avec surprise lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner. Elle lui rendait sa liberté. Shinya aperçut la forteresse de l'Armée au loin. Il fit un pas avant de s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait là-bas ? Comment Kureto allait-il prendre son retour ? Il l'entendait déjà se moquer de sa faiblesse pour avoir été capturé par les vampires. Seishirou dirait certainement qu'il aurait dû y rester. Il doutait que l'escouade de Shinoa soit revenue au QG après ce fiasco. Dans un des clichés prit par Emily, il l'avait vue en arrière-plan en train de se battre contre les chaînes. Kureto avait été jusque-là. Le sacrifice de sa famille. Shinya partit dans la direction prise par Emily. Il la rattrapa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de rentrer. Il y a des personnes que je veux retrouver qui sont certainement dehors. Un de mes amis, celui qui a trahi doit être à la base mais je doute de pouvoir l'approcher tranquillement. Si je veux l'aider il me faut du temps. » répondit Shinya.

« Hm hm. Ma foi pourquoi pas. Je te rendrais à tes amis après quoi … ce sera sans moi. »

« Marché conclu. »

Tous deux s'éloignèrent donc dans le vaste monde en ruines, alliés pour le moment.


	12. Réunion côtière

**Pendant que les autres se séparent, d'autres se retrouvent.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Encore une fois, Crowley regarda la chambre d'Emily désormais vide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit partie. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, mais pas qu'elle devait le quitter. Et en plus, elle avait emmené son humain de compagnie. Le vampire soupira. Quel idiot il avait été. Parce que la jeune vampire avait enquêté sur Ferid Bathory sans l'en informer, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait comploté. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait son seul motif avait été de le protéger. Preuve en était qu'elle avait demandé sa grâce à Lest Karr. Trois mois plus tôt ce dernier avait rendu son jugement en accord avec ses pairs. Les vampires de Sanguinem et d'ailleurs avaient été conviés au spectacle. Crowley n'avait pas revu son ancien camarade depuis son arrestation, soit cinq jours. Le 7ème géniteur était apparu les cheveux détachés, affaibli par la soif et dans des guenilles.

Eusford avait arrondi les yeux en le découvrant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, Ferid d'ordinaire si soigné n'était plus qu'une loque. On l'avait fait s'agenouiller devant une souche, mains liées dans le dos. Puis le bourreau avait levé une hache impressionnante. Crowley avait fermé les yeux lors du sifflement de l'instrument. La tête du vampire avait ensuite été jetée au soleil, sur un bûcher spécialement aménagé. Sitôt la tête consumée le corps avait suivi. Crowley avait dégluti, et s'était vu marcher ensuite pour subir le même sort. Mais il ne risquait rien, il avait été reconnu innocent et se trouvait à la bonne place, parmi les spectateurs. Après Ferid avait suivi Krul, dans le même état. Lest Karr ne se gênait pas pour écarter définitivement celle qui n'avait jamais été qu'une rivale.

L'ancienne reine avait menti au Haut Conseil et les avait tous mis en danger en cachant l'existence de cobayes. Résultat, deux séraphins avaient vu le jour. La tête rose roula sur le sol puis fut jetée au feu. Crowley leva les yeux vers l'estrade où se tenait Lest Karr. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le corps de sa rivale disparaître. Il était à présent le seul disponible pour diriger le Japon. Mais cela serait un peu compliqué, car il avait déjà un royaume à diriger. Il lui faudrait donc nommer un régent ici. Crowley étant désormais le plus haut placé il avait de bonnes chances d'être nommé. Mais à présent le vampire avait autre chose en tête. En rentrant à Nagoya le soir, après que Lest Karr l'eut congédié, il était venu trouver Emily dans sa chambre.

Mais la pièce était vide. Il ne se serait pas inquiété si l'humain qu'elle avait capturé s'y trouvait toujours. Or, il n'était jamais sorti avec elle. Pris d'une impulsion, Crowley avait alors ouvert les placards pour les découvrir vides. Appelant aussitôt ses aides, il leur avait ordonné de fouiller la mairie. Peine perdue, sa descendante n'était nulle part. Le vampire avait attendu de voir si elle revenait. Voici à présent trois mois qu'il attendait. Il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence dès le lendemain : Emily était partie. À cause de lui.

« Crowley-sama. » entendit-il.

« Vous l'avez retrouvée ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton morne.

Chess Belle secoua la tête. Elle n'était ni à Nagoya, ni Shinjuku ni Sanguinem. Ils avaient fouillé les lieux attentivement. Eusford ferma les yeux.

« Très bien. Lance un avis de recherche à grande échelle. Surtout, n'oublie pas de mentionner qu'elle doit simplement être localisée. Aucun mal ne doit lui être fait sous peine d'avoir affaire à moi. »

Chess Belle acquiesça et partit exécuter son ordre. Crowley soupira de nouveau. Emily l'avait rendu complètement dépendant d'elle. Sans essayer, juste en étant elle-même. Il se sentait vivant en sa présence, il savait qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un. Il se confiait davantage à elle, elle connaissait son passé, son secret, son but. Chess et Horn lui étaient dévouées également, le vampire en était conscient, mais ils avaient une relation hiérarchique avant tout. Crowley plaçait Emily au même niveau que lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme un monstre, même du temps où elle était humaine. Il voyait toujours de l'affection dans les yeux d'Emily lorsqu'il la regardait. Pour un peu il se croirait normal.

« _Elle me manque … son parfum enivrant et rassurant à la fois, la douceur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, le goût de son sang, ses activités, le son de sa voix … tout me manque._ » pensa-t-il.

Crowley resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il ressentait une sensation de froid, de vide. Eusford quitta la chambre. Horn Skuld l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle l'informa que Lest Karr le demanda à la capitale. Le rouquin sortit donc de Nagoya. Là-bas, Lest Karr le salua d'un signe de tête quand le 13ème géniteur s'inclina devant lui.

« Crowley Eusford. Comme tu le sais, le Japon est pour l'heure sans souverain officiel. J'en prends toutefois le commandement, mais ne peut être partout à la fois. Aussi je te confie la régence du pays. » annonça le vampire à l'allure enfantine.

Le roux se contenta de s'incliner.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Lest qui nota son air un peu sombre.

« Fort bien Seigneur, je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites. » répondit l'intéressé.

« Hmm, ne me remercie pas trop vite. Il se pourrait que cela ressemble à un cadeau empoisonné. Car nous allons devoir nous occuper du cas de cette Armée Impériale. Je t'assisterais ne t'inquiètes pas. » continua Lest.

« Auriez-vous déjà un plan, Seigneur ? » demanda Crowley.

« C'est la grande question. Emily ta jeune consœur, m'a conseillé la prudence : si les Hauts Nobles viennent ici nous pourrions devenir des proies faciles. Il nous faut donc une tactique. »

À la mention de la disparue, une ombre passa dans le regard rubis. Crowley proposa alors d'évacuer la capitale. Karr qui faisait les cents pas, s'arrêta pour le regarder les yeux ronds. Selon le roux, Sanguinem serait le premier endroit que les soldats viseraient. Le 3ème géniteur admit la justesse de ce point de vue. Le plus tôt étant le mieux, il ordonna immédiatement l'évacuation. Il leur faudrait du temps pour rassembler les enfants.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, l'escouade de Shinoa avait trouvé refuge dans un petit village de pêcheurs en bord de mer. Mika les avait rejoints. Le groupe avait dû mettre Yuuichiro Hyakuya en quarantaine en attendant qu'il redevienne lui-même. Ce détail réglé, ils devaient à présent discuter d'une action commune. L'idée générale fut d'aller récupérer Mirai la sœur de Kimizuki ainsi que Guren.

« Et pour le Major Shinya alors ? » questionna Yoichi.

Les jeunes échangèrent un regard attristé. Kureto Hiiragi l'avait compté au nombre de ceux tombés au combat. Eux savaient qu'il avait été capturé par la bande de Nagoya comme ils l'appelaient. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à le croire mort.

« Je connais une des vampires qui vit avec lui. Emily Eusford. Elle nous aidera sûrement. » intervint Mika.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Yuu.

« Oui. C'est le vampire le plus décent que je connaisse. Sans doute parce qu'elle est récente, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« D'autant que ce Crowley est d'une puissance hors normes. » approuva Shinoa.

« Mais comment allons-nous la trouver sans que les autres ne nous tombent dessus ? » interrogea Mitsuba.

« Je peux essayer. On s'entendait bien, il me laissera peut-être l'approcher. » dit Mika.

« Peut-être. » releva Kimizuki.

« Ah c'est pas simple. De ce que j'ai vu il est très attaché à elle, ce qui est franchement inhabituel pour un vampire. Mais il a clairement dit qu'elle lui appartenait. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il ait fait pareil pour les autres. » répondit Mika une main dans les cheveux.

« Ouais, autrement dit il ne sera pas forcément ravi qu'un vampire mâle demande à lui parler en privé quoi. » résuma Shinoa, en croisant les bras.

Mika répondit par une moue approbatrice. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas d'autres options. Le Major serait un atout non négligeable pour s'attaquer à Shibuya. Soudain, Mika se redressa aux aguets.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna Narumi.

« J'entends venir. Deux personnes. » dit-il.

« Yoichi ! » s'exclama Shinoa.

L'archer fila aussitôt en hauteur pour vérifier l'identité des nouveaux arrivants.

« Ce ne doit pas être l'armée. Ils sont à pieds. » indiqua Mika.

Cela tranquillisa un peu le groupe. En haut, Yoichi banda la corde de son arc. Le viseur magique apparut. La vue s'éclaircit, et il écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est le Major Shinya ! Il est accompagné de la vampire dont on parlait ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ? » interrogea Mika pendant que les autres se regardaient avec joie.

« Je l'ai vue à Shinjuku. Elle était venue apporter un message à ce Crowley. » précisa Yoichi en sautant à terre.

« Vite ! Allons l'accueillir ! » s'exclama Yuuichiro.

Plus loin, Emily informa l'homme qu'on les avait repérés. Shinya portait désormais des habits civils dénichés en route. Il aperçut bientôt les silhouettes des ados qui couraient vers lui. L'émotion le gagna : ils les avaient enfin retrouvés. Bientôt, les jeunes entourèrent le Major qui les salua avec chaleur. Shinoa l'étreignit, ce qui l'étonna mais le toucha.

« Major Shinya ! Vous avez l'air en pleine forme ! » remarqua Yoichi.

« Oui, je vais très bien. J'ai été bien traité rassurez-vous. Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous bien portants. » répondit Shinya.

« Kureto Hiiragi nous a dit que vous aviez péri au combat. Mais on savait bien que vous étiez plus coriace que ça. » lança Yuuichiro.

« Ah. Je me doutais qu'il dirait ça. Le fait que j'ai été pris comme humain de compagnie. Par Emily Eusford là-derrière. Mais heureusement pour moi, je suis bien tombé. » expliqua le soldat.

Yuu darda un regard en coin à Emily qui se tenait en retrait. Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'un vampire puisse bien traiter un captif. Pourtant le Major paraissait en être la preuve. Narumi demanda ensuite ce que l'homme faisait en sa compagnie.

« Je vous cherchais. Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Nagoya, et j'ai appris que vous vous étiez échappé. Les évènements ont aussi eu des conséquences chez les vampires. Emily m'avait rendu ma liberté, tout près de Shibuya. Mais j'ai préféré la suivre pour vous retrouver. » précisa le Major.

Mika arriva sur ces entrefaites.

« Tiens Mika. Tu es là toi aussi. Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise. » lança Emily.

« Content de te revoir Emily. Moi en revanche je suis surpris de te voir, seule et avec un humain de surcroît. » salua le blond.

« Il s'est passé bien des choses depuis cette bataille. Mais nous devrions nous poser un peu et mettre nos informations en commun. » répondit-elle.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Mika.

Shinya hocha la tête également. Les jeunes les accueillir dans la petite maison qu'ils occupaient. Là, Shinya sortit un verre en plastique, s'entailla le bras puis fit couler le sang dedans. Il le donna ensuite à Emily sous le regard étonné de la bande. Il lui offrait volontairement son sang, sans qu'elle ait à le mordre. Une fois tout le monde assis à même le sol, l'adulte prit ensuite la parole.

* * *

« Bien. Commençons par ma capture. Vous savez que Guren l'a été en même temps que moi. Il a été interrogé par les vampires, et Emily l'a assez facilement percé à jour. Ensuite, il a été emmené par Crowley au reste des vampires. J'ai appris ensuite ce qui s'est passé par sa descendante qui a pris des photos à l'aéroport. Elle enquêtait sur un des siens. Mais j'aimerais votre version. Je … suis au courant que Guren n'y a pas eu un beau rôle. »

« En effet. En vérité, le colonel Mito a pris la direction de la mission. Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport comme convenu. Mais il n'y avait rien pour nous là-bas. » annonça Shinoa.

Elle parla ensuite de l'arrivée de Kureto Hiiragi sur les lieux, de son mauvais pressentiment. Il avait ordonné de baisser les armes. L'adolescente avait recommandé à son équipe de n'en rien faire. Elle avait eu raison, terriblement raison. La plupart des soldats avaient ensuite été tués. Shinya ferma les yeux. Guren avait attaqué vampires et soldats indistinctement. Même Yuu avait été blessé par l'homme. Il avait été possédé par son démon selon lui. Shinya rouvrit les yeux. Il avait vu juste. Ensuite, un ange était apparu. Un séraphin, en réalité la petite sœur de Kimizuki qu'il avait cru faire soigner. Emily fronça les sourcils en apprenant ce détail. Et après on se demandait pourquoi elle avait choisi d'être un vampire. Les sept jeunes avaient réussi à fuir.

« Je vois. Eh bien quelle pagaille. » commenta Shinya.

« Du côté des vampires, cette histoire n'a pas été sans conséquences non plus. Il vous faut savoir que j'enquêtais sur Ferid Bathory. Je n'ai jamais pu lui faire confiance à celui-là. Trop de manières, trop de désinvolture … bref. Pour moi cela a débuté à Shinjuku, avec le show de votre camarade là. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour notre camp. Ce qui a éveillé mes soupçons, c'est une parole que Ferid a dit à Crowley au moment de la retraite : il avait fait ce pourquoi il était venu. Comme si la bataille n'avait été que secondaire. Je savais en outre qu'il convoitait le pouvoir de la reine. Crowley n'ayant pas eu l'air de prendre la menace au sérieux, j'ai donc pris l'affaire en main. » enchaîna Emily.

Elle raconta comment elle avait découvert l'existence de la famille de Yuu et Mika, ce qui était déjà une violation des lois vampires. En le surveillant, elle l'avait surpris refilant des informations à ce Guren. Face à la surprise des jeunes, Shinya confirma. Emily l'avait pris en photo. Il y avait donc bien trahison. Elle avait demandé à entrer à Sanguinem pour l'espionner.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es rapprochée de moi. » devina Mika.

« Oui. Mais si je t'ai aidé ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça. Tu en avais réellement besoin Mika. Pour en revenir à notre histoire, après qu'il ait attaqué la reine, j'ai contacté un membre du conseil des géniteurs, les plus puissants des vampires. Je l'ai informé des agissements de Ferid et Krul, et des évènements de Nagoya. Il s'est déplacé jusqu'au Japon et l'a fait arrêter. »

Yuu et Mika arrondirent les yeux à la nouvelle.

« Et … que lui est-il arrivé ? » questionna le blond.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis partie juste après. Crowley n'a pas apprécié que j'enquête dans son dos. Mais à mon avis, il n'a pas dû s'en sortir indemne et Krul non plus. »

Un silence suivi ces déclarations. Yuu ne fut pas mécontent que Ferid ait eu à répondre de ses actes, même s'il n'avait pas été jugé pour le meurtre de sa famille. Il aurait aimé lui régler son compte, cependant. Shinoa informa ensuite le Major de leurs intentions.

« Oui sauf que … je n'ai plus de démon. Emily m'en a privé durant ma captivité. » révéla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le groupe.

« Ben oui. Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais le laisser avec de quoi nous tuer tout de même. » répondit la brune.

« Mais comment avez-vous fait ? » interrogea Mitsuba.

« C'est une connaissance qui me vient de ma vie d'humaine. Je pratiquais, et pratique encore, une forme de magie qui utilise des cartes chargées des pouvoirs des druides. Je savais comment exorciser un démon. » répondit la jeune vampire.

« Attends. Ça peut être utile ça. Yuuichiro a un problème avec le sien. Tu pourrais … » fit Mika.

« Yo ! J'en ai encore besoin alors pas question ! » protesta le concerné.

« Laisse-moi finir. Emily pourrait le renvoyer dans les cordes pour qu'il se calme. En outre, on pourrait affaiblir nos adversaires avec. » reprit Mika.

« C'est pas idiot. » convint Emily.

« Mais Major, comment avez-vous survécu dehors sans aucune arme ? » questionna Narumi.

« À ton avis Poséidon ? Parce que je le protège. » répondit Emily avec un sourire.

Shinya eut un sourire. Qui s'agrandit devant la mine stupéfaite de leurs interlocuteurs. Maintenant que chacun en savait un peu plus sur la situation actuelle, ils pensaient redéfinir leur action. Emily pensait les aider à récupérer le séraphin, ne pouvant laisser les hommes s'en servir comme d'une arme.

« Mais que fera-t-on une fois que nous aurons Mirai ? » demanda Yoichi.

« Emily, tu crois que ton exorcisme peut marcher sur elle ? » lança Mika.

« Tu me poses une sacrée colle là. Si jamais il marche, il faudra sûrement plusieurs personnes. Mais vous n'avez pas de sorts de purification dans ce pays ? »

« Si … on pourra essayer. » répondit Shinya.

Le plus dur serait de la récupérer.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, le groupe vaqua à ses occupations. Les habitants du village n'était pas ravis d'avoir deux vampires parmi eux. Ces derniers se tenaient à distance. Shinya décida d'aider Yoichi avec les cultures locales. Ils en étaient là de leur paisible occupation, quand soudain Shinya aperçut en se relevant des têtes encapuchonnées descendre d'un véhicule.

« Des vampires ! » dit-il.

Yoichi se redressa. Les créatures venaient vers eux. Shinya prit une profonde inspiration.

« EMILY ! » hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il put.

Cette dernière se trouvait en compagnie de Mika et Yuu, à qui elle avait administré un exorcisme. Le brun venait de reprendre connaissance quand le cri de Shinya leur parvint. Emily fonça immédiatement à l'extérieur. Alertés, les autres membres de l'escouade accoururent. Shinya vit venir un des vampires à lui. Yoichi sortit son arc, quand l'adulte posa la main sur son avant-bras. L'ado lui retourna un regard surpris. Le vampire s'approchait et l'on pouvait voir son expression sadique. Mais soudain, il fut transpercé par une épée. Emily se trouvait juste en dessous. L'assaillant parti en cendres. Shinya n'avait bougé d'une virgule. Il était totalement confiant dans la capacité de la vampire à intervenir à temps. La brune retira son épée puis fonça vers les autres. Elle leur trancha le bras armé et les envoya valser plus loin.

« Ce village d'humains est à moi. Fichez le camp. » leur dit-elle.

« Et qui es-tu ? »

« Emily Eusford. Vous connaissez sûrement Crowley ? Nous portons le même nom. Devinez ce que ça veut dire. »

Le nom et la réputation de son ancêtre suffirent à faire passer le message. Ses congénères récupérèrent leur membre, le rattachèrent et filèrent. Emily retourna auprès de Shinya, rejoint par toute l'équipe y compris Yuuichiro.

« C'est réglé, ils ne reviendront pas et feront sûrement passer le message. » annonça-t-elle.

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Narumi.

« Oui. Je leur ai dit qui j'étais et que ce village m'appartenait. »

« Qu … non mais dis ! Les gens d'ici ne sont pas des objets, ils ne t'appartiennent pas ! » s'exclama Yuu.

« T'es pas très futé toi hein ? Nous on le sait, mais pas eux. L'important c'est qu'ils croient qu'un puissant vampire occupe les lieux. S'il y a une chose qui énerve à coup sûr un vampire, c'est qu'on lui vole du sang. » expliqua Emily.

Ce menu détail réglé, chacun retourna à son occupation. Yoichi continua à entretenir les plantes aux côtés du Major.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu que je tire ? » demanda-t-il au bout de cinq minutes.

« Parce que ce n'était pas utile. Emily allait arriver et régler le problème. » dit-il.

« Mais … elle aurait pu ne pas arriver à temps. » objecta Yoichi.

« Elle arrive toujours à temps. Je l'ai testé plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Sa force découle de celui qui l'a transformée. Un septième géniteur, alors je te laisse imaginer. » continua Shinya en coupant une branche.

Yoichi fut pensif. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un vampire protègerait un humain, et sur simple demande encore. En tout cas, l'adulte lui faisait réellement confiance. Voilà qui laissait songeur. Les deux soldats terminèrent leur tâche, et s'en retournèrent au village, juste derrière. Pile quand un villageois vint leur demander de l'aide contre un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse. Yoichi appela immédiatement ses camarades. Shinya de son côté, s'avança pour voir la créature. Les ados arrivèrent, arme en main. Emily vint de mettre aux côtés de l'officier pour observer. Les jeunes se chargèrent d'éliminer la créature. Ils reçurent les remerciements des habitants pour leur aide.

« Au moins on ne devrait pas s'ennuyer ici. » commenta la brune.

La nuit venue, tout ce beau monde se regroupa dans leur logement, dormant sur des sacs de couchage. Mika et Emily monteraient la garde. Ils se perchèrent sur le toit de l'habitation.

« Alors comme ça, Ferid Bathory a été arrêté. » commença Mika.

« Yep. M'étonnerais pas qu'il ait reçu la peine capitale. » répondit Emily.

« Hm hmm. »

« Des regrets ? » demanda la brune.

« Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'il a fait à ma famille. Ni … que c'est arrivé par ma faute. »

Si seulement il avait écouté Yuuichiro ce jour-là. S'il n'avait pas offert son sang à Ferid, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, dans la mesure de tes moyens. Mais il est vrai que vous avez agi en parfaits idiots. » commenta Emily.

Mika ferma les yeux avec douleur. Il ne le savait que trop. Il l'avait compris depuis.

« Et sinon, m'en voudrais-tu de t'avoir disons utilisé ? » lança Emily.

« Je devrais, mais au final tu as vengé ma famille et je crois que je n'aurais pas agi différemment. Tu ne pouvais pas m'annoncer à moi, vampire à son service, que tu voulais le faire tomber. Et grâce à la musique, j'ai pu retrouver un peu de moral. Ça m'a bien aidé à me changer les idées. » ajouta Mika, le nez dans son bras.

Un petit silence suivit. Les étoiles brillaient bien ce soir.

« Par contre, je m'étonne que Ferid ne t'aie pas vue venir. Il n'était pourtant pas idiot. » reprit Mika.

« En effet, mais j'ai eu un avantage considérable. » répondit Emily.

Mika releva la tête, lui adressant un regard intrigué. Quel avantage avait-elle bien pu avoir sur ce puissant vampire ? Emily tourna la tête vers lui.

« Il m'a prise pour quantité négligeable. Je suis jeune, récente, moins forte que lui. Quel danger pouvais-je bien représenter ? Mais en vérité, je me suis méfiée de lui dès le premier instant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas fait attention à moi, pensant que j'étais plus intéressée par mon ancêtre. Sauf que j'avais le regard braqué sur lui, précisément à cause de Crowley. J'ai donc eu rapidement des soupçons. Et j'ai enquêté, puis découvert qu'il avait trahi. Je crois toutefois qu'il a emporté certains secrets dans la tombe. » expliqua Emily.

Mika acquiesça. La jeune vampire avait très bien compris qu'elle ne pourrait vaincre Ferid par la force. Elle avait donc choisi un terrain où elle avait une chance : l'intelligence. Profitant de son apparente faiblesse la bicolore avait piégé le noble.

« Donc si tu es là, c'est pour Yuuichiro si j'ai bien compris. Vous avez le même nom, vous êtes donc parents. » reprit Emily.

« Oui, nous venons du même orphelinat. Nous y avons subi la même chose, à savoir des expériences humaines. Tous les deux sommes les seuls survivants du massacre perpétré par Ferid. » précisa le blond.

« Ouaaah … et tu t'es retrouvé à le servir. Tu parles d'une ironie. »

« En effet. Je me suis retrouvé vampire contre ma volonté. Enfin, j'ai pu retrouver Yuu-chan grâce à cela. Et toi … ton histoire a un point commun avec la mienne. C'est aussi une histoire de famille qui t'as conduite à être un vampire. »

« Ouaip. Mais moi je l'ai choisi. Vois-tu, un jour un de mes ancêtres a trahi son pays. Il a été exilé et la famille disgraciée. Depuis, les Eusford n'ont jamais été que des traîtres, avec le traitement qui va avec. Je n'ai donc jamais eu grande affection pour mon espèce, et ce n'est pas la fin du monde et toutes ces manipulations génétiques sur des gens qui ont arrangé l'affaire. » raconta Emily.

« Aaaah. Je comprends mieux à présent. » sourit Mika.

Décidément, ces humains étaient répugnants. Ils n'hésitaient pas à commettre les pires atrocités sur leurs semblables.

« En tout cas, je n'imaginais pas te revoir en compagnie d'un humain. C'est d'autant plus ironique que je pensais justement venir te voir à son sujet. » continua Mika.

« Moi non plus je ne pensais pas en garder un. Pour tout te dire, je l'ai rencontré à Shinjuku, où il était embusqué en sniper. Me suis un peu amusée avec, alors quand il a recroisé ma route à Nagoya j'ai pensé le garder. Une façon comme une autre de m'occuper. Et comme je ne suis pas d'une nature sadique m'en suis bien occupée. D'autant que ça évite justement que les humains ne fichent le camp. Simple bon sens en fait. » précisa Emily.

« Oui, je t'ai vu faire à Sanguinem. Mais il n'a pas tenté de s'enfuir ? » interrogea Mika.

« Bien sûr que si, mais je le rattrapais toujours. Finalement, quand il a compris qu'il serait bien loti s'il était sage, il a diminué ses tentatives. Ce qui s'est passé à Nagoya y a été pour quelque chose. Bref, il a choisi de lui-même de m'accompagner lors de notre fuite. Je le défends contre ma subsistance, et l'ai aidé à trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Nous avons une entente. »

Mika acquiesça. Il songea que si tous les vampires pensaient comme elle, la vie aurait été bien meilleure à Sanguinem, et que sa tragédie aurait été évitée.

Les vampires restèrent éveillés toutes la nuit, chassant les créatures venues troubler la paix du village. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades le jour suivant. Shinya donna son verre de sang à Emily.

* * *

« Il n'y a pas que ton sang là-dedans, je me trompe ? » dit-elle après une gorgée.

« Non en effet. Il y en a un peu de tout le monde. Ils veulent te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi, ton aide pour les retrouver et d'avoir défendu le village hier. » annonça Shinya.

« Et tu leur as fait fumer quoi pour ça ? » reprit la brune en continuant à boire.

« Haha rien du tout. Mais ce sont de bons gamins. » rit Shinya.

« Ça me va. »

Emily remercia les jeunes quand ils se montrèrent. Ce matin, ils reprirent leur discussion afin de mettre un plan au point. Entrer dans Shibuya sans être repérés n'allaient pas être simple.

« Il faut non seulement y entrer, mais pouvoir y circuler tranquilles. Et ressortir en toute discrétion. » rappela Shinya.

« Mika, si tu te rappelles bien en Angleterre quand il a fallu aller chercher Crowley, nous avons emprunté les passages secrets d'un château. » avança Emily.

« Et donc nous recommencerions ici. Mais y a-t-il des passages pour cette forteresse ? Le but est justement que les vampires ne puissent y accéder. » répondit le blond.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils n'ont pas prévu le coup. Ils doivent être capables d'évacuer, sans quoi leur protection se retourneraient contre eux et ils seraient piégés. » objecta-t-elle.

« Pas faux, mais je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'éventuelles sorties de secours. » informa Shinya.

« Moi non plus. » ajouta Shinoa.

« Pourtant il faut qu'on entre discrètement. » continua Emily.

La question plongea chacun et chacune en pleine réflexion. Shinya avança qu'ils pourraient contacter les membres de son équipe. Peut-être qu'eux sauraient les introduire dans la base. C'était une piste, manquait plus que le moyen de les contacter. Par pigeon c'était trop risqué, le message pouvait tomber sur la mauvaise personne. Un soldat lambda en pleine mission ? Éventuellement, il passerait inaperçu. Mais le Major indiqua qu'il serait le mieux à même de faire passer le message : les autres devaient être étiquetés comme déserteurs.

« Il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille vendre l'info à quelqu'un d'autre tout de même. » fit Narumi.

« Je sais bien, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre option. Je lui demanderais d'aller chercher Mito ou Goshi, et personne d'autre. Nous en choisirons un à Shinjuku, ça grouille toujours de monde là-bas. » répondit Shinya.

Les colonels devraient ensuite être capables de les aider une fois à l'intérieur. Ils aviseraient d'un plan tous ensemble. Cette première question réglée, chacun s'en alla participer à la vie du village. La matinée s'écoula paisiblement. Le groupe prévoyait de partir dès le lendemain, le temps de se préparer. Shiho rassemblait des provisions en compagnie de Narumi et Yuu. Shinya prépara le message à remettre au soldat, et vérifiait le matériel avec Shinoa et Yoichi. Mitsuba récoltait quelques fruits et légumes en prévision du voyage pendant que les vampires surveillaient les alentours. Tout à coup, un bruit résonna à côté de Mitsuba. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête son cœur rata un battement.

« Ah … » fit-elle surprise.

Cette haute silhouette, ces mèches rouges … Les réflexes reprirent immédiatement le dessus. Elle bondit en arrière et sortit son arme. Le cœur de Mitsuba tambourinait dans sa poitrine. L'adolescente savait que jamais elle ne ferait le poids contre lui. Crowley Eusford, 13ème géniteur de son état avait été averti de l'endroit où s'était réfugiée Emily. Par les vampires mêmes qu'elle avait chassés. Ce dernier observait la jeune fille d'un air neutre.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. » dit-il.

Il reprit sa marche sans plus tenir compte de l'humaine. Mitsuba en resta comme deux ronds de flan, ne sachant comment réagir. Finalement, elle se décida à pousser un cri, craignant que le vampire ne change d'avis si elle passait à côté de lui. Crowley leva la tête au ciel. Ces humains manquaient de discrétion. Alertés, les garçons et le Major furent les premiers à arriver sur les lieux. Ils croisèrent le vampire.

« Tu es là toi. » constata-t-il en apercevant Shinya.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux.

« Vous êtes là pour Emily ? » répondit-il.

« En effet. Où est-elle ? »

« Je vais la chercher. Restez ici. » répondit le Major.

« Mais … vous nous laissez seuls avec lui ? » s'étonna Kimizuki.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous. » lança Crowley.

Shinya s'éloigna à foulées rapides. Yoichi et son coéquipier ne quittèrent pas Crowley des yeux, qui attendait patiemment, les bras le long du corps. Quelques instants plus tard, Emily parut. Derrière venaient les autres membres de l'équipe. Les yeux du vampire brillèrent : il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Sa descendante s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

« Crowley. » dit-elle simplement.

« Bonjour Emily. Je suis venu pour te ramener. » annonça le vampire.

« Et tu es seul ? » interrogea la brunette.

« Oui. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Mais pourrait-on parler en privé ? »

Emily réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'écart du village.


	13. Alliance improbable

**A présent que tout le monde est réuni, il est temps d'agir. Ensemble, que cela plaise ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Emily avait été retrouvée, Crowley était parti dans la seconde. Il courait aussi vite que possible, impatient de la revoir. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait de nouveau là devant lui. Pourtant, malgré sa joie il sentait encore une barrière entre eux. La vampire semblait croire qu'il était venu la punir. Quelle idée, il arrivait peut-être à la mordre mais certainement pas à lever la main sur elle. Aussi prit-il la parole le premier. Emily de son côté, avait envie d'être à nouveau aussi proche de lui qu'avant. Mais … serait-ce possible ?

« Emi-chan … je suis désolé. J'étais un peu blessé que tu aies agi dans mon dos, seulement je me suis rendu compte que tu avais tout accompli par intérêt pour moi. Dans le souci de m'éviter des ennuis, de graves ennuis. Je suppose que c'est mon air désinvolte sur la question qui t'as poussée à enquêter dans l'ombre. » commença Crowley.

« En effet. J'ai eu beau t'avertir tu ne paraissais vouloir que t'amuser. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » répondit la brune, bras croisés.

« Pour commencer, si je t'ai dit de partir ce n'était pas pour que tu disparaisses. Je croyais que tu rentrerais à Nagoya et qu'on en discuterait là-bas. »

« Je pensais que c'était la chose à faire. Tu m'as clairement dit que tu ne me faisais pas confiance, après tout. » souligna-t-elle.

« Je … je sais. Je le regrette, tu sais. »

Un petit silence suivi. Les émotions des vampires avaient beau être atténuées, ils ressentaient encore certaines choses.

« En tout cas, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait. Sans toi j'aurais probablement suivi Ferid dans la tombe. » continua Crowley.

« Quoi ? » lança Emily.

« Ferid Bathory est mort, exécuté en même temps que Krul Tepes. C'est quand j'ai assisté à l'exécution que j'ai réalisé ce à quoi j'avais échappé. Ce que tu m'avais permis d'éviter. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Emily. Encore une fois. » apprit Crowley.

Eh bien il était temps, se dit-elle. La noble lui sourit. Un poids s'envolait de son cœur. Elle avait espéré durant ces trois mois qu'il finirait par venir la chercher.

« Donc son compte est réglé. Autre chose ? » dit-elle songeuse.

« Oui. Sanguinem a été évacuée, et nous avons bien fait. Les humains sont venus mais n'ont trouvé qu'une citadelle vide. Lest Karr gouverne le Japon, mais je devrais assurer l'intérim quand il retournera en Europe. » informa le roux.

« Oooh bravo pour ta promotion l'ancêtre ! Huit cents ans plus tard il était temps. » ironisa-t-elle amusée.

« Mouais. Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer. Lest Karr planifie une attaque contre les hommes, et j'aurais besoin de toi à mes côtés. » reprit Crowley.

« Wohlà une seconde. Je suis justement avec un groupe qui prévoit d'aller piquer le séraphin qu'ils possèdent. Il vaut mieux nous laisser faire, ce sera plus sûr. » objecta Emily.

« Hmmm, tu n'as pas tort. Tant qu'il sera en leur possession nous irons inutilement à notre perte. » concéda Crowley.

« D'ailleurs tu pourrais venir avec nous. Ta puissance serait un sérieux atout. » suggéra Emily.

Lui, s'allier à des humains ? Il lui jeta un regard ahuri.

« Dis-moi Emi-chan … tu as bu du sang au shit récemment ? » questionna Crowley.

Emily arrondit les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire devant cette pointe d'humour tellement inattendue. C'était le genre de chose qu'elle aurait pu sortir.

« Non non. Mais je suis sérieuse. »

« Tu me vois m'allier à des humains moi ? » reprit le vampire.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as bien fait dans le passé non ? » rappela Emily.

« C'était différent. Toi tu étais un cas à part. »

« Et pourtant. Bon, viens avec nous nous allons en discuter tous ensemble. »

Emily entraîna son ancêtre par la main, qui montrait que c'était une mauvaise idée. La noble exposa ensuite sa proposition. Que tout le monde accueillît avec moins de surprise que si leur avait annoncé que Kureto Hiiragi entrait dans les ordres. Crowley approuva leur expression avec un hochement de tête.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire entrer trois vampires à Shibuya. » objecta Narumi.

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Seulement pour couvrir votre fuite ou même face au séraphin ça peut être utile un noble de haut rang. » répondit Emily.

« Personnellement, je préfère avoir sa force de notre côté plutôt que contre. » avoua Shinya.

Un argument que tous reconnurent. Yuuichiro n'était pas des plus emballés pour s'allier à des vampires. Il avait déjà eu affaire à Eusford l'Ancien, et lui en voulait encore pour avoir capturé Guren. Shinya repéra son état d'esprit et le prit à part pour discuter. Le groupe se rompit, chacun reprenant ses activités. Crowley entraîna Emily, espérant bien des retrouvailles plus intimes.

* * *

« Je vois que cette association avec des vampires ne t'emballe pas Yuu. » dit Shinya.

« Evidemment que non ! Comment peut-on leur faire confiance ? Je vous rappelle que c'est celui qui a capturé Guren ! » répondit Yuu.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Seulement il faut parfois savoir changer de tactique. La situation a évolué Yuu, et pas en notre faveur. Par conséquent nous devons nous adapter. Je pense qu'Emily saura gérer Crowley. Pour avoir vécu avec elle je sais qu'elle est facile à vivre et capable de s'adapter. Et tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit avec nous plutôt que l'inverse ?» exposa Shinya.

Yuu croisa les bras sans rien dire. Le Major ne lui demanda pas d'être ami avec lui, simplement de se tolérer et bien se comporter avec les vampires. Car mine de rien, Crowley seul suffisait à tous les tuer si jamais l'envie l'en prenait. Il finit par soupirer, une main dans les cheveux. Quelle histoire quand il y pensait.

De leur côté, les Eusford s'étaient isolés dans un grenier, dans l'habitation occupée par les militaires. Crowley savourait la présence, le contact de la brune. Celle-ci pour l'heure, s'attaquait à son cou.

« Emi-chan ! On ne tripote pas un noble comme ça, voyons. » fit le roux en sentant les mains de la vampire sous sa veste.

« Aaaah. Je dois donc te tripoter autrement. » sourit-elle.

Emily défit donc la ceinture de la cape des épaules, puis les boutons maintenant le vêtement fermé. Crowley arrondit les yeux, une ligne rouge barrant ses joues. La noble ouvrit ensuite largement les pans de la chemise. Ceci fait, elle l'embrassa dans le cou à plusieurs reprises pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient sur ses pectoraux.

« Hmmm ! » gémit Crowley en sentant la morsure et le plaisir qu'elle procurait.

Associée aux caresses sur tout le haut de son corps, il se sentit défaillir. Surtout qu'elle le mordait au point le plus sensible de son cou. Les vampires n'avaient plus de désir charnel, mais les sensations physiques demeuraient si on les activait. Et là présentement, il eut la sensation que sa température interne venait de monter d'un cran. Il soupira le prénom de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne se contenta pas d'une seule morsure. Elle sentit le vampire frissonner. Crowley finit lui aussi par s'intéresser au cou de la brune. Enfin, enfin il y avait droit à nouveau. Elle était là, à nouveau contre lui. Il inspira à fond son odeur.

« Tu m'as manqué. » lui murmura Emily.

La jeune respira profondément l'odeur masculine, promena sans vergogne ses doigts sur la peau du noble. D'ailleurs, il commençait à lui rendre ses caresses, la mordant au cou puis à une épaule après avoir écarté une bretelle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Emi-chan. » lui dit-il, l'attirant doucement au sol.

Crowley enlaça la brunette, se sentant sombrer dans la béatitude. Yeux clos, centré uniquement sur Emily et les câlins qu'elle lui offrait et qu'il lui rendait. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ses propres doigts caressaient la noble à travers ses vêtements. Il la mordit de nouveau, ses mains filant elles aussi sous ses habits. La brunette lécha le sang qui perlait aux coins de ses lèvres. Crowley lui rendit la caresse avant qu'ils n'échangent un vrai baiser. Il frotta ensuite son nez contre le sien. Emily reposait à côté, la tête sur son épaule. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un moment, savourant leurs retrouvailles. Ce furent des bruits à l'étage du dessous, les informant que les humains entraient qui les tirèrent de leur quiétude. Le réconfort était terminé, le moment d'agir était venu. Emily se releva. Elle laissa Crowley se rhabiller puis descendit.

« Ah tu es là Emily. Nous sommes prêts à partir à Shinjuku dès demain matin. » annonça Shinya.

« Bien. » répondit-elle.

Crowley arriva un rien après. Emily lui suggéra hors des oreilles humaines d'informer Lest Karr de la situation. Crowley hocha la tête. Il profita de la nuit pour se rendre à la base vampire la plus proche et faire part de son message. La réponse arriva quelques heures plus tard. Le nouveau souverain acceptait qu'il tente de s'emparer du séraphin. Cela lui laisserait davantage de temps pour planifier la bonne stratégie.

Le noble fut de retour à l'aube. Il dormit deux heures. Ce fut un rugissement qui le réveilla en sursaut. Emily n'était plus là. Le vampire sauta à l'étage du dessous. Les ados se précipitaient à leur tour. Un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse. Une de ses pattes pointues était retenue par Emily. Shinoa sortit sa faux et trancha la bête.

« Euh … merci. » dit-elle à la vampire.

« Hm. »

« Shinoa ! » appela Yuu en accourant.

L'adolescente agita la main pendant qu'Emily s'en allait. Partie charger les sacs de provisions dans une voiture elle s'était fait surprendre par une des bêtes. Emily avait bloqué l'attaque, permettant à la jeune de réagir. Crowley accueillit sa descendante avec une caresse sur la tête.

* * *

Une fois que l'équipe se fut assurée de la sécurité d'une des leurs, le départ arriva. Avant de partir, Shinya collecta un peu de sang y compris pour Crowley. Ce dernier recueillit le verre non sans un bref étonnement. Les jeunes montèrent dans une voiture, Shinya dans une autre avec les vampires. Direction Shinjuku. Le trajet se passa sans incident notable. Crowley rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le voilà à présent allié avec des humains. La vie était décidément pleine de surprises.

Enfin surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré Emily. Mais … en y réfléchissant bien il ne regrettait rien. C'était intéressant tout ce qu'il se passait. D'après ce qu'Emily lui avait confié, le groupe d'humains avait l'intention de guérir le séraphin. Cela lui convenait. Crowley doutait après avoir vu sa puissance à Nagoya de pouvoir le tuer. Tant qu'il était rendu inoffensif c'était le principal. Il lui avait appris également que Sanguinem avait été évacuée, et que les vampires prévoyaient d'attaquer à nouveau, la forteresse cette fois. Alors si tous deux pouvaient leur ouvrir la voie cela arrangeait Lest Karr. Est-ce que ce petit groupe avec eux se rendait compte qu'ils introduisaient le ver dans le fruit ?

« Au fait, je voulais vous demander. » lança soudain Shinya, seul à l'avant.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Que feront les vampires une fois que le séraphin ne sera plus aux mains des hommes ? »

Crowley eut un sourire dévoilant ses crocs. Le petit animal de compagnie de sa descendante semblait être le moins bête du groupe.

« Votre armée a attaqué la capitale, et violé un tabou. Que crois-tu donc qu'il se passera ? » répondit Crowley d'une voix suave.

Shinya serra les dents. La guerre entre vampires et humains s'était intensifiée, et les jours à venir allaient être décisifs.

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen de préserver une sorte de paix entre nos espèces ? » tenta le Major.

« Hahaha ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ? Vous autres humains avez une soif insatiable pour le pouvoir. Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne recommenciez vos sales expériences. » reprit le roux.

« Et donc, vous comptez nous exterminer ? » fit Shinya.

« Il y a des chances oui. » fit sereinement Crowley, une main soutenant son visage.

« Ce serait un peu idiot à vrai dire. » intervint Emily.

Crowley tourna la tête vers elle, surpris, pendant que Shinya regardait dans sa direction sans tourner le visage.

« Tu m'expliques Emi-chan ? »

« C'est simple. Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'humains. Par conséquent, peut-on se permettre de gaspiller nos ressources ? Certains des nôtres ne boivent que du sang d'enfant. Que feront-ils quand ils auront tous grandi ? Il faut du temps pour qu'un couple se forme et se reproduise. Tandis que là, nous en avons déjà en âge d'avoir une descendance. »

« Moui, vu sous cet angle. Mais cela ne dépendra pas de nous tu sais. » rappela Crowley.

« Toi et moi on peut en parler à qui de droit. Demandons, ça ne coûte rien. » dit-elle.

« Et vous pensez que les humains vont se laisser faire. » lança Shinya désabusé.

« Il serait peut-être temps que vous compreniez que c'est la meilleure solution pour vous. Ton espèce ne s'est pas spécialement bien comportée. Avant la fin du monde, n'importe quel prétexte était bon pour vous taper dessus. Vous avez pollué votre environnement et vos ressources en nourriture, tout ça pour quoi ? De l'argent. Sans parler de tous vos trafics. Et vous recommencerez si on vous laisse faire. Admettez que depuis que les vampires sont au pouvoir il n'y a pas eu une seule guerre. N'est-ce pas meilleur ainsi ? » fit Crowley l'index levé.

Shinya ne répondit rien. Ayant été élevé à la manière des Hiiragi et s'étant retrouvé en plein cœur de la guerre ayant mené à la fin du monde, il ne pouvait pas franchement le contredire. L'humain est méprisable, il le savait.

« Mais qui voudrait vivre comme un esclave ? »

« Tu trouves que tu vivais comme un esclave ? » demanda Emily.

« … non. Mais toi tu es à part. Et puis tu es récente, tu changeras peut-être ta façon de penser d'ici quelques années. » reprit Shinya.

« Faut voir. Moi je vois les choses d'un point de vue logique. Les humains n'ont pas le monopole du bon sens, que je sache. » dit-elle.

Shinya soupira doucement. Si jamais les vampires remportaient la guerre, les hommes auraient la possibilité de vivre sans trop de problèmes si Emily se chargeait d'eux. Rien n'était encore joué, il restait des humains puissamment armés à Shibuya. Il songea à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. N'allaient-ils pas faciliter la tâche des vampires ? Cependant, il était lui aussi fatigué du règne des Hiiragi. Et comment ne pas vouloir aider Kimizuki à retrouver sa petite sœur ? Ce qu'elle avait subi était ignoble. N'importe qui aurait voulu y mettre fin. N'importe qui de censé, d'humain justement. C'était les Hommes qui avaient provoqué l'état du monde, et ils avaient le culot de se plaindre. Non mais franchement. La situation ne s'arrangeait pas décidément. Le Major se demanda comment tout ceci allait finir. Quelle serait la place des Hommes dans ce monde ?

Il garda le silence durant tout le trajet. Les vampires éliminaient les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse qui venaient à leur rencontre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Shinjuku en fin de journée. Shinya se gara, puis alla voir la voiture des jeunes.

« Je vais y aller. Nous continuerons vers Shibuya ensuite. » dit-il.

Le Major entra dans la base. De gens étaient occupés à remettre la ville en état, sous la supervision de quelques soldats. L'homme examina la scène un moment. Il repéra un soldat qui devait être sergent. Il le suivit, puis le saisit par derrière à un angle.

« Du calme. Je suis le Major Shinya Hiiragi, et j'ai une mission pour toi. » lui dit-il.

« Le Major Hiiragi ? Mais on vous a dit mort. » fit le sergent.

« Comme tu vois, je suis vivant. Je veux que tu ailles porter un message urgent pour moi, au colonel Mito Jujo ou bien le colonel Goshi Norito. Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu compris ? » ordonna le jeune homme.

« Mais pourquoi ? » questionna le coursier.

« C'est très important. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui chef. »

Le soldat prit le papier, et fila immédiatement. Pourvu que cela fonctionne. Shinya regarda le sergent sortir de Shinjuku. Il lui laissa de l'avance pour retourna près des véhicules. Il démarra ensuite, contourna la ville puis fit route vers Shibuya. Le convoi s'arrêta devant un bâtiment dans lequel ils attendraient la venue de Mito ou Goshi.

* * *

Lorsque Mito apprit que Shinya était vivant, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle alla immédiatement avertir Goshi.

« Allons le retrouver. » décida le blond.

Aucun ne comprenait pourquoi il demandait la discrétion, mais suivirent cette instruction. Ils quittèrent donc Shibuya sans problèmes, prétextant une tournée à Shinjuku. Yoichi qui guettait l'arrivée des soldats, tira une flèche sur le sol pour leur indiquer leur présence. Goshi stoppa sa voiture. Yoichi lui fit un signe de la main.

« Venez c'est par ici. » annonça-t-il devant un immeuble vide.

Les officiers le suivirent. Ils se dirent tout de même contents de revoir l'adolescent, et demandèrent des nouvelles des autres. Yoichi les rassura en annonçant que tout le monde allait bien. Shinya fut en vue. Il attendait adossé contre un pan de mur effondré.

« Major Shinya ! » sourit Mito.

« Salut vous deux. Merci d'être venu si vite. » répondit Shinya avec un sourire.

Soudain, les deux officiers remarquèrent une présence derrière le soldat. Mito brandit aussitôt les poings, en garde.

« ? »

« Major, vous êtes au courant qu'il y a un vampire derrière vous ? » questionna Goshi.

Emily se tenait perchée sur une table, jambes croisées.

« Hm ? Ah oui, ne vous inquiétez pas elle est avec moi. » répondit Shinya en se retournant brièvement.

Ses deux coéquipiers le regardèrent ahuris. Comment ça avec lui ? Mais que dire quand ils virent l'autre vampire. Crowley venait de sortir tranquillement d'un couloir et vint se mettre aux côtés d'Emily. Mito le montra du doigt, muette de stupeur.

« Celui-là aussi. » fit Shinya, embarrassé.

L'arrivée des adolescents et Narumi les empêcha de demander une explication.

« Les enfants ! » lança Mito.

Les retrouvailles furent gaies, tout le monde était heureux de retrouver des gens dont ils avaient ignoré le sort jusqu'à présent. Enfin, Mito interrogea Shinya sur sa disparition. Il répondit qu'il avait été capturé par la vampire derrière lui pour servir d'humain de compagnie. Il narra tous les détails, y compris son exorcisme. Comment il savait suivi Emily dans son exil dans l'espoir de croiser la route de Shinoa et son escouade. Du plan qu'ils avaient commencé à ébaucher jusqu'à l'arrivée de Crowley pour récupérer Emily. Et enfin de l'alliance improbable qu'ils avaient tous conclu.

« Mais … avec des vampires ? » répéta Goshi.

« C'est de la folie ! » approuva Mito.

« Je sais. Mais nous devons récupérer ce Séraphin. Il nous faut votre aide pour y arriver discrètement, si possible par des passages secrets. » conclut Shinya.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent. Ils comprenaient pour le séraphin, cette pauvre enfant ayant probablement subi le martyre.

« Il n'est pas question de faire entrer des vampires au QG. Surtout … celui-là. » fit Mito en parlant de Crowley.

« Il vous en faudra pourtant un. Une morsure de l'un de nous peut rendre le séraphin inconscient. Plus aisé à transporter en somme. » répondit Emily.

« C'est ça, et si on se fait prendre je vous dis pas le désordre. » lança Goshi.

« C'est vous qui voyez. » reprit la brune.

« Je pense que Mika conviendra. Mais au fait, comment va Guren ? » interrogea Shinya.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de ses amis, et il craignit le pire.

« Il va bien. » répondit Mito non sans colère.

Shinya fronça les sourcils.

« Au retour de la mission, l'armée a arrêté sa possession. Kureto a fait comme si de rien était, et Guren n'a pas l'air catastrophé par ce qu'il a fait. » précisa Goshi.

Shinya soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comment avait-il pu ?

« Mais pourtant il pleurait. » lança soudain Yuu.

Tout le monde le regarda.

« Je l'ai vu. Je crois qu'il regrettait ce qui se passait. S'il était possédé, il ne pouvait rien faire. » continua le jeune.

« Pourtant ça ne semble pas l'empêcher de dormir. » répliqua Mito.

« Bon. On verra ça plus tard. Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur vous ? » demanda Shinya.

« Mais … vous vous rendez compte que si on n'a plus de séraphin les vampires pourront nous envahir ? » intervint Goshi.

« Alors ma petite sœur doit servir d'arme c'est ça ? Ce n'est donc qu'un simple objet pour vous ? » s'exclama Kimizuki.

« Non bien sûr que non mais … » fit Goshi, penaud.

« Alors quoi ? On doit accepter qu'une enfant malade ne soit qu'un instrument ? C'est ma famille bordel. Vous comprenez ça ? »

Le colonel baissa les yeux. Un silence suivit ces déclarations.

« En admettant qu'on réussisse à prendre le séraphin, que se passera-t-il après ? » demanda Mito.

« Emily connait un puissant exorcisme. Il m'a privé de mon démon. Combiné à des sorts de purification ça peut la guérir. » répondit Shinya.

« Mais les vampires sauront que nous sommes privés d'une bonne défense. » ajouta doucement Goshi.

« En ce qui me concerne, si vous souhaitez que les plus puissants vampires débarquent au Japon et vous exterminent jusqu'au dernier, pourquoi pas. Sinon, comme l'a suggéré Emily, nous pouvons envisager autre chose. » lança Crowley.

« Du genre ? » questionna Mito.

« Nous en avons rediscuté en vous attendant. Nous pensions à une entente. Vous renoncez à vos armes démoniaques et vous nous livrez un peu de sang, et nous vous laisserons vivre comme vous l'entendrez sous conditions. » dit-il.

« J'ai du mal à croire en votre sincérité. » fit Goshi.

« C'est normal. Seulement vous avouerez que les seuls responsables du merdier qu'est devenu le monde … c'est vous. Les vampires avaient pour loi de ne pas se mêler de vos affaires. Nous sommes intervenus le jour de la fin du monde afin de préserver nos ressources alimentaires, abolissant ainsi cette loi. » intervint Emily.

« Et les conditions, ce serait quoi ? » interrogea Mito.

« La destruction de vos connaissances sur les armes démoniaques. Et une limitation de la population aussi peut-être. » répondit Crowley.

« Limiter la population ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Un certain nombre d'enfants maximum par couple. Il vous faudra subir une petite opération pour cela. En échange, nous nous chargerons des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, également. » continua Emily.

« Vous nous en demandez beaucoup là. » répondit Goshi.

« Alors rappelle-toi à quel point ton monde était pollué autrefois. Toutes vos guerres ridicules, vos crises économiques. Vous aurez votre liberté, il ne faudra pas en abuser c'est tout. Bien sûr, rien n'est encore fait. » lança Emily.

Shinya lança qu'ils y penseraient après. Tout d'abord, prendre le séraphin avec succès puis après ils pourraient parlementer. Mito et Goshi tâcheraient d'enquêter sur ces passages. Ils avaient une idée par où commencer. Leur ami les remercia. Les officiers quittèrent le bâtiment. Durant le trajet, Goshi demanda à sa coéquipière ce qu'elle pensait de l'idée des vampires.

* * *

« Ils nous proposent de faire la paix, mais je ne sais pas si on peut les croire. Seulement je t'avoue qu'après Nagoya, je suis un peu fatiguée de me battre. » répondit Mito.

« Leurs conditions ne sont pas exorbitantes non plus. Nos armes ça je peux comprendre. Le sang, aussi. La limitation de la population en revanche, ça risque de mal passer. »

Mito soupira. Objectivement ils avaient raison. Et c'était toujours mieux que d'être confinés dans des villes souterraines. Ils restaient libres, alors pourquoi pas. Mais la décision ne leur appartenait pas. Ils retournèrent à la base.

Il se passa une semaine avant que nos héros aient des nouvelles de leur camarades. Une semaine pour découvrir les passages sans être repérés, s'allier Sayuri et Shigure et rassembler des infos sur l'endroit où était le séraphin. Crowley avait tenu Lest Karr au courant de leur progression, et de leur projet pour Shibuya en cas de réussite. Le 3ème géniteur se montra sceptique mais accepta qu'ils en débattent à leur retour. Shinya vint informer les vampires qu'ils étaient prêts à passer à l'action.

« Ils ont trouvé un passage ? » demanda Emily.

« Oui, mais comprenez que je ne vous dise pas où. Mais attendez-nous dehors, pour nous couvrir en cas de problèmes. »

« Bien. »

Il s'éloigna.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse le pied de grue dehors pour ces humains ? » demanda Crowley.

« Je sais que c'est pénible, mais tu n'imaginais pas rentrer tout de même ? » répondit Emily.

« J'en demandais pas tant non plus en effet. »

Du reste, seul un petit nombre irait. À la nuit tombée, Shinya accompagné de Shinoa et Mika partirent. Emily portait le major et Mika Shinoa. Grâce à la vitesse des vampires ils arriveraient au pied de la forteresse sans être repérés. Ensuite, les trois filèrent. Mito les attendait à l'entrée du passage. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et coururent dedans.

« Ce passage mène dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Le labo se situe à l'autre bout. Il est gardé par quatre soldats. La porte comporte un code. » informa Mito.

« Un code … comment allons-nous le trouver ? » demanda Shinoa.

« Je n'ai pas pu le découvrir malheureusement. »

Ils arrivèrent non loin de la salle en question. Shinoa se pencha à l'angle du couloir, et lança un _youhou !_ sonore. Les gardes s'entreregardèrent, puis deux approchèrent. Shinya les mit rapidement hors d'état de nuire. Dans le même laps de temps, Mika alla se charger des derniers gardes. Les humains le rejoignirent. Restait à franchir la porte. Le vampire se pencha sur le digicode. Puis il appuya sur des chiffes, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Mais comment t'as fait ? » s'étonna Mito.

« J'ai relevé une odeur sur certaines touches. J'en ai déduit que c'était le code. Je peux remercier Emily pour m'avoir appris à me servir de mon flair. » expliqua Mika.

Le groupe franchit la porte. Le laboratoire était désert. Ils progressèrent parmi les ustensiles et tubes en verres. Combien d'expériences y avait-il eu ici ? Shinya stoppa. Tout au fond se tenait Mirai, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était attachée par des liens magiques, le visage inexpressif.

« Mika-san, s'il te plait. » demanda Shinoa.

Le vampire s'approcha avec précaution. Il écarta des cheveux, approcha du cou puis mordit. Aucune réaction du séraphin.

« Baaah quelle horreur ! » s'exclama Mika en se retirant.

Mais Mirai ne sombra pas dans les pommes. Le vampire avait pourtant pris plusieurs gorgées. Un humain ordinaire se serait évanoui.

« Je crains que tu ne doives insister. » lança Shinya.

« Mais c'est absolument dégoûtant ce sang ! Totalement artificiel, on dirait du plastique liquide. » reprit le vampire.

« Alors recrache. »

Shinya lui tendit un pot de verre. Mika grimaça, mais se remit à la tâche. Il s'écoula deux minutes pendant lesquelles le séraphin ne bougea pas d'un iota. Finalement, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le côté.

« Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais la vider de son sang. » dit Mika.

Shinya alla jeter les trois pots que Mika avait remplis par une fenêtre. Pas question que l'armée clone le séraphin. Shinoa et le vampire détachèrent Mirai, puis ils s'en allèrent. Mito Jujo avait veillé à ce que les gardes ne se réveillent pas trop tôt. Le groupe repartit en sens inverse. La colonelle les laissa à l'entrée du passage, leur souhaitant bonne chance. A l'extérieur, Emily prit en charge Shinya, et demanda à Crowley de ramener Shinoa. La jeune fille se raidit et déglutit. Le vampire s'avança vers elle, et la souleva dans ses bras. Le groupe s'éloigna à grande vitesse de la base. De retour dans le bâtiment où attendait les autres, Kimizuki récupéra sa sœur, qui avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Les équipiers de Shinoa ouvrirent la bouche en la découvrant dans les bras de Crowley. Du reste, ce dernier la reposa sans délicatesse sur le sol.

Le Major ordonna le départ immédiat. Ils iraient se cacher ailleurs pour s'occuper du séraphin. Tout le monde se rendit aux véhicules, et ils partirent. Shinya soupira de soulagement. Cela s'était déroulé sans anicroches. Le groupe roula toute la nuit, se relayant pour conduire. Ils roulèrent encore la journée suivante et la nuit suivante. Shinya tenait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et l'armée, qui devait s'être rendue compte du vol maintenant. Ils firent halte dans le sud du pays. Ils entrèrent dans une maison déserte et y installèrent Mirai. Emily vint prêter son concours pour guérir Mirai. Mika suggéra qu'elle soit inconsciente, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne les attaque.

« Beeeuuuurk ! C'est le truc le plus dégoûtant que j'ai jamais goûté. » déclara Emily.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » dit Mika.

Il lui avait conseillé de ne pas boire, d'autant plus que le sang pouvait avoir des effets indésirables. Kimizuki n'aimait pas que des vampires mordent sa sœur, mais il était bien conscient qu'il fallait en passer par là. Surtout si cela évitait à sa sœur de souffrir.


	14. La fin de la guerre

**Et voici la fin de cette fic. Et de la guerre aussi.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, et je vous attends pour la prochaine fic qui sera publiée dans la foulée.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Pendant que l'exorcisme se poursuivait, Shinya montait la garde dehors avec Yuuchiro et Yoichi L'adulte s'interrogeait. Bientôt leur alliance prendrait fin, les vampires s'en retourneraient vers les leurs et le conflit continuerait.

« L'est passé où l'autre monstre ? » demanda soudain Yuu.

« Aucune idée. Il se déplace si vite que je ne l'ai même pas vu partir. » répondit Shinya.

« Il est peut-être allé chasser. » hasarda Yoichi.

« Ou avertir les siens. Bon sang, ça ne me dit rien de les laisser gagner cette guerre ! Notre mission c'est de les exterminer point barre ! » s'exclama Yuu.

« Il n'écoute jamais rien pas vrai ? » fit soudain une voix.

Tous les trois sursautèrent. Crowley se tenait à trois mètres, appuyé contre le mur bras et jambes croisés. Yuuchiro siffla.

« Inutile de feuler gamin. Tu ferais mieux de te servir de ta tête un peu. » reprit le vampire.

« Tu veux que je te la carre sur le front, ma tête ? » rétorqua Yuu.

« Faudrait déjà que tu puisses m'atteindre, le mioche. » sourit Crowley.

« Yuu boucle-la ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour une bagarre ! » intervint Shinya.

« Écoute un peu tes aînés, petiot. Ça nous fera des vacances. » continua Crowley en se redressant.

« Dis, tu pourrais ne pas en rajouter ? » reprit Shinya.

Crowley toisait Yuu, narquois. Un petit duel ne serait pas de refus, cela passerait le temps en plus de défouler. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de son épée.

« C'est moi que t'appelle petiot, tronche de carotte ? » rétorqua Yuu.

Shinya ferma les yeux avec une inspiration. Sans doute serait-il avisé de s'occuper du gosse avant que le vampire ne s'en mêle. Yuu était idiot ou quoi ? Avait-il oublié la différence de niveau entre lui et le 13ème géniteur ? Crowley pourrait l'écraser comme un moustique. En attendant, ce dernier afficha un sourire carnassier. L'affrontement était imminent.

« Yuu-kun mais arrête ! Il est beaucoup trop fort pour toi ! » intervint Yoichi.

Yuu ne répondit pas. La mémoire lui reviendrait-elle ?

« Tu abandonnes déjà ? Aucune fierté ces jeunes. » le provoqua Crowley.

Yuu serra davantage la poignée de son sabre.

« Allez … un petit duel ça ne te fera pas de mal. J'irais doucement promis. »

Shinya le regarda les yeux ronds. Misère mais comment Emily le supportait-elle ? Lassé d'attendre, Crowley dégaina. Son épée siffla. Yuu bloqua. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent un instant. Le vampire parait tout en fredonnant.

« C'est quoi ce vacarme ? » demanda Emily à la porte, suivie de Mitsuba et Shinoa.

« Deux idiots. » répondit Shinya en pointant les duellistes de l'index.

La seconde d'après, Emily avait disparu de la vue du Major.

« MAIS ÇA VA PAS NON ?! »

La vampire abattit ses poings sur la tête des garçons. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers elle, une main sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de vous battre ? On a besoin d'être discrets ! Vous pouvez pas contenir vos hormones un peu ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » accusa Yuu en désigna le vampire.

« Attends un peu sale gamin ! » rétorqua Crowley.

« SILENCE ! Si jamais j'entends encore le moindre crissement métallique j'en prends pour taper sur l'autre compris ? Tenez-vous tranquilles ! »

Emily leur tourna le dos et retourna dans le bâtiment.

« C'est chez eux comme chez nous en fait. Les garçons sont des idiots. » remarqua Mitsuba.

« Ouais. » approuva Shinoa.

Shinya soupira doucement. Le calme était revenu.

« Abruti de gamin. » lança Crowley.

« Stupide sangsue. » rétorqua Yuu.

Emily fit soudain volte-face, le regard terrible. Les duellistes se raidirent. La noble rentra. Crowley rengaina son épée puis s'éloigna. Il lui faudrait trouver autre chose pour passer le temps. À l'intérieur, on avançait. Les ailes de Mirai avaient rétréci, signe que l'exorcisme était en bonne voie. La capacité spéciale du démon de Kimizuki servait à maintenir le séraphin inconscient, ce qui évitait aux vampires de la mordre et de risquer la rendre exsangue. Les marques violettes sur le corps de la jeune fille disparaissaient également.

« Bon ! On avance bien. Je propose de faire une pause tout le monde. » suggéra Shinoa, en nage.

« Bonne idée. Mine de rien cela nous coûte de l'énergie tout ça. » approuva Emily.

La bande sortit, clignant des yeux sous le soleil pour certains. Kimizuki resta à veiller Mirai.

« Alors ? » demanda Shinya.

« On avance. Les marques violettes ont disparu au niveau des mollets, et ses ailes sont plus petites. » répondit Shinoa.

Le major acquiesça. Il tendit une gourde d'eau à sa sœur adoptive.

* * *

Le groupe se désaltéra. Shinya fit couler de son sang pour Emily. Shinoa vint ajouter du sien dans un autre verre. Petit à petit, tout le groupe donna pour les trois vampires, mélangeant leur sang dans des gobelets.

« Tiens c'est marrant, je vous croyais vierges la plupart. » lança Crowley en reposant son gobelet.

« Eeeeh ! Il y a une non-vierge parmi nous ? Mais qui c'est ? » s'exclama Shinoa.

Elle se tourna vers Mitsuba.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?! » s'écria la blonde, cramoisie.

« C'est un garçon. » informa Emily.

Points d'interrogation sur les visages. Shinoa remarqua soudain l'embarras de Narumi. Elle cligna des yeux. Petit à petit, tout le monde le fixa.

« Ben quoi ? C'est mauvais c'est ça ?» demanda celui-ci, pivoine.

« Non non, pas spécialement. Nous en avons déjà bu de gens qui n'étaient pas vierges non plus. Mais il est vrai que le sang de vierge a un petit quelque chose en plus. » reprit Crowley.

Le jeune soldat était au comble de l'embarras. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que les vampires sauraient détecter ce genre de détail. Emily le rassura en disant qu'il ne devait pas se sentir exclu pour autant.

« Manquerait plus que ça ! Mon sang n'est pas inférieur à celui des autres ! » s'exclama-t-il outré.

« Ça faut voir. Mélangé à tous les autres je n'ai pas pu tout sentir. Il ressortait du fait que tu n'étais … hum pas comme les autres mais c'est tout. Ça donne un petit goût. » répondit Emily.

« Comment ça un petit goût ? Genre quoi ? » reprit Makoto.

« Ça détonne au milieu des sangs vierges, c'est sûr. » sourit Crowley.

« Donc c'était pas bon. Forcément. » crut comprendre Shinoa.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » répliqua Crowley.

« Mon sang n'est pas dégueulasse ! » lança Narumi.

« Prouve-le. » tenta Emily.

Piqué et embarrassé par la conversation, le jeune soldat tira son col. La noble saisit aussitôt l'occasion, puis planta ses crocs dans son cou. Narumi écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir. Crowley ricana. Il avait tout suite vu où sa descendante voulait en venir en insistant sur la qualité du sang.

« Ouais, il est pas mauvais. » déclara-t-elle.

Narumi était rouge. Il ne s'était jamais fait mordre et ignorait que cela pouvait être agréable.

« T'en est sûre ? » lança Crowley.

Il était passé derrière Narumi.

« Woh là ! Une fois ça suffit hein ! » s'exclama le jeune en se retournant et en s'éloignant.

« Quoi c'était désagréable ? » susurra Emily à son oreille.

« Non … enfin si ! » fit Narumi en se tournant vers elle.

« Sois pas timide. » reprit Crowley, soufflant dans son oreille.

Avant que le soldat ne puisse réagir, le noble le mordit de l'autre côté. Narumi ferma les yeux, toujours rouge.

« En effet, c'est pas mal. » décréta le roux un instant plus tard.

Il s'éloigna en compagnie d'Emily, laissant un soldat complètement scotché. Mitsuba demanda à son camarade s'il se sentait bien.

« Tu parles ! M'étais jamais fait mordre et là ça été coup sur coup. La honte. »

Shinya eut un sourire en coin. La honte oui, mais parce que c'était plaisant et donc un plaisir coupable. Malgré qu'il en verse dans un verre, Emily avait tout de même mordu le Major à quelques reprises. La groupe se dispersa, se préparant une nouvelle fois à changer d'abri. Ils effacèrent soigneusement toute trace d'occupation. Leur trajet dura cette fois tout l'après-midi.

Ils se rendirent dans un immeuble pour continuer leur travail. Crowley continuait toujours ses rapports à Lest Karr. Le 3ème géniteur attendait que le séraphin soit réellement hors d'état de nuire avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Deux jours passèrent. Alors que le vampire revenait d'une ronde où il avait trouvé des humains dont il s'était restauré, il se figea.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna Shinya.

« Un camion. » dit-il.

Le soldat pâlit, puis ordonna à Yoichi d'aller en repérage. Le jeune grimpa sur un pylône. Le noble lui indiqua d'où provenait le son.

« Ce sont des militaires ! » annonça-t-il.

« Merde déjà ! » dit Shinya.

« Comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ? » interrogea Yuu.

« Kureto a dû lancer des recherches à grande échelle, ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard. Bon, tout le monde dedans. Et euh Crowley ? » répondit le soldat.

« S'ils approchent moi et Emily on s'en chargera. » dit-il.

Shinya hocha la tête, puis rejoignit les enfants. Emily sortit par une fenêtre et rejoignit Crowley. Ils allèrent en face afin de surveiller l'approche des militaires. Ces derniers avaient trouvé le camp des hommes attaqués par le vampire. Les soldats fouillèrent le coin avant de repartir. Les vampires les virent venir dans leur direction. Emily sourit. Crowley comprit que tout comme lui, cela l'arrangerait qu'ils tombent sur eux. Boire dans un verre c'était bien, mais mordre c'était mieux. Il lui caressa la tête pour l'inciter à la patience. Cinq minutes plus tard, le camion des militaires s'arrêta dans leur rue. Les Eusford les regardèrent s'approcher des voitures empruntées par les fuyards. Emily tomba de sa cachette.

« Salut ! » dit-elle avec un sourire dévoilant ses crocs.

Elle se jeta au cou du soldat au moment où il lançait l'alerte. Crowley jaillit à son tour, tuant la plupart des soldats sauf un. Le sabre du dernier voltigea dans les airs, avant que le noble ne le saisisse et le morde. Cette fois, pas de survivants. Emily ramena le corps du soldat avec, elle en ramassa un autre qu'elle jeta dans un magasin. Crowley fit de même. Les cadavres furent ainsi camouflés.

« Ce fut divertissant. » commenta Crowley.

« Oui. En plus les autres vont pouvoir récupérer les rations militaires. »

Emily alla informer le groupe que la voie était libre. La guérison de Mirai put reprendre.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, entre changement de repaire et exorcisme. Mirai avait presque retrouvé une apparence normale, et Kimizuki avait pu la serrer contre lui. Jugeant que le groupe n'avait plus besoin d'eux, les vampires décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Une nouvelle qui convint moyennement aux humains. Car cela signifiait que les vampires allaient de nouveau passer à l'offensive. Cependant, l'espoir que ce conflit interminable arrive à son terme estompait l'inquiétude. Crowley mena donc Emily au nouveau QG des vampires. Lest Karr en personne vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous revoilà. Bon retour parmi nous, avec je l'espère de bonnes nouvelles. » dit-il.

Les deux autres s'inclinèrent.

« Le séraphin de Nagoya est redevenu humain. Nous n'en avons plus rien à craindre. » commença Crowley.

« Parfait. Et l'autre ? »

« L'autre est un fugitif et ne retournera pas parmi les hommes si c'est pour être utilisé. »

« Hmmm … bon, je suppose que l'on peut s'en contenter. Si vous me parliez à présent de cette entente que vous envisagez avec les humains ? » reprit Karr.

Crowley laissa Emily lui narrer les détails. Un conflit n'était bon ni pour les vampires ni pour les humains. Les vampires auraient le contrôle en échange d'une certaine liberté. Lest Karr écouta avec attention, tout en réfléchissant.

« En gros, tu ne proposes ni plus ni moins que les laisser vivre comme autrefois. J'admets que tu as raison sur le nombre : tous les tuer pourrait nous nuire. » admit le géniteur.

« Et vouloir les soumettre n'engendrera que des tensions. Autant les gérer en bonne intelligence. » continua Emily.

« Bien. Je soumettrais votre projet au Haut Conseil. En attendant, préparez-vous pour la bataille. » termina Lest.

Les deux vampires s'inclinèrent. Crowley et Emily voulurent rentrer à Nagoya, quand soudain Chess Belle et Horn Skuld arrivèrent.

« Bonjour vous deux ! » lança Chess.

« Chess Belle-sama. Y aurait-il eu un problème à Nagoya ? » demanda Emily.

« Les humains se sont servis de leur séraphin pour s'en emparer. » répondit Horn.

Beaucoup de vampires avaient péri dans l'affrontement. Crowley qui avait prévu le coup, avait ordonné à ses aides d'évacuer sitôt qu'elles apercevraient les militaires. Lest Karr avait donc rassemblé tous les vampires du Japon en vue de la prochaine manche. Selon Horn, le Haut Conseil viendrait sûrement jusqu'ici leur prêter main forte. Crowley leur parla ensuite de leur aventure. Elles trouvèrent curieux de laisser les humains libres en cas de victoire, mais l'idée était logique. Horn informa ensuite son maître qu'un peu de sang était mis à leur disposition. Ils s'éloignèrent donc pour se désaltérer. Crowley songea qu'avec tout ce monde autour, il n'aurait plus un moment seul avec sa vampire préférée.

Le jour suivant, Lest Karr fit savoir aux troupes que le Haut Conseil était en chemin. Avec leurs propres effectifs ajoutés à ceux présents, ils pourraient aller s'emparer de la forteresse des hommes. Il prit ensuite Crowley et Emily à part.

« J'ai parlé de l'entente. Le Conseil a été réticent au début, mais le 2nd géniteur Waldo Gilles a approuvé votre projet. Il a lui-même mis en place un système similaire dans son pays, la Russie, et assure que cela fonctionne très bien. Nous ferons donc un essai au Japon. » informa-t-il.

Emily sourit doucement, et remercia le haut noble de sa diligence.

« Soit remerciée également pour ton travail, nous arriverons à mettre fin à ce conflit très bientôt. Vous avez là un vampire précieux, Crowley Eusford. » répondit Karr.

Crowley le remercia et s'inclina. Il aurait bien voulu récompenser lui-même Emily, mais devait se retenir. Elle sourit avec gêne, et prit rendez-vous pour après la bataille. Deux jours plus tard, le Haut Conseil au complet fut au Japon. Waldo Gilles était arrivé le premier, suivi par Lord Ruthven qui arrivait d'Angleterre. Ce dernier s'amusa, si l'on peut dire, de découvrir Emily parmi les vampires. Mais au vu de qu'elle et son ancêtre avaient accompli, il la félicita de son choix. Les effectifs des vampires grandirent. Il était temps.

À l'aube, les soldats de Shibuya donnèrent l'alerte. Les vampires étaient à leur porte. Kureto Hiiragi pâlit. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son séraphin ni Yuuichiro Hyakuya qui aurait pu le remplacer. Et maintenant la bataille ultime commençait. Il aligna donc toutes les forces disponibles. Les civils furent rassemblés dans les profondeurs de la base. Emily suggéra de trouver le passage secret emprunté par les humains lors de leur première venue. Crowley fit signe à ses aides, et ils filèrent, profitant de la bataille. Une fois au pied des remparts, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Je me rappelle les avoir entendu courir pendant environ trois minutes. » informa Emily.

« Alors allons-y. Dès que ça sonnera creux, nous rentrerons. Horn, tu conduiras d'autres unités à l'intérieur. » ordonna Crowley.

Le quatuor fila. Emily vérifia l'heure à sa montre, puis après trois minutes s'arrêta. Elle frappa fort la pierre. Pour des oreilles humaines, le son creux serait inaudible. Mais pas pour des vampires. Crowley entendit l'endroit. Il fracassa la porte métallique recouverte de pierre. Horn se rendit auprès des troupes vampires pour les conduire vers la brèche. Pendant ce temps-là, les Eusford et Chess Belle entrèrent pour commencer le travail. Ce fut rapidement la panique parmi les soldats. Crowley à lui tout seul causait la majorité des dégâts.

« Mais comment sont-ils entrés ? » s'exclama Kureto lorsqu'il sut.

Il fit isoler le quartier dans lequel se trouvaient les vampires. Il décida d'envoyer Guren et le reste de son escouade tenir l'endroit. Un bruit de mur qui s'effondre stoppa la petite escouade non loin du quartier concerné.

« Tiens tiens comme on se retrouve. » sourit Crowley en apparaissant.

« Oh non ! » gémit Goshi.

Parmi tous les vampires qui auraient pu se trouver là, il avait fallu que ce soit celui-ci. L'épée du noble rebondissait sur ses épaules. Emily lui barra la route.

« Attends. Shinya m'a transmis une demande à leur sujet. » dit-elle.

« Shinya … est vivant ? » demanda Guren.

« Oui, et il va très bien. Il se cache avec les jeunes. Il m'a demandé de vous épargner et de vous tenir éloigné de la bataille. » informa Emily.

Sa carte de la chaîne entra en action et captura chaque soldat, les prenant de court.

« Dommage, j'aurais bien poursuivi comme à Nagoya. Enfin, vu que c'est de ton p'tit animal de compagnie dont il s'agit. » soupira Crowley.

Il reprit sa marche et passa à côté des militaires sans plus s'en occuper. Ces derniers cherchaient à briser leurs entraves. Emily tira sa carte, ouvrit une pièce et les y entreposa. Ensuite, elle se mit à leur hauteur.

« Restez tranquilles. Si tout se passe bien la guerre sera finie aujourd'hui. » dit-elle.

Emily leur parla ensuite du projet d'entente qui avait été accepté par les vampires. Shinya en avait eu la primeur, mais sans l'avoir accepté encore.

« Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ? » dit Guren à la fin.

« Je vous ai épargné quand Crowley aurait pu vous tuer. Et vous savez à quel point cela lui aurait été facile. J'ai tenu ma parole envers Shinya, c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Si malgré ça vous décidez de vous en mêlez, ce ne sera pas mon problème. » dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Là … elle désactiva sa carte. Les chaînes disparurent.

« Pour une fois, tâchez de prendre la bonne décision. » dit-elle avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors, elle détruisit une partie du plafond qui vint obstruer la porte. Les soldats se regardèrent.

* * *

Crowley avait bien progressé. Chess et lui avaient laissé nombre de corps derrière eux. Emily les rejoignit suivie par les effectifs des vampires ainsi que Horn Skuld. L'affrontement s'annonçait critique pour les humains. Ils en étaient à devoir combattre sur deux fronts : à l'entrée et à l'intérieur.

« Il faudrait qu'on parvienne à capturer le chef. On en finirait vite. » lança Crowley.

« On pourrait aussi laisser le Haut Conseil s'en charger, ils sont là pour ça après tout. » répondit Emily.

« Je le crois également. Mettons-nous en retrait : nous avons plus que largement fait notre part du marché. »

Crowley ordonna donc aux unités vampires de progresser. Durant de longues minutes, aucun camp ne parut avoir l'avantage. Crowley envoya Emily rendre compte au Haut Conseil, ce qui les inciterait peut-être à entrer en scène. La jeune acquiesça, puis sortit par une fenêtre. Utilisant ensuite la carte de l'air qu'elle combina à son saut elle passa par-dessus les remparts. L'air amortit également sa chute. La jeune fille se rendit ensuite à la tente dressée pour le Conseil et demanda à être reçue. Lest Karr lui donna la permission d'entrer. Emily franchit la tente tête basse et posa un genou à terre.

« Membres du Haut Conseil, je vous présente Emily Eusford, parente avec le 13ème géniteur Crowley Eusford. C'est elle qui a démasqué Ferid Bathory et Krul Tepes concernant leur implication sur la conception des séraphins. Elle a également aidé à neutralisé celui de Nagoya et avec son ancêtre est à l'origine de l'Entente avec les humains. Nous t'écoutons, Emily. » introduisit Lest Karr.

« Nous avons bien progressé à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Mais nous sommes en butte aux plus puissants soldats, ce qui freine notre avancée.» informa-t-elle.

« Je vois. Il va peut-être être temps que nous intervenions. » dit-il.

« C'est plutôt risqué : si nous perdons notre commandement la bataille sera finie. » intervint Ruthven.

« Nous sommes pourtant là pour punir nous-même ces humains arrogants. Cette idée d'entente me parait saugrenue : l'humain n'est là que pour être notre bétail. » avança Gabel Farte.

« Oui et vois le résultat : ils ont cherché à créer un séraphin et en ont éveillé un autre. À cause de ce conflit. Nous garderons les rênes du pouvoir c'est tout ce qui importe. Et nous éviterons de perdre des ressources. » rappela Lest.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais nous n'enverrons qu'une partie des nôtres. Cela entamera déjà bien leurs forces. Les humains se fatiguent plus vite que nous. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. » dit Waldo Gilles.

Il ordonna ainsi à quelques géniteurs du rang de 6ème, 5ème et 4ème de prendre part au conflit. Lord Ruthven acquiesça puis se leva. Emily les escorterait à l'intérieur du QG des hommes. Elle retrouva Crowley qui salua ses supérieurs. Une fois ces derniers au front, la balance commença à pencher. La matinée était à présent bien entamée et l'on approchait de midi. Les vampires du dehors finirent par ouvrir l'accès à la base, permettant à davantage des leurs de pénétrer dedans.

« Monsieur, je crois qu'il faut considérer l'idée d'évacuer. » intervint Aoi.

Kureto serra les dents. Mais comment une telle catastrophe avait-elle pu se produire ? Une fois en possession du séraphin il aurait dû être en mesure d'éradiquer les vampires. Mais en arrivant à la capitale il n'avait pas trouvé âme qui vive. Ils avaient évacué. Les vampires avaient été prévenus, mais par qui ? Les déserteurs ? Non, il doutait qu'ils soient entrés en contact avec des vampires. Ils auraient rejoint leur camp à Nagoya sinon. Pourtant, quelqu'un avait bien dû les informer. Et maintenant, ils étaient là à les envahir. Les plus forts d'entre eux venaient également d'arriver. Sans doute serait-il plus sage de partir maintenant en effet. Il s'approcha de son père pour lui soumettre l'idée.

« Les civils sont encore ici. Si nous voulons renouveler nos forces ils doivent partir eux aussi. » répondit Tenri.

Il demanda donc à ses deux fils de s'en charger. Par un des passages secrets. Tous deux quittèrent la salle de l'Etat Major. Tant bien que mal, ils rejoignirent le fonds de la cité, et ordonnèrent aux gens de sortir. Ceci fait, Kureto demanda à son frère d'aller rendre compte à son père. Il avait fallu deux heures pour que tout le monde sorte par les souterrains. La consigne était ensuite de continuer dans les métros. Soudain, Kureto entendit un cri. Il reconnut la voix de Seishirou. Même s'il ne l'appréciait guère cela devait signifier qu'il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre. En effet, celui-ci avait croisé la route d'Emily, qui cherchait s'il n'y avait pas moyen de prendre le sommet par un autre versant. Kureto dégaina.

« Woh pas si vite petit ! » lança Crowley en lui barrant la route.

Il lui lança une pichenette au front qui l'envoya au sol comme sa sœur. En revanche, il dut esquiver les éclairs.

« Aaaah ! Tu es plus fort que l'autre que j'avais emprisonné. » sourit-il.

Crowley fit rougir la lame de son épée. Emily envoya Seishirou dans les choux en aspirant une certaine dose de sang. Elle préféra ensuite se tourner vers son ancêtre, prête à lui venir en aide.

De son côté, Kureto comprenait comment Guren avait pu faillir. Ce vampire-là était très puissant. Il s'éloigna, et demanda à son démon de le posséder.

« Woah ! » s'exclama Crowley en le recevant.

De justesse. Emily plissa les yeux. Elle observa le combat, guettant une ouverture. Ce type était coriace, et d'un autre niveau que les deux de Nagoya. Crowley s'en amusait comme à son accoutumée. L'homme envoya une série d'éclairs vers le roux. Mais à sa grande surprise, ils furent contrés par d'autres éclairs. Ce qui permit à Crowley de partir à l'assaut. Un peu plus tard, ce fut une violente bourrasque de vent qui envoya l'officier au sol. Il regarda derrière le vampire roux : sa congénère tenait des cartes en main. Elle aidait l'autre à distance. Il profita alors d'une esquive pour tenter de la neutraliser.

« Yo ! Tu croyais que ce serait si simple ? » lança Emily derrière son bouclier.

« On se concentre gamin. Ton adversaire c'est moi. » ajouta Crowley.

Le duel reprit. Cependant, Kureto commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Lui aussi devait se battre sur deux fronts à la fois. D'autant que Crowley commençait lui à augmenter sa vitesse de frappe. Aidé par Emily, il finit par désarmer le soldat. L'attirant ensuite à lui, le roux le mordit. Il demanda ensuite à la jeune vampire de le ligoter.

« Là ! On les offrira au Haut Conseil. » décida-t-il.

Parlant d'eux, les géniteurs mandatés par Waldo Gilles étaient près d'atteindre l'Etat-Major. Tenri Hiiragi fut contraint de s'en aller à la demande de ses cadres. Ils tombèrent sur les Eusford qui leur barrèrent la route. Vampires devant, vampires derrière cette fois c'était la fin. Le couple Eusford avait suffisamment retardé les humains pour que leurs supérieurs arrivent. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite du combat. Ils retournèrent auprès des prisonniers qu'ils emportèrent. Les vampires sortirent de la base, et allèrent livrer les frères Hiiragi au Haut Conseil. Seishirou trembla comme une feuille.

* * *

« Des hauts gradés. » constata Lest Karr.

« Alors humains, lequel d'entre vous a conçu le Séraphin de la fin ? » demanda Waldo.

Pas de réponse, évidemment. Peu importe, de toute manière c'était terminé. Ils en eurent la confirmation quelques minutes plus tard. Les chefs humains venaient de périr. Les vampires avaient remporté la guerre. Kureto baissa les yeux. Il aurait préféré périr au combat plutôt que d'être témoin de ça. Les vampires furent rappelés, pendant que tout le Haut Conseil allait prendre possession de l'endroit. Ils trouvèrent la salle où se réunissaient les humains, et s'y installèrent pour délibérer de la suite à donner. Les civils évacués furent recherchés, et retrouvés. Emily alla dégager l'équipe de Guren et la conduisit sous escorte au Haut Conseil.

Waldo demanda qui était le plus gradé d'entre eux. Mito et Goshi furent désignés. Emily demanda la parole et mentionna Shinya.

Ce serait donc lui qui gouvernerait les hommes s'il se présentait. La jeune se chargea d'aller le retrouver. Le Major et les enfants surveillaient justement la base afin d'être au courant des évènements annoncés par les Eusford. Ce fut Yoichi qui repéra Emily qui tentait de localiser le groupe, le jour suivant. Shinya décida d'aller à sa rencontre. La noble l'informa de la chute des Hommes et de ce qui l'attendait. Shinya arrondit les yeux, surpris qu'elle ait pensé à lui. Mais il accepta par sens du devoir. C'est ainsi que l'escouade de Shinoa retourna à Shibuya. Le soir venu, le Major se présenta devant les vampires du Haut Conseil pour ratifier l'Entente. Les recherches sur les armes démoniaques et le séraphin de la fin seraient interdites et détruites. Un tribut de sang devrait être versé chaque semaine à la capitale des vampires.

En échange de quoi, les humains du coin seraient libres. Shinya demanda à ce que les enfants retenus prisonniers soient libérés. Ils continueraient à offrir leur sang et vivraient ici. Les vampires débattirent ce point, puis l'agréèrent se doutant que les humains d'ici seraient tentés d'aller les chercher. Or le but était désormais d'éviter les conflits. Après trois heures de débats, l'Entente fut signée par le Haut Conseil et par Shinya Hiiragi. Après quoi, les vampires quittèrent l'endroit.

« C'est donc enfin terminé. » lança Guren.

« Pas tout à fait. J'ai deux mots à te dire toi. » répondit le Major.

Guren plissa les yeux. Il subit une ferme engueulade de son ami, avant d'écoper d'une peine de prison de six mois. Le brun fut également privé de son arme démoniaque et du démon qui l'habitait. Quant aux Hiiragi restants, les frères … Shinya ne leur pardonna pas. Ils écopèrent donc de la peine capitale.

Crowley reprit possession de sa Mairie à Nagoya. Il était maintenant le régent officiel du Japon. Emily vint se pelotonner contre lui.

« Félicitations pour ta promotion. » dit-elle.

« Merci. Bon en tout cas j'espère que maintenant tu as fini de tout chambouler, hm ? » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

« Plains-toi va ! Tu t'en es très bien tiré grâce à moi. »

« C'est vrai. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de te ramener. »

Il l'enlaça, se coulant contre son dos, le regard sur l'horizon. Oui, il avait très bien fait. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus de raison de s'en aller loin de lui.

« Par contre, tu seras gentil de réparer l'entaille que tu as faite dans la bâtisse. Ou alors tu nous mets une baie vitrée. » reprit Emily.

Crowley roula des yeux, et assura qu'il ferait réparer.

« Sinon, j'espère que tu ne comptes plus t'en aller où que ce soit. » reprit-il.

« Ben j'avais prévu de partir en montagne de ces jours-ci. Un peu d'air frais en solo ça fait du bien. » lança Emily.

Crowley resserra davantage son étreinte, puis se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Plus jamais. » murmura-t-il.

« Tiens. » sourit-elle.

« Oui. Avec le recul, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à t'attendre. Si seulement je t'avais connue plus tôt, ma vie aurait sûrement été plus supportable. » avoua Crowley.

« Possible, mais je n'ai pas choisi de naître plus tôt. L'important est ce qui se passe maintenant. »

« Tu as raison. » sourit Crowley.

En face, le soleil finit de se coucher. La nuit était là, le domaine des vampires. Crowley demanda à sa descendante ce qu'elle avait prévu de beau.

« Tu connais les jeux vidéos ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Parfait. Alors allons trouver une arcade. J'attrape mes cartes et on y va. » décida Emily.

Elle se libéra de ses bras et fila. Eusford la suivit un instant après, curieux de découvrir cette nouvelle trouvaille.


End file.
